Encontrando el amor buscando un hogar
by Alexa Hiwatari
Summary: OOHH que felicidad el utimo capitulo ya se sabra del compomiso todo resuel o casi todo amor en el aire y un hogar con el cual contar quien diria que pr hayar tu amor obtendrias de pilon tu familia?
1. Recuerdos y una Partida

Encontrado el amor buscando un hogar

Kai no recuerda lo que es vivir en un hogar, su abuelo después de la muerte de la muerte de sus padre no es el mismo y se alejo de el. Por casualidad se organiza un torne en el cual conocerá el amor y recuperara su hogar.

lo dedico a Fabiru Tania Karen y Jessy

a si bueno :

cuando vean algo entre comillas es un pensamiento "te extraño"cuando en estos hay una diagonal / es queesta como discutiendo su mete la parte de la razon y el corazon o algo asi

··cuando hay esos puntitos es que es algo sarcastico o una nota importante un nombre mas que nada

()cuando aclaro algo o interrumpo

-esa rayita es para cuando habla un personaje y si cambia de personaje hay espacio y esa rayita

y creo k eso es todo 

* * *

**Recuerdos y una partida**

En una gran mansión en la ciudad de Tokio, se encontraba un chico de mirada seria observando caer la lluvia a través de la ventana, reviviendo algunos momentos felices de su infancia de los cuales casi no recordaba nada pero hoy no fue así. Pudo recordar a su madre ya que encontró una foto suya guardada en una de las enormes habitaciones, escondida en un cofre ¿cómo la encontró? no supo solo lo había hecho por estar aburrido y no tener nada que hacer, de allí se fue a su cuarto llevando consigo el cofre que contenía unas cuantas fotos mas...

"vaya hace tanto tiempo que no te veía mama, ya ni siquiera te recuerdo, la verdad no se si quererte u odiarte me dejaste solo pero...yo te olvide y prometí no hacerlo "

Mira la foto y recuerda algo mas pero con ello surge una duda...

"¿Tu me querías mucho verdad? Ahora puedo recordar que tu y papa y el abuelo me querían y me cuidaban y vivía en un verdadero hogar"Sabes mama hace mucho tiempo que no vivo en un hogar después de su muerte viví en una cárcel y logre escapar para entrar a una mansión donde estoy mas solo que nunca-_dijo susurrando lo ultimo_-"valla me afecta estar con esos mocosos mira ya lo que estas diciendo y haciendo quien se imaginaria al frío Kai Hiwatari hablando con una fotografía" mejor me voy a dormir es muy tarde y el entrenamiento fue muy pesado-_se va a su cama llevando la fotografía donde se encontraba una mujer delgada de cabello gris claro largo y quebrado hasta la cintura de ojos color gris-violáceo con una dulce mirada llena de amor, la señora llevaba en brazos a un pequeño y risueño bebe de ojos carmín_-"mañana tengo que ir con los muchachos a ir a no se donde bah¡ mañana me entero..."-y así se duerme.

Kai hijo no estas solo-_dijo esto mientras se iba acercando, acaricia su cabello y lo tapa_-nunca te he dejado solo tal vez no he podido evitar que te lastimen pero siempre he estado contigo-_se sentó a su lado y lo puso sobre su regazo para así poder consentirlo aunque fuese solo un momento mientras el chico bicolor sonreía_

Roxana-_la señora frunció el ceño_-mamá te extraño ¿porque me dejaste solo?...no tu no me dejaste solo...ya soy fuerte no necesito de nadie,... si tal vez muchos digan que soy frío pero es que lo soy... y no m importa-_decía entrecortadamente muchas cosas mientras dormía. Se sentía bien hacia tiempo no dormía tan bien y eso se demostraba con la sonrisa que tenia su madre ahora su ángel de la guarda seguía cuidando de él._

Al día siguiente Kai se despierta de muy buen humor se baña se arregla, y baja al comedor al llegar ahí se sienta y espera a que la señora Dulce llegue a decirle que es lo hay de comer.

Buenos días niño Kai

Buenos días Dulce que hay de desayuno? _dice esto de una manera sencilla sin su habitual frialdad con una expresión relajada_

"Vaya que alegría hacia tanto tiempo no hablaba así, hoy esta de buen humor que bueno que le preparare algo especial"_en el rostro de la señora dulce se amplia aun mas la sonrisa que tenia ella había estado con Kai desde que era bebe y cuando conservaba esa sonrisa en el rostro el pequeño niño de ahora diecisiete años_(la señora Dulce es una señora de ojos color miel cuerpo delgado para tener cincuenta años y quiere mucho a Kai. Ella era su nana)-bien niño hoy hay pastel de tres leches elaborado en casa fruta y crema de naranja. De inmediato traigo su desayuno, niño.

Esta bien Dulce pero deja de llamarme niño-_dice lo ultimo un poco enojado_

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del mundo en una casa o mejor dicho se encontraba una chica morena clara de cabello lacio hasta por debajo de los oídos y quebrado hasta llegar dos centímetros arriba del ombligo de color negro que va descendiendo de tonalidad y que con el reflejo del sol puede llegar a aparentar ser pelirrojo, ella es delgada de buen cuerpo manos finas y según muchos de pianista, sus ojos son negros o cierta distancia de cerca se ven cafés y en algunos momentos parecen tener un poco de verde, mide 1.69m. ella es una chica completamente opuesta tanto puede ser un perico como también puede quedarse calla durante mucho tiempo, es intro y extravertida es alegre aunque no siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro generalmente su rostro esta relajado y sus sonrisas a pesar de no ser un milagro son un poco escasas. Continuemos con lo que hace aquella chica llamada Johanna Alexandra.

aaahhhfff (N/A es un suspiro claro según yo) vaya que día tan pesado ay ya, ya mejor duérmete que ya son las 11:30pm y mañana no te vas a querer dormir buenas noches Kai-_dice esto a un dibujo que tiene la chica en el cabecero de su cama el cual fue hecho por ella misma.-_vaya mi vida se ha vuelto muy monótona ya se me la rutina de un día aaahhhfff ojala y sucediera algo extravagante mañana y espero poderme dormir argg me caga argg mira ya lo que estoy diciendo uy ya mejor duérmete.

En Tokio ya eran las 7:40am(estoy calculando que la diferencia horaria son 16 horas exactas) y un chico bicolor ya comenzaba a desayunar, debía de apresurarse porque lo habían citado a las 8:30 en casa de Tyson para hablar de quien sabe que.

"vaya hacia tiempo no comía nada de esto, esto si que podría decirse es un desayuno especial jajaja que tonterías mejor me apuro no quiero llegar tarde o si no Tyson ya tendrá algo con que fastidiarme todo el día y no tengo ganas de escuchar ni molestos sermones de debes unirte al equipo no seas antipático bah que tonterías y por supuesto no quiero escuchar la molesta voz de Tyson reclamando por mi impuntualidad vamos Tyson despierto a esas horas debo estar bromeando. Me pregunto para que nos habrá citado Hilary aya y también me pregunto para que nos llamo el Sr. Dickenson"

Por otro lado Hilary se encontraba en la casa de Tyson preparando el desayuno para levantar al susodicho, esta idea se le había ocurrido ya que una vez había logrado despertar a Daichi con la comida que estaba preparando para ella.

Bien pequeña espero encuentre todo lo que necesites para seguir preparando este manjar- _decía el abuelo de Tyson_

Gracias señor no se preocupe "espero que mi teoría sea cierta sino voy tener que pensar en como despertarlo para que cuando Kai llegue no se enoje con él"aaahhhfff mejor continuo sino no voy a acabar

Y tal como lo había predicho Tyson se levanto por el olor y ella le dijo que si estaba listo en menos de diez minutos le prepararía su postre favorito. Mientras tanto en casa de Max...

REI YA ESTAS LISTO? YA ESTA LISTO EL DESAYUNO

Si Max ya deja de gritar que pareces loco vamos que si no Hilary o Kai nos mataran por llegar tarde

nnu si vamos Rei que ya son las 8:15 MUEVETE REI QUE HILARY HA ESTADO MAS HISTERICA QUE NUNCA APURATE

nun si vamos

Bueno el caso fue de que todo el mundo llego puntual a casa de Tyson con esto me refiero 1 a que Tyson ya estaba despierto arreglado y ya había comido y 2 a que Max, Kai y Rei (y no esta Daichi porque lo mande devuelta a su pueblo natal y Kenny no esta porque estaba en EUA estudiando) llegaron a las 8:30 en punto y se sorprendieron mucho al ver que Tyson ya estaba despierto y que este no se estaba matando con Hilary

Hola chicos ¿cómo están?-_dice Hilary sentada en el sofá _

Bien gracias Hil y tu?-_contesta alegremente Max_

Bien-_responde Rei._

Y Kai siendo Kai no respondió solo miro a Hilary como preguntando para que los había citado a esa hora teniendo en cuenta que Tyson no se levanta TAN temprano y mas que nada porque ese día no habían tenido clases ya que era suspensión general de clases.

Bueno la razón que los cite es que tengo que decirles algo muy importante-_decía seriamente Hilary_

Si que?

Si la dejaras hablar Tyson te aseguro que sabríamos

Y quien te dijo a ti que te estaba hablando señor amargado

Ya chicos lo que quiero decirles es que me voy a ir a México como estudiante de intercambio a una prepa llamada oriente y hoy mismo sale el vuelo a las 10 am.

(todos)Que?

Por que no nos lo habías dicho antes?-_dijo Max_

Si por que no lo habías hecho ehh?-_reclamo Tyson_

"¿por qué no, no lo habrá dicho? Ella no suele ocultar cosas y menos de ese tipo de cosas "

oye Hilary nos podrías decir porque no nos lo habías dicho- _pregunto calmadamente a Hilary_

yo no se los había dicho porque... pues no había reunido el valor suficiente de decirles que voy a estudiar aya lo que queda del año ósea tres meses estudiando y me quedare aya las vacaciones que serian hasta agosto/septiembre fue por eso-_dijo lo ultimo en un susurro_.

Por que no, no lo habías dicho antes?-_semi/gritaron muy enojados Rei, Max y Tyson por la poca confianza que les tenia_

Yo... yo lo siento-_dijo muy triste_

Que bien Hilary según recuerdo habías dicho querías ir no? Entonces aprovecha-_dijo esto y se dio la media vuelta para irse_

Es cierto lo que dijo Kai? Si es así felicidades Hil y disfrutalo mucho que no siempre se puede hacer eso, ya entiendo porque habías estado un poco irritable-_dijo alegremente Max abrasando a Hilary_

Entonces quieres que te acompañemos al aeropuerto cierto?-_Rei_

Si, si no les molesta-_les dijo sonriendo_

Y así fue como los chicos llevaron a Hilary al aeropuerto ya que sus padres no podían debido a que estaban cuidando de su abuelita que estaba muy enferma.

* * *

* * *

Estoy comenzando a frustrarme cometi un error y no puedo subir el fict


	2. El Aviso

Encontrado el amor buscando un hogar

Kai no recuerda lo que es vivir en un hogar, su abuelo después de la muerte de la muerte de sus padre no es el mismo y se alejo de el. Por casualidad se organiza un torne en el cual conocerá el amor y recuperara su hogar.

a si bueno :

cuando vean algo entre comillas es un pensamiento "te extraño"cuando en estos hay una diagonal / es queesta como discutiendo su mete la parte de la razon y el corazon o algo asi

··cuando hay esos puntitos es que es algo sarcastico o una nota importante un nombre mas que nada

()cuando aclaro algo o interrumpo

-esa rayita es para cuando habla un personaje y si cambia de personaje hay espacio y esa rayita

y creo k eso es todo

* * *

**El anuncio**

hay chicos muchas gracias por traerme. vaya a mis padres les encanto la idea de que ustedes me acompañaran les han tomado cariño por lo que les he contado de ustedes y me pidieron les diera las gracias de su parte "vaya chicos dependiendo de cómo sigan las cosas voy a tener que mudarme para aya, aaahhhfff los extrañare aunque quien sabe no? Tal vez pueda visitarlos, si claro todas las vacaciones voy a hacer un viaje de 16 horas hasta aquí no eso es ilógico pero bueno debo ser positiva"-_y les regala una sonrisa y decide dejar sus maletas en el suelo y despedirse bien de ello, acercándose primero a Tyson al cual abraza-_espero nos veamos pronto te extrañare-_con esto el chico se sonroja después va con Rei y también lo abraza-_valla me va hacer falta tener alguien que me pueda aconsejar tan bien como tu

No te preocupes veras que harás pronto nuevos amigos

si tienes razón Rei "hpm si claro de seguro harán lo de siempre excluirme y decirme matada o algo así "-_sus ojos perdieron ese brillo y fue a despedirse de Max_ _ abrazándolo- _

nos vemos Max_-con esto se dirigió a una esquina donde se encontraba Kai con los ojos cerrados en su típica pose de brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared _

nos vemos Kai cuidate mucho-_y se dio la vuelta _

"mejor así no tendré que hacer una escenita"_.aunque no lo quiera admitir realmente deseaba que le diera un abrazo como hacia años no recibía uno pero claro siendo Kai no lo iba a admitir y por esta razón se enfado aunque no lo quiso admitir _

Ya eran las diez y debía de ir a registrarse y hacer veintiún mil cosas mas allá adentro hacer filas y filas dejar sus maletas y perderse dentro del aeropuerto y buscar su vuelo...(N/A hay es que es desesperante que siempre te dejen hay esperando veinte horas mas y luego no se decide de donde te toca ir y argg es una molestia eso buen regreso con el fict... ) y pasar horas sentada esperando a que la llamaran para ascender a este. Por otro lado los chicos se fueron en cuanto la vieron ingresar a la otra sección, e iban de regreso a la casa de Tyson

vaya Hilary se veía muy contenta no? Es bueno así conocerá mas lugares _decía tranquilamente Re-_ que piensa ustedes, yo creo que cuando regrese nos va a estar contando todo lo que hizo durante su viaje de intercambio no?

si tienes mucha razón Rei se veía muy animada "a pesar de que se veía que no quería dejarnos vaya me pregunto porque habrá dicho eso"

flashback 

Max se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la casa de Tyson cuando escucho a Hilary, pero como llego a espaldas de ella esta no se dio cuenta. 

Si mama pero yo no quiero dejarlos eso aahhh ellos son mis amigos-_dijo susurrando lo ultimo_- eso es lo que ... pero me alegra mucho poder ir al extranjero si y conocer nuevas costumbres y personas SI! Bueno nos vemos ma. Si cuida a la abuela por favor pronto me tendré que ir si aja bueno bye.

hola Hilary ya nos vamos?

Si Maxie vamonos ya estoy lista

fin del flashback 

-hey Max que ya le estas haciendo competencia al señor gruñón en ver quien puede estar mas tiempo callado e ignorando a la gente?

grrr "este idiota que no se piensa callar suficiente tengo con tener que estar aquí caminando con ellos es un fastidio total "_-el rostro de Kai se veía algo molesto bueno extremadamente enojado y es que en el fondo le molesto que Hilary no se despidiera de el como con los demás-_"Kai que diablos te esta pasando mira que hoy estabas de buen humor pero todo cambio cuando ella dijo que se iría y todos comenzaran a gritar como idiotas-_mientras otra parte de su mente le decía-_pero si tu también gritaste cuando ella se los dijo/ si pero... esos tontos no se saben quedar callados ya me tenían fastidiados con eso y mejor me salí/si eso es coherente aunque hay algo raro Max no ha gritado junto con Tyson punto a mi favor pero eso es extraño hpm que me importa "

Max estas bien?

si Rei nada mas estaba pensando por?

pues por que será ahhhh ya se por que TE ESTUVE GRITANDO POR LOS ULTIMOS DIEZ MINUTOS TRATANDO INÚTILMENTE DE LLAMAR TU! ATENCIÓN Y TU SOLO DICES QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO PUES EN QUE DIABLOS PENSABAS?

No seas tan exagerado Tyson "creo que Tyson detesta se ignorado"-_y Rei regala una de sus famosas sonrisas_-, y en que pensabas Max?

no en nada importante y que era lo que decían?

PODRIAN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ?-_DIJO/EXIGIO Kai en un tono demasiado escalofriante a lo cual los chicos no pusieron pero alguno-"_ hasta que por fin se callaron de seguro si hubiera pasado un minuto mas los hubiera estrangulado cortándoles poco a poco el aire y viendo como palidecían y se iban poniendo lentamente morados por la falta de oxigeno_"-entonces en el rostro de Kai apareció una sonrisa que haría estremecer a cualquiera esas sonrisas que eran especialidad de Bryan de los demolición boys "_creo que me afecto estar con esos maniáticos esquizofrénicos_" _

ehh Kai ya llegamos "que le pasa da miedo su aspecto hpm quien sabe así es el"-_acto seguido el yanqui sonríe _

si por fin, creo que tardamos mas de la cuenta no?

si tienes mucha razón Rei después de que entro Hilary y nos fuimos creo que nos perdimos o algo así porque miren ya la hora que es

emm Tyson tu no tienes reloj-_le recordó Max _

QUE AHORA DICES QUE NO SE QUE HORA ES?

emm sip

pues para TU información son las 3:30 y ya es hora de COMER

_Rei mira su reloj(no me pregunten de donde lo saco)y les dice muy asombrado-_wow Tyson como sabias que eran exactamente las tres y media?

hpm de que otra manera si no es que tiene hambre

hey señor gruñón el que yo sepa que hora es no tiene nada que ver con la comida... aunque pensándolo bien porque no vamos a comer de una vez

lo ven-_lo dijo de una forma ofensiva y fría-_el solo sigue a su estomago-_dijo lo ultimo de una forma mordaz _

_Rei rió de runa (eso significa de forma) nerviosa-_mejor ya vamos a comer que el abuelo de Tyson nos debe de esta esperando

Y así los bladebrakers o gran parte de ellos ya que faltaban Hilary y Kenny entraron a la casa de Tyson a comer ya que como lo había dicho el neko el abuelo ya les tenia de comer y estaba un poco preocupado por los chicos ya que hacia mas de 4 horas que habían salido y aun no regresaban.

HOLA CHICOS! Ya me estaba preocupando

abuelo podrías dejar de gritar no estamos sordos

hay ya Tyson no te enojes

y podrías dejar de aparecer de la nada? Es muy molesto

jajaja-_reía estrepitosamente? Sin razón aparente _

ehh nos podrían dejar pasar nun ?

claro muchachos pasen-_ decía esto mientras hacia un ademán de que entraran _

"este viejo cada vez esta mas loco pero mínimo es entretenido ver como Tyson se exaspera con el/lo que te gustaría es que tu abuelo se preocupara por ti dirás../si como sea"_- sonrió con burla claro que la sonrisa no fue notada verdad pero así lo hizo _

Y así se la pasaron discutiendo un buen rato y comieron los chicos pero mientras tanto en el otro lado del mundo a las 5:30 de la mañana una señora de tez morena se levanta a despertar a su hija

_prende la luz-_Ale ya levantate son las 5:30

_con voz clara a pesar de haberse levantado hacia poco tiempo-_puedo dormir un poco mas? "sigo sin entender como me despierto con sus pasos hpm quien sabe y lo que aun me trauma es que ya estoy despierta PERO TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO y es que no entiendo porque no me puedo dormir, claro hacer ejercicio me ayuda a cansarme y así tratar de dormir pero ahhhh "

si esta bien –_y sale de la habitación _

Así Ale duerme otro rato mas y como rutina se levanta entra al baño se baña se pone el uniforme que era una falda tableada por la parte de atrás y de color gris con rayas rojas y negras(no se si me entiendan) una playera blanca y un suéter rojo calcetas blancas y zapatos negros

JOHANNA APURESE SE ESTA HACIENDO TARDE YA SON LAS 6:30

YA VOY no entiendo como es que puede ser tan exagerada no creo k sea tan tarde-_decía esto mientras se terminaba de poner los zapatos-_haber haber no se me queda nada nop...

Y así la chica se baja a desayunar.

Johanna aquí esta tu desayuno apúrese que no tarda en venir Paulina (es la vecina de enfrente ellos suelen llevarla ya que estudia en la misma escuela, la rutina es que Johanna desayuna se lava los dientes llega paulina abren la reja salen...bueno y después van por otra chica que vive en la misma calle y de ahí se van al colegio bueno prepa)

Si mami ya voy

cuando llega Paulina Ale ya estaba lista o casi...

llevaste el celular?-_pregunta a su hija _

emm nop ya voy por el rápido

nun hay Ale, hola como estas?

bien Pau, Pau y tu? Hay ya ahorita bajo-_rápidamente va a su habitación y de la cabecera de su cama recoge a_ ·Artrainx· _su beyblade o mejor dicho el nombre de su bestia bit-_hay que tonta soy como pude haberte dejado aquí vaya que si he estado en la luna ... aahhh si ya me acorde porque venía venia por mi celular-_va toma su celular lo guarda dentro de la bolsita junto con su beyblade y de paso toma una liga y la pone en su muñeca para así tal vez después recoger su cabello-_ listo ya llegue vamonos por Ximena no?

ay no cada, que sueño tengo señora ayer me toco terminar un trabajo y me dormí muy tarde creo que cada día me da mas flojera ir a la escuela...

Hay Paulina y que mas?...

Bueno así continuaron platicando hasta llegar a la preparatoria donde las tres chicas estaban y cada quien se fue a el grado correspondiente, ahora veamos que e lo que esta sucediendo en el salón de Alexandra

Bueno chicos quiero informales del ingreso de una nueva alumna Hilary Tatibana esta chica viene de intercambio y va estar en este segundo, segundo C que es uno de los mejores así que espero se comporten bien con ella de acuerdo?-_dijo esto el coordinador, o como todos le decían el profesor Toño _

Y como es costumbre todo el mundo comienza a murmurar acerca de la nueva alumna que realmente era la alumna de intercambio

vaya por fin sucede algo interesante ya me estaba aburriendo...claro que es genial que hagamos relajo y nos, nos regañen por ser los mejores que con ello ellos creen que nunca hacemos nada eso es divertido lo admito... pero comenzaba a aburrirme

tienes mucha razón Joy me pregunto como será-_decía con curiosidad Tania _

si eso va a ser muy interesante ver como actuá ante un cambio tan drástico será genial poder estudiar su comportamiento

deja de hablar así Samara no es un animal para que te pongas a estudiarla como si lo fuera

oye no todos los días sabes que va a venir una alumna de Japón a una preparatoria siendo como punto principal que aya tienen otro tipo de estudios ... aya dividen los años escolares diferentes o algo así no estoy muy segura.-_lo decía calmadamente su defensa con lo cual solo logra sacar un gesto de desaprobación de Ale _

ay ya dejala sabes que ella es así le encanta estudiar a la gente no recuerdas que fue lo mismo que hizo con nosotras?-_decía un poco indiferente Mónica _

_-con cara de resignación-_tienes mucha razón Monick, Sami nunca cambiara

_con tono ofendido y cara haciéndole juego-_que ahora me van a decir que yo soy la malvada no? Hpm y se dicen mis migas-_y se da la vuelta _

nun no Sami no te ofendas pero es que-_al ver que no la escuchaba y volvía a hablar con las demás- _aaahhhfff creo que por eso somos amigas no?

Si tienes mucha razón Tania porque todas estamos locas

yo por lo menos no estoy loca sabakú, el que tu lo estés no es mi culpa-_decía "maliciosa y sardónicamente" Fabiola otra de las amigas de Alexandra _

hay sabakú el que tu no lo quieras reconocer no es mi culpa... "vaya esto siempre me anima XD es muy divertido"-_decía Ale _

hay ya me hartaron se podrían callar de una vez! –_decía un poco alterada Samara _

Cuando de la nada o mejor dicho según las chicas aparecieron de la nada Luis (un chico popular a veces creído y al cual a veces se le suben los humos pero con ellas es buena onda), Víctor (un tipo todo loco semi suicida filosofo y de desmán ósea inteligente pero flojo) y Carlo (un chico risueño tranquilo y muy inteligente que al igual que Johanna ponía atención a la clase mientras hacia desmán y culpaban a los demás menos a él)

QUE HACEN chicas?-_reía divertido después de ver la cara de la mayoría _

todas a excepción de Joy- que nunca puedes llegar sin asustarnos o gritarnos?-_dijeron molestas las chicas _

_haciendo puchero-_no es justo tu si las asustaste o mejor dicho tu si tuviste la oportunidad de asustarlas

Si pero a quien yo quería asustar no logre asustar en pocas palabras no te pude asustar-_ dijo con deje de tristeza en su voz Carlo _

oigan ya se enteraron de la chica del intercambio?-_dijo muy interesado en el asunto Luis _

Si de hecho era lo que les iba a preguntar a nosotros nos dijeron mientras jugábamos voley, según que va a ir en el salón de los ·genios· ósea nuestro salón puf no me hagan reír-_dijo esto sarcásticamente e imitando a los fresas a los cuales nunca deja de molestar nuestro queridísimo amigo Víctor. _

Si de hecho eso es lo que estábamos discutiendo, digo de eso es lo que estábamos hablando hasta que comenzamos a molestar a Sami-_dijo tranquilamente Tania _

Así siguieron hablando durante un rato exceptuando a Ale la cual estaba muy entretenida envolviendo las uvas con el queso para después comerlas muy feliz ya que como de costumbre olvidaba todo cuando tenia hambre

emm Ale que estas haciendo-_dijo pausadamente Luis _

ah?-_voltea a verlo para saber a que se refiere- _aahhh te refieres a que este envolviendo las uvas con el queso?

que? Dame-_dijo un poco acelerada Fabiola y le quita una uva ya lo que se puede decir preparada _

oye.. aahhh esta bien y ustedes no quieren?

Yo paso no soy un naco como ustedes-_dijo imitando un fresa aunque acepto _

como pueden comer así?-_dijo muy sorprendido Carlo _

pues es que ya nos acostumbramos en secundaria hacíamos eso verdad?-_respondió tranquilamente Tania _

hay mejor no me meto con sus locas formas de comer..-_dijo resignadamente Carlo _

mmm que rico sabes Carlo deberías de probar _dijo muy con vencido Luis cuando se da la vuelta y hace un ademán de adiós ya que el iba a otro segundo ya que el timbre estaba por sonar ya que dentro de poco serian las 11:40 lo que significaba que ese pequeño receso llegaba a su fin. _

Cambiando de tema ya que hemos visto un poco de la vida de estos chicos vayamos con Hilary que se encuentra en el avión

"vaya estoy muy emocionada pero ya comienzo a extrañar a los chicos me pregunto que estaran haciendo, yo ya me aburri de estar aquí, haber haciendo cuentas subi al avion a las 12no no a la una y ya son las 9:40 en Japón claro, ósea que llevo aquí NUEVE HORAS NOO y todavía falta mucho aaahhhfff mejor me duermo "

mientras tanto en Japón los chicos estaban ·entrenando·

"vaya sin Hilary estos chicos no tienen ni la mas mínima intención de entrenar hpm mejor continuo con lo mío"-_el estaba en un plato de beyblade haciendo complicadas maniobras cuando de pronto un blade choca con el suyo _

_-_perdón viejo pero es que Max me dio un golpe pero salí en esta dirección y pues.. lo siento-_se disculpo ante la cara de enfado que tenia Kai _

_-_TYSON!- _Llamaba un poco preocupado Hero mientras se dirigía donde estaba el aludido-_ oye Tyson es hora de que regreses a casa el abuelo ya esta preocupado sabes que ya esta oscuro y no le gusta que estés aquí afuera todavía entrenando siendo que ya has entrenado todo el día

tip, tip, tip, tip (imaginen que es el sonido de un celular)

Ah lo siento-_se aleja un poco para contestar su celular-_hola!

(--- significa la persona del otro lado de la línea)

Hola Maxie hijo

ah Hola mama como estas?

Bien Maxie pero quería saber si ya venias de regreso con Rei ya que sus papas vinieron de sorpresa

a ok ma. Ya voy para aya

ten mucho cuidado hijo OK?

si ma.-_Max se voltea y se dirige a Rei-_oye Rei ya nos vamos, ya me hablo mi mama y me dijo que ya nos regresáramos

a bueno entonces nos vemos chicos-_se da la vuelta y se va con Max _

_-_si nos vemos-_ahora dirigiéndose a Hero-_este ya nos vamos no?-dijo Tyson

Si vamonos, nos vemos Kai

hpm si como sea "que envidia ellos si tienen a alguien que los cuiden y se preocupen por ellos en cambio YO me puedo morir y nadie se daría cuenta no le importo a nadie, ya deja de pensar en tonterías y mejor sigue entrenando "-_aunque realmente sentía una fea opresión en el pecho-_mama como desearía que estuvieras aquí y me llamaras para que regresara o algo así-_dijo muy suavemente. _

Al mismo tiempo en la mansión Hiwatari en el despacho se encontraba un malhumorado Voltaire.

"tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí por eso es mi mal humor/ no, no es cierto estas de mal humor porque no has podido ver a tu nieto en todo el tiempo en el que has estado aquí/claro que no si fuera así yo lo podría llamar y listo"llamen a Kai díganle que quiero verlo

sirviente-pero señor el joven Kai salió desde la mañana y no ha regresado

_su expresión se volvió aun mas dura-_De acuerdo puedes retirarte-"vaya donde estara"

* * *

Bueno despues de los traumas que pase para tratar de poner todo en orden creo k por fin podre poner el capitulo dos 


	3. El Arrivo de Hilary

cuando vean algo entre comillas es un pensamiento "te extraño"cuando en estos hay una diagonal / es que esta como discutiendo su mete la parte de la razón y el corazón o algo así

·· cuando hay esos puntitos es que es algo sarcástico o una nota importante un nombre mas que nada

()cuando aclaro algo o interrumpo

-esa rayita es para cuando habla un personaje y si cambia de personaje hay espacio y esa rayita

y creo k eso es todo

Bueno como les había dicho antes o si no lo dije...emm ¬¬ u aquí voy a poner una pequeña sección para que sepan y reconozcan a mis personajes ya que como son varios pues confunden cuando te los meten todos de un jalón no, bueno solo explicare dos que serán Ale y Mónica

_**Personajes:**_

**Johanna Alexandra**- ella es el personaje principal de mis personajes ·inventados· tiene 16 años, es una chica:

**Físicamente-**es atractiva tiene el cuerpo delgado y bien moldeado es tez acanelada (ya que no es muy morena) mide 1.70m tiene el cabello largo hasta aproximadamente dos centímetros arriba del obligo, este es lacio hasta por debajo de las orejas y de ahí en adelante es quebrado, es de color negro que va descendiendo gradualmente de tonalidad conforme al largo del mismo. Sus ojos son negros a distancia (ósea que así es como se ven de lejos), ya mas cerca se ven cafés oscuros y llegan a tener en ciertas ocasiones reflejos de verde. Sus manos son delgadas y según muchos tiene manos de pianista.

**Psicológicamente-**es una chica que se comporta dependiendo de la situación y el momento a pesar de que a veces es muy extravertida en otras tantas ocasiones es lo contrario ósea introvertida, en el salón suele ser muy, muy callada pero en ocasiones cuando según ella esta inspirada no hay quien la calle mas que ella misma cuando dice hay ya me arte o algo así, a pesar de esto no siempre esta sonriendo son escasas las veces que lo hace por lo tanto cuando lo hace es especial ya que casi siempre su rostro es serio también tiene momentos en los cuales por mas que le hables no te escucha y no es por mala onda sino porque se fue de visita otra galaxia. Ella escucha a la gente a pesar de que no sean sus amigos tal vez le caigan mal pero trata de escucharlos y de aconsejarles, a ella le gusta mucho cantar aunque no escuche música todo el día, dibujar aunque esto lo hace cuando tiene un sentimiento guardado, al igual que escribir lo hace cuando tiene un sentimiento muy fuerte y así es como ella puede escribir cientos de cosas muy lindas, aparte de todo esto es muy buena con el beyblade cosa que decidió aprender por pura obsesión pero por lo mismo es excelente (ella tiene una bestia bit que se llama Artrainx la cual mencione el capitulo anterior esta es una bestia bit muy diferente ya que dependiendo del estado de animo de Ale esta puede ser un ave de fuego azul, o de agua, viento o tierra)también es muy buena patinando a pesar de que ya había dejado de practicar el deporte hacia varios años pero lo retomo junto con el beyblade o poco antes y así combinaba las dos cosas o mejor dicho los dos deportes que más le gustaban.

Ella se preocupa mucho por sus amigos y cuando estos están tristes ella se preocupa (esta es una forma en que ella se inspire ya sea para dibujar o para escribir). Quiere mucho a sus amigos Víctor, Carlo y Luis al igual que quiere mucho a sus amigas Tania, Fabiola (Fabiru), Mónica (Monick) y Samara (Sami).

**Mónica-**ella es una de las mejores amigas de Johanna y pues se llevan muy bien por tener una obsesión en común ósea Kai y el beyblade en menor grado aunque ella no sabe que Johanna juega beyblade.

**Físicamente-**ella es una chica delgada pero no tan delgada como Alexandra también tiene muy bien formado el cuerpo con sus 16 años, cumple el 31 de diciembre los 17 es de tez clara ojos un poco rasgados que a mi punto de vista son como los ojos de los turquesas y estos son de color café claro. Su cabello es ondulado lo tiene hasta por debajo de los hombros y es castaño medio es muy bonita.

**Psicológicamente-**ella es muy alegre y casi siempre trae una sonrisa en el rostro le gusta jugar y hacer locuras es inteligente pero le cuesta trabajo la escuela ysi es necesario le habla a Johanna a su casa y si es examen se ponen a estudiar juntas por teléfono. Ella es muy tímida con el chico que le gusta pero no deja de ser tierna e inocente según lo vean ella es una amiga que siempre va estar ahí para escucharte si lo necesitas aunque a veces no se de cuenta de ello también es muy distraída y hecha relajo y suelen pasarle muchas cosas extrañas con el chico que le gusta o al que le gusta

* * *

**El Arribo de Hilary**

Tal como lo había dicho anteriormente Hilary estaba en el avión y ya se había aburrido (quien no se aburriría de estar en un avión 16 horas no?oO), así que decidió dormir así fue como el tiempo paso volando y llego a la Ciudad de México a las 6 en punto pero eso no quiere decir que salio a esa hora por que primero tiene que recoger sus maletas registrarse después a que le sellen el pasaporte y demás.

"Hay ya me aburrí, es la primera vez que viajo sin los chicos así no es lo mismo" aaahhhfff "en fin pero ya llegue,...bueno creo que ya nada mas me falta que sellen mi pasaporte y podré salir de aquí" aquí tiene señor-le dice Hilary al señor que estaba sellando los pasaportes y disculpe por que puerta debo salir...? "valla parezco una novata bueno ya listo ahora tengo que esperar"

mire señorita tiene que ir por aquella puerta si es que la están esperando de algún hotel o es un tour y por esta otra es para los familiares.

muchas gracias-_Hilary se encamina a la puerta de los familiares donde según tenia ella entendido la esperaba una hermana de su mama eso le había dicho ella pero que ella supiera su madre era hija única pues quien sabe._

Hilary salio de allí y tal como le había dicho el señor habían varias personas esperando a sus familiares ahora estaba lo difícil encontrar a la supuesta hermana de su mamá y ente todo ese tumulto de gente se encontraba una señora de unos 30-33 años de edad de cabello azul aqua chino que le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros y este estaba recogido en una media cola, la dama estaba vestida con un pantalón casual color beige, sandalias (huaraches o como sea que le llamen) como de red con unos finos bordados con lentejuelas y shakiras (esas bolitas chiquitas...) y traía una blusa de tirantes de color hueso se veía formal/casual/juvenil ella se fue acercando poco a poco a Hilary hasta que le dijo:

disculpa eres Hilary Tatibana? "me pregunto si será ella hace ya tantos años que no la veo hpm desde que era bebe de escasos 11 meses cuando mucho", yo soy Hanna Mensell

si soy yo usted es la que vino a recogerme? Yo tenia que quien me iba a recoger era una hermana de mi madre

Dicho esto Hanna se estallo en risa

jajaja ...en serio te dijo eso tu madre vaya parece que nunca va a cambiar desde que conocemos me ha dicho que soy su hermana mayor, yo creí que ya se le había pasado esa idea bien entonces vamonos Hilary creo que debes de estar cansada por el viaje no? Vamos que nos están esperando afuera. Oh¡ pierde cuidado mira aquí tengo la carta que me dio tu madre para recogerte por que por lo visto eres igual de desconfiada que ella.

Oh disculpe que haya desconfiado de usted pero no es muy común de que yo viaje lejos sola generalmente viajo con mis amigos o en todo caso ,mis padres mas nunca sola y llegando a un país para estudiar y tener que buscara a alguien que no conozco y aparentemente no me conoce

Por lo visto tu madre también había olvidado decirte como era no? Y como me llamaba bah ella nunca cambiara mira que ni mandarme una foto tuya reciente... pues en que esta pensando tu madre?

seguramente en mi abuelita que ha estado muy enferma creo que pronto va a morir pienso por lo menos que eso seria lo mejor ya que ha estado sufriendo de unos terribles dolores-

Mientras iban platicando iban avanzando y Hanna pidió a un cerillo (no se si así se llamen) que llevara las maletas de Hilary hasta su auto donde las estaban esperando en una camioneta Lincon blanca totalmente equipada

Wow es tuya? Es muy bonita¡

Si es mía es linda no bueno-_dice esto como lo mas natural del mundo .mientras ellas conversaban un joven bajaba de ella y les habría la puerta_

decidí traer esta por que es muy cómoda y es una de mis favoritas que opinas de ella?

Es muy lujosa vaya...

Cambiando de tema me podrías decir por que viniste a México? Fue por lo de tu abuelita o por algo mas?

Ah si eso vine en pare por eso ya que me había estado quedando en casa de mis amigos ya que mis padres estaban fuera y pues me vine aquí por que soy estudiante de intercambio y pues mi mamá cuando abrió el sobre se puso a gritar de alegría de que iría a México con su ·hermana·

Ay¡ si que tonta es que yo estoy inscrita en ese programa de estudiantes de intercambio pero pues la verdad no he revisado el correo ya que hace poco que regrese de Suiza y no había tenido tiempo de revisar la correspondencia así que por eso fue que Jarumi me dijo que te quedarías en mi casa vaya realmente espero que este bien-_dijo esto un poco dubitativa_

si ella esta bien ahora entiendo porque tenia el animo mas elevado señora Mensell "valla por lo visto la quiere mucho ya veo porque mama le decía hermana"

Hay por favor llamame ·Tía· Hanna

?-_Hilary la ve con cara de QUE?_

Si, si tu madre se da el lujo de decir que es mi hermana eso quiere decir que tu eres mi sobrina o no?

si tienes razón ·tía· Hanna-_dice esto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro_

y dime Hilary a que escuela vas a ir?

a una que se llama Oriente, según tengo entendido es grande pero no es muy afamada

valla muy interesante. Por cierto mira ya llegamos

Que linda casa tienes

Si gracias. y de hecho aquí queda muy cerca esa preparatoria que nombras-_dice esto mientras va entrando a la gran casa que tenían enfrente e indica que lleven las cosas al nuevo cuarto de Hilary. Ya que como era su única ·sobrina· tenia que darle un trato especial del que le daba a los otros estudiantes de intercambio que había recibido-_mira es la que pasamos hace poco la recuerdas?

si, vaya es mas pequeña que la mía

no te creas es que tiene una estructura diferente ...mmm no se como decirlo. En fin lo que iba a preguntarte es quieres ir caminando o quieres que te lleve?

yo creo que preferiría que me llevara para no perderme la primera vez ya después veré si?

de acuerdo ahora tu cuarto-_van subiendo las escaleras-_mira de aquí en adelante este va a ser tu cuarto para todas las veces que vengas a quedarte por el momento solo tiene tu cama un escritorio y tu baño pero eso es para que así la puedas decorar a tu gusto ok? Ya que no se que sea lo que a ti te agrade

es muy lindo muchas gracias

ahora a descansar, mañana tenemos que ir a comprar muebles dignos de mi ·sobrina· y veremos cuando es que tienes que comenzar a estudiar este bimestre de acuerdo?

si y muchas gracias por todo

Dicho esto Hilary comenzó a desempacar para poder ir a cenar con su ·tía· Hanna a la cual con lo poco que la conocía ya la quería muchísimo.

Ahora veremos que sucede con Johanna Alexandra..

argg detesto tener que esperar me pregunto cuanto puede tardar Fabiru-_dirigiendo se al blade- _crees que se tarde mucho ·Artrainx· -Ya se¡ mientras podemos entrenar un poco aquí cerca y si la escucho llegar pues ya te guardo y ya vamos-_dicho esto el bit de ·Artrainx· comienza a brillar_

Entonces Ale lanza su blade contra la pared haciendo una difícil maniobra y con tanta desesperación que tenia logra hacer su uno de sus ataques especiales el llamado ·perdición de las tinieblas· donde su blade comenzaba a girar cada vez mas rápido creando así una niebla y se perdía de vista mientras hacia esto parecía producía un sonido de cierta parte mientras estaba en otra y con esto comenzaba a envolver al enemigo en la tiniebla y lo iba sofocando poco a poco tal como se estaba ella sintiendo en esos momentos de espera .Así era como ella trasmitía todo a su bestia bit la cual reaccionaba de acuerdo a sus emociones.

vamos ·Artx· regresa-_con una sonrisa en el rostro le dice-_valla lo has hecho muy bien, es divertido ver como es que genero los ataques especiales no? Jajaja a mi siempre me a dado risa-_cuando ve que el bit chip brilla-_ah¡ ya veo ya llego gracias ·Artx· (Así es como le decía de cariño a su bestia bit)

hay ahah lo ahah siento-_dice visiblemente agitada-_ay ya recupere el aire es que acabo de comer espero no haberte hecho perder mucho de tu valioso tiempo

ay esta bien Privet sabakú hay ya vez que si no te saludo la ingrata de TI no lo haces

hay ya no fue para tanto o si?

deja lo pienso...SI sabes que detesto esperar ese tiempo lo hubiera aprovechado en alguna otra cosa "hubiera podido entrenar bien con ·Artrainx·, haberme puesto a hacer no se leer no se argg lo que yo quería era entrenar con ·Artrainx· "lo siento es que sabes que detesto esperar

si si bueno yo para lo que te llamaba era para ver lo de este Isaac tu sabes que el me gusta o mejor dicho me gustaba pero el idiota este siempre esta insultándome de no ser por este Carlo, no se que hubiera sucedido-_en su cara se p9odia ver el enfado que contenía y trataba inútilmente de hacer desaparecer_

vaya ese idiota esta cada vez pero no? Ya veremos que le podemos hacer no?-_y en su rostro aparece una sonrisa maquiavélica que podía demostrar algo mas haya del sadismo-_y dime ya te sientes mejor después de haber hablado?

hay si muchas gracias Johanna la verdad no se que haría si no estuvieras tu o Tania o nuestras locas amigas

jajaja XD hasta que lo admitiste

_-con una cara llena de duda-_que?

que estas loca Fabiru pues que mas?

hay se ve que tu nunca vas a cambiar-_ella seguía hablando animadamente aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de que Ale ya no le prestaba atención._

_-_"valla no se que me pasa... estoy no se como decirlo... me siento triste no se... siento que algo me falta, ya no quiero estar cerca de mis papas pero eso no significa que no los quiera el que no tolere el que me hablen y me estén diciendo cosas y pidiéndome que haga x o y cosas no significa que no los quiera es simplemente que ya no los aguanto aunque debo admitir que no me agrada, no, no detesto, aborrezco que no me tomen en cuenta o que no se ya estoy harta siempre trato de desenmarañar mi mente y resulto mas revuelta y sugk (eso es una palabra que yo invente según yo significa o mejor dicho es un sentimiento que mezcla las sensaciones de cuando estas triste y angustiada pero todo con un toque de indiferencia y profundidad de desasosiego) la verdad de no ser por ·Artrainx· y mis obsesiones no se que seria de mi a y por supuesto mis amigos pero por mas que trate no los puedo meter en mis problemas en primera diciéndolos parece que no es nada de importancia aunque loes y en segunda no se si entiendan y tercera si se los digo y no le dan la importancia me sentiría pero de que no logren comprenderme/ ya, ya mejor ponte a pensar que pronto llegaras a tu casa subirás a tu cuarto y te pondrás a escribir todo esto que sientes o tal vez dibujes algo o también puedes ponerte a destruir todo a tu paso con tu blade o también podrías ponerte a hacer taebo o sino simplemente golpear algo como tu cama una pared o cualquier cosa/si es cierto"-_su rostro se veía ·normal· serio por así decirlo su mirada no la delataba mucho ya que tenia un ojo cubierto por su cabello que ese día se le había ocurrido ponerlo así y el otro parecía estar atento al rostro de su amiga tal cual si realmente estuviera escuchando lo que decía-_"valla seria genial ser como Kai que puede sublevar todo con una mirada y hacer que el mundo sucumba ante sus pies sin que nada ni nadie le importe/aunque si le debe importar algo/pero me gustaría tener toda esa seguridad que tiene y decir lo que pienso tal vez así hubiera podido asistir al torneo de beyblade que hace relativamente poco paso"

flashback:

Era un día caluroso y Johanna venia de regreso de la prepa al llegar a su casa vio que habían dos carros estacionados en el frente uno era el auto de su madre y un mondeo negro que no reconocía

"mmm que raro me pregunto quien será? Y aparte que hace mi mama aquí a estas hora este día? No se supone que ya debió de haber llegado a la oficina desde hace rato hpm quien sabe mejor entro"-_saca de quien sabe donde sus llaves y entra a la casa llevándose una gran sorpresa ya que hay se encontraba el señor Dickenson hablando con sus padres-_"pero que ch gados hace aquí el señor Dickenson?"hola?-_dijo algo confundida al verlos hay dentro discutiendo de beyblade?_

hola Alexandra como estas? Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti o no es así señora Herreño?

Si estábamos hablando del torneo de beyblade el me estaba insistiendo para que fueras pero yo le dije que lo mas probable era de que no desearas ir-_dijo su madre como de esas veces que piden o mejor dicho casi obligan a que aceptes lo que acaban de decir_

_-_ahhhh ya veo y cuando se realizara todo depende de eso usted sabe los exámenes y todo eso le complica a no la vida "la verdad si me gustaría ir y tengo un chingo de ganas de ir pero no quiero perder clases/también es en parte por que no les has dicho a tus amigas que juegas beyblade y te comenzaran a bombardear con preguntas y entonces Samara será cortante, hiriente e indiferente contigo si te vas"aaahhhfff¡

Mira este torneo se realizara en Julio y terminara en Agosto

a ya veo-_y murmurando-_ pero no voy a estar a fin de año con mis amigas en 1 de prepa no, no "eso no y aparte perder el principio de segundo y no argg no es justo a parte si es el caso de que aceptara perdería clases me atrasaría tendría que ponerme a pasar todos los apuntes y mi mama se enojaría y estaría ·feliz· de que haya aceptado eso es lo que sucederá aparentara que esta feliz aunque la idea no le parezca"

espero aceptes la propuesta eres una gran beyluchadora de no ser por tus habilidades seguramente esos tipos me hubieran secuestrado "espero que si acepte ir tiene muy buenos niveles y le daría un toque especial al torneo"

A si no hay problema cuando quiera-_decía mientras esbozaba una linda sonrisa_

"espero que no valla no me agrada mucho el que se vaya a estar paseando por medio mundo ·sola· cualquier cosa puede suceder aparte no es muy conveniente con los estudios/realmente no importan lo estudios sino lo que no quieres es que se vaya porque ese juego es peligroso ya las has visto cuando a veces se va a entrenar y regresa con raspones y muy, muy débil/ eso es realmente lo que te preocupa que se pueda lastimar"-_pensaba con algo de melancolía la madre de Ale_

entonces que decides? "si acepta todo el toreo dará un giro y los que la conozcan se van a dar una gran sorpresa"yo tenia pensado si aceptabas, introducirte a algún equipo ya existente, mira Aquí están los términos de este torneo y las localidades en las cuales participaremos.

Es una pena pero estaría fuera por dos meses prácticamente eso me afectaría bastante-_al ver que el rostro del señor Dickenson perdía todo signo de esperanza continuo-_pero sin embargo le prometo que lo pensare mañana le aviso lo que decida y si al fin y al cabo rechazo su propuesta le propongo ayudarle a organizar el próximo torneo y por supuesto también participaría en el de acuerdo?

Fin del flashback

-"valla de eso ya ha pasado casi un año o mas ya no se la verdad, valla ojala hubiera participado"

y ese idiota me las pagara... y bien dime que es lo que le haremos?

no lo se que te parece si le pedimos ayuda a nuestros amigos? nn

que todavía no sabes? Pero si tu me habías dicho que ya tenias algo en mente...

¿si?

si cuando te pregunte hace poco...-_y al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga decidió no preguntarle más y decidieron terminar de comer su helado e irse a sus respectivas casas-_bueno nos vemos cuidate no? Y no seas tan distraída que si no te va atropellar un carro y quien me ayudara a vengarme de Isaac? Bueno poka

a si poka "si eso me ayudara ver como hago sufrir a Isaac tiene que ser algo bueno..."mmm que será bueno-_decía esto mientras que y se encontraba a una distancia considerable de su amiga la cual ya se había desvanecido al pasar los arcos.-_hay debo apurarme ya son casi las nueve y se van a preocupar...

Ahora en el otro lado del mundo mas específicamente Japón en la mansión Hiwatari, en el cuarto de Kai al lado de su cama una hermosa mujer de ojos color gris-violáceo su querida madre Roxana quien lo miraba con ternura

"hay hijo no se por que te encierras tanto, por que no quieres demostrar tus sentimientos"-_con su mano acaricia el rostro de su hijo que duerme tranquilamente y ante el contacto sonríe-_sabes te ves mas lindo sonriendo

argg

jajaja a pesar de estar dormido tienes ánimos de contradecir "veo que aún te desagrada que te digan lindo jaja pero es que es tan divertido hacerte enojar"-_cuando su madre voltea a ver el reloj que tiene su hijo- _hay no ya son las 6:50 se te va a hacer tarde.

Mientras Kai estaba soñando con su madre soñaba que lo abrazaba y acariciaba y le contaba cuentos (en el sueño el tenia como 5 años) aunque esto no era del todo un sueño era mitad sueño mitad recuerdo. Cuando de repente todo se comienza a obscurecer y su madre desaparece frente a sus ojos ahora se encuentra encerrado en la abadía y esta amarrado, encadenado desde dos puntos de la pared y a duras penas y podía pararse en puntitas para no lastimarse mas las muñecas, las cuales estaban por sangrar nuevamente, su rostro ya no tenia impresa esa sonrisa que tenia cuando estaba con su madre quien le sonreía complacida ahora tenia múltiples rasguños y moretones, golpes, y heridas un poco mas profundas esparcidas desde su rostro hasta perderse en su demás cuerpo y con esto Kai se despierta de golpe. Y a pesar de que Su hijo no la viera ni la escuchara ella pregunto:

que paso mi niño tuviste una pesadilla?-_mientras se acercaba mas a el y lo abrazaba a pesar de que el no pudiera sentir del todo sus caricias y no la sintiera o viera, como cuando entraba en sus sueños o cuando lo acariciaba mientras dormía. ya que en ese lapso si podía sentir mejor la caricia era una especie de ley el que no la pudiera sentir si estaba despierto así que se conformaba con hacerlo mientras dormía y ver esa sonrisa vaga y diminuta una sombra de lo que solía ser y ni a eso llegaba, pero en fin tan bien soñaba con que el quitara esa capa de hielo para que el la pudiera sentir mas presente otra de las múltiples leyes de ser un ángel-_ya ya mi niño ya paso tranquilizate-_mientras veía como se iba tranquilizando pero no por su causa sino porque estaba conciente de que su abuelo estaba cerca._

_-_"fue horrible, ya calmate no quieres que Voltaire te vea así o si? No entonces calmate"-_y voltea a ver el reloj-_diablos-_murmura mordazmente al darse cuenta de que tenia 7 minutos para estar listo-_debo de apurarme-_y así comienza una loca carrera por estar completamente listo para llegar a tiempo._

_-lo veía detenida mente y con un poco de gracia al ver la prisa que tenia así que ríe delicadamente-_jajaja "por lo visto no puso atención a nada de lo que dijo el director de que hoy entraban a las 8" eso le servirá como lección para prestar mas atención a lo que dicen sus mayores últimamente a sido muy irrespetuoso eso no me agrada.

Kai sorprendentemente se baño, se vistió, se arreglo y peino en esos 7 minutos pero al ver que ya era tarde se enfado muchísimo mas y bajo de mala gana a desayunar de todas maneras a el no le podían impedir el que entrase y así llego hasta el comedor con su mochila pero al entrar se encontró...

Buenos días Kai veo que ya estas listo

hpm, si como sea

... "ojala no fueras así y fueras mas calido ja si claro si yo fui el que provoco el que se volviera así cuando lo mande a la abadía eso fue lo mejor para el no debe tener piedad de nadie y no debe sucumbir ante nada"-_miraba insistentemente a Kai como si con ello fuera a lograr que el hiciera lo que el quisiese_

hpm buenos días- _soltó de mala gana aunque de mejor manera que la vez anterior-_"seria bueno que realmente me desearas buenos días y no el que me valla mal"

Ayer llegaste muy tarde

hpm

por lo visto has estado mal gastando tu tiempo en tonterías.

hpm eso no es de tu interés

me dijeron que habías salido inmediatamente después de llegar de la escuela lo que representa el que no hiciste ninguno de tus deberes escolares me parece que tu desempeño ha sido pésimo este ultimo tiempo, eso es lo que saco a deducción.

pues estas equivocado,-_murmurando_-a demás ni te interesa-_regresando al tono habitual_- lo que haga o no, no es de tu importancia o me equivoco a demás voy bien y puedes comprobarlo si así lo deseas

la verdad dudo mucho el que vallas bien ya que aun te encuentras aquí siendo que ya deberías de estar en el colegio

hpm

por lo visto tengo mucha razón de todas formas iré a ver quien tiene la razón

hpm por mi has lo que quieras "aunque en parte tiene razón debería de estar en la escuela mejor termino esto rápido y me voy así no tengo que escuchar cuanto me aborrece y esta decepcionado de mi es hartarte"

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado y ya saben comentarios sugerencias y opiniones se aceptan con mucho gusto nn. A si como la vez pasada tuve ligeros problemas con subir el capitulo cuando lo logre ya estaba hastiada así que aquí están las respuestas de los reviews o mejor dicho aquí van los agradecimientos personalizados por haberme dejado uno. 

**KaT IvanoV-**muchas gracias por tu consejo pero es que como me había artado pues no pude llevarlo a cabo

**myca-**me alegra mucho el que te hay gustado mi historia y espero sigas diciéndome tu opinión acerca de lo que hago.

**sky d-**gracias amiga por leer mi historia y espero que si algo no te gusta me lo hagas saber

**Gabe Logan-**gracias por tu review y por haber leído mi historia


	4. El nuevo torneo

Privet bueno aquí estoy yo de nuevo ahora describiré a otros dos personajes:

**Samara Luna Caballero **: es una de las nuevas amigas de Johanna al principio no la soportaba y por lo tanto realizo un estudio minucioso acerca de la chica y se dio cuenta de que ella realmente era agradable, entonces dejo de ser antipática y engreída como solía serlo con ella y se hizo su amiga

**Físicamente: **es una chica muy guapa, con unos hipnotizantes ojos color esmeralda muy poco expresivos, su cabello lacio que le llega por debajo del hombro es color rubio-turquesa es alta, delgada, cuerpo esbelto aunque no hace mucho ejercicio facciones finas y delicadas que le hacen dar apariencia de princesa, ya que su tez era pálida como quien dice blanco leche

**Psicológicamente: **es una persona muy extraña y cerrada escoge a sus amigos de acuerdo a un análisis completo ya desea ser una Psicóloga reconocida mundialmente es de mente muy cerrada pero si se trata de amigos puede llegar a sorprenderte y ser 1000 abierta respecto a ideas, como iba diciendo anteriormente ella saca una especie de archivo de cada persona que le llame la atención los estudia detenidamente (con eso me refiero a que hace en ciertos momentos y cosas así ) ya sea que los estudie porque le cayeron mal y desea saber como hacerlo enojar con mayor facilidad y como defenderse para dejarlo (a) callado (a), o para ver si es apto para ser su amigo. Es fría y calculadora no le gustan mucho los deportes pero disfruta de largas caminatas es cortante y seca con la mayoría de personas.

Pero con los muchos o pocos amigos que tenga es estupenda y sobre protectora

**Luis Alberto Hernández Mata:** es un chico popular que quiere mucho a Johanna claro como amiga desde que se conocieron en primaria se llevaron muy bien aunque hasta hacia poco volvieron a verse

**Físicamente: **cuerpo atlético alto ojos claros entre verde y azul cabello color caoba tirándole a rubio

**Psicológicamente: **es un chico alegre al que fácilmente se le suben los humos y Johanna suele bajárselos de una forma muy cruel y si no es ella es Sami la cual lo hace según el expediente mmm de vez en cuando era engreído por lo popular y según como lo trataran eran sus aires de supremacía era algo orgulloso buena onda y cuidaba de sus amigas con sus amigos era llevado aunque también lo era con Ale como el le decía le gustaban los deportes y practicaba basquetball, futball, futball americano entre otras también le gustaba ir a pintar grafiti, era inteligente pero se hacia el baka. Al principio cuando se volvió a encontrar con Ale solo la saludaba cuando no estaba con sus amigos hasta que ella le reclamo frente a todo el mundo, el admitió y todo volvió a ser normal el se volvió a llevar con ella aunque seguía con sus amigos

Bueno espero les guste este capitulo

* * *

**El nuevo torneo**

Y así Kai se dirigió hacia su colegio en la limosina y le sorprendió ver que muchos apenas estaban llegando

"pero que rayos por que todos están llegando hasta ahora?"-_camina dirigiéndose al salón de clases y ve un letrero que dice: debido a problemas personales el profesor Colin no asistirá a las primeras clases a pesar de que se aviso que regresaría mas temprano, mas hubo un contratiempo y tardara mas así que les pedimos jóvenes que sean pacientes_-diablos debí prestarle atención al profesor así no me habría apurado de demás-_el bicolor estaba muy molesto así que se fue al gimnasio y saco a Drancer-_"por lo menos puedo entrenar"

Por otro lado Rei estaba en la prepa con Max y Tyson

wow Tyson aun sigo sin poder creer el que te hayas levantado temprano y hayas estado a tiempo para cuando llegamos por ti

deja de molestar Rei y mejor dime porque estas tan alegre

aahhh lo que pasa es de que ayer que llegamos Max y yo a casa de Max me estaban esperando mis padres...

**flashback**

Rei y Max iban de regreso a casa del segundo estaban platicando muy amenamente hasta que llegaron y la mama de Max los recibió muy alegre

Hola Maxie, Hola Rei-_lo ultimo lo dijo con mas alegría_-

hola mama se podría saber por que estas tan feliz?

Si vamos pasen "hay por lo visto Max olvido lo que le dije, mejor aun así Rei se va a emocionar mas"-_iba a paso seguro seguida de cerca por Max y Rei hasta que Rei rompe el silencio_

_-_mmm huele delicioso huele a COMIDA CHINA-_diciendo esto sus ojos se iluminaron hacia tiempo no comía la comida de su país natal pero su sonrisa aumento al ver quien la estaba preparando-_MAMA¡-_y sale corriendo en dirección a la cocina para así encontrarse con su progenitora y la abraza efusivamente y de sus hermosos ojos comienzan a salir lagrimas de alegría-_mama hacia mucho que no te veía

que y a mi no me vas a saludar hijo?

_separando se de su madre fue con su papa y también lo abrazo pero sin ese efusivismo pero con mucha alegría_-hola papa

hpm y así es como me recibes?-_dijo ·indignado·-_yo creí que te ibas a poner mas feliz-_ dice mientras lo acerca mas a su cuerpo en un abrazo protector_

y así paso el tiempo al neko le llegaron muy buenas noticias por fin sus padres podrían estar con el ya que debido a su trabajo les era imposible tenerlo cerca de menos que desearan que el peligrara y aparte debían cumplir la misión que en su pueblo les habían dado para que pudieran hacerse cargo del propietario de Driger ya que esta era una bestia bit muy poderosa y desde el nacimiento Rei fue el elegido por la misma y bueno el caso fue de que le dijeron que solo tenían que arreglar unas cuantas cosas mas y terminarían de arreglar la casa que compraron en Japón para que su hijo mantuviera un buen nivel educativo y un buen de cosas así que Rei se quedo nuevamente en casa de Max y sus padres se retiraron no sin antes tratarlo como un bebe claro que esto no molesto al chino ya que hacia tanto tiempo que no los veía que no le importaba y sabia que sus padres ya se comportarían.

**Fin del flashback**

y es por eso que estoy muy feliz nn

ah ya veo, y porque no nos habías hablado de tus padres? – _preguntaba con curiosidad Tyson_

si por que no nos lo habías dicho Rei?

pues… porque nunca me lo habían preguntado-_viendo la cara de enojo de Tyson_-que? No es mi culpa que nunca se les haya ocurrido preguntar por mis padres

pues si pero pudiste haberte incluido a una conversación con nosotros cuando hablábamos de nuestros padres "porque no, no lo habrá dicho/realmente no es lo que te importa sino poder discutir con alguien/pues en parte es cierto pero ahora que llegue al salón podré discutir con Hilary eso es realmente divertido/si si que lo es"-_y en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa_

y ahora tu porque sonríes no que estabas enojado?-_pregunta Max a Tyson_

si Max tiene razón-_decía esto mientras iba avanzando hacia su respectivo salón_-aaahhhfff que flojera que suerte que ustedes cuatro (refiriéndose a Tyson, Max, Hilary y Kenny) van en el mismo salón, en cambio a mi me toca en uno totalmente diferente y a veces es aburrido aunque hablar con Kiyoki es entretenido pero pues a el casi no le gusta el beyblade

quien demonios es Kiyoki?

a pues el es mi nuevo amigo nnu por lo visto no les había contado de el cierto?

Así fueron platicando un buen rato hasta que, bueno tuvieron que entrara sus respectivos salones y como Rei es un año mayor pues iba en un grado mayor obvio no?…

es una pena que ya no este Hilary aquí la voy extrañar

eh? "que? por que?"Por que?

que no te acuerdas Tyson?

no de que?

de que Hilary se fue de intercambio al igual que Kenny

_entristeciendo-_si es cierto "mejor así no me va estar molestando todo el tiempo/pero si la única razón por la que te levantaste temprano era para verla/no es cierto/si, si lo es/que no, mejor no gasto mi tiempo discutiendo conmigo"

hay Tyson creo que cada día estas mas perdido

En eso llega el profesor interrumpiendo así la conversación entre estos chicos, por otra parte Kayes había ido a su salón después de que por alguna extraña razón se sentía regañado y eso no distaba mucho ya que su madre, su ángel de la guarda lo había regañado por estar hay en vez de estar al pendiente de sus estudios y de si ya había llegado o no el profesor aunque realmente no esperaba que la escuchara pues daba por entendido que solo lo haría si este volvía a ser ese chico feliz con una sonrisa en el rostro y un bello corazón expuesto al mundo y protegido por quienes realmente lo aman mas no ese chico que se escondía tras una barrera de hielo.

"hay Kai deberías quitar esa expresión del rostro te veías mucho mejor con esa linda sonrisa que tenias pero parece que esta ya ha muerto, debo de hacerte recobrar esa felicidad, pero necesito un corazón puro y noble que me ayude en esta comitiva"- _se acerca mas a Kai acaricia su cabello y le da un beso_-nos vemos luego hijo tengo cosas que arreglar-_le regala una hermosa sonrisa y se va a buscar a esa persona_

"mejor regreso al salón tal vez ya haya llegado el profesor"-_llega al salón y se va a sentar a su lugar junto a la ventana mirando a través de esta cuando logra escuchar que varios de sus compañeros de clase entraban a regañadientes y detrás de ellos entraba el profesor_-"mira que bien por lo visto llegue justo a tiempo, ahora a pasar una aburrida clase de historia mundial aun no entiendo para que nos enseñan eso es una perdida de tiempo/hey dijiste que pondrías atención/si, si lo dije pero nuca dije que no me quejaría"

Buenos días muchachos

la mayoría-buenos días

bien muchachos, ahora revisare sus tareas-_al ir chocando las tareas se da cuenta de que si no la tenían la copiaron así que se pone de mal humor-_quien no haya hecho la tarea se puede pasar a retirar e ir en busca del director aparte de que perderá el examen parcial que haré hoy

_el rostro del bicolor se endureció_-"yeb, no la tengo"

muéstreme su tarea joven Hiwatari

no la tengo

Con esta respuesta algunos se sorprendieron no podían creer que Hiwatari no hay ahecho una tarea aunque debían reconocer que el chico había bajado su rendimiento.

joven ya sabe que debe hacer "este es un chico excelente pero ahora último ha bajado su rendimiento debo de hablar con el director de esto y ver que se puede hacer al respecto"

si-_dijo resignadamente y salió del salón topándose con quien no quería ni esperaba ver ahí su abuelo, aunque aparentemente no lo había visto o eso creyó el-_"que hace mi abuelo aquí? Será acaso que vino por lo que hablamos en la mañana? Yeb, baka día no pudo estar peor, bueno mínimo no me vio mi abuelo"

_caminando a la oficina del director donde se encontró muchos alumnos del grado de Kai-_"por que Kai estaba fuera de su salón de clases?"por que están aquí?

_todo temeroso uno de esos alumnos-_lo…lo…que pasa es que…no –_al ver la furibunda mirada de Voltaire comprendió que si seguía tartamudeando le iría peor_-lo que pasa es que no entregamos la tarea de un profesor y a todos los que no la hicimos nos mando con el director

"ya veo porque Kai estaba fuera"-_entrando a la oficina del Director- _buenos días-_dijo esto mas que nada por educación_

buenos días señor Voltaire no lo esperaba por aquí

hpm solo vine a ver el desempeño de mi nieto

lamento informarle que ha bajado su nivel

haga algo para que vuelva a subir, motívelo¡

que propone?-_dijo un poco asustado por la actitud de Voltaire_

mi nieto es muy apegado al beyblade, "podría mandarlo a concursos o algo así para motivarlo" debo retirarme con permiso

"eso estaría bien"

_voltea a ver su reloj y ve que son las 9:30am-_por cierto quiero que no cuenten esta evaluación y mejor le dejen a Kai un trabajo "si habían tantos muchachos afuera quiere decir que el profesor se enfado mucho y hará una evaluación que acapare gran parte de la calificación final lo que afectaría aun mas las calificaciones de Kai y me afectaría a mi y a la imagen de los Hiwatari/esto mas que nada lo haces por Kai"

_-ese tono hizo que el director temblara y asintiera-_por…por supuesto-_dicho esto Voltaire salió y se topo con Kai._

"genial ahora creerá que soy un fracaso total como si le importara por lo mismo le doy tanta importancia al asunto"

"Kai si volvieras a ser como cuando sus padres vivían…/déjate de tonterías y vete de aquí, que aun hay muchos asuntos que resolver"-_y se fue_

Mientras tanto la madre de Kai seguía en su búsqueda de un corazón puro y noble capaz de hacer un cambio en su adorado hijo (yo me imagino que tenia una especie de laptop en donde estaba concentrada mucha información de todas las personas existentes en el mundo y que en ella están algunos datos importantes de por ejemplo: nombre, edad, intereses, y algunos de los puntos clave de su vida, el amor verdadero de aquella persona si es que ya lo había encontrado así que era una búsqueda exhaustiva pero valdría la pena…si ya se que parezco estar bien fumada pero no y… mejor lean nnu)

aaahhhfff estoy muy cansada he estado buscando por largo rato (es que hay donde estaba el tiempo transcurría mas lento por ejemplo una hora era un día y así)pero todo sea por mi Kai nn es mi tesoro y le deseo lo mejor ya ha sufrido mucho-_en eso la laptop se vuelve loca y avanza muy rápido-_hay esta cosa ya se descompuso y parece querer explotar-_se aleja y ve la laptop con desconfianza y ve que no explota así que decide acercarse y ve escrito un nombre…-_Valla esto es perfecto-_toma la laptop y la besa-_creo que estado mucho tiempo aquí debo irme a hacer una pequeña intervención

Por otro lado una chica se disponía a dormir después de haber hecho veinte un mil cosas para poder cansarse y dormir fácilmente y entre ellas la ultima y su favorita era lanzar a ·Artrainx· y hacer que esta paseara por su cuerpo claro teniendo mucho cuidado con su cabello y así se dormía con su blade cerca de ella

spokoynoi nochi ·Artrainx·-_diciendo esto da media vuelta y abraza a una almohada y su blade pasea por su brazo claro sin lastimarla hasta que la chica se comienza a adormilar_

"llegue a buena hora nn ya se esta durmiendo"

argg no puedo dormir¡ -_se voltea nuevamente-_ven ·Artx· cada día me cuesta mas trabajo dormir por que será?... si ya se que debo dormirme pero no me da sueño…esta bien tratare de dormir

oO?-_por alguna extraña razón entabla una conversación con _·Artrainx· "a ya veo, así que ella no puede dormir y se pone a hablar contigo y dices que antes lo hacia con unos dibujos? oO? Eso es raro…ah ya veo es como si hablara con su conciencia…esos dibujos son hechos por ella?"-_con curiosidad se acerca a la cama de la chica se sorprende al ver unos dibujos de su hijo muy bien logrados tomando en cuenta que solo le dedico 3 días y nunca antes había ido a clases de dibujo según lo dicho por _·A_rtrainx_·

OYE-_dice un poco molesta-_por que no me prestas atención ·Artx·? OH si ya entendí no me haces caso para que me duerma bueno esta bien descansa tu también-_y hace que su blade se dirija a su mano y descanse-_aaahhhfff creo que ya me volvió el poco sueño que tenia

"valla esta chica quiere mucho a su bestia bit por lo que esta me dijo y también admira mucho a mi hijo nn eso es mucho mejor ahora tengo que entrar a sus sueños"

_**Sueño de Johanna:**_

_Era un lindo día esta con sus amigos y les había dicho su pequeño secreto al principio se molestaron un poco pero luego comprendieron que uno a veces quiere o mejor dicho a ella le gusta poner un poco de misterio a su vida. Ellos se encontraban en un bosque muy bonito un hermoso bosque de confieras que olía deliciosamente a eucalipto Alexandra estaba mostrándoles a sus amigos lo que había avanzado desde que había comenzado y como fue que logro mejorar gracias a su amado Kai claro que esto solo le dijo a sus amigas que sabían cuanto adoraba al chico que según Samara era probable fuera inexistente aunque no se lo dijote gustaba ver a su amiga feliz hacia tiempo no la veía así aunque se notaba que aun estaba en busca de algo_

_-si y así fue como me metí en el beyblade, y pues la verdad no se por que no se los había dicho antes_

_-yo si se es que te gusta ponerle emoción a tu vida aunque esa es una forma muy extraña de hacerlo_

_-si lo se Sami pero así soy yo y por eso me escogiste como amiga XD_

_(BUENO Roxana la madre de Kai ya se encontraba en ese sueño y se estaba acercando a la chica)_

_-hola linda-dijo Roxana_

_-hola Rox_

_-como sabes mi nombre?_

_-pues que no te acuerdas de que ya nos hemos visto antes?_

_-"esta chica es especial" Oh si lo había olvidado nn- viendo a los chicos-me dejarían hablar con ella un momento a solas-a lo que respondieron si señorita-_

_-ella es una mujer casada-aclaro Johanna_

_-si pero nunca esta de mas recibir un halago_

_-nnu si creo que tiene razón-hace una seña a sus amigos para que estos se retiren_

_-bueno Ale venia a pedirte un favor crees que sea posible?_

_-CLARO CON MUCHO GUSTO nn dígame cual es?_

_-pronto vendrá el señor Dickenson y me gustaría que…_

_-no se preocupe yo ya tengo una idea espero le guste_

_**Fuera del sueño**_

Entre tanto Kai había sido el ultimo en entrar a la oficina del director

mira Kai como probablemente sabrás el profesor Navarrete realizo un examen parcial el cual valdrá gran parte de la calificación

_Kai palideció no le agradaba para nada la idea de sacar un 7 y mucho menos reprobar Historia, eso nunca-"_genial lo que me faltaba_"_

Tampoco quisiera mencionar que en las demás materias vas igual o peor que en Historia, no quiero perjudicar tu promedio así que realizaras un trabajo especial, yo te indicare de que se trata este cubrirá aquellos aspectos escolares en los que vallas mal, ya que últimamente has decaído

"como si no lo supiera hpm"

yo te avisare que es lo que de veras hacer por lo mientras en lo que queda del bimestre se te asignaran mas tareas y con ellas se reemplazaran el trabajo en clase y todos esos aspectos con los cuales no has cumplido si los cumples todos lograras pasar

"que? Tan mal voy?"

y tal vez con una buena calificación ya para el próximo bimestre será el trabajo del cual antes te hable lo que no quiere decir que puedes darte el lujo de faltar con algún trabajo designado en ese bimestre, por el momento puedes retirarte

si con permiso-_dijo seriamente_- "acaso tanto he decaído no creí que no hubiera cumplido con nada por lo que alcancé a ver no tengo nada hecho o cumplido, y ahora voy a tener que hacer mas cosas entre ellas arreglar mi cuaderno pero no me llevo con nadie hpm ya se le digo al profesor y ya, aunque por lo visto estoy así en todas las materias…"-_así siguió pensando hasta que llego con el profesor Navarrete_-disculpe profesor acabo de llegar de estar con el director y me informo que me usted me dejaría tareas especiales-_lo ultimo lo dijo con vergüenza_-y por eso venia

Joven Hiwatari ya sabia yo eso, ya me había encontrado con el director ya que me mando llamar después de la visita de un familiar de alguno de los alumnos y me explico lo que haría en su caso así que no tiene por que repetírmelo claro que no estuve muy de acuerdo pero aun asidero hacerlo, mire hay esta apuntada su tarea, es para mañana

mañana no tenemos clase con usted

mañana me la entregaras

"maldito viejo" si

aparte de eso debes hacer esto es la tarea que deje al grupo

"genial ahora voy a tener que hace eso es humillante"

pero no olvide que el cuaderno es indispensable eso fue lo único que le pedí al director, que lo tenga completo para cuando lo revise

pero…

pero tendrá que disculparme joven porque ya debo irme

El profesor se retiro y dejo a Kai muy pensativo y enojado ahora tenia que hacer lo que nunca hablar con alguien por ·voluntad· propia y para pedir un favor y el estaba peor de enojado por ello así que lo único que podía hacer era copiar la tarea y dirigirse a la siguiente clase y hacer que le dieran su tarea especial aunque no todos eran tan rígidos como el profesor Navarrete algunos le dejaban la tarea y le decían que era para pasados ocho días pero lo que le pedían era que entregara su cuaderno y el yendo en contra de su orgullo les pedía que le prestaran los apuntes a lo que algunos accedían (todos los demás maestros accedieron exceptuando a Navarrete ¬¬ maldito) ahora solo tenia que copiar todos los cuadernos y entregarlos para el día siguiente bueno pero mínimo ya estaba de regreso a su casa (eso es bueno oO?)

aaahhhfff este día será muy largo "como puede Tyson hacer todo esto? Según lo que dijo Max muchas veces terminaba de copiar los apuntes el mismo día en que los revisan"

RING, RING…

"perfecto ahora nadie contesta el entupido teléfono ¬¬"-_levanta la bocina_

_--Kai eres tu?_

…

_--si creo que si eres tu-decía Max_

que paso Max?

_-nervioso por el notable enfado de Kai- ehh yo solo hablaba para saber por que estabas retrasado para el entrenamiento nnu_

no te interesa

_-el problema Kai es que si nos interesa_

"si claro"

_-bueno veo que si estas bien, entonces vendrás al entrenamiento cuanto tardaras?_

no voy a ir-_estaba a punto de colgar_

_-como que no vas a venir?_

como lo oyes (por alguna extraña razón con Kai no era tan cruel con Max así que le pregunto) estas con los demás?

_-no me había alejado un poco para marcarte es que se me hacia muy extraño que no llegaras_

aaahhhfff, no se porque te voy a decir esto (si sabe lo que pasa es que no quiere admitir que quiere a Max como un hermano menor) pero es que-_murmurando en un hilito de voz-_estoy castigado

_-que paso Kai?_

no les digas a los demás

_-pero que dijiste-y se corto la comunicación_

"veo que me hablo de su celular hpm creo que si estaba preocupado ahora debo continuar"

Con Max…

Hey Max con quien hablabas?

no con nadie de importancia Tyson nn

Como digas, has visto a Kai?

"que le digo" Ooo-_dijo con tono de UPS_

Ooo que? Max

Es que "que le digo/ dile que Kai te dijo que no podía asistir al entrenamiento y que se te olvido decírselos/pero eso no esta bien"

Max?

Que paso Tyson?

No que Max me esta diciendo algo pero no termina de decirlo

lo…lo que pasa es que Kai me dijo que no asistiría al entrenamiento y se me olvido decírselos nnu

Y te dijo por que no vendría?

Vamos Rei es Kai el nunca dice por que, así que aprovechemos y juguemos o hagamos algo para entretenernos no todos los días Kai decide no entrenar "aunque podría escribirle una carta a Hilary si eso haré voy a mandarle un e-mail" bueno nos vemos chicos

Bueno creo que mejor me voy yo también a visitar a mis papas

si nos vemos Rei "perfecto así podré saber que es lo que sucede con Kai"

Kai por su parte estaba en su casa ·haciendo· su tarea

"en la segunda guerra mundial…"-_y mira a Drancer-_no puedo concentrarme Drancer aaahhhfff mejor continuo

TOC, TOC

hpm

joven su abuelo lo mando llamar

ya voy-_y fue con su abuelo al llegar con el este le dijo_

Kai, voy a estar aquí hasta la próxima semana…

Mientras Max se subía a un taxi y agradecía que Kai fuera famoso ya que solo pidió que lo llevaran a la casa de Kai Hiwatari

"creo que es productivo ser famoso ya que así puedo saber donde vive Kai y saber que es lo que pasa"-_cuando de un momento a otro estuvo frente a una gran MANSION- _wow

le recomiendo no tocar

nn no se preocupe soy amigo de Kai

si muchos dicen eso pero el no tiene amigos

¬¬ eso no es cierto

como quiera son 300 yenes

aquí tiene (no tengo ni la menor idea de si así es como se escribe yenes y si esa cantidad que puse es mucho o no así que…ustedes entienden)-_baja y toca el timbre-_hola buenas tardes se encuentra Kai?

la sirvienta-quien es usted

un amigo de Kai

sirvienta-"si claro como muchos otros dicen"

Me llamo Max

sirvienta-"me parece conocido ese nombre pero no me quiero arriesgar a que me regañen"

le podría decir que estoy aquí? nn

sirvienta-"como puedo negarle algo a aquel chico" si espere un momento-_se dirige a la oficina donde se encuentra Voltaire para así poder decirle a Kai acerca de ese lindo chico rubio y toca la puerta_

adelante-_dijo con voz fría Kai_

sirvienta-disculpe que lo moleste joven pero-_hace un ademán para que salga esperando que el chico no se fuera a enojar_

"por fin algo bueno en este día puedo librarme de mi abuelo"-_sale de la oficina_- que paso?-_dijo con su congelante voz_

sirvienta-un chico pregunto por usted que le digo?

dígale que no estoy

el dijo que era su amigo se llama...MAX si eso Max

**-M**ax? Que hace el aquí? "como llego?"

dijo que vino a visitarlo y que era su amigo, le hago pasar?

si-_dijo sin pensarlo mucho_-"que habrá pasado para que Max este aquí"

de acuerdo joven-_se dirige al intercomunicador_-joven Max, pase inmediatamente-_afuera se abren las puertas y Max entra el chofer del taxi se quedo boquiabierto al ver que lo que decía el chico era cierto y se fue._

wow esta casa es enorme claro si es que le puedo llamar casa le quedaría mejor mansión "me pregunto por que Kai nunca no habrá dicho que vive en un lugar así?"-_viendo al frente_-"me falta mucho para llegar nun con razón Kai tiene tan buena resistencia con solo ir de la reja a la entrada de la casa ya te cansaste, aunque creo que exagere un poco"-_en eso un jardinero va pasando con un mini carrito con cosas jardinería-_hola señor buenas tardes-_el señor se sorprende ya que Kai no haría eso ni de chiste por que la voz expresaba mucha alegría y calidez_

_-viendo al chico de forma extrañada-_hola joven no debería estar aquí

por que?

por que es propiedad privada-_dando a entender que se había metido sin permiso_

si pero mi amigo Kai me dejo pasar, nada mas que no tengo ni la mas remota idea de donde este

_al ver que el chico no mentía y esa cara de inocencia-_venga suba conmigo lo llevare a la entrada de la casa ya de hay y usted pregunta por el "parece que n miente y si es así me alegro por el joven Hiwatari"

wow muchas gracias nn-_sube y se van en el mini carrito hasta que llegan a la puerta principal donde Kai lo esperaba._

que paso Max? por que estas aquí? Y como supiste que yo vivía aquí?

ehh no paso nada, mas que les dije a los chicos que me dijiste que no irías al entrenamiento pero que se me olvido decirles entonces todos se fueron...mmm porque no escuche que me dijiste cuando te hable y después se corto la línea y pues quede preocupado...y solo le dije que me llevara a la casa de Kai Hiwatari y llegue creo que ser rico tiene sus desventajas como el que todo el mundo sepas donde vives...

_Kai lo miro con intriga_-"Max no es del tipo que miente/ Max mintiendo yo nunca le dije nada!"

no me mires así, no les podía decir que se te olvido el entrenamiento y que te estaba hablando para saber que te había pasado y enterarme o mejor dicho casi enterarme de algo que parecía muy importante y no escuchar

Para estas alturas del partido la mama de Kai ya estaba con el cuidándolo como el ángel de la guarda que era.

"que bien este chico se preocupa mucho por mi niño nn"Kai por que no lo haces pasar?

aaahhhfff era solo eso

si ya veo que estas bien

hpm-_dando a entender solo a Max que era el que mas lo conocía que no era así_

_-_que paso Kai?-_dijo muy preocupado el yanqui cuando llega una sirvienta para avisarle que su abuelo ya había comido que si el deseaba comer ahorita_

_-dirigiendo se a la sirvienta-_por el momento no "creo que mejor hago pasar a Max"ven Max vamos a mi cuarto

Así subieron las escaleras se dirigieron a un cuarto que quedaba casi al final de un pasillo por donde se veía mas lejos había una subida como tipo rampa que se dirigía a quien sabe donde. Entraron al cuarto que tenia muchos libros y cuadernos encima de la cama y en el escritorio se encontraban otros mas en el cuarto había un televisor gigante de pantalla de plasma mas todo un set de entretenimiento me refiero con esto que tenia desde el atari hasta llegar a un game cube y el x-box y se veía que habían muchos juegos y todo esto estaba nuevo sin siquiera un uso había también un equipo de sonido unos cuantos instrumentos una sala la enorme cama con comodísimas almohadas y suaves cobijas baño privado parecía un departamento.

wow Kai tu cuarto es wow excelente "y estaría completamente ordenado de no ser por esos cuadernos y libros"

hpm

_poniéndose serio-_ahora si Kai tienes que decirme por que no fuiste al entrenamiento

¬¬ "no lo pienso decir"

_se puso tan serio que incluso Kai se asombro ya que nunca quitaba esa sonrisa del rostro ni dejaba que el brillo de sus ojos fuera reemplazado por reproche y algo de frialdad-_Kai

"no tiene derecho a verme así "hpm

_su mirada mostró total desprecio y frialdad que era comparable con la de Kai-..._

_-_"Max?"-_esta bien dijo resignado no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo ver al tierno y siempre alegre Max con esa expresión-_me castigaron-_murmuro inaudiblemente_

_-aun con esa expresión pero un poco mas apaciguada-_Kai te aseguro no soy Rei para poder escuchar infrasonidos, podrías decirme de una vez? "no se porque le estoy hablando así y porque el no me ha matado, tal vez sea porque lo veo como un hermano mayor, si desde que me salvo en el primer torneo de beyblade de morir aplastado por un muro creo que le he tomado mucho cariño nn si eso debe ser es desde ese entonces para mi, mi hermano mayor"

me castigaron-_murmuro un poco mas audiblemente_

que?

chinga que ME CASTIGARON feliz?

nun yaya te escuche

¬¬ "no me gusta que sepan eso de mi"

por eso es que están todos estos cuadernos?

si

aahhh y que tienes que hacer?

¬¬

dime 3 si?

argg esta bien

_sentado en la cama con ojos muy atentos y abiertos dándole un aspecto muy tierno-_ "porque lo habrán castigado? El simplemente no puede estar castigado a menos que haya querido eso y eso realmente lo dudo"

_tomando aire y resignado a lo que iba a hacer saca una lista-_ves esto Max?-_le pasa una hoja-_todo eso es lo que tengo que entregar mañana

que? Pero si esto es demasiado pero estas seguro de que te toca todo esto mañana

"tendré que explicarle"si eso me toca mañana lo único que no me toca es Historia pero el-_se oían murmullos que de seguro eran groserías-_profesor me dijo que le tenia que entregar eso mañana y que el me daría la nueva lista de tareas y esto-_entregándole otra lista muy, muy larga-_esto tengo plazo de entregarlo dentro de ocho días

pero es demasiado

que querías? es un CASTIGO claro que lo nombraron de otra forma-_esto lo murmuro-_ y tengo que poner al corriente todos mis cuadernos para mañana así que me estas quitando el tiempo

Kai te puedo acompañar? "se perfectamente que si le digo que le ayudo se v a enojar"

haz lo que quieras

sin que Kai se diera cuenta Max tomo una pluma y unos lápices y comenzó a copiar un cuaderno para ayudar aunque sea un poco y a Kai también le ayudo el que el estuviera así se obligaba a hacer las cosa ya que desde que había salido del colegio no había terminado siquiera una vil tarea, por su parte Max se esforzaba por hacer las cosas excelentes y al cabo de un rato termino un cuaderno y Kai había terminado ya una tarea hace un rato y ahora estaba aparentemente por terminar la segunda (estas eran muy largas) Max tomo otro cuaderno y comenzó a copiarlo y así sucesivamente hasta que su estomago sonó

grrr, grrr

_Kai voltea a ver a Max el cual tiene un cuaderno en sus piernas y una pluma en su mano-_"que hace con eso?"-_vuelve a sonar el estomago de Max-_no has comido cierto?

_con las mejillas rojas-_no, pero tu tampoco-_se defiende inmediatamente escudándose en el mismo Hiwatari quien no podría contraatacarlo fácilmente_

bajemos a comer-_ordena Kai_

_-asiente y sigue al chico-_

bueno los chicos son atendidos por la señora Dulce que se pone muy feliz al ver a un amigo de Kai y que este era muy calido y amable con ella mientras Kai aunque seguía con un genio de los mil demonios por lo menos ya no estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo ni lanzando miradas de muerte al que estuviera a menos de 10m de distancia de el así que les sirvió y los chicos volvieron a subir al cuarto para eso ya eran las cinco y media, a Kai se le había olvidado que Max tenia un cuaderno suyo y una pluma en las manos cuando lo vio así que Max le siguió ayudando a transcribir mientras Kai terminaba de hacer las tareas de Historia, (ya había acabado todas las que eran para el día siguiente y había terminado de pasar un cuaderno por supuesto bien hecho, ahora iba a ver si podía terminar de pasar los demás). Por otro lado en una preparatoria un señor de avanzada edad entraba a la oficina del Director hablando con el mismo y solicitando permiso para sacar a la señorita Herreño de sus clases a lo cual el director accedió y mando llamar inmediatamente a la señorita Herreño esta salio aunque estuvo un poco extrañada de que l hayan llamado pero aun así fue después de todo le aseguraron que la prueba no le aplicaría a ella ya que los habían castigado por raro que pareciera pero ella se libro gracias a que ·alguien· la salvo cuando llego y se topo con el señor Dickenson se impacto mucho

_sorprendida-_Señor Dickenson que hace usted por aquí?

Hola Ale vengo por la promesa que me hiciste hace un año...

eso quiere decir que.. SI

Veo que te agrado la noticia cierto?

como no iba de agradarme había estado esperando esto por mucho pero y el director y todo

No te preocupes ya arreglaremos eso después de todo me dijiste que me ayudarías a hacer las nuevas reglas de este torneo

eso es cierto y por eso durante mucho tiempo estuve pensando y en ratos libre escribía lo que se me ocurría y parecía conveniente

valla creo que si te intereso mucho aquella vez cierto?

si la verdad si pero usted sabe primer año de prepa y después de un cambio tan radical no me lo podía perder por nada

nn ya veo, por cierto ayer visite a tu mama pero tu no estabas y acepto no te preocupes tanto ella como tu padre están de acuerdo en que vallas al torneo

esto es genial, pero eso me recuerda que les tengo que avisar a mis amigos-_poniéndose seria_-y dígame Señor Dickenson para cuando tiene estimado empezar este torneo?

cuanto antes mejor

le parecería si le entrego en la tarde lo que tenia planeado para el torneo?

claro así se podrá hacer la propaganda mucho antes de lo que pensaba

ahora me disculpo que tengo que regresar a clases "espera están haciendo un examen y tu estas libre de el a menos que entres"por cierto muchísimas gracias señor Dickenson

por que Ale?

porque me salvo de un examen que nos pusieron por hacer un poquito de relajo

Adelantando un poco el tiempo por que no tengo pensado poner una, o alguna clase por el momento me voy hasta el receso

oye por que te sacaron del salón hoy en la mañana? Que me dijiste nos ibas a decir y no nos has dicho

los Fa pero quería que estuvieran todos lo que pasa es que vino el Sr. Dickenson

oye, oye, oye, ese no es el que organiza los torneos de beyblade que nosotras siempre vemos ansiosas

si Monick

y para que quería hablar contigo?

si la dejaras hablar Tania te aseguro nos diría

Gracias Víctor, lo que pasa es que hace algún tiempo yo salve al señor Dickenson de que lo asaltaran o secuestraran algo así, si ya se que ustedes dirán que como pues con esto-_mostrando a ·Artrainx· la vuelve a guardar en su bolsita_- es que resulta que con el y uno de mis ataque especiales logre ayudar al este señor en una de sus visitas en busca de talentos pero en fin me pidió el año pasado que ingresara al torneo al cual me negué por razones obvias me refiero a ustedes pero para ser sincera yo tenia muchas ganas de participar, así que le dije o mejor dicho le prometí al señor Dickenson que en el próximo torneo participaría pero que también le ayudaria a organizarlo y no se si recuerden una carpeta que tengo que es de Taz bueno pues hay es donde tengo los datos de este torneo por eso lo cuidaba con la vida y que mas les puedo decir que espero me disculpen por no haberles contado de que era beyluchadora y si ustedes llegaron a preguntar el que yo les respondiera con evasivas

te comprendo es que a ti te gusta ponerle algo de Intensidad a tu vida y pues últimamente la había estado viendo como una rutina así que necesitabas de alguna forma liberar adrenalina cierto?

sip

Pero por que no lo dijiste antes?

lo siento Carlo pero es que no se

si pero creo que esto te hace feliz no Ale?

si Luis grax

ya veo pues si es así como negarme, si quieres te puedo ayudar en algo –Víctor

si eso seria una gran idea no Johanna?-Monick

Mínimo podríamos hacer algo ya que por nosotros aplazaste tu sueño-Sami

si es lo menos que podemos hacer-Tania

OH-_viendo a Johanna a los ojos-_diablos de no ser porque tus ojos están brillando con tanta felicidad no lo haría

bueno así paso el receso con las extrañas runas de comer que tenían algunos (Sami, Ale, Tania, Fabiola, Víctor) por otro lado ya eran como las 10:30pm claro estoy hablando en Japón en una mansión donde se encuentra un castigado resignado y un amigo preocupado por el primero y tratando de ayudarlo sin que este se fuera a enojar.

Max deberías irte a tu casa, seguramente tienes cosas que hacer

No te preocupes dije que llegaría tarde ya que como ayer terminamos el entrenamiento temprano hoy seguramente entrenaríamos hasta mas tarde

si pero mañana tienes que estudiar

esta bien Kai ya me voy

espera que es todo eso que esta a tu lado?

cuadernos tuyos-_dice de forma nerviosa_

_-_¬¬

_de forma rápida concisa y nerviosa_-lo que pasa es que no podía dejar que tu hicieras todo esto por que era una carga excesiva de trabajo y se me hizo injusto así que decidí ayudarte sin tu permiso

"por que hace esto?"bueno Max tienes que ir a tu casa

Y así es como Kai mando a Max en una de sus limosinas y su mama lo recibió muy contenta y le pregunto donde había estado a lo que Max le dijo que con Kai haciendo cosas escolares ya que habían cancelado el entrenamiento a ultima hora y pues decidió ir con Kai y que lamentaba el no haberle dicho que iría con el bueno ahora regresando con el señor Dickenson que se hallaba ahora revisando los datos del torneo

mire básicamente aquí estoy diciendo:

1-que los beyluchadores que deseen y les permitan podrán ir en especie de intercambio escolar y se irán a quedar a la casa de los que se fueron de x lugar para reemplazar su lugar en la escuela y demás

2-los trabajos escolares y todo lo respecto a esta se calificaran de acuerdo al desempeño que hayan tenido durante el poco o mucho tiempo que estuvo en determinado lugar ya que este torneo se me ocurrió fuera algo así como por parejas que se asignaran según el nivel de cada luchador y su opinión pero también se pueden hacer parejas hechas por amigos o equipos ya hechos lo que quiero decir tomando en cuenta el caso de los Blitzkriek Boys es que por ejemplo se vallan Tala y Bryan juntos van a estar en diferentes cedes y tal vez comiencen en la misma Rusia después digamos Miguel y Matilda toman su lugar en Rusia y ellos se van a por ejemplo aquí hacen otra parte y así es como si irían moviendo en las distintas cedes

3-se harán equipos de 6 y se irán sumando los puntos que cada pareja del equipo junto durante el recorrido que hizo y ya en la fase final se reunirán a los que obtuvieron un puntaje de 100 victorias cada victoria de cada pareja se va sumando y si ganan a la pareja contraria no solo serian 6 puntos sino ocho ya que al ganar la batalla por así decirlo final se les da 2 puntos

4-suponiendo casos como el de Raúl y Julia ellos decidirían ir siempre juntos así que se irán a tomar lugar de otros dos hermanos que estén dentro del torneo si es que decidieron entrar de esta forma, o en otro ejemplo suponiendo que alguien de confianza de mis padres este en el torneo seguramente querrán que el/ella vaya conmigo así que así seria otra forma de formar parejas después seguirían los equipos de seis en algunos casos usted podrá elegir los equipos ya que por ejemplo yo no tengo equipo y menos de seis así que podría agregarme a otro existente.

5-a si y los que les permiten en la escuela faltar tanto y luego reponerlo según yo de la nada harían lo mismo pero en hoteles ya que no estarían por decirlo así afiliados a el plan de estudio, por tanto quedaría dos formas de inscribirse a lo que seria el torneo normal donde aun sigo sin entender como los evalúan durante el periodo que duro el torneo y el de hogares el cual ya le explique detenidamente, el otro seria prácticamente lo mismo que en torneos anteriores

en resumen los que se van al torneo por hogares irán a la escuela así que ellos permanecerán por lo menos res días en una misma cede ellos mismos pueden solicitar como es que se les acomodaría ya usted especificaría las cedes

y Que tal le pareció mi idea para el nuevo torneo?

es maravillosa y veo que ya realizaste hasta graficas de costeos y todo y también pusiste algunos lugares como referencia

si estos los tome de donde han sido antes pues valga la redundancia cedes en otros torneos o si no lugares donde se podría fácilmente ajustar a las características del nuevo torneo

es muy interesante

si lo se y mis amigos me estuvieron ayudando a terminar de fijar algunos datos y tablas, características y demás pero me pidieron que le pidiera dos favores

cuales?

que haga aquí una cede y que pueda permanecer por lo menos dos semanas aquí, ya que ellos saben que los torneos duran mucho

Por supuesto

ah si y mi mama esta dispuesta a aceptar que alguien venga a quedarse aquí en lo que yo estoy aquí y pues cuando me valla también, ah y aquí están el prototipo de inscripciones que le serán de utilidad tomando en cuenta todo lo que le dije con anterioridad

vaya veo que me has facilitado mucho el trabajo, ahora solo me toca hablar o mejor dicho hacer un trato con las diferentes instituciones de educaron para eso solo pido un congreso y ya es una excelente idea y así nadie se retrasara en sus estudios ni cosas por el estilo

si lo se nn entonces cuando comenzara el nuevo torneo

mañana mismo comenzare con la publicidad ya que me has facilitado tu y tus amigos la mayor parte del trabajo así que calculo que en dos semanas comienza el torneo me esforzare al máximo por hacerlo lo mas rápido posible es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti

* * *

Este espero que este capitulo les hay gustado y pues el próximo ya comenzara un romance o algo así raro y loco. Explico: 

Kai como se había sentido muy mal emocionalmente hablando decidió quitarle a la escuela la importancia que debería por lo tanto sus cuadernos estaban en blanco al igual que sus demás calificaciones y de no ser por su abuelo hubiera reprobado o algo así y me refiero a todas las materias

y se me ocurrió que Kai quisiera a Max como hermano y viceversa por eso estaba tan preocupado

espero hayan entendido como será el torneo aunque si no, no importa ya cuando comience a escribir el próximo capitulo juro será mas fácil de entender y tratare de hacerlo menos confusos

gracias a **KaT ****IvanoV, myca, sky d, Gabe Logan **que me han hecho el honor de escribirme reviews y espero les haya gustado


	5. Problemas Cotidianos no tan Comunes

ok como en todos los capítulos aquí pondré los datos de otros dos personajes mas ok y lamento la demora pero es que me fui de viaje y pues había estado tratando de terminar un capitulo de m otro fict pero creo que ya me emociones así que ... pues ustedes saben bueno ahora si comienzo

**Tania Valeria Hurtado López-**una de las mejores amigas de Johanna ella trata siempre de ser su apoyo y escucharla cuando ésta esta decaída aunque casi siempre la que escucha es la otra

**Físicamente-**ella no es tan delgada como todas las demás es alta mas o menos 1.68 a 1.73 tiene el cabello de un color muy extravagante ya que parece entre caoba claro con como rubio en otras y como naranja en otros mechones se hizo en el fleco reflejos rosas debido a lo obsesionada que esta con Pink es de piel apiñonada tersa ojos claros manos pichoncitas su cabello es ondulado

**Psicológicamente**-es una persona alegre auque tiene algunos problemas familiares como todos pero en si esto le afecta pero aun así trata de tener en su rostro una sonrisa leve pero que te da confianza sus ojos son muy expresivos y fáciles de leer si la conoces a fondo y que si no es así te transmiten el sentimiento sin saber que es en realidad, es muy dulce con la mayoría de gente aunque ha sufrido mucho pero debido a ello ha aprendido a defenderse muy bien generalmente es muy pasiva y no se mete con nadie algo que nunca perdonara es el hecho de que insulten a sus amigas y con esto surge una nueva Tania la cual quita toda la dulzura de su rostro para cambiarla por un mirada y rostro lleno de sentencia y defensa para con sus amigas, ella en si es muy buena onda tratara siempre de comprenderte y confiara en ti si le das una razón quiere muco a Ale ya que ella siempre la ha escuchado y apoyado y viceversa confiá plenamente en ella y espera su amistad no desvanezca nunca al igual Ale desea lo mismo.

Ella desea estudiar pedagogía y especializarse en esa materia es caritativa y protectora.

**Carlo Alonso Pino Campo-**bueno este es un chico muy alegre guapo y amistoso

**Psicológicamente-**es un chico muy listo inteligente y dedicado alegre entusiasta y extravertido nunca lo veras triste por el contrario siempre trae una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro es tranquilo y juguetón le gusta hacer una que otra bromita pero su carácter no es para nada agresivo nunca nadie lo ha visto enojado dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos no confía prácticamente en nada en desconocidos y aquí incluyo a los compañeros del salón ya que si no le hablan y mantienen una conversación con el sin dar versiones distorsionadas de si no los considera confiables. Uno de sus defectos es que es muy posesivo y guarda para si todos los sentimientos negativos así que en su interior se encuentra todo un abismo de dudas lo que le da a veces un toque de inseguridad.

Le encantan los deportes y el arte pero casi no le gusta escuchar música aunque nadie sabe por que ya que antes el la adoraba

**Físicamente-**es un chico muy guapo de buen cuerpo bien formado en el cual se notan las marca causadas por tanto ejercicio tiene manos grandes es alto de labios delgados ojos verde esmeralda cabello rubio lacio (imagínense un peinado que quieran) que lo hacia lucir un mas sexy era popular entre las chicas pero no lo sabia

Ahora si comienzo

* * *

**Problemas cotidianos no tan comunes**

En la mansión-casa de la tía Hanna se encontraba Hilary con lo que de ahora en adelante seria su cuarto se sentía muy contenta de estar con Hanna su cuarto lucia maravilloso ella le había ayudado a decorarlo y había quedado en tonos que iban de rosas a morados y unos cuantos toques de azul que en lugares estratégicos hacían lucir a l cuarto como al de una verdadera adolescente a pesar de el color rosa (si, si lo admito detesto el rosa) y su cama con un juego de cobijas cobertores sabanas sobre sabanas rodapié fundas para las almohadas y cojines esa hermosa cama matrimonial se veía preciosa los adornos en la pared eran estupendos su espejo con forma de ondas sobre ese tocador tan femenino y juvenil al tiempo que era conservador y el escritorio para sus estudios el librero y su armario ahora remodelado el perchero los cajones llenos de cosas para el arreglo personal de Hilary y múltiples cosas mas aparte de su mochila para la prepa y sus cuadernos todo muy lindo

-Vaya creo que por fin terminamos no sobrina fiuu esto fue muy cansado no lo crees?

-si pero sigo creyendo que te estas tomando muchas molestias conmigo

-_poniéndose seria_-creeme que no es nada comparado con lo que hizo tu madre por mi ella me salvo la vida en una de esas excursiones y después de ello me salvo del castigo anteponiéndose ella y diciendo que todo el retraso la falta de presentación y todo eso era por su culpa así quedo castigada por un mes mas o menos pero eso lo había hecho por que conocía a mi madre quien era muy estricta y ... bueno mejor cambiemos el tema el caso fue de que ese acontecimiento nos unió aun mas por eso le estoy muy agradecida a tu madre mi hermanita jaja bueno mañana te llevo a tu primer día de clases vale?

-claro-_respondió con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro_-eso será estupendo-_murmurando-_Ojala pudiera ser otra

-y por que no lo eres?

-eh? O.o? me escuchaste hay que pena..

-no hay problema yo también llegue a tener tu problema y tu siendo tan linda yo en cambio no lo era ven veamos que te vas a poner claro si lo deseas...

-por supuesto que me gustaría tu consejo

-hay mira la hora mañana no te despertaras te conozco

-cierto bueno buenas noches

-buenas noches y que descanses mañana tienes que levantarte como por las seis de la mañana ok? A dormir-_sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta dirigiéndose a su cuarto_-"valla como me recuerda a su madre es idéntica"mañana será un gran día eso espero

mientras tanto en el cuarto de Hilary esta pensaba en sus amigos en lo que ellos estarían haciendo y como estaría divirtiéndose regañándolos o matándolos con su entrenamientos a los cuales ella había decidido a efectuarlos también.

-"ahorita lo mas seguro es que... a ver son las 10:30 entonces ellos están en el colegio estudiando claro si se puede decir que dormir en clase es estudiar jaja me imagino que Tyson ahorita estará durmiéndose y el profesor le estará gritando o algo por el estilo mmm y Kenny pues el debe estar en Rusia debe estar muy contento aunque me imagino que se ha de estar congelando Rei el esta estudiando también en Japón pero creo que el va un año adelante mío, y Max el esta estudiando en otra escuela nunca he sabido en cual... y Kai esta en el tipo internado ese es muy bueno pero no que horror"aahhh (bostezo) creo que mejor duermo...Tyson te voy a matar espera como que no, no te vayas KAI espera que sucede espera! No, no me dejen sola-_de sus ojos comienzan a brotar pequeñas lagrimas muestras de su temor mas grande estar sola perderlos a ellos_- por que siempre me dejan sola? Nunca he hecho nada malo yo los quiero a todos ustedes-_cuando en medio de ese sueño aparece otra silueta otra Hilary idéntica nada mas que esta refleja lo que ella esconde al verla Hilary se para en seco_-Hiromi-_dice mordaz mente-_creí ya abrías desistido

-o querida no soy una perdedora como tu yo si me valoro no dependo de los demás...

-si clara por eso es que aun no encuentras salida no?

-o vamos no soy una tonta que llora por una tontería linda debes cambiar

-NO SOY UNA TONTA por tu culpa yo perdí a Marck

-ese idiota ni me lo menciones

-y perdí también a Linda

-si los se-_murmuro esto-_pero aun así vivíamos mejor así dime si no?

-claro que_-y lentamente se va callando-_"tiene razón"

-no dependíamos de nadie si estábamos acompañadas bien sino pues también

-clara pero no podrás negar que ellos nos hicieron sentir mejor

-claro que... ooo esta bien si me hicieron sentir mejor aun en este lugar de ti en que estoy encerrada

Por otro lado mas específicamente en Japón...con Tyson

-Entonces "otra vez Tyson esta dormido, no mejor dicho distraído"joven Tyson podría decirme quien era el manco de Lepanto donde y cuando nació y por supuesto no olvide decirnos que fue lo que logro hizo o descubrió

-"genial otra vez atraparon a Tyson que nunca pone atención ya entiendo a Hilary"-_con su mano derecha Rei se restregá la cara y dirige su mirada hacia Tyson_-aquí vamos otra vez

-_Tyson voltea perezosamente_-aaa si se llamaba Miguel de Cervantes de Saavedra es de nacionalidad española máximo representante de el siglo de oro de la literatura española ... nació el 29 de septiembre de 1547 en Alcalá de Henares que eso esta en Madrid. Aaa si escribo la obra titulada El Ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha en el cual el Quijote representaba a la locura y un mundo ideal Sancho a la realidad y la cordura y ...-_nostálgicamente_-Dulcinea que representaba el amor y la belleza "Hilary nunca llegue a pensar que realmente te ponía atención me pregunto que estarás haciendo"

Ante tal respuesta todo se quedo en silencio de esos en los cuales se puede escuchar caer un alfiler en eso Rei se cae

-auch-_se soba_-estas bien Tyson?_-se le acerca y le toca la frente para verificar su temperatura_-no tienes fiebre

-"que hubiera pasado si Hilary hubiera estado aquí..."si estoy bien ya podrías irte a tu lugar se supone que el profesor tiene que dar la clase y nosotros escucharla aunque sea aburrido

-(alumno 1)Tyson seguro que estas bien

-(alumno 2)si nunca habías dicho eso...

Así se genera un gran alboroto en el salón

-SILENCIO muchas gracias joven Granger "que le pasa a ese muchacho? O.o? desde que se fue Hilary y Kenny ha actuado muy extraño"

y así siguió la clase nada mas que esta vez Tyson a pesar de estar acostado en su escritorio SI estaba trabajando por otro lado había otra cosa que inquietaba a Tyson y a Rei los cuales por medio de mesaditos se comunicaban (los típicos papelitos que andan volando por todo el salón o de mano en mano siendo por algunos metiches leídos).

-no se te hace raro que Kai este llegando tarde siempre a los entrenamientos?

-Si si es muy extraño

-Le pasara algo

-Yo creo que si porque hasta llega mas tarde que yo

-Omitamos eso porque ya has llegado hasta mas temprano que yo

-tu crees? Bueno el caso es de que siempre llega tarde y muy cansado de mal humor y me grita mas que de costumbre y ni siquiera quiere beybatallar conmigo de hecho ni siquiera quiere practicar

-que pasara debemos hablar con el o con MAX el ha estado mucho con Kai el nos puede decir no crees pero como le decimos para vernos hoy?

-fácil le mando un mensaje por el celular y ya le decimos

-si

Y esto era lo que pasaba aquí en cambio en la escuela de Max estaban dando la aburrida tediosa y fastidiosa clase de Matemáticas según Max cosa extraña después de que el es tan bueno calculando en el beyblade

-entonces si un edificio que mide 70 m de altura y proyecta una sombra que tiene de diagonal 80 m cual es la distancia que hay entre el edificio y la sombra proyectada?

-"Kai ha estado muy raro pero no es el único Tyson también pero el para bien en cambio Kai casi siempre llega tarde a los entrenamientos y solo desea mandar no quiere beybatallar y a duras penas y lanza bien en lo que cabe esta demasiado distraído y lo veo preocupado es cierto que he ido a su casa y vi toda la tarea que tenia eso es para traumarse"-_mientras hace una cara de disgusto_-no

-no que Joven Tate?

-no nada

-nada de no entendió nada o de que no estaba poniendo atención

-aahhh no estaba poniendo atención señorita Antita

-de acuerdo mire va a tener de tarea que hacer la pagina 189 los ejercicios a,b y c en su cuaderno

-de acuerdo señorita-_cuando la señorita Antita se da la vuelta suena el timbre y no dejar tarea a nadie mas...que a Max y Max estaba con las típicas cascaditas de lagrimas-_por que? Aahhh ni modo

TIP, TIP, TIP (según yo sonido de celular)

-"quien será el baka que se le ocurre mandar un mensaje en la escuela, quien mas que Tyson"a ver dice que...-_lee con desinterés_-que van a ir a la escuela de Kai o a su casa para ver que es lo que sucede con el "y según me dijo el también se queda en la escuela ayudando a arreglarla eso suena mal muy mal"

MENSAJE

HOLA MAXIE BUENO VIEJO QUEREMOS VER QUE ES LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO CON KAI HA ESTADO MUCHO MAS DISTANTE Y GRUÑON DE LO ACOSTUMBRADO SIN CONTAR QUE LLEGA MUY TARDE Y PRÁCTICAMENTE NO ENTRENA ASÍ QUE IREMOS A SU ESCUELA PARA QUE VENGA A ENTRENAR Y NO TENGA NINGUN PRETEXTO NOS VEMOS A LAS 2:10 EN LA HELADERIA SANTA CLARA DE LA CALLE JATSUMO TYSON Y REI

Con esto Max estuvo muy inquieto tan inquieto que no comió ni caramelos ni chocolates y no hablo con sus amigos (O.o? tan preocupado esta por Kai?)

-hey Max te sientes mal? –_ante la cara de confusión del aludido continuo_-si lo que pasa es que ni siquiera te has comido un dulce chocolate gomita golosina entre otras variedades azucaradas

-:3 no estoy bien Marck lo que pasa es de que hoy tengo entrenamiento mas temprano y me dejaron mucha tarea-_dijo l ultimo con cascadas de lagrimas-_y pues eso me tiene ocupado y mis amigos del equipo que han estado muy extraños últimamente y todo había comenzado con Kenny y cuando se fue Hilary fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-oh ya veo bueno si eso es todo pues que bien "que mal que te hayan castigado...momento MAX CASTIGADO?"espera, espera, espera dijiste que estabas castigado? Eso si que no lo puedo creer

-si como es eso posible Max?

-aahhh es que estaba distraído y hable solo y la maestra malinterpreto todo y me dejo de tarea la pagina 189 los ejercicios a, b y c en el cuaderno eso fue todo Derek

Con Kai el cual sufría demasiado debido a que debía participar y todo eso era todo un fastidio y una vergüenza ya que al participar de vez en cuando se le olvidaba lo que iba a decir y se quedaba callado y miraba a todo el mundo con un gesto de odio y desdén que congelaría hasta el infierno y si esto no sucedía solo participa y ya y se sumergía en su vergüenza por haber tenido que llegar a tanto ya se estaba hartando de todo esto no le agradaba para nada la idea de hacer tareas interminables de Historia y depender de los maestros y su conciencia y depender de su innato rechazo a estar en sociedad ya que debía hacerlo debía depender de su autocontrol y conciencia de no querer reprobar (jaja que mala soy con Kai).

-bueno este va a ser un ejercicio de juego así que listos...si x + y 5 ,y, x- y 15 cual es el valor de ambos?

-_levanta el brazo un poco dudoso pero nadie lo nota_-el valor de x es –5 y el de y es 10

-muy bien joven Hiwatari "por lo visto si le esta sirviendo esta lección es un gran chico pero tiene problemas de actitud"

-"que horror es participar "aahhh "ni modo tendré que soportar esto todo un bimestre ya falta poco"

-Bueno chicos le dejo tiempo libre para que hagan lo que quieran sin hacer mucho escándalo de acuerdo?

Ante el asentimiento general sale del salón y se dirige con el director no sin antes ir un momento con Kai y pedirle que anote a quienes están de pie y esto lo hace por dos razones 1 el es imparcial y 2 para que se de cuenta de que le tiene aprecio y confianza y de hay se dirige con el director para tratar de ayudar a Kai por que porque Kai era bueno y siempre ayudaba de forma directa pero que pareciera no hubiera hecho nada bueno el chiste es de que va toca la puerta y espera a que le den entrada.

-"por lo verificado dentro de poco va a comenzar el nuevo torneo ahora tengo que inscribir a Kai y algunos otros alumnos de aquí "si adelante

-disculpe director quería hablar acerca del joven Hiwatari

-le ha causado algún problema profesor?

-no ninguno

-entonces a que viene?

-viene a que se le disminuya el castigo al joven no estoy de acuerdo con que se quede a reparar cosas del colegio y que cada maestro le deje tareas exhaustivas largas e innecesarias le pedo reconsidere su castigo y lo aminore el es un excelente estudiante no se mete en problemas...

-se a lo que se refiere pero no podemos hacer eso tal vez le releve el castigo de ayudar a reparar el colegio pero no puedo hacer mas usted mismo se ha dado cuenta de que nuevamente ha vuelto a ser ese chico responsable

-pero el tiene sus motivo solo necesitaba un escarmiento...

-estaba a punto de reprobar un Hiwatari en esas condiciones o mejor dicho KAI Hiwatari EN ESAS CONDICIONES nunca de los nunca se había doblegado por algún motivo

-tiene razón lo lamento pero por favor aminore su sanción "cuanto tiempo podrá resistir para volver a caer en los blade sharks los temibles e innombrables" con permiso gracias por su atención

-si propio "ahora solo tengo que inscribirlo en una de estas modalidades"

por otro lado Kai estaba en el salón en su banca haciendo tarea cuando se imaginaria hacer eso? Bueno durante este tiempo había estado haciendo cosas que en la vida jamás haría. Mientras un grupito para ser mas especifica el de Brandom...

-miren es Hiwatari y vean lo que esta haciendo...-_se va levantando y caminando hacia Kai con sus amigos Radican y Leonardo hasta llegar con Hiwatari y examinando su situación_-que estas haciendo Hiwatari?

-nada que te interese.-_dice de un modo cortante pero nada parecido a los de antes_

-oh me has lastimado-_dice en son de burla_-jaja no eres ni la mitad de atemorizador de lo que eras...

-hn

-veo estas haciendo tus tareas muy, muy mal

-"hasta que hora el baka este va a dejar de estar jodiendo? Tranquilizate y no te metas en mas problemas"-_poco a poco sus ojos iban demostrando la furia contenida que tenia sus ojos se iban prendiendo cual si fuera un incendio que dentro de poco iba a consumir todo alrededor pero aun así su voz sonaba **relajada**_**-idi**

-no trates de insultarme Hiwatari que te puede ir peor

-"pero que tan imbécil puede ser este tipo?"

En eso va entrando el profesor al salón ve lo que esta sucediendo pero quiere ver como es que va a reaccionar Hiwatari

-mira ya he tenido la suficiente paciencia contigo así que largate no hazme el grandioso honor de tu desaparición quiere tengo mejores cosas que hacer... "relajate no quieres mas problemas cierto?"

-pero como puedes decir eso?-_le tira un golpe a la cara que es esquivado_

-te lo dije vete que no tengo paciencia-_mientras decía esto su voz iba adquiriendo ese escalofriante tono de cuando estuvo bajo el poder de Black Dranzer y una sombra e iba cubriendo sus ojos estaba saliéndose de control_-"te voy a degollar dejare que lentamente se vaya saliendo de tu cuello la sangre a punto de coagular pero impidiéndoselo para que veas lo que es sufrir dejare ese admirable gas con el que nos tenían encerrados en los momentos en que desobedecíamos"

-_se va yendo de espaldas mientras mira con terror y con voz temblorosa lo reta_-vamos te reto a una beybatalla

-"SII ESO ES LO QUE NECESITO"

-lo lamento mucho joven Reptad Brandom pero tendrá que se castigado por provocar a uno de nuestros alumnos y ya que desea tanto destruir el plantel con una beybatalla pues se quedara a ayudar a reparar la escuela

-"por poco y me salgo de control"aahhh

Por otro lado en un lugar que he dejado un poco olvidado ósea Rusia se encontraban Tala y Bryan en la abadía Tala estaba a punto de salir de su cuarto y Bryan se estaba dirigiendo al cuarto de entrenamiento con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro esas típicas de cuando esperas que algo suceda pero en el cuarto de Tala...

-genial ya se me hizo tarde de nuevo todo por culpa de ese...yeb como pudo entrar para desordenar todo y arrggg me las va a pagar "por lo menos esta vez Boris no me va a castigar"-_en eso se levanta de su cama después de haber arreglado la bota de su pantalón y abre su puerta de una-_BRYAN ME LAS VAS A PAGAR

En eso va pasando Boris

-joven Tala por lo visto no ha entendido aun que debe de estar completamente listo y LIMPIO presentable para estas horas ahora vaya a ponerse presentable y después debe seguirme aumentare un poco su entrenamiento y ...usted ya sabe la rutina no?

-"ah aquí vamos otra vez...maldito Bryan"_ –con voz seria-_si señor-_ve como se va Boris y maldice por un milésima vez a Bryan y entra para volverse a bañar y recibir el nuevo castigo_-ya quede nuevamente listo "si yo voy a tener mas entrenamiento por culpa de Bryan entonces el también tendrá entrenamiento extra" mujajaja-_y sale corriendo hacia el salón de entrenamiento_-"hay esta ese baka de Bryan"

-por que tardo tanto líder? Algún contratiempo?

-hn

-tuvimos que comenzar el entrenamiento sin usted no cree que debería de ser mas puntual

-¬¬ "vamos a ver si ahora si puedo hacer que no resistas..."

-lo hemos esperado mucho así que por que no se apresura y comenzamos a entrenar?

-hn como sea-_con ese tono frío de cyborg _–comencemos-_lanza su blade con gran fuerza al igual que su oponente_

-ALTO Tala ven inmediatamente

-si señor-_llama a su blade y este se va a su mano lastimándolo un poco_-en que le puedo servir señor

-quiero que comiences con esta rutina

RUTINA:

Simulación X-90-075 nivel medio-alto tiempo aproximado 3.5 horas

Obstáculos a campo abierto recorrido total 10km t aproximado 2 horas

Serie de abdominales de 500 repeticiones cada 30 segundos por 15 veces 1 hora aprox.

Serie de lagartijas de 500 repeticiones cada 30 segundos por 15 veces 1 hora aprox.

Serie de aerobs (jaja inventado por mi aeróbicos que estilizan el cuerpo)2 horas

-Después de eso tienes que ir a la escuela hacer tus tareas como puedas y ya sabes ir a tu calabozo sin derecho a cena ni comida y sabes lo demás solo la ropa que traes puesta y eso por que estoy de buen humor no te atrevas a ponerte algo mas calido o te ira peor y espero esta ves si cumplas bien con tu rutina o deberé castigarte mas severamente

-si señor "esto es por culpa de ese inútil"disculpe señor ya ha pensado en renovar la rutina de Kudnetzov?

-si y ya se la entregue espero veas la cumpla al pie de la letra y si no ya sabes puedes obtener ideas de tu propia rutina y ponérselas de castigo-_dice eso mientras alza los hombros_-encargate de todo Ivanov que saldré pero regreso esta tarde "cuanto le aumentara esta vez a la rutina de Bryan?"ahora vete a comenzar tu entrenamiento que estas retrazado

-si señor "mínimo no voy a tener que entrenar con Bryan"

-y no olvides el entrenamiento básico de tres horas que tienes con Bryan

-pero-_murmuro muy bajo_-disculpe pero tengo otras cosas que hacer

-no me tiente...-_se da la vuelta y se va-_así que a ti también te estaré vigilando y sabes no deben bajar sus calificaciones por el entrenamiento

-_cuando Boris se pierde de vista_-yeb ahora como voy a hacer el trabajo ese? "Y toda la tarea como se supone que tenemos tiempo si estoy castigado en la celda sin luz encadenado y sin comer ni cenar en esta Rusia infernal"-_ciertamente estaba arto de Rusia no le había ido muy bien desde que el recordaba claro que hubo un tiempo en el que se la pasaba muy bien con Bryan pero desde un incidente._

**Flash back:**

Era un día como todos grandioso en lo que cabe utilizando todo lo que les habían enseñado de cómo hacer daños sin que te culpen les había servido entre Bryan y Tala el pobre Boris había dejado de ser pelimorado y ahora era peli verde pero un verde pantano feo y ese plan destruyo el lazo de armonía entre Tala y Bryan

-esta todo listo Bryan?

-si todo perfecto

-ahora solo tenemos que poner la cámara para poder tomar nuestra hazaña

-si

En eso llega Boris pero Tala se había ido a su recamara por los últimos detalles del plan y cuando Boris abre su puerta y le cae ese liquido en su cabello volviéndolo verde ve a Bryan entre las sombras gracias a esos extraños lentes que siempre lleva y lo castiga llevándolo al calabozo golpeándolo y dejándolo semi inconsciente y atado con gruesas cadenas a una altura en la cual el quedaba como crucificado lastimando sus muñecas pero esto se haría durante una semana.

-espero eso te enseñe a no meterte conmigo no olvides que no debes decir nada ni siquiera a Tala ni a tus inútiles profesores

-como si lo fuera a hacer no hablo con nadie por tu culpa

debía estar demente para hacer eso

-o retándome de nuevo? dejare de lado mi moralidad mi sentido de humanidad así que mañana tendrás tu nueva rutina trabajaras la misma rutina que Ivanov y si no lo haces bien el te pondrá a trabajar mas pero no creas que tendrás el tiempo de las comidas libres no tendrás que practicar algún deporte y en la escuela he pedido te entrenen mas arduamente en pocas palabras no tendrás tiempo libre mas que para dormir escasas 5 horas y eso solo por compromiso con su preparatoria claro sin contar con la prueba de resistencia física que tendrás diariamente

-"demonios mejor me cayo"

-así que ve siendo mas respetuoso

-da

-como se dice-_dándole un nuevo golpe en su espalda_

-da señor

-como se dice?-_golpeándolo nuevamente pero con mas fuerza aun_

-da señor da amo "que pesara Tala? Me ayudara"

-así me gusta-_tomando su rostro en su mano_-muy bien tu castigo será solo de 2 meses

Al día siguiente en una de las partes de su rutina nueva (combate) Tala lo atacaba sin piedad

-"por que no me deja un solo momento para arrggg "-_una mueca de dolor aparece por su rostro_-"Ojala preguntara pero no me da tiempo para nada ya pronto acabara debo resistir pronto debemos irnos a la preparatoria y podré descansar y tal vez comer algo..."

-vamos Bryan muévete se supone ya estas a la altura del entrenamiento así que no juegues conmigo y pelea bien

-"como quiere que pelee bien si ni siquiera se han cerrado la heridas solo tuve tiempo de ponerles un poco de alcohol y ya me duele TODO" no quiero arruinar tu traje es todo

-no me trates así "como se te ocurre tratarme como una nena"-_ataca mas ferozmente_

-"maldito por que no te preocupas por mi y el por que no peleo bien eh? Con lo difícil que es preguntar"

-eres un inútil creo dejare de jugar contigo-_le da un golpe y lo deja sin aire_-di que fui bueno

en eso llega Boris

-muy mal Bryan debes trabajar bien y eso que no es tu primer entrenamiento de este tipo creo debo dejar que Tala ponga ejercicios que te fortalezcan ya que por lo visto no lo ha hecho muy bien

-si señor-_ve como se va-_gracias Bryan por ser un debilucho me castigaran a mi

-hn gracias por tu preocupación por mi...

-de nada

Tiempo después se da cuenta de que Bryan estaba castigado y de cual era su castigo y el le había puesto a hacer una rutina peor de exhaustiva se sentía muy mal pero no lo reconocería así que va al calabozo donde este esta le lleva alimento y se va

-"que hace Ivanov aquí como si le interesara..."-_una cara de pavor cruza por su rostro_-"oh no, no puede ser lo que estoy pensando no señor... ya se ahora le jugare bromas a el para demostrar que solo me ha afectado el no comer y no dormir bien"aahhh para que me engaño...de todas formas no le interesara... "mañana comienza tu tortura querido Ivanov"

Y así fue como Bryan logro echarle la culpa de todo a Tala excepto de lo del pelo y logro hacer que tuviera mas castigos y este se vengaba castigándolo a el y así sucesivamente pero desde que esto comenzó a molestarle a Tala el fue haciendo un poco de papeleo

**FIN DEL FLSH BACK**

-"ya tengo todo listo pero aun así puedo seguirme desquitando con Bryan todo lo que es su culpa"-_murmurando_-de todas formas en mi escuela esta el chico ese de los g revolutions el ara mis tareas...

Y así continuaría este día Tala le pondría un entrenamiento temible a Bryan el trataría de sobrellevarlo y si no lo lograba como esta vez le iría peor y estaría castigado nuevamente después de su practica de pelea en la mañana antes de ir a estudiar luego llegarían y tendrían que entregar todo lo que les pedían que no era mucho pero no tenían tiempo después tendrían receso Tala lo aprovecha y hace que Kenny haga su tarea ya que por una extraña razón se habían hecho amigos y el entendía cuando Tala estaba en problemas y lo ayudaba pero esto no sucedía con Bryan ya que en cuanto Kenny lo veía se ponía a temblar después tendrían que cumplir con la rutina que Boris les puso dormir en su habitación o en su caso un calabozo y cientos de cosas mas esto era lo que sucedía en Rusia así que ahora en Japón todos ya estaban de salida eran las 2:00 y Max había sacado todas sus cosas las había dejado listas para irse pronto y así lo hizo hasta se fue por un atajo la escuela otra de niños ricos solo que hay la mayoría eran pesados o eso aparentaban y aunque no le agradara debía hacerlo para encontrar a Kai en su mansión cuando entre tanto ajetreo

-ouch

-fijate por donde vas inútil

-si, si claro-_analizando el insulto y la voz-_espera un momento que no estas castigado?

-_en eso se le hela la sangre y abre los ojos para ver de quien se trata ya que como había estado muy enojado olvidaba todo_-Max?-_lo mira con ojos de que ch gados haces aquí?_

-eh por problemas

-_misma mirada_-"a que se referirá Max? Problemas de que o con que?"parate-_dice secamente_

_-con confusión dirige la mirada hacia donde la tiene Kai y descubre que como estaba no dejaba levantar a Kai –_oh lo siento sorry-_ante la mirada de Kai-_si ya voy ya voy pero en primera que haces aquí?

-que mas estudio aquí

-jeje-_risita nerviosa_-bueno "ahora como le digo que los chicos prácticamente lo quieren investigar"tenemos que ir a la heladería Santa Clara que queda en la calle Jatsumo

- y para que?

-dejémoslo en que vamos y ya si:3

-como sea de todas formas no te escaparas de mi entrenamiento que por cierto me recuerda aumentar el tuyo...-_decía mientras se formaba una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro_

_-con cascaditas en los ojos_-pero yo que hice Kai?

-caerme prácticamente encima

-o si por tu culpa estoy castigado-_se cruza de brazos_-": P no debería de ayudarte"aahhh

-me voy a mi casa "ahora Max rogara por que vaya con el / ya tienes con quien desquitarte no/si pero también existen Rei y Tyson"

-_enojado_-por mi has lo que quieras si quieres que descubran que eres un irresponsable bien si quieres que vean como sufres y maldices al mundo bien y si quieres sobre todo que estén pegados a ti pensando que estas nuevamente bajo alguna fuerza oscura bien largate que por tu culpa ME CASTIGARON "como se atreve Kai" ah si lo olvidaba y si me quieres dar entrenamiento extra excelente no lo cumpliré si tu mismo no lo haces... "Max seguro que ese eras tu/ SI Y/respira tranquilo relajate/no es que por su culpa tengo tarea extra de MATE/SI PERO Kai siempre te ayuda a su modo pero te ayuda/ y pero siempre es un grosero conmigo/eso no es cierto"

-_a Kai parecía haberle caído un balde de agua fría desde cuando Max se enojaba con el? desde cuando Max se atrevía a gritarle y decirle sus verdades? y desde cuando Max se sentía avergonzado de el?-_"pero por que? Todo en este bimestre me ha salido mal y hoy que me relevan un castigo MAX el niño tierno e inofensivo se enoja conmigo, CONMIGO, me grita y me hace sentir culpable/has algo el te ha tratado de ayudar y de que no pierdas la cabeza/ si claro...pero argg/el cuaderno de historia lo tengo que entregar en dos días y todavía no lo consigo/momento primero Max luego Historia/si y ahora que/pues que mas disculpate/disculparme yo? Con Max?"-_mientras el estaba con el debate en su mete inconscientemente había seguido a Max hasta chocar con el_

_-_ouch imbécil fijate por donde vas

-Max?

-_subiéndosele los colores al rostro y quedando como vil tomate_- que? No creías que no sabia groserías o si?

-de hecho si

-no todos los días alguien me hace enojar

-no entiendo por que te enojaste?

-¬¬-_al ver la sinceridad de Kai_-aahhh esta bien mira lo que pasa es que estaba en clases-_le cuenta lo sucedido porque se distrajo y cuanta tarea le dejaron y lo mucho que odiaba ósea maestra que por extraño que pareciera hizo que le tomara un poco de fobia a las matemáticas una de sus materias favoritas y después el choque y los insultos que había tenido que soportar de algunos de los compañeros de Kai as específicamente de Brandom y secuaces hasta chocar con el_-y eso es todo

-ya veo pero creo que lo que me dijiste era en serio-_dijo esto dubitativo serio y triste aunque tratando de esconder lo ultimo_-crees que soy un irresponsable cierto?

-no es eso lo que pasa es que-_ante la mirada de Kai_-si esta bien si creo que eres irresponsable

-eso pensé

-pero es que tu nunca dejas que nadie sepa que es lo que te pasa eso esta mal y...

-no tiene nada que ver-_entre tanto que discutían no se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la heladería_-hn "que tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro mejor que diga lo que es y ya"Max

-helados o o si helados yo quiero uno de

-Hey MAX-Tyson

-Tyson creo que no fue muy buena idea citar a Max en una heladería

-no estas equivocado de no ser así nunca hubiera llegado y mas si se trata de Kai sus instintos adictos al dulce no pueden negar una oportunidad de probar nuevos sabores de helado dulce o golosina en otro plantel a pesar de que sea de la misma rama o marca

-Eso puede ser cierto de no ser por que ya tiene un helado de cinco bolas grandes cubierto por chocolate y chispas de chocolate y por lo que veo quiere pedir mas de no ser por que KAI ESTA CON EL?

-Max ¬¬ podrías comportarte?

-n.un esta bien solo pediré este heladito y no mas

-no me gusta estar aquí vamonos

-o no es por mucho tiempo solo deja pago y ya

-tardas demasiado-_saca su billetera y paga y se va sin recibir el cambio claro junto con Max_-por fin salimos de ahí

-no quieres helado?

-¬¬

-como quieras, aunque hayas hecho eso debemos entrar ya que los chicos están adentro

-que?

-si aquí me citaron de hecho no iba a venir sino me iba a ir a mi casa pero mirame aquí estoy así que si quieres puedes quedarte aquí yo entro y voy por ellos y pues...

-hn entrare "a quien se le ocurre citarse en una heladería?"-_hasta que llega a donde se encuentra Tyson y Rei-_a quien mas que a Tyson

-que dices de mi?

-dejémoslo así no chicos?-Rei

-si... eso... seria... una... gran...idea "que rico esta este helado sabe mejor que en"

-que haces aquí Kai?

-hn

-igual de expresivo que siempre

-y tu y tus tontas ideas de citaren en una heladería

-Max no puede evitar sus instintos adictos al dulce simplemente no puede negar una oportunidad de probar nuevos sabores de helado dulce o golosina en otro plantel a pesar de que sea de la misma rama o marca y si no hubiera sido en este lugar no hubiera venido

-hn "cierto el me dijo que pensaba ir a su casa y que termino viniendo aquí "me voy tengo mejores cosas que hacer como terminar el nuevo entrenamiento

-eso era lo que estabas haciendo "por eso estaba cansado el siempre prueba los entrenamientos en el y luego nos lo aplica suave"-Rei

-hn

Terminare esta conversación y me iré a América con Hilary si cuando ellos estaban comprando el helado (el décimo de Max y el 4 de Tyson y el segundo de Rei y Kai lo habían hecho quedarse pero Max se había comprometido a ayudarle a conseguir el susodicho cuaderno de historia claro cada quien pagando su cuenta) eran las 4 PM entonces son las 6 y en casa de Hanna

-aahhh (bostezo) ya es hora de levantarme...

* * *

Como ya estoy muy cansada y me excedí un poco con el capitulo lo cortare aquí.

Y NO CREAN QUE ME VOY A OLVIDAR DE LOS REVIEWS:

**KaT IvanoV:** muchas gracias por tus ánimos y por dejarme tan alentadores reviews

**Myca: **espero que este capitulo te haya agradado

**Gabe Logan**: espero no haber tardado mucho en subirlo pero es que después de esos 20 interminables y exhaustivos días de tour me dejaron muerta y uno debe tener consideración con los padres tu sabes no? así que esa es otra razón de mi retrazo pero persisto valga la pena

**Girl-off-Hiwatari:** nunca había recibido Review tuyo y por eso me alegra te este gustando la historia


	6. El Primer Día De Clases de Hilary

Hola estoy aquí de nuevo! Que emoción no? ¬¬?creo que no se nnu bueno el chiste es que aquí estoy de nuevo dando lata y pidiendo su opinión acerca de mi historia, y que no critiquen mi muy ingeniosos títulos que (hasta a mime dan risa XD)me cuesta pensarlos.

Como ya es mi costumbre aquí les pongo la biografía (o así es como lo llamo yo )de dos mas de mis personajes:

**Fabiola Gonzáles Anselmo:** Esta chica simplemente esta demente al igual que Johanna tiene sus momentos de perdición total, esta algo alucinada muy buena amiga loca extravertida y obsesionada con Good Charlotte.

**Psicológicamente-**Es una chica muy sensible de buenas intenciones y que tiene moral, es algo tímida con los chicos pero no con todos solo los que le gustan con decir tímida me refiero a que los trata de una amanera diferente ...no se como describirlo bueno ella no dudar en prestarte dinero parece que tiene una cuenta interminable de la cual siempre saca dinero presta sus cosas a casi cualquiera no, no es cierto solo a los amigos detesta a los que se escudan en los demás para fastidiar pero ella es algo ambiciosa y caprichosa pero sin embargo su compañía es muy útil para ponerte de simple o simplemente mejorar el ambiente.

**Físicamente: **ella es alta de complexión un poco robusta pero aun así tiene bien definido el cuerpo de una señorita cabello negro abundante prácticamente lacio aunque cuando se rebela se esponja y se ondula es de piel clara apiñonada ojos cafés y tiene un lunar dentro del ojo, labios delgados y bien delineados manos pequeñas y un poco recias es bonita facciones relajadas que demuestran casi siempre felicidad con una aunque sea leve sonrisa, su cabello tiene unos rayitos azules y no tiene ninguna perforación.

**Víctor Hugo Ramírez Cruz: **chico loco irremediablemente desmadrazo que tiene problemas fuertes pero que es un gran apoyo para sus amigos sin dejar de vencer tan fácilmente le gusta todo tipo de música y unote sus grupos favoritos es Épica

**Psicológicamente: **el es un chico que es muy inteligente otra cosa es que sea un flojo o que simplemente no le de la gana trabajar , tiene conocimientos muy variados y platicar con el es reconfortante enriquece un poco mas tu perspectiva, una cosa que le fascina es la música sabe de todo tipo desde cumbias, mariaches(jeje creo k ya me invente otro genero no?), rancheras, pop, rock, rock pesado, música que no logras entender que ch dicen por que lo gritan-cantan-aúllan (según mi mama), claro sin olvidar todas las canciones que salen en novelas, es un buen consejero , buena persona , muy agradable, sabe escuchar, y trata de no juzgar a la gente ya que lo suelen juzgar mal a el diría yo que el es un darcketo la verdad difícil descifrar claro que lo único que el nunca seria es ser fresa ya que los detesta con toda el alma, según el a veces se pinta como osito panda (que en traducción es como pintarse tipo Marilin Manson o eso es lo que pienso yo), el es un chico misterioso semi suicida ya que así lo pinto yo. (que buena razón ₧ ¬¬) y creo que básicamente ese es su comportamiento ah si le gusta mucho dibujar y es muy bueno en ello, le gusta tocar la guitarra y esta loco, cuando esta en silencio que es raro y según Ale anuncio de que viene el Apocalipsis ese silencio hace que tu también te quedes callado e imitando lo que el esta haciendo en otras palabras meditar aunque eso es muy raro.

**Físicamente: **El es muy alto tiene brazos muy fuertes moreno cabello negro usa lentes tiene manos grandes, ojos cafés obscuros según su novia buen trasero...(creo no soy muy buena en descripciones pero es lo básico no?)

**El Primer Día De Clases de Hilary**

-aahhh (bostezo) ya es hora de levantarme...todavía tengo mucho sueño me gustaría dormir un ratito mas... "vamos animo es hora de empezar un nuevo día un nuevo comienzo de todas formas tengo que ir habituándome a la escuela voy a estar aquí como unos cuatro meses o ya ni me acuerdo"-_Hilary se dirige al baño a darse una ducha y estar como nueva para empezar el día al terminar de bañarse se dirige nuevamente a su cuarto que estaba al lado del baño va a su guarda ropas y ve que es lo que va a ponerse ese día –_mmm creo que me pondré esta falda beige como siempre si lo de siempre solo que me pondré estas pulseras y me recogeré el cabello en una cola de caballo y listo! "ahora solo tengo que bajar a desayunar"

En eso tocan la puerta de su cuarto

-ya estas lista Hilary, soy yo tu tía Hanna puedo pasar?

-si claro tía adelante ya estoy lista

-bien entonces bajemos desayunar

-claro nn

Bueno y así bajaron a desayunar fruta y cereal un desayuno delicioso y nutritivo claro sin olvidar el sabroso jugo de naranja que no estaba amarga (creo que comienzo a delirar). Así que esto era lo que aquí sucedía mientras en otra casa para ser mas específicos en la casa de Víctor el se encontraba en su cuarto aun dormido.

-Víctor ya levantate ya es tarde no seas flojo que no ve que no va a llegar a tiempo al colegio?

-"que no pueden dejarme en paz?"si ya voy-_dijo en tono resignado combinado con enojo_-"por que no me dejan en paz? De todas maneras salgo de aquí directo a la escuela no tardo mas de 25 minutos en llegar, aunque pensándolo bien porque no me apuro y me voy lo mas rápido posible para no escuchar mas idioteces por la mañana de hoy/ quien te viera pensando en esto.../si no soy la misma persona que los idolatraba/es cierto"-_así se baño arreglo y vistió todo de negro para salir e ir al colegio_-ya me voy

-si pero hijo no vas a desayunar?

-no desayuno aya

-bueno de acuerdo "que te pasa por que estas así estas actuando muy extraño/no de hecho no solo es que no lo conoces bien"

(ya que estoy de metiche viendo que es lo que sucede en cada casa)Bueno por otro lado en la casa de la familia Luna Caballero una chica acababa de salir del baño.

-"otro día mas que mas da/ un nuevo proyecto de estudio y análisis/y eso que beneficios me conlleva ya no soy como era...diría yo que soy mas calculadora/si tal vez sea así pero ha sido por tu bien ya conoces a tus padres no les gusta cualquier tipo de amistades por eso es que necesitas analizar a tus amistades para demostrarles que realmente valen la pena/pero si con que a mi me agrade basta, no se lo tengo que demostrar a ellos/ pues eso no es lo que parece desde hace algunos años que lo has estado haciendo/ lo se pero he llegado a la conclusión de que me gusta estudiar y analizar a la gente es simplemente embelecador"

-Samara! Ya estas lista?

-_con tono alegre impreso falsamente en su voz-_no mami todavía nop ya casi lo estoy "de todas formas eso siempre me ayuda"

-nn me alegra que seas mi hija "eres tan prudente eres perfecta lo que significa que he hecho u buen trabajo al educarte"

-ya esta lista nuestra hija?

-no aun no cariño dice que todavía no lo esta que no demora mucho

-"solo falta que me maquille o mejor me lo llevo y termino de maquillarme aya ahora a ver que me pondré oh ya se me pondré esta blusa hace tanto tiempo que no me la pongo desde la ultima vez que vi a Rebeca y este pantalón negro acampanado junto con el cinturón de ... de... estoperoles eso! Que me regalo Ale, estas pulseras y este listón en el cabello"lista!-_y así sale de su ordenado cuarto para ingresar al comedor a desayunar_-buenos datas!(días)

-veo que te has puesto esa blusa que te regalo esa muchacha

-_con tono sumamente serio y cambiando la sonrisa de su rostro-_así es-_dijo retadoramente_-hacia tiempo no mee la ponía

-sabes que no me entiende que te veas muy a favor (no le gusta como se ve)

-gracias por apoyar mi estilo-_dijo con una tristeza e inseguridad fingida_-inmediatamente voy a cambiarme-_murmurando para rematar su obra de dramatización-_yo que quería que me dijeras que me veía muy bien , me había arreglado para ti-_logrando acumular lagrimas en los ojos_-"veamos cuanto tarda en retractarse o si es que lo hace"

-lo lamento hija es que no estoy muy dentro de las tendencias actuales seguramente te has de ver despampanante solo que no he podido ver tu atuendo completo

-eso crees O.O oh gracias! Solo que me falta un poco de sombra que combine y terminar de dar el atuendo perfecto pero aun así te modelo

-oh ya veo te vez muy bien, entonces ya se terminaron tus pinturas?

-si así es padre pero no te preocupes me las puedo arreglar

-no, no en la tarde te daré una buena sorpresa "no quiero quitarte la seguridad que has logrado recuperar después del accidente"

-muchas gracias "recuerdo que antes ni pensar que le dijera que usaba brillo labial y ahora hasta me compra los mejores estuches de cosméticos con los cuales me divierto mucho con mis amigas"

-nn"recuerdo que después del accidente dejo de sonreír y cuando lo hacia era con burla e ironía como quisiera que eso nunca hubiera pasado" ahora a terminar de desayunar que todavía debes ir al colegio ¿quieres que te lleve?

-claro seria un gran honor-_dijo realmente con alegría y no fingida como todo su teatrito anterior_-hacia mucho que no me lo proponías nn me alegra el que lo hayas hecho

Volviendo con Hilary

-vaya tía nunca pensé eso es muy interesante y por lo visto a ti te gustan mucho los niños

-si así es aunque realmente es una pena el que no pueda tener hijos

-ah-_se sintió un poco mal por haber hecho que Hanna recordara algo así de triste_-pero aun así me has dicho que has convivido con muchos niños no?

-así es, pero ahora tu cuéntame de tu vida

-pues te puedo decir que me hice amiga de los famosos Blade breakers bueno aunque al principio cuando conocí a Tyson creí a que el era todo un engreído y mas aun me chocaba que todo el mundo le pusiera atención y que todo el mundo le pidiera autógrafos todo el mundo le prestaba atención así que yo comencé a ponerme a verlo el se juntaba mucho con un niño que se llama Kenny pero le decimos el jefe y pues la verdad me chocaba que EL JEFE SIEMPRE LE AYUDARA CON SUS TAREAS SIENDO Tyson Tan irresponsable y luego el se dormía en clases y lo castigaban y se ponía a decir quien sabe que cantidad de blasfemias y luego nunca quería quedarse en el salón para limpiarlo cuando era su turno así que me tocaba perseguirlo así fue como poco a poco me fui envolviendo en el confuso mundo de los Bladebreakers siendo secuestrada dormida y puesta en una celda ser casi aplastada por un temblor en una isla siendo salvada por Kai otro de los enigmáticos integrantes del grupo el es un chico realmente misterioso y frió pero es una buena persona también esta Max un niño muy lindo tiene el cabello rubio y ojos azules es muy tierno y dulce es todo lo opuesto a Kai de hecho creo que es el mejor amigo de este pero eso es una rara teoría mía como seria posible que dos chicos tan diferentes fueran buenos excelentes amigos , hay creo que me eh estado olvidando del siempre tranquilo Rei que es siempre el mediador tratando de que no se salgan las cosas de control y yo pues podría decir que los entreno Kenny me ayuda a ello y pues también realizo los ejercicios claro después de una vez que realmente me sentí ajena a la situación donde me sentí tan incomoda todos me miraron muy feo diciéndome que me callara y excluyéndome del grupo-_dijo con melancolía pero recobrándose_-pero cuando pude ver a la bestia bit de Joseph y pude ayudarlos me sentí verdaderamente dentro de un grupo y esa fue la primera vez que vi una bestia bit y después de que los chicos ganaron fuimos a casa de Tyson y rentamos una película e hicimos botanas platicando de lo que había sucedido y pues así es como mi vida se introdujo en el beyblade superficialmente claro porque no tengo ningún beyblade y ninguno de los chicos se ha ofrecido a ayudarme y aunque así fuera no tengo beyblade ah si y lo que estaba diciendo era que estábamos tratando de ver la película porque Tyson se estaba quejando de que era muy cursi que el héroe estuviera tan melancólico de que la chica que amaba solo lo viera como un amigo y Kai estaba hay solo por estar pero se comenzó a desesperar y grito si no te interesa ver la película largate de aquí y dejanos verla tranquilos y comenzó la discusión y termino todo siendo un desastre donde la comida salía volando junto con todo lo que estaba al alcance y Kenny pues el se estaba escondiendo hasta que encontró un lugar seguro yo trate de detenerlos pero Kai se enojo aun mas con lo que dije y con lo que había dicho Tyson que agarro un florero de plástico imitación vidrio que lanzo con mucha fuerza y Rei que trata de relajar la situación fue el blanco en el que fue a dar el florero entonces el también se enojo y too una de las almohadas que le habían tirado y la lanzo dándome a mi y yo me enoje y comencé a lanzar todo lo que había a mi alcance dándole así a todos claro que esto termino siendo un juego del que ninguno se salvo ni siquiera Kenny que con ayuda de Dizzi lanzaba en lugares precisos para causar mas desastre y pues cuando entro el abuelo de Tyson nos regaño a todos y Kai se enojo por que había terminado siendo participe de tan infantil riña y pues nos toco decir que habíamos visto la película porque o sino el abuelo de Tyson con lo loco que esta se hubiera ofendido y nos hubiera ido peor y en vez de solo arreglar la sala de Tv. nos hubiera puesto a hacer Kendo y arreglar toda la casa como en cierta ocasión nos toco hacer todo por culpa de

-Tyson nn

-si exacto como supiste?

-era de esperarse te veo mas contenta que cuando bajaste a desayunar eh? Pero se esta haciendo tarde aunque todavía hay tiempo luego me terminaras e contar tus historias y quiero conocer a todos tus amigos

Bueno por esa parte esta todo muy tranquilo y todo en calma Hilary se sentía muy bien hablando con Hanna se sentía relajada y es que ella casi no tenia la posibilidad de hablar con chicas o mujeres pues no se llevaba casi con nadie del salón de no ser por Kenny Tyson y Rei que hacia poco relativamente que había ingresado a esa escuela bueno por otra parte del recorrido dentro de las casas Tania se encontraba en la cocina preparando un licuado

-"espero no se me valla hacer tarde lo bueno es que ya no dependo de ellos para que me lleven y me puedo ir sola eso de por si ya es una gran ventaja"-_y se sirve en un vaso su licuado va a la alacena por pan y se sienta en la cocina a desayunar desayuna y se va_-bien ya me voy! "tengo que contarle a Ale que ya me esta yendo mejor con mis padres o eso creo por lo menos ya es menos la fricción aunque a ella durante el año pasado la vi muy distante este año estuvo así pero con lo de el señor Dickenson creo que era le volvió el alma al cuerpo y según me ha dicho ya no pelea tanto con sus padres eso esta bien vaya creo que nadie puede tener una familia completamente feliz siempre hay algo que manche el mantel sus padres parecen perfectos pero son demasiado acaparadores y con ello según lo que Ale me dijo le fueron absorbiendo la energía y lo que realmente la hacia seguir sin olvidar el detalle que hacían que se cohibiera en ciertas situaciones a veces se quejan de sus amigos pero también he notado que casi no les gusta que salga y en mi caso casi no se preocupan por mi o eso es lo que parece y cuando estoy no hayan como sacarme de quicio o ponerme a llorar mis hermanas ja que buena broma es esa la única con la que realmente me siento a gusto y feliz es con la pequeña Joy mi Lilo jaja ella si es linda y sincera a veces desearía nuevamente tener 6 años en fin mis padres no son perfectos pero aún así tratan de que siga adelante a su modo creo y nunca me ha faltado alimento ni estudio lo que sea es bueno no? con Samara son demasiado especiales checan y analizan a sus amigas y ven y verifican si estas son dignas cosa que hace que Sami se sienta opacada triste pero aun así son muy cariñosos con ella y comprensivos con lo del maquillaje las salidas en algunas ocasiones hemos podido quedarnos en su casa Mónica a ella le va bien aunque sus padres a veces no hacen lo correcto dicen las cosas sin pensar y la hieren a ella pero siempre tratan de apoyarla en lo que es necesario aunque en ocasiones logran que ella sienta que es odiada por ellos y que estos preferirían no tenerla Carlo por lo que he visto el esta muy afectado por la muerte de su padre que según dice murió en un accidente automovilístico o algo así el caso es de que iba de negocios pero siempre nos dice algo diferente lo que significa que su padre murió cuando el era pequeño no muy, muy pequeño yo calculo unos 9 años pero le afecto de una forma que decidió bloquear recuerdos los cuales su madre no desea que vuelva a recordar aunque siempre trata de tener su inseparable y adorable sonrisa ja si que es irónico no?"-_no se había dado cuenta pero ya había llegado a la escuela_-como pasa el tiempo "si hacia tan solo un momento que había tomado el autobús y ya llegue creo que será mejor meditar en otro momento"

(este todos en si se levantan y hacen las cosas a una hora promedio así que es como si estuviera estancada en cierta hora para así poder ver lo que hacen en las mañanas)En casa de Carlo

-Hijo ya levantate ya son las 6:20 no te dará tiempo de bañarte si no te levantas ahorita así que arriba-_dice mientras va entrando en el cuarto del chico y ve que este no tiene intenciones de levantarse-_vamos flojo levantate

-_soñando_-"voy en un auto muy elegante es muy lindo y yo tengo solo 9 años? Por que estoy tan chico no se supone que ya tengo 17? Bueno que importa mientras el esta aquí a mi lado como siempre dándonos ánimos a mama y a mi porque nuevamente cambiamos de casa la verdad si me duele tener que dejar esa casa me gustaba mucho y tenia muchos amigos cerca, pero nada es mejor que tener a mi papa junto a mi y a mi mama" nn

-hijo siéntate bien que no quiero te vayas a lastimar

-si papa "el siempre piensa en nuestro bienestar"

Todo comienza a verse borroso en su sueño solo ve como su papa acaricia la mejilla de su mama sutilmente y luego de eso varias imágenes asaltan su mente pero una de ellas es la de una bala que se dirigía a su padre o eso creía y su padre le sonreía esa era la ultima imagen su padre sonriéndole hasta que...

-que no piensas levantarte?-_lo mueve levemente-_tan grande y aun tengo que despertarte hijo! Hay no que haré contigo nn

-no lo se nn "ese sueño se veía real y mi papa" pero aun así me quieres no? nn –_dice sonriendo grandemente y levantándose de la cama con mucho sueño todavía así que literalmente se va a tientas al baño de su cuarto para darse una ducha rápida-_que horas son mama?

-son las 6:27 apresurate hijo tendré que dejarte listo el desayuno hoy no podré tomarlo contigo tengo que ir a la empresa puesto que hay junta y después de ello tengo que ir a ver al cliente para cerrar el contrato así que tendrás que disculparme

-no me simpatizas

-hay lo siento

-esta bien, esta bien no hay problema ve tranquila ok?

-no se te vaya a hacer tarde...

-si mama ya vete

-aquí te dejo la ropa limpia

-si mama

-y no olvides desayunar

-si mama

-no olvides llevar tu billetera

-si

-y tu celular, y...

-ya se mama ya se te juro que puedo llegar a la escuela sin que me pierda no se me olvidara desayunar ya se donde pones mi ropa limpia y si hice mi tarea no te preocupes no se me hará tarde pues me iré en mi patineta ya que así hago menos tiempo y me da el tiempo justo para desayunar y sabes bien que solo tardo 20 minutos bañándome y a lo mucho 10 minutos en llegar a la escuela y desayunar me toma 10 minutos así que tengo tiempo tomando en cuenta que me voy en mi patineta y lo lejos del colegio y no, no se me olvida el celular porque lo guarde en mi mochila (que realmente era un tipo morral) al igual que mi dinero y si, si tengo mis cosas listas y completas cuando regrese acomodare mi cuarto contenta? Así que puedes irte con la mayor tranquilidad-_decía mientras se bañaba_-"creo que exagera un poco ni que me fueran a secuestrar! Creo que esta un poco paranoica mi madre nnu"

-_con semblante de resignación y rendición_-si esta bien ya entendí ya me voy te cuidas cualquier problema me hablas a mi celular ok? Y te aseguro que no estoy paranoica si es lo que piensas es solo que soy precavida y tu un olvidadizo...me voy

-SII

-BYE

Mientras con Luis...

-Mama ya me voy se me hizo tarde nos vemos en la noche!

-si te cuidas y desayunas algo aya (creo me obsesione con desayunar no? o.O?)

-si como sea adiós! "por fin libre por un buen rato..."

-"ese chico me preocupa creo se ha alejado bastante de mi ah que puedo hacer no quiere estar conmigo..."-_sonrisa dolida_-"como desearía que fuera como cuando chico que me quería e idolatraba y le gustaba estar conmigo y se esforzaba por obtener buenas calificaciones para verme contenta en cambio ahora busca cualquier pretexto para estar lejos"

-"ella no es que este en su contra pero pudo haber evitado que papa se alejara ella fue la causante del problema de todos modos como si me importara que ese señor Alberto este o no aquí da igual ahora solo llego a mi mundo..."-_reflexionaba mientras iba avanzando hacia la escuela-_"mejor me dejo de mortificar con eso y veo que puedo hacer hoy..."

-Luis...

-de hecho hoy entra la nueva eso me entretendrá claro que si quiere algo de reputación y amigos tendrá que hacer lo que yo quiera "según Ale yo cambie mucho será cierto? Hn que mas da? Con lo que me interesa/ si te interesa su opinión ella es tu amiga/hn si.../y por una extraña razón la única que te queda de hace varios años para ser mas precisos 7 años/si vale verga...el caso con la nueva espero sea bonita y no sea ñoña "

En casa de Monick todo transcurría normalmente

-Mónica se te va a hacer tarde!

-si mama ya me levante-dice mientras va al baño a ducharse-hay me pregunto que tal será este día últimamente creo que todo esta demasiado tranquilo en la escuela hay sin embargo no hay por que preocuparse hay que ser felices! "como si en realidad siempre pensaras eso"-sale de bañarse y decide por extraño que parezca ponerse una minifalda que le fue regalada por Johanna y esta le llegaba a 15 cm. Arriba de la rodilla y era tableada desde arriba con dos bolsillos en la parte de atrás de un color azul cielo con azul marino una blusa como tipo de escuela de color blanco un chaleco que hacia juego con la falda y por ultimo unos converse azules se puso también unos aretes largos como de tapitas que eran de colores pasteles y se amarra el pelo en una media cola-lista-sale y va a desayunar-buenos días

-wow hija te ves muy bien y ese milagro que te hayas puesto falda?

-pues no mas "vaya cambiar un poco es agradable ahora que lo pienso es mas que nada por lo de la nueva me causa curiosidad"

-vaya hermanita te ves bien eh?

-a va gracias

-si yo apoyo a Mirna

-a va gracias también a ti Mariana

-pues te digo que ya se te hizo tarde a ti y a mi y a ella

-niñas aprensen no ven que ya es tarde no van a llegar súbanse al acarro, ya tiene sus cosas listas verdad?

-nnu creo que debemos apurarnos-Monick

-si creo que si nun vamos-Mirna

-em sip-Mariana

Y en contraste con esta tranquilidad en casa de Isaac parecía había una revolución.

-Isaac con un demonio ya levantate

-uy hermanito creo que no te va ir nada bien-decía destilando sarcasmo e hipocresía junto con falsa preocupación su hermana Kirla una joven que tenia tan solo un año mas que el ella era una chica esbelta de buen cuerpo piel fina y morena cabello morado elefante (XD...no me miren así...¬¬ le pedí a mi papa que me dijera un color y pues esta es una de las como bromas/chiste/costumbre...como sea mejor sigo)cabello que ahora traía extremadamente lacio cortado en capas degrafilado y con unos rayitos dorados y vestía como chica banda (traten de imaginarla)-bueno yo tengo cosas que hacer así que me voy a la prepa

-si claro como si tu fueras a estudiar tu solo vas aya es por tus amiguitos y a hacer quien sabe cuantos males...

-hay ya deja de joder y mejor regaña a mi hermano que nunca trae buenas notas y NUNCA de los nuncas jamases arregla su cuarto o llega a tiempo me voy regreso como a las 10

-si claro tu siempre queriendo hacer lo que quieres!

-lo que digas "por que siempre lo prefiere a el! Desde que llego me hicieron a un lado y papa hpm quien sabe donde este"

Y por ultimo veremos a Johanna la cual se encontraba en su cuarto en total penumbras una oscuridad producida por ella misma le encantaba estar así dormir así en lo mas obscuro le encantaba el poder obscurecer su cuarto para tranquilamente pensar y descansar.

-"son como las 5:30 si creo que si voy a levantarme me encanta poder ver en la penumbra me hace feliz jaja se me hace irónico que muchos le teman a la oscuridad y yo me sienta protegida por ella"-pensaba mientras caminaba en u cuarto destapando el reloj digital y viendo que eran efectivamente las 5:30-"me relaja creo que aun no se me quita lo filosofa desde ayer que me puse a escribir y escribir como loca que manera tan extraña de comenzar un día bah que mas da hoy me alaciare el cabello sip así que a bañarme"-_se metió al baño y metió consigo al celular para solo tardar 10 minutos en bañarse y así lo hizo después salio del baño busco la plancha y la secadora y comenzó con la ardua labor de secarlo y peinarlo tardo bastante pero el resultado fue muy bueno_-listo ya estoy peinada y pues por que no me pongo un poco de delineador y gloss para variar un poco

No se había dado cuenta de la hora que era y su mama baja del tercer piso a llamarla

-Johanna levántese ya es tarde apúrese que no tarda en llegar Paulina y usted todavía no esta lista

-ya te hoy mama-_luego murmura_-no quiero que comiences con el pancho de todas o la mayoría de las mañanas

-ya te oí y será mejor que ya estés lista eh?

-si ya estoy lista mira solo bajo y desayuno y eso es todo

-apurate!

-si, pero yo mínimo ya estoy con mi uniforme peinada y arreglada solo falta un pequeño detalle que es desayunar-_dice eso mientras va bajando las escaleras a la primera planta cuando llega se dirige a la alacena y saca dos sobres de avena y sale de ahí para irse a la cocina y desayunar junto con un licuado de plátano-_ "hoy no quiero empezar u problema con mi mama ya no tengo ganas a veces creo que a ella le gusta hacerme sentir mal"-_termina lava su plato y se va a lavarse la boca y llega Paulina_-hola Pau-Pau ya estoy lista-dice con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa por lo que no se da cuenta que Paulina esta vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una blusa blanca debajo de un suéter negro junto con sus converse se veía muy bonita con su leve maquillaje-"hay ahora si estuve a tiempo aunque me costo levantarme"

-oye Ale hoy es viernes día de vestirse como quieras!

-que?

-Hola Paulina

-hola señora si quiere voy abriendo la puerta en lo que Ale se cambia...

-como que se cambia?

-si es que hoy es Viernes día libre

-ahh

-si bueno abro la reja-_sale de la casa y abre la reja-_listo

En eso Johanna estaba arriba viendo que se iba a poner

-"hay que me pongo que me pongo?"

-JOHANNA APURESE COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE SEA TAN DISTRAIDA COMO PARA NO DARSE CUENTA DE QUE ES DÍA LIBRE!

-Hay ya voy

-si mas le vale eh? Debería hacer algo ese estúpido juego del trompito junto con la computadora le están quemando las neuronas!

-se llama BEYBLADE! Y te recuerdo voy a participar en el torneo

-si como sea pero eso no le sirve para nada debería de hacer cosas productivas en ves de desperdiciar el tiempo con tonterías y ayudarle a su papa que esta ya muy cansado

-eso no son boberías mama!-dice mientras se pone un pantalón negro y toma una playera negra ajustada y saca otra playera negra amplia ancha que esconde su bien definido cuerpo y que dice Colombia y se la pone encima y por ultimo saca sus converse y se los pone en chinga-"como me puede decir eso si por su culpa la ves pasada no pude asistir pude haber ganado! Por que nunca respetan mis decisiones ni que fuera un delito lo que yo ago! No es mi deber estar aquí enjaulada haciéndome pasar por sirvienta si ella quiere tomarse el papel pues bien que lo haga por mi no hay problema y luego recordar por que deje de cocinar eso fue un fraude y jure no volver a hacerlo a menos que un motivo muy, muy importante y valioso para mi en otras palabras un sueño mío o una ilusión mía se vuelva realidad solo así volveré a tocar algo para hacerles de comer!"-_pensaba todo eso mientras su madre continuaba diciendo cosas que la hacían sentir NADA y tratando de reprimir todo cosa que logro pero recordando el precio de la ultima vez que lo había hecho y este precio era no sentir nada hacia nada ni nadie durante un buen rato ya que al momento de reprimir sus sentimientos no los tenia de vuelta sino con un sentimiento demasiado fuerte de ira o una tristeza tal que hiciera que llorara por todas las veces que reprimió viendo que aun así no podía sacarse la tristeza acumulada y la ira solo despertaba sus sentimientos negativos y solo si llegaba a un punto de su ira en el que provocaba un gran daño-_disculpa que te interrumpa-_dijo con voz neutra cual si una maquina fuera_-pero se nos va a hacer tarde y no por mi culpa "y te aseguro que prefiero mil veces estar en la escuela que aquí con ustedes! Y no pienso quedarme aquí por tu baka e iglupiyí culpa eh?"-_su mirada no demostraba nada mas que un vació total era como ver a un pozo sin fondo-_"ya solo estaré 5 cuando mucho 10 minutos mas con ella y bye-bye"

-si vamos-_dijo ya mas relajada después de haber estado gritando hasta de que se moriría su hija-_"es que es una inconsciente..."

Así continuaron el camino las únicas que hablaban era Marina y Paulina ni Ximena ni Johanna hablaban mientras la ultima solo veía por la ventana hasta que por fin llegaron a la prepa y se bajaron

-chao ma.

-hasta luego señora-Paulina

-si bye señora Marina-Ximena

-aaahhhfff "por fin libertad ahora solo me delineare bien de negro los ojos y ya"

-oye Ale que paso?

-nada Pau solo que mi mami "si tenias que decirlo" estaba un poco enojada y me dijo que me apurara eso fue todo nn-_forzó una sonrisa tan vaciá como deja la alacena Tyson-_es todo "solo que evite el pequeño detalle en que demuele por un millonésima ves mi felicidad que siempre es temporal y muy limitada"-_pensaba con excedente de sarcasmo mientras formaba una temible sonrisa que dicta para cualquiera **muerte**_- así que no te preocupes

Ya habiendo visto lo que sucedía en todas la casas a altas horas de la mañana veremos la reacción de Hilary al llegar en un mercury del 98 que ella misma escogió para llegar a la escuela puesto que no quería llegar viéndose tan ostentosa.

-"mi **tía** Hanna es muy buena hasta accedió a ser ella quien conduciera en vez de un chofer bueno creo que aquí traigo todos los libros y materiales y creo que así me veo bien en fin un nuevo comienzo una nueva tortura vaya que optimista me volví si me vieran los chicos... creo que me desconocerían"hay tía muchas gracias por traerme pero ya debo irme

-si sobrina no te preocupes-_viendo que Hilary ya se bajaba y estaba por cerrar la puerta_-espera Hil-al acto Hilary se detuvo en seco así solía llamarla Max lo cual provoco que un escalofrió recorriera toda su columna vertebral-espera

-si que paso Tía?

-toma olvide darte esta cartera

-pero si no es mía y...

-lo se es algo vieja y fuera de moda era mía pero quiero que tu la conserves es muy especial para mi y el haber estado este breve tiempo me demostró que eres una gran persona y vales oro tal vez a veces las cosas no parecen ser las mejores pero siempre queda la esperanza eso bien lo aprendí y quería decirte que nunca debes dejarte doblegar por las adversidades y malas rachas siempre tienes que tener esa fuerza y determinación para seguir eso a la larga te recompensara-_dejo de ponerse seria y hablo como si fuera una madre_-y adentro hay dinero para que puedas comprar algo para el almuerzo así que nos vemos! Bye

-bye tía "ella tiene razón es como si hubiera leído mi mente y hubiera dicho eso para animarme"-_mientras reflexionaba se topo literalmente estampo contra...Luis_-auch

-fijate por donde vas!-y se sacude la chamarra negra que traía puesta

-eh? Si-dijo en un murmullo

-la próxima vez...-_no venia de muy buen humor así que se limito a dejar eso así recogió nuevamente su patineta pateando la curvatura y tomándola por el eje_-grrr $#&4#45#$ maldito día &$# es que ... "que bonito día hacia tiempo que no me enojaba tanto"

**Flashback:**

-_por extraño que pareciera se había levantado a las 3 de la mañana y bajo por agua a la cocina_-"diablos despertar a las tres de la mañana por que tienes un mal sueño no es nada agradable pero así aprovecho y tomo agua"hn "que es eso?"

Se escuchaba un ruido en la entrada de la casa el permaneció silencioso y busco el lugar mas apropiado para vigilar que era lo que irrumpía con la tranquilidad de la madrugada

-hay que pena que te tengas que ir por que mejor no pasas y si es el caso te quedas...?

-"pero si es mama, y quien es ese señor?"

-lo lamento pero no puedo hacerlo cariño sabes que me gustaría pero...el...

-el si eso bueno-_escucha un sonido_-espera me pareció escuchar algo

-_cuando hubo escuchado eso se retiro de hay y se fue a su cuarto_-"como que cariño? Quien era el? Y por que estaban en la entrada a las 3 de la mañana ..."

En eso Hilary recogía sus cosas nuevamente hablar con ese tipo no era algo que deseara hacer en ese momento pues recordó a Kai y una de sus múltiples peleas con Tyson...

-"vaya me hace acordar de Kai aunque el es completamente diferente en físico aunque...mmm no tiene mal cuerpo... o/o/ aun así mejor recoge todo y nada de lo que acaba de suceder"-_para su mala suerte pasa Isaac y vuelve a tirar sus cosas_-oye pedazo de Baka vuelve aquí enseguida que no ves que tiraste mis libros!-_en espera de una reacción-_ASÍ QUE MUEVETE Y RECOGELOS!

-Y QUE CREES QUE CON QUE TU NIÑITA MIMADA ME LO DIGAS LO HARE?

-_con voz muy relajada-_así es pues no pienso hacerlo **yo**

-hasta crees!-_y se va retirando de hay hasta que siente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-_"ella si que es decidida"

- a no, no permitiré que tu te vallas sin hacer lo que digo

-de acuerdo lo haré aquí tienes...

-Hilary

-bien no olvidare tu nombre...

-si como sea-_y así ella teniendo todas sus cosas se va a lo que es la oficina del director toca y espera respuesta_-"vaya creo que voy por buen camino lo que le dije a ese tipo me hizo sentir como nueva nn si creo que será un buen inicio o eso espero"

-adelante quien es?

-em gracias soy la alumna nueva Hilary, Tatibana Hilary

-oh ya veo tu muchachita tienes unas excelentes calificaciones me alegra mucho el que estés aquí

-em gracias director

-oh no me digas que aun no tienes casillero eh?

-lamento decirle pero así es aun no tengo un casillero pues me pidieron primero viniera con usted

-Eso no es posible venga conmigo la llevare a los casilleros que le corresponden a los de su grado-_habiendo dicho eso la llevo a donde estaban los casilleros antes mencionados-_mira este será tu casillero aquí tienes la clave y dentro esta tu horario ok,-_dándosela vuelta-_cuando termines de recoger tus cosas y estés lista vuelve a la dirección para que te lleve a tu grupo correspondiente ok?

-si de acuerdo señor-_así fue como acomodo todos sus libros y según su horario saco su cuaderno de Historia-_listo ya quedo! "ahora solo voy con el director"

Bueno cuando al fin todos estuvieron en sus respectivos salones y trataron de aminorar su enojo algunos y otros simplemente estar igual de frescos como una lechuga llega el director de la prepa y entra al salón de segundo c pero el director no venia solo sino que venia acompañado por una chica de cabella castaño

-bien muchachos quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera de clases

-mira con que esa es la nueva-_decía con desinterés Alexandra_-veamos como se adapta-_dijo e tono malicioso_-si es que logra hacerlo!

-em Ale estas bien?

-yo si Sami por que lo preguntas-_dice con inocencia_-porque?

-sencillo porque acabas de decir indirectamente que aras sufrir a esa pobre chica

-y?

-y que tu siempre has dicho que hay que ayudar a las nuevas...

-y ¿ siempre se puede cambiar de opinión

-yo no creo que eso lo estés diciendo en serio o si?

-pues la verdad si lo digo en serio es hora de cambiar las cosas, mira te lo pongo así le haré la vida imposible y ya

- ¬¬

-esta bien Sami no te vayas a enojar conmigo mira te lo pongo así si hay algo que me impresione de la tal chica esa te juro la protegeré en contra de Isaac e incluso de Luis que ya tenia pensado como fastidiarla y lo conoces el no se quita de hacer eso de todas formas es popular no?

-uu de acuerdo

-Señoritas podrían hacerme el favor de callarse desde hace mucho tiempo que las escucho secretearse muchas cosas y amenos de que quieran decirlo en publico les sugiero se callen!

-mmm como sea-_responde con desgano Alexandra_

-bien aquí les dejo a Tatibana Hilary

-O.O? Hi...hi...Hilary?

-si el dijo Hilary y eso que?

-que eso significa que de ahora en adelante la protegeré... aaahhhfff

-a ver explicame porque?

-Señoritas ya se los había advertido ahora hablaran en frente de todo el salón

-va de acuerdo así será mas cómodo y fácil

-"que le pasa a esa chica?"

-vamos Sami

-lo que me toca hacer por tu culpa

-si lo se

-a si y por que harás eso?-_olvidando de que estaba enfrente de todo el salón lo que demostraba lo mucho que le importaba-_debe haber una razón muy importante o me equivoco?

-pues de hecho si la hay tu sabes de mis múltiples obsesiones no?

-si aja

-pues veras ella es amiga de una de mis obsesiones

-¿O.O? como?

-si hay mira ahorita no estamos para dar detalles mira simplifiquemos esto a ella nadie la podrá tocar ni lastimar a menos de que se quieran meter con Aleksy

-A...A...Aleksy

-si

Al nombrar a Aleksy todo el mundo se puso a temblar y es que eso significaba que Johanna acababa de decir que se comportaría como cuando usaba el nombre de Aleksy y eso significaba muerte y destrucción y falta de sensibilidad lo que demostraba el porque de su atuendo all black aun podían recordar cuando el año pasado ella había dicho que era Alexandra y dependiendo de los hechos seria Aleksy lo que causo risa en todos pero al final todos terminaron por temer de Aleksy y cuando volvió a ser Ale apreciaron su cordialidad y su forma de hacer las cosas de buena gana y no es que fuera ni tonta ni dejada y eso lo apreciaban

-ya que las situaciones han propiciado a ello

entre los murmullos se oía...

-quien fue el tarado que hizo que Aleksy regresara

-ojala que mate a quien hizo que Aleksy regresara

-ahora tendremos que irnos con cuidado con eso de que Aleksy esta de vuelta y todo por un infeliz

y murmullos parecidos eran lo que se oía alrededor el director al ver que lo que decían era bueno las dejo y dejo hay a Hilary con ellas y a ellas dos las nombro encargadas de la chica nueva y así fue como ellas se sentaron con Hilary y se hicieron amigas pero cuando ella les contó lo sucedido con Luis como una llama que se prende fugazmente los ojos de Aleksy despidieron maldad pura y contenida por el momento ella ya no era mas Ale...

Bueno pues eso fue todo por hoy así que espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo en el próximo veré que se vea un poco mas acerca de lo que le sucede a Hilary en a nueva prepa y con el regreso de Aleksy todo se pone de cabeza y negro pero eso no sera por mucho tiempo ya que el torneo de Beyblade pronto comenzara también veremos acerca de los rusos y de Kenny y pues también aprovecho para...

Dedicarle esto a una amiga llamada Tania que me prometió leería toda mi historia y k la imprimiría para así irla leyendo poco a poco

Y por si creían que me olvidaba de los reviews pues NO. NO ES CIERTO aquí están los agradecimientos a esas maravillosas cosas llamadas reviews:

**KaT Ivanov-**tu amiga oh muchas gracias por que en cada capitulo que avanzo me das ánimos de seguir

**Myca-**hola sabes me alegra mucho el que sigas leyendo mi historia y es todo un honor el poder recibir tus mensajes que me dan alientos a seguir

**Sky d-**muchísimas gracias espero te siga gustando mi historia

**Gabe Logan-**sabes creo que se volverá un reto para mi el tener un comentario mas grande tuyo pero aun así te lo agradezco eres muy directa y espero que si llega a haber algo que te desagrade me lo hagas saber...

**Girl-off-Hiwatari-**muchas gracias por tu apoyo pero no se ya que mas decir solo que espero continués leyendo mi historia y que esta te siga gustando

**Rosita Hiwatari**-hola pues tal vez en el próximo capitulo ponga que es lo que le pasa te lo aseguro y muchas gracias por mandarme el Review


	7. Inicia El Torneo

Bueno creo que eh descuidado un poco esta historia lo se pero les aseguro que si me dan ánimos lo actualizo mas pronto (que chantajista no?) pero en fin les cuento que ya voy en prepa y pues esta bien eso me agrada tengo nuevas amigas y mas ideas locas dentro de mi cabecita así que tratando de utilizar eso comienzo este nuevo capitulo.

Si quieren que le haga una biografía a Isaac y a su hermana Kirla me avisan y con gusto la hago.

* * *

**Comienza el torneo**

Era un frío día en Rusia un joven pelirrojo comenzaba a despertarse conforme el frío iba calando sus huesos hasta que de tanta frustración de no poder dormir siquiera un par de horas se hacia presente el chico ya desesperado decide levantarse y gracias al reloj que Kenny le **dio** (el primer día de clases del pobre chico Tala había estado de muy mal humor y como el era el que estaba enfrente pues a cada rato le preguntaba la hora y si no respondía inmediatamente lo golpeaba pero luego eso cambio el caso fue que Kenny termino dándole un reloj digital de buena calidad) yeb son las 3 de la madrugada que hago ya me calaron estas cadenas "ya se el reloj que me dio Kenny tiene un sistema que abre todo tipo de puertas, lo puedo usar y tomar mi clase de aerobs diciendo que me llamaron para que la tomara así aprovecho que Bryan no me vea aunque he logrado que nunca se entere, ah si pero es que hacer eso me da vergüenza... según es que para que con agilidad y discreción pueda esquivar ataques (le estaban omitiendo con gracia y sutileza) pero no lo creo aparte mi cuerpo es muy delgado no me gusta...parece no se...(muy delicado estético estilizado de mujer?) estilizado? Bah bueno pero el hecho de hacer esos Aerobs creo me ha ayudado"bien-_y así comienza a utilizar el reloj y se desata y limpia sus heridas con un desinfectante en aerosol que escondió se pone ropa un poco ajustada pero cómoda y va a tomar su clase de Aerobs llama a la maestra y esta accede pues le ha tomado cariño al chico_-estoy listo maestra

-ah "de no ser porque me cae tan bien no haría esto por el"bien comencemos ya sabes la rutina que te puse la vez pasada listo? Ahora juntos

-"bien bueno ahora solo termino eso y me ducho"-_el realizaba todas las series de ejercicios de elasticidad fuerza y muchos otros pero que le hacían tener gran fuerza pero no le denotaban los músculos_-ah! Terminamos?

-si así es Yuriv puedes descansar

-bien...-_ante la mirada de la maestra se comporto amigablemente_-esta bien gracias

-eres muy educado

-em gracias por el cumplido señorita

-lo vez donde aprendiste eso?

-para serle sincero señorita no lo se solo se que se eso y ya pero nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de hablar con alguien así...

-por eso es que casi no hablas?

-no, no hablo porque sino me castigan debo mantener mi temple frío, estoico

-bueno pero ya sabes conmigo no tienes que usar esa mascara

-de acuerdo

- "sus modales y su forma de hablar es muy refinada como cuando a las señoritas se les infundía el hecho de que no importaba si se sentían bien o mal tenían que ver por los demás y por ultimo por ellas pero jaja que cosas pienso este chico no es como cualquiera el si sabe respetar"y dime porque tan temprano?...si que por que tan temprano querías el entrenamiento?

-ah por que no tenia sueño...

-y te da vergüenza esta clase cierto?

-mmm...da

-lo se pero te ha ayudado no?

-si, cuando tengo los combates por las mañanas antes de ir al colegio por movimientos que me ha enseñado pues he esquivado muchos golpes-_dice esto mientras esta sentado con sus piernas recogidas y la cara semi/escondida en las rodillas_-pero aun así tengo que mejorar mucho, no siempre salgo invicto y para el colegio tengo que llegar impecable sin que se note nada

-ah ya veo...-_preocupada_-que te paso ahí Yuriv?

-ah eso es por las cadenas es todo...

-ven acompañame a mi cuarto deja te limpio todas tus heridas, porque me imagino no son las únicas cierto?

-si es, pero pronto comenzara el nuevo torneo y ya no tendré que estar en ese calabozo

-eh? Aquí hay muchas cosas que no me gustan como puede ser posible que te encadenen y te tengan en una calabozo?

-es lo de siempre, te puedo pedir un favor?

-claro "lo que sea quiero verte mas feliz has estado muy triste últimamente , mejor dicho mas de lo normal"

-me podrías conseguir la información del torneo?

-claro-_ya habían llegado hacia tiempo a la recamara de la maestra Verónica y ella le estaba curando todas sus heridas con mucha delicadeza pues le quería mucho_-mira ya estas listo así sanaras pronto y pues toma esto te lo pones en las muñecas y ya no te lastimaran tanto las cadenas si quieres yo te puedo levantar y decir que modifique el horario de tu entrenamiento conmigo y así te vas a dormir mas cómodo a tu cuarto

-pero hay cámaras en los cuartos excepto en el de los **maestros** así que no podría hacer eso

-bien pues entonces dormirás aquí

-gracias Vera te quiero mucho

-jaja ya duérmete que estas cansado yo te levanto y te vas a bañar ok?

-da

Mientras en una recamara un chico pelilavanda estaba teniendo una pesadilla, un recuerdo que lo atemorizaba por las noches y perturbaba por el día, por lo mismo se encontraba dando vueltas por su cama tratando de alejar aquellos tristes o dolorosos recuerdos que por la mañana no podía recordar. Esta pesadilla comenzaba así...

_En una gran mansión se encontraba un pequeño niño escondido en un inmenso cuarto tratando de escuchar la decisión que sus padres tomarían la cual lo traía con los nervios de punta ¿qué podía hacer un pequeño de siete años en contra de que lo alejaran de su país natal para ir a vivir en otro lugar internándolo en un colegio? Todo por tener buenos estudios y poder aceptar un compromiso del cual no sabia casi nada mas que había sido sellado desde su nacimiento y ahora pegado a la pared tratando de escuchar lo que su madre Verónica junto con su padre Alexander planificaban hacer._

_-Shurik el no tiene deseos de irse de aquí, amor por favor primero trata de convencerlo a el explicale y te aseguro el comprenderá._

_-hazme el favor Verónica no entiendes esto ya esta decidido desde hace mucho tiempo no podemos cambiarlo ya lo tengo inscrito en ese colegio y ya tenemos nuestra próxima residencia lista para nuestro arribo y no por pequeñeces vamos a cambiar todo._

_-pero Alexander es solo un niño tiene sus amigos aquí, lleva una buena relación con los hijos de la familia de su prometido_

_-ese error no me lo recuerdes, pero soy un hombre de palabra y cumpliré hasta el final así que el estudiara y retornara cuando sea mayor de edad para retomar el compromiso_

_-pero lo vas a lastimar..._

_-crees que no lo se Vera? crees que no lo se? Se que a el le gusta estar con los gemelos pero tiene que proteger el prestigio de su apellido no por nada es un Kudnetzov Malencov_

_-ah nunca te cansas de lo mismo se que quieres lo mejor para el...yo tratare de explicarle_

_-si ese pequeño cambio todas nuestra vidas_

_-para ese momento el pequeño Bryan ya no estaba escuchando la conversación y ya estaba con lagrimas en los ojos-"yo no me quiero ir de aquí no quiero dejar a mis amigos, mis únicos amigos"-así que sale de su escondite para ir a su cuarto antes de que sea descubierto castigado pero se encuentra e el camino a su mama-"yo no quiero irme"_

_-hijo? Que haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu cama durmiendo ya es muy tarde ven y te cargo-se acerca a el pero la rechaza-que pasa cariño? No quieres que e cargue?_

_-no-dice muy serio-no quiero_

_-joven no le responda así a su madre_

_-Shurik solo tiene sueño no e cierto?_

_-el pequeño corre a los brazos de su madre la cual lo recibe con los brazos abiertos-"papa a veces me da miedo"-susurrando-mama nos vamos a ir de aquí cierto?_

_-ah? Es lo mas probable cielo_

_-Vera deja de consentir a ese niño que luego no va a soportar nada..._

_-pero-deja al niño en el suelo-ah esta bien_

_-gracias, y tu porque lloras?_

_-por...por...-le aterraba la mirada de su papa-porque...nos...vamos a ir...y yo no quiero-baja su rostro y permite que sus lagrimas recorran su rostro-no quiero_

_-no me importa lo que quieras o no, nos vamos a ir y ya, vas a entrar a estudiar a un prestigiado internado y fin del asunto así que ve a tu recamara y descansa que no es hora de que estés despierto "esto es por tu bien hijo no quiero que seas ningún débil..."_

_-tratando de no llorar y ser firme como su papa-da otot (si papa)-y sale caminando hacia su cuarto-"yo no quiero ir"_

_-Alexander fuiste muy duro con tu hijo pudiste habérselo dicho de una mejor manera-decía muy enojada Verónica-es un **niño** entiende!_

_-no me importa tiene que afrontarlo y ya!mañana mismo nos vamos a primera hora así que las mucamas ya tienen preparadas las maletas descansa para que soportes el viaje que será largo_

_-argg siempre es lo mismo contigo_

_Durante toda la noche y toda la mañana siguiente Verónica no le hablo en absoluto a su esposo estaba aun muy enojada así que el desayuno fue muy silencioso y el pequeño Bryan que acababa de bajar solo saludo a su madre con un beso y a su padre con un frío buenos días mas eso no le importo a Alexander y continuo solo le dijo a su hijo que tenia que estar listo que en una hora salían así que sin otro remedio se alisto y bajo cuando estuvo listo._

_-ya estoy listo a donde vamos?_

_-vamos en camino a Alemania_

_-que pero NI SIQUIERA PUDE DESPEDIRME!_

_-NO ME GRITES BRYAN ALEXANDER QUE SERA UN VIAJE MUY CANSADO Y NO QUIERO RECLAMO ALGUNO ENTENDIDO?_

_-QUE PERO_

_-tranquilo Bryan si quieres te ayudo a escribirles una carta a los gemelos y le encargamos a Lidia que se las entregue de tu parte si?_

_-pero mama-reclamo de niño pequeño-oh esta bien_

_-ven vamos..._

_-los espero abajo en diez minutos_

_-si ahí estaremos Alexander,-dijo con un tono muy severo, mas cambio a uno dulce- ven cariño escribámosles la carta a los gemelos_

_-si mami-y con mucho trabajo Bryan escribió la carta claro con la ayuda de su mama y le pidió a Lidia que se las entregara mas esta n secreto le entrego otro sobre donde decía que uno de los gemelos había escapado y no sabían nada del mismo lo cual perturbo mucho a Bryan que sabia donde podía estar así que en el camino estuvo tratando de hacer parar el auto mas lo único que logro fue hacer enfadar a su padre._

_-Alexander quédese quieto a menos que quiera que en ves de internado sea escuela milita deje de estar molestando que me distrae mucho_

_-pero papa es que... "no te puedo decir"_

_-dime-hace detener el auto-que es tan importante para que te estés comportando tan mal? nada? bien entonces continuemos y regreso a su asiento mientras el pequeño iba hasta atrás en un auto de tres hileras de asientos, ya se encontraban muy lejos de su casa pero esa frenada inoportuna provoco que una de las ruedas del auto se desbalanceara y en una vuelta el auto salio de control y un gran camión se llevo consigo la parte trasera del auto y la parte delantera choco contra la barda dejando inconscientes a el conductor que recibió el mayor impacto como a la pareja de esposos, el camión que se llevo la parte trasera lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar revisar que su camión estuviera bien y al ver al niño y reconocer que pertenecía a una familia muy rica opto por llevarlo consigo borrando así todas las evidencias y salir disparado de ahí para lo que seria la abadía Valcrov llevando al infante consigo._

-_el chico estaba sudando frío y moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta que despertó_-ah...ah...ah...que fue eso? "por que no lo puedo recordar?"argg-_un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo ataco al momento que trato de recordar_-yeb siempre sucedelo mismo detesto despertar así que importa ahora me puedo bañar -_y así toma sus cosas y se dirige a las regaderas_-"esto me ara bien ahora solo es lo de la rutina de combate y de ahí nos vamos a la escuela, así tengo que entregar el trabajo me pregunto si Tala lo habrá hecho?"hn como sea "si no lo hizo abono mas castigos para si...jaja/espero lo haya hecho"-_sale del baño se viste va a su recamara y prepara todos lo cuadernos que le tocan para ese día sin olvidar el trabajo-_listo ahora solo espero a que vengan por mi y ya, o podría molestar a Ivanov en su celda "si eso haré..."

Por otro lado en el cuarto de Verónica la muchacha ya estaba lista así que decide llamar a Yuriv para que se arregle y asista al entrenamiento.

-Yuriv-_lo mueve_-Yuriv despierta

-ahh gracias Vera, voy a bañarme, gracias por todo

-hey a donde vas ve y bañate en mi baño hay por lo menos hay agua caliente

-muchas gracias "no se que haría si ella no estuviera...ahora solo tengo que pensar en el..."trabajo

-que paso Yuriv por que dijiste trabajo? No lo hiciste o que paso?

-por que siempre me dices Yuriv?

-ah por que tu me dices Vera

-si pero es diminutivo de tu nombre

-vetea a bañar ya que no quieres que se enteren de que estuviste aquí mira aya hay shampo y todo

-hn si "que ocultas Vera? Que ocultas?"

-ah! "hay Yuriv creo que no recuerdas que ese es tu verdadero nombre y si no recuerdas eso quiere decir que no recuerdas tu pasado quiero que puedes recordar todo tal vez así podrías demostrar una verdadera sonrisa, o como cuando te llevabas bien con Bryan no se por que se distanciaron...pero creo volveré a buscar mas información tuya en la base de datos de la abadía debe de haber algo así podrías regresar con tu familia pues debes tener una como la mayoría de chicos de aquí pero a diferencia suya ellos van y regresan reciben un entrenamiento normal y regresan a sus casas con sus familias bien ahora tengo que presentar mi reporte y ya"

-"ya estoy listo pero...mi ropa bah tendré que ponerme lo que traía"

-Yuriv mira te dejo esta ropa aquí era de mi hermano así que creo que te puede quedar nos vemos luego

-hn "piensa en todo"-_sale de ahí y se pone un buzo de manga larga y cuello alto de color beige y un pantalón negro de mezclilla y un chamarra beige en fin todo listo_-creo que...bah que mas da me lo pongo y ya "bueno me queda, no me gusta el estilo pero...que mas da?"-_se dirige a su cuarto y deja su ropa sucia para luego lavarla y toma sus cosas ese día para su suerte habían cancelado cualquier tipo de rutinas y ejercicios excesivos y levantaron los castigos por el tiempo que durara la revisión_-listo ahora solo tengo que ingeniármelas con el trabajo

-si seria lo mas apropiado a menos que quiera aumentar su castigo

-si señor Boris "iglipiyi"

-veo que ya esta listo, puede retirarse de una vez al colegio o si prefiere puede ir a desayunar, ah que bien que le pidió o la señorita Anstravinski que adelantara su entrenamiento lo felicito precisamente por su empeño y dedicación es usted el líder sin llegar a dudas esto me demuestra lo innecesario de su castigo así que solo serán 2 semanas mas y su castigo queda anulado pero tiene que tener ese trabajo listo sino olvídelo, tiene que arreglárselas **solo** de aquí no recibirá ningún tipo de consentimiento.

-si señor gracias-_y de una sale corriendo hacia la escuela una vez que Boris se fue pero en el camino se topa con Bryan-_genial

-perdóneme mi líder pero no lo reconocí con esa ropa se ve muy bien

-gracias

-eh?

-que gracias nos vemos luego-_y trata de seguir corriendo (no noto quien era con quien choco y fue educado Bryan se quedo así o.O?)_-"tengo posibilidad de anular casi todo mi castigo"

-espera Tala no se supone que estabas castigado en una celda y no cómodamente en tu cuarto?

-ah si pero tuve entrenamiento temprano, lo lamento Bryan pero tengo prisa por una vez en todo este tiempo permite que me vaya sin inconvenientes si?

-seguro que este que tengo aquí enfrente es Tala Ivanov el que me esta pidiendo un favor?

-da

-tibie harosho? (estas bien?)

-da , ya harosho (si, yo bien)

-_hablando en ruso_-Bryan mira tengo que hacer un trabajo que no he podido hacer por mi entrenamiento y el castigo y ahora tengo la posibilidad de aminorar mi castigo por favor no me metas en problemas si?

-eh bien

-gracias-_estaba de buen humor_-bueno voy a la escuela quieres ir conmigo? "espero no estar haciendo mal"

-si "que le pasa a este?"

-bueno vamos "em a este que diablos le pasa"

Así llegaron a la preparatoria sin pelear lo cual traía muy feliz a Tala y Bryan solo trataba de comprenderlo pero no podía pero se conformaba con verlo tranquilo llegaron al salón y Tala directamente con Kenny dejando a Bryan solo

-hola Kenny

-Tala has estado castigado verdad?

-si

-ah bueno eso pensé mira esto es tu trabajo espero te sirva te recomiendo lo leas tal ves te pregunten algo.

-oye por que haces esto?

-ah por que te considero mi amigo y si ya le ayudaba a Tyson que era un flojo porque no a ti que realmente eres responsable

-bien gracias

-de nada "que le pasa?"estas bien?

-si uú

-bueno no te enojes

-esa pregunta ya em la han hecho demasiadas veces

-de...de...acu...acuerdo

-hn "que le pasa todo el mundo esta extraño tratándome como si no pudiera solo no soy un inútil!"

En otros lugares como por ejemplo Japón un chico de cabello bicolor se encontraba en la clase de orientación en la cual estaban preguntando acerca de sus familiares y su vida con ellos así que en esto pasa Brandom el cual estaba sentado detrás de Kai y por extraño que pareciera no lo estaba molestando cuando la maestra decidió llamarlo y este al momento paso al frente así que solo estaba esperando a que la señorita le comenzara a preguntar

-Bien Brandom dinos cuantos integrantes hay en tu familia y que es lo que te desagrada de ellos?

-ah somos 4 mi mama Aldonza, mi padre Josué, y mi hermano Gerald pues lo que no me gusta de mi mama es que ella siempre termina avergonzándome frente a todos, diciendo indiscreciones también el que critique el tipo de música que me gusta y como me visto, de mi papa me desagrada que el quiera que sea perfecto o que sea como es Gerald o que em mande a hacer cosas inútiles e innecesarias de mi hermano Gerald que el siempre quiere que lo ayude a salir de problemas y me pone a mi de solapad erá

-muy bien eres muy expresivo nn de los que mas han participado en esta actividad de la mejor forma por el momento llevas la mitad de tu calificación asegurada y no olvides que esta es una materia seriada (que si la repruebas en cuarto en quinto también y así sucesivamente) pero lo has llevado muy bien ah si no e distraigo mas de la clase y continuo...se que hay muchas cosas que te desagradan de tu familia pero que te agrada de ella? "que bien este ha sido uno de los salones que mas han cooperado con la actividad así que les daré un premio si es que **todos** participa y mas que nada lo digo por Hiwatari ùu" bien te escucho

-em lo que mas me gusta de mi mama es que ...mmm, no se me ocurre nada

-"hn nunca pensé que tener padres seria problemático jaja por lo menos se que no eres tan feliz como lo aparentas...hay Brandom te juro que si no fuera porque no quiero mas problemas ya estarías **muerto** detesto cuando te las das de dios y no se que tanto oh vamos eres solo un perdedor con un nivel lo que considero alto en esta escuela sin ninguna otra habilidad o virtud yo por lo menos soy bueno en otras cosas y tu solo te conformas con sociedad"

-Kai comportate hijo! "este niño cada vez esta peor"

-"no se por que me siento como si me hubieran regañado, eso es extraño pero en fin ahora tengo que seguir escuchando lo que este tipo esta diciendo"

--ah si ya se! Que ella siempre trata de mantener en orden mi cuarto sabe donde están todas mis cosas cualquier cosa que le pregunte ella lo sabe eh me prepara cosas especiales a pesar de que ella trabaja de vez en vez nos cocina algo especial **ell**a y siempre esta al pendiente de mi y de mis cosas, lo que me agrada de mi padre es que a pesar de que es muy duro y estricto e ocasiones siempre trata de compensarlo con salidas regalos o acciones así por ejemplo si sale de viaje me trae un recuerdo o me escribe y mi hermano pues de el me agrada que pues me enseña acerca de los diferentes deportes y me ayuda con mis tareas cuando no puedo y cosas por el estilo el me ayuda con chicas y de todo! Y pues ya

-muy bien Brandom tienes diez y ahora pasara el ultimo Hiwatari así que por favor pase al frente y tu Brandom quiero verte en tu lugar tal vez y se ganen el punto y medio que les tengo pensado dar solo depende de ustedes chicos, bien Hiwatari comencemos

-hn si-_con tono de molestia_-"incluso ese iglipiyi de Brandom se puede llevar bien con su familia ja esto es genial maravilloso yo soy el único que no...bien con lo que me interesa de hecho...lo único que me interesa es poder practicar aunque sea un poco hoy con Drancer ahh con todo esto de mi descuido no he podido entrenar"

-hay hijo pero es por tu bien no lo ves de todas formas ya casi empieza el nuevo torneo y eso te traerá mucha felicidad que realmente te mereces

-"no se por que pero me siento mejor hn que mas da ahora solo tengo que pasar al frente a sufrir un rato mas y que me digan porque no eres mas expresivo porque no hablas mas que te cuesta ser mas amplio con lo que dices? Deja ya ese bloque de estoicismo y deja de contestar con monosílabos ja ya hasta me aprendí todo lo que me dicen ùu como si no fuera suficiente con estar aquí "

-Bien jóvenes ya que han colaborada de grandiosa manera en esta actividad he estado pensando seriamente en ayudar a este grupo y tal vez darles punto y medio mas a promedio recuerden que no se deben confiar a pesar de que digan ah orientación una materia mas les recuerdo que esa materia mas esta seriada y si no la pasan este año no la pasan automáticamente el siguiente y me he dado cuenta de que algunos aquí se han descuidado y puede que pierdan una materia tan sencilla como lo es esta si "me encanta este grupo siempre se siente un buen ambiente o por lo menos para los maestros para mi es mejor dicho por que ellos siempre están callados haciendo su trabajo aunque hay unos cuantos que a veces no quieren y no tienen intenciones de no hacer nada ah pero en fin escogí esta carrera y creo es una de la s mejores eh logrado conocer a todos estos muchachos como por ejemplo este Brandom que por el momento se encuentra a mi derecha el es un chico un tanto problemático pero es inteligente solo lo hace por mantener una imagen que le ha costado mucho pues antes de esto no le iba muy bien decaí he descifrado a muchos, muchos se han abierto a mi pero Hiwatari nunca quiere cooperar el debe de entender que los problemas no solo es para que te ahogues en ellos y trates así de contrarrestarlos sino de aprender cuando hay que pedir ayuda y saber agradecerla saber apreciar lo que tienes, para mi ese chico es un misterio que quiero descubrir y que mediante ese pequeño castigo he podido ir conociendo un poco mas y creo que realmente es un buen chico"

-pues claro que lo es-_le saca la lengua_-es mi **hijo** y es un ganador claro tiene pequeños problemas pero ahh

-ah si lo siento Brandom puedes retirarte a tu lugar y por favor Hiwatari venga acá a realizar la dinámica recuerden todos esto es calificación así que traten de hacerlo bien ok?

-con permiso-_muy fingido_-Hiwatari

-hn ¬¬ "te juro que te arrepentirás de meterte conmigo Brandom y veras que ni tu familia te consuela jajaja"-_mientras una sádica mirada cruza por su rostro_-"disfrutare de tu ejecución pero por lo pronto esta tortura"

-siéntese aquí a ver descríbanos algo de su familia parientes abuelo eh no se...

-¬¬?

-ahh uu que le gusta y que le disgusta de su vida en familia?

-mi abuelo esta casi siempre en negocios

-eh? "haber quiero que me digas si te agrada eso o no? supongo que no pero argg este chico pone a prueba mi forma de cuestionar"esta bien lo tomare por punto bueno aaahhhfff bien dígame hábleme de las tres osas que mas le gustan de su madre

-ella-_dolido aunque fingiendo frialdad-_ **murió**

**-"ùu** con este chico no se puede espera dijo que SU MADRE MURIO !**"**lo lamento a ver hable a cerca de su padre

-el también murió

-"nunca imagine que fuera huérfano de ambos padres oh no que error eh cometido yo no quería que recordara eso porque se que eso debe de doler"

-hijo ahh no sabes como me duele verte tan triste como desearía que volvieras a tener esa hermosa sonrisa que mantenías cuando te alzaba en brazos o cuando jugabas con tu padre y Dranzer u fiel amigo ese fénix que me protegió por mucho tiempo cuando mama estaba con papa,..argg **papa** hay tu hiciste que mi hijo sufriera y no lo dejaste desahogar su dolor prohibiéndole el llanto papa tu lo quieres lo se he visto como te preocupas por el y se que querías que fuera fuerte para que nadie lo lastimara pero mira ahora es un témpano de hielo como dice u amigo Tyson y tu te amargaste ahh que puedo hacer solo me descuido por un tiempo y todo esta de cabeza no siempre puedo estar aquí también debo de estar lejos y cumplir con mi descanso pero no puedo si ustedes no están bien quiero que realmente sean felices y que mi hijo no desee estar lejos de ti padre y que tu admitas que lo quieres pero para eso todavía falta y me tengo que asegurar de los Ivanov y los Kudnetzov tengan estabilidad ese es el precio por estar contigo mi amor y creeme que me alegra pagarlo por que se que con ello a ti también te haré feliz, quiero volver a ver tu sonrisa una sincera

-disculpe joven Kai espero no haberlo incomodado pero aun así debo seguir con mi deber en lo que va del curso-_dice con melancolía y nostalgia_-usted no ha participado debidamente por lo tanto también deberá hablar lo que hasta sus compañeros mas tímidos han hablado

-pero

-pero el problema es de que se trata de que se comunique y lo mas que usted ha dicho en mi clase son solo seis palabras juntas en una respuesta de examen oral,-_esto lo dice para todo el grupo y que la puedan escuchar_- por favor el resto del salón se puede retirar, tengo que terminar de aplicar el examen a su compañero y de el dependerá ese punto y medio extra tanto en mi materia como .25 en otras seis materias

-pero si el no habla!

-ya perdimos los puntos

-yo lo necesitaba

-ojala y hable dependemos de el pero...

-es un iceberg creen que hable yo no!

-silencio o el único que tendrá puntos será el joven aquí presente y también Cabrera, Mora, Santaolalia, Gonzáles, Acosta, Felguer y ya RETIRENSE Y ABSTENGANSE DE COMENTARIOS!

-o.O? "y yo que decía que no tenia personalidad y mucho menos"

-carácter lo se hijo estoy de acuerdo contigo, me tengo que ir-_le da un beso en la mejilla y lo abraza regalándole de su energía transmitiéndole su amor y aprecio_-tengo asuntos que arreglar

-Bien Kai comencemos...

-... "y que?"

-"es un fracaso en expresión"hay mira para ponerla fácil haremos lo siguiente si estas de acuerdo me lo haces saber y si no también lo haces ok?

-si

-"ah..ah..ah argg"mira deja de contestar en monosílabos y habla mas de 30 palabras por respuesta

-no

-no que? "oh si m viene una idea a la cabeza"

-no-_fue interrumpido_

-no quieres contestar menos de 100 palabras por respuesta cierto? Oh nn eso pensé

-pero...

-pero no te preocupes por mi yo estaré aquí para escucharte a demás de que si te falta una sola palabra perderás una décima

-que!

-si te haré 10 preguntas y cada pregunta la respondes con 100 palabras si te falta una palabra ya no obtienes el punto sino .99 y si te faltan 50 pues solo tendrás .50 y pues si respondes como acostumbras tendrás por mucho 0.06, ya que me diste tu aprobación pues comenzamos ya

-pero si yo no eh-_nuevamente es interrumpido-_"que esto es genial"

-oh si esto se pone interesante!-_con palomitas de maíz sacadas de la nada y sentada en una de las bancas la madre de Kai veía el espectáculo_-realmente...me parece... una buena idea el que aproveche el que no hable para tomarlo a su favor es inteligente "nnu ahorita voy para Rusia o donde sea que tenga que ir"

-vaya me sorprende que haya aceptado esto y que este ansioso por hablar así que mi primera pregunta es quienes son tus mejores amigos?

-argg

-eso no cuenta como palabra trata de nuevo

-esta bien, esta bien lo logro **gano** feliz?

-no ahora contesta...

-mis amigos son Max Tate, Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kenny, Tala, "que otro nombre piensa que mas digo? Esto es humillante ùú"ahh si y Bryan

-te ayudo por que no dices sus apellidos y te los tomo por palabras?

-por que no los se excepto el de Max por eso? Cree que soy tonto o que? Ahh ùu si este

-no me contestes así o comienzas de cero y sin contarte los nombres de esos chicos

-no, no, no y olvide a Whyat a Bryan y a Tala los conocí "en la abadía" durante mi entrenamiento estuve con ellos durante muchos años y por las condiciones dadas en el entrenamiento tuvimos que ser solidarios luego conocí a Tyson, Max Hilary Kenny y Rei a ellos los conocí por que al señor Dickenson se le ocurrió formar un equipo a Hilary no la conocí sino un año después de haber formado el equipo de los Bladebreakers cuantas palabras llevo?

-no te lo diré así que puedes arriesgarte a tener solo medio punto .78,.98 o tal ves tengas 1.0 no lo se

-ahh "que mas da" y los conozco a ellos últimos desde hace ya 3 o 4 creo

-bien tienes el punto "bien logre 111 palabras nn" por que te llevas bien con Tala y con Bryan?

-por que ellos son igual que yo

-creo que esa fue toda tu respuesta son .07

-que?

-si no quisiste hablar mas así que entendí que cortara hay y pues solo conté siete palabras, siguiente pregunta de tus amigos los Bladebreakers a quien quieres mas?

-yo ehh-_ve que ya va a anotar así que habla de golpe_-quiero mas a Max porque lo veo como un hermano pequeño y desde que lo salve de ser aplastado por el vidrio que tenia un grosor aproximado de medio metro el se encariño mucho conmigo y viceversa por que el es un chico muy tierno podría decirse y esto no solo lo digo yo sino lo tome de lo que dicen todos pues el me ha estado ayudando mucho y no le gusta mentir es muy apegado a su mama porque por mucho tiempo ella trabajo fuera y el no estaba con ella y durate este tiempo que he estado castigado el sido uno de mis apoyos y me ha salvado de sermones muy aburridos por parte de mi abuelo y ha tratado de ayudarme en lo que puede y ha intercedido por mi en este ultimo periodo que no he podido asistir a los entrenamientos

-muy bien tienes otro punto "de hecho 1.5"

Y así estuvo logrando que Kai hablara mas aunque en tres ocasiones respondió con 7, 3 y 18 palabras contando la segunda pregunta pero ahora tendría una pregunta mas la ultima para su gran alivio

-ahora voy con la pregunta de clase que o quisiste responder que te gusta de tu familia y que no?

-ahh yo no puedo decir que tengo familia cuando hay un señor que solo se preocupa por tenerme encerrad en una aula de oro y cuando no solo desea manipularme para su beneficio no creo que eso sea un definición de familia por lo que oí el día de hoy la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa de negocios y cuando cenamos juntos se crea un ambiente demasiado tenso o no cruzamos palabra alguna que no sea referente a el beyblade o el que tal ves no le guste que este con esos mocosos malgastando mi tiempo aunque otras veces solo lo veo distante como viajando a otro lugar a veces pienso que imagina yo que se que aun esta mi madre su única hija y no se pero parece estar tan lejos que tampoco le hablo y prefiero comer para poder alejarme lo mas posible se que a el no le interesa lo que haga o no mejor dicho simplemente no le intereso y por eso me ha tratado de tener encerrado pero en lo único en lo que me deja lo que podría decir libre es en torneos de beyblade, ah si por su rostro veo que no me cree que no se interesa por mi mire es muy sencillo si usted se preocupa por alguien lo demuestra en hechos cierto el lo único que hace es tratar de que sea un robot perfecto y no le importa si estoy o no en la casa si regrese agotado de mi entrenamiento o si casi no llego por lo herido que este o si de plano me quedo en casa de Tyson como de vez en vez lo hacemos tampoco se interesa por ver mi desempeño y si lo hace es para tratar de humillarme o demostrar lo inferior que soy de hecho nunca lo he visto alegre por alguna de mis victorias o preocupado por que me enferme solo se conforma con mandarme médicos que me recetan medicamentos los cuales detesto o que este en cama cosa que nunca hago en fin mi vida de familia como puede ver es una basura! Solo tengo a ese señor si es que puedo contarlo como familia porque hasta el momento solo veo lazos sanguíneos-_realmente le dolía hablar de todo ello sentía que quería llorar sus ojos demostraban que quería ello pero que no lo haría-_y ahora con esto de que voy a reprobar en todo pues peor menos aun querrá verme!

-ah dime Kai no te sientes mejor después de haber dicho todo eso, me ha costado trabajo pero por fin pedo decir que comprendo antes lo hacia pero desde otro punto de vista y puedo ver que has cambiado solo quiero decirte que no todo esta en contra como tu mismo lo dijiste Max esta ahí para cuando fallas Tyson aunque te haga enojar te apoya y lo sabes todos ellos forman parte de ti aceptalo cuidalos y ten en cuenta que por ellos es que aun sigues aquí ah si por cierto u calificación es 10 y estas exento desde ahora para todas las pruebas grupales **pero** no quiere decir que dejare de hacer esporádicas pruebas especiales para ti así en donde solo estemos los dos nn puedes retirarte

-si gracias maestra

-mencionales que tienen el punto

-no abuse!

-nnu esta bien yo les digo "y tu tendrás tu premio especial"

Por otro lado un lindo neko estaba en su clase de Física **escuchando** al profesor

-por lo tanto si un metro tiene 100 cm. un metro cuadrado cuantos cm2 tendrá?

-ahh ya me aburrí Kiyoki

-si yo también es increíble que todos siendo tan escandalosos sena tan aburridos o simples no?

-si y aparte eso que esta diciendo que?

-totalmente de acuerdo y dime ya vives con tus padres?

-si nn así es estoy muy feliz por eso estar con ellos es lo mejor después de no poder estar con ellos durante tanto tiempo no importa como me traten aunque debo admitir que aun creen que soy un bebe pero poco a poco van entendiendo que no es así ahh aunque también con su llegada llegaron nuevas reglas para mi y también acoplarme a ellos y las cosas pues simplemente son diferentes a cuando estaba con Tyson o solo o con el señor Dickenson

-el señor Dickenson es el de los trompitos no? el dueño?

-ùu no son trompos son beyblades

-son lo mismo

-no no lo son. Son completamente diferentes comenzando por la estructura

-ya que desea tanto participar joven Kon por que no nos dice cuantos centímetros cúbicos hay en un litro?

-eh 300 cm2?

-no! ya lo he explicado seria 100 100 100 entonces cuanto es?

-100000?

-no joven serian

un millón de cm3 por que 100100100 nos da eso mire si un metro lineal tiene 100 cm. un metro cuadrado tendría 100100 cm. Dándonos 10,000 pero como es un cubo lo multiplicamos por otros 100 y nos da el millón entendió?

-uu si profesor

sigo pensando que son lo mismo

-¬¬ no lo son!

-esta bien no lo son oye mira ese que esta aya no es u amigo Tyson?

-si ese es

-que hace afuera?

-seguramente lo castigaron voy a salir y le pregunto-_dirigiéndose al profesor-_puedo salir al baño?

-si claro

-gracias nn "ahora sol tengo que ver que es lo que hace Tyson fuera del salón de clases y ya regreso/lo que pasa es que ya no entendías y te aburriste y por eso usas a Tyson como pretexto/ claro que no ùú"hey Tyson que haces afuera?

-ah Rei pues yo termine el examen muy pronto así que me sacaron y se pusieron a revisar si no había copiado pero el jefe esta en Rusia y no le pude copiar a el y Hilar esta en México así que no me obligo a estudiar por lo tanto están buscando **mi acordeón**

-usaste acordeón?

-claro que no! ¬¬ s sarcasmo así que pues me premiaron para que no me diera cuenta de que desconfiaban de mi y me permitieron salir antes de la clase y tu que haces afuera no deberías estar en clase de Física?

-ahh si así es, uu ya me voy

Eso era con ellos mientras Max estaba en la clase de Matemáticas (creo que me emocione con las matemáticas no? o.o?)y le entrego la tarea a la maestra la cual se la reviso y como estaba de buen humor le dio un punto mas (O.o?).

-ya me aburrí

-callate Derek

-"aquí vamos de nuevo..." aaahhhfff

-no a mi nadie me calla Marck y eso tenlo muy presente así que no se te ocurra decirme que me calle ENTENDISTE?

-joven Marck! Podría callarse de una vez no ve que otras personas si están trabajando, déjelas trabajar en paz a menos que quiera un castigo

-oh my god give them a brain a really Good brain because de one they have does not works very well.

-que dijiste Max?

-ah yo nada nnu Derek creo...que...comienzas a alucinar si eso alucinas!

-mmm eso puede ser posible pero eso no es una razón-_cuando es abruptamente interrumpido_- "oh no..."

-ya cállense por favor así que puede retirarse del salón cuando tenga la conducta adecuada puede volver a entrar.

-"conducta adecuada? O.O? "

-¬¬ si maestra "genial argg esta me las paga Max" _–ve a Max con mirada de muerte_-¬¬ me las vas a pagar Max te lo juro

-jaja-_risa nerviosa_-no te enojes solo te sacaron del salón y ya! "ojala no se enoje enojado me recuerda a Kai y sus entrenamientos uu"

-COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE SOLO ME SACARON DEL SALÓN?

-Derek deje de molestar a su compañero y haga lo que le pedí por favor!

Al fin y al cabo Derek, Marck, Pablo, Ana Karen, Rene,...eh la mitad del salón aproximadamente quedo fuera del salón quedando solamente dentro Max, Sara, Cristian, Víctor y Vero (creo que fue mas de la mitad la que sacaron nnu) quedaron castigados y los que estaban dentro recibieron firmas que valían x cantidad de puntos extras pero por fin el momento mas deseado de todos y NO, no me refiero a la clase de mate sino algo mucho mejor, si preguntan ¿qué puede ser mejor a que termine la clase de mate? Pues les diré que... **acaben las clases por el día** ! Si y ya era hora de la salida.

-ùú por que a ti no te castigaron?

-por que yo si me porto bien

-pero si tu estabas hablando conmigo...

-pero yo si soy aplicado...

-pero nunca terminas los ejercicios

-claro que si!

-no es cierto

-tu eres el que nunca termina!

-ùú podrían callarse los dos? Que por su culpa a mi también me castigaron

-hay vamos Derek no es tan malo o si?

-_al mismo tiempo_- SI!

-jeje nnu yo eh tengo que dejarlos... este...nos vemos después je "que bueno que quede de ir con Kai no se que es lo que quiera"

-ah no, no señor tu no te vas

-que! Pero por que?

-por que yo lo digo

-pero me va a matar Kai!

-a mi no me importa ese seria una buena venganza

-si señor seria de lo mejor verdad hermano?

-esperen, esperen, esperen, si o fuera ustedes no golpearía ni amenazaría en este momento así que lo mejor es que me dejen ir gemelos

-ah si y por que Max?

-por que son mis amigos?

-no nos convences Max

-porque no son malos

-error Max

-y...porque la directora esta a unos veinte pasos de aquí

-QUE!

-nos vemos-_y salio corriendo_- "esos gemelos son tremendos terroríficos mortales y muy buenas personas, que bueno que cayeron en mi trampa"-_así siguió caminando un buen rato hasta que por fin llego a la escuela de Kai donde este se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y su típica pose y sobre todo se veía que no tenia muy buen humor que digamos_-je "creo que no debí de irme tan lento"eh hola Kai "Kai me da miedo seguro me va a querer matar"como estas?

-_murmurando cosas incompresibles_-no muy bien

-qu..que pas...paso?

-hn

**flash back:**

Kai se encontraba en la clase de historia al terminar esta el profesor dice:

-para la próxima clase quiero que me entreguen su cuaderno completo con fechas y todo pegado

-_ve como todos se retiran y cuando esta solo_-disculpe pero podría prestarme un cuaderno para regularizarme?

-por supuesto que no! usted mismo debe de buscarlo no le facilitare las cosas aparte de castigado y quiere que uno haga todo el castigo por usted válgame dios con este muchachito! Y mejor vete antes de que te deje mas tarea!

**Fin del flashback**

**-**no quiero hablar de ello-_dice con los ojos cerrados_-hn "eso no pienso contártelo"

-bueno nos vamos?

-no

-eh porque?

-hn "no pienso decirle que no me puedo ir hasta que no consiga un cuaderno de historia"

-bueno si quieres no contestes esa pregunta y a cambio me contestas otra si:3

-bien

-eh por que ellos te miran con "pesar lastima? Compasión? Si eso compasión "compasión?

-¬¬

-jeje tu dijiste que contestarías

-si y a cambio tu me consigues el cuaderno de historia de alguien? ÙU?

-_se aleja platica con unas personas y un muchacho le presta un cuaderno y le pide un autógrafo a cambio_-muchas gracias eres muy amable luego te lo regreso si? 3

-estudiante 1-claro no hay problema te puedes quedar con el todo el día y mañana me lo entregas si?

-claro

-ah mi hermana se pondrá muy contenta

-si por que?

-por que es admiradora tuya

-ah bueno me la mandas saludar y le das esto de mi parte si?-_saca una bolsa de dulces y chocolates_-mira y le anoto algo aquí como se llama?

-Natalia

-aquí tienes espero que le guste a Natalia y muchas gracias por el cuaderno-_y camina de regreso con Kai_-"ah que bien ahora si me dirá (que ingenuo)"

-veo que te decidiste a no preguntar-_abre los ojos y ve que Max esta regresando y trae un cuaderno en la mano aunque no estaba muy lejos_-Max?

-toma Kai

-eh "ES EL CUADERNO DE HISTORIA! O.O!"

-Ahora si me vas a decir?

-aaahhhfff esta bien "no pensé que lo haría pero lo hizo ahora mantengo lo que digo"por que se enteraron de que no tengo madre ni padre

-no lo sabían?

-no

-ah pues yo te cuento que mañana me van a matar descuartizar y denigrar de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa posible

-O.O?

-ah si es que mis amigos se molestaron un poquito conmigo

-amigos? hn "con esos amigos para que enemigos"

-oye Kai a donde vamos?

-yo a mi casa

-ahh esta bien

-¬¬?

-lo que pasa es que **ellos** van a preguntar por ti... si por **el entrenamiento** que no has hecho **nunca** cuando vas y cuando no vas

-ùú como pueden decir eso?

-em así como lo dije yo es la forma mas agradable de cómo lo dijo Tyson incluso Rei se enfado por que ya no haces nada

-que?yo si hago tengo que hacer tareas!

-jeje nosotros te aseguro que también tenemos tareas y que no son sencillas nos dejan trabajos especiales y muchas cosas mas!

-hn

-_estar con Derek y Marck había afectado el comportamiento de Max_-(quien se atrevería a retar a Kai? O.o?) y siempre asistíamos al entrenamiento y o realizábamos bien sin quejas!

-no te metas conmigo Max te conviene que te calles

-genial es a 5 vez que me callan en el día

-¬¬

-esta bien ya me callo nñ

Bueno y como en capítulos anteriores había dejado muco de lado a Rusia pues veremos que otras maldades le hace Bryan a Tala y como este se trata de vengar...

-oye cabeza de tomate!-_ve como se comienza a molestar Tala_-voltea!

-"hasta crees que voy a caer en eso?"-_pensaba mientras estaba en el descanso haciendo tarea ya que por el castigo pues digamos no le daba tiempo-_como diablos hago esto?

-rojito!

-callate Bryan-_grito Tala mientras volteaba y Bryan solo le lanzo la cosa roja parecida a la catsup que no se sabia si lo era, a la cara pero también provocó que parte de la cosa roja rara manchara su buzo beige_-"ya, ya no soporto mas esto porque tenia que hacer eso? Que le costaba no molestarme por hoy? Ya esto es demasiado"BRYAN que demonios hiciste porque lo hiciste?

-UPS lo siento-_con sarcasmo y un fingido sentimiento de preocupación-_te manche?

-no iglipiyi que no puede haber un solo día que no sea arruinado por ti? Digo el día de hoy había estado saliendo muy bien pero no...no Bryan tenia que llegar a arruinar uno de mis pocos días felices! GRACIAS

-"que por que dices todo eso nunca me habías dicho eso"hn pues si tanto te molesta mi presencia por que simplemente no te vas?

-oh cierto porque no me voy? SERA PORQUE A DONDE SEA QUE TRATE DE IR PARA ALEJARME DE **TI** TU APARECES que tan difícil puede ser entender que no quiero estar contigo!

-oh me has ofendido-_realmente no creía que su gran y durante mucho tiempo mejor amigo le estuviera diciendo que aborrecía su compañía esta bien que le jugaba **bromas inocentes** pero no lo creía para tanto_-como pudiste decir algo así? Jajaja no ya basta de juegos por hoy ya no? hay como tu dices ser **felices** por hoy te parece?

-me estas diciendo que desaparecerás?

-que! No!

-ah ya me lo había creído "ahora como me quito esta cosa de la cara"

-oye-_su tono era realmente dolido_-que te pasa?

-hey Tala!

-mmm si Kenny?

-este quería ver si me podrías llevar a la tienda que me dijiste la otra ves es que Gina me dijo que hoy no podía que te dijera a ti podrías?...oye y que te paso en la cara?

-hn eso no lo quiero recordar solo terminare de quitarme esto y te llevo si? –_quito esa fría expresión y dio lo que se diría como media sonrisa verdadera y termino de limpiarse la cara_-bien vamos

-hey Ivanov se supone estábamos hablando!

-tu mismo lo dijiste estábamos así que nos vemos baka

-argg "maldito Kenny como a el si le habla bien y a mi no?"

-em Tala nos vamos es que Bryan me da miedo

-si a quien no le daría miedo ese **mounstro**

-que dijiste Ivanov?

-que disfrutes Mounstro

-_estando lejos ya_-oye Tala porque te llevas tan mal con Bryan?

-hn no se antes nos llevábamos bien, ah gracias por sacarme de ahí

-no hay de que pero a donde vamos?

-no se y si vamos por Gina?

-que pero y la abadía?

-Boris se fue

-ya veo oye y por que no haces un pacto o una tregua con Bryan para que se la pasen bien en lo que Boris no esta? De todas formas pronto será el nuevo torneo y los equipos se dividirán en parejas y solo hasta la final volverán a estar juntos sumando las victorias obtenidas

-que?

-si

-como sabes eso?

-ah es que me metí a la base de datos de la BBA-_ante la cara de incredulidad y frialdad_-no lo que pasa es que voy a participar mande mi solicitud como representante/técnico de los Bladebreakers y el señor Dickenson me dijo que estaba bien y me dio los datos debo admitir es un torneo muy diferente donde te puedes meter en casas y vivir como familia por, por lo menos tres días y de hay te vas a otro lugar y la final será aquí en Rusia

-ya veo tal vez eso es lo que Boris va a hacer no?

Por otro lado Bryan se había encontrado con Spencer y con Ian

-mmm debió de haber peleado con Tala

-no mejor dicho nuevamente Tala lo mando al carajo por sus bromas seria lo correcto Ian

-ustedes mejor cállense

-no deberías de molestar a Tala sabes que siempre que lo haces te va mal y terminas castigado y con mas rutinas

-hn por eso no me quejo

-deja de molestarlo

-si estoy de acuerdo como te atreves a molestar a mi Talita y a mi Kenny eh? De hecho Spencer, Ian no han visto a mi Kenny?

-pues a mi me pareció ver que se iba por allá Gina

-a gracias por todo Spencer

-hn si claro el esta con Tala fuero a la tienda de no se que ...

-hn no te pregunte pero aun así te lo agradezco-_cambia su tono frío y cortante y habla con el resto de los chicos muy bien se despide de beso muy cool_.-bueno nos vemos Spencer, Ian gracias por todo poka

-hn poka

-poka

-_viendo como la chicas e va Bryan solo pude ver a los chicos de una forma mas que asesina-_como le pueden hablar a esa?

-fácil es conveniente

-si es lo mejor ella digamos mueve todo aquí puede hacer lo que quiera o no Spencer? Así que yo de ti trataba de caerle bien

-argg "como le dice Talita?"

Así fueron pasando las cosas cuando los chicos regresaron a la abadía Boris los estaba esperando y le dijo que los había inscrito en el modo de hogar como era que le habían puesto eso ayudaria a quitar marcas como de que se les apoyaba a estudiar y no perder el tiempo y emplearlo adecuadamente y bla, bla, bla el caso fue de que dijo que Spencer le tocaba con Mónica y a Ian le toco con Georgina mejor conocida como Gina y para gra desagrado de Tala le toco con Bryan

-Señor no estoy de acuerdo con la distribución que ha dado podría permitir que fuera yo quien estuviera con Gina yo podría ayudarla a regularizarla en el nivel que jugamos

-No señor Ivanov ya que por como la llamo veo que se doblegara y necesito que practique mas con Bryan ustedes irán juntos

-pero señor creo que podría

-si déjelo con Gina para que pueda emocionalmente perder el control "con que Gina no?" por mi no hay problema para algo sirve la imparcialidad no?

-Muy bien Bryan ha aprendido muy bien y Tala del nivel de las chicas ellos se encargaran les haremos una prueba de todas formas eso no es importante por el momento lo que importa es que se esta creando otra base de Bio-Bolt en la ciudad de México probablemente no de hecho terminando el torneo ustedes se quedaran aya i ayudaran con las pruebas que se realizaran y vivirán aya

lo antes dicho por Boris causo gran conmoción, no todos los días te dicen que dejaras de vivir en tu pesadilla y vivirás muy lejos de esos recuerdos y de tu país natal de lo poco que recordaba tu pasado... pero en otros lugares como en Japón todos lo chicos se encontraban reunidos con el señor Dickenson quien les explicaba los términos el nuevo torneo

-bien chicos y esa es oda la base del torneo así que ahora decidirán como es que desean participar

-hay un problema aquí piden equipos de 6 y Usted mismo dijo que Kenny será nuestro entrenador o lo mismo que hace siempre no? entonces quien será el otro participante?

-ah eso no se preocupen primero quiero me digan como es que van a estar ah Kai tu ya estas inscrito

-que pero por que no nos dijiste Kai para inscribirnos contigo

-O.O?

-si tu abuelo decidió por ti y te inscribió

-"ah no yo decido y por lo menos una ves en la vida quiero tener una familia y poder recordarlo"-_y al igual que los demás decidió llenar la solicitud lo cual inquieto a el señor Dickenson al igual que los demás termino y le entrego al señor Dickenson el papel_-hpm

-bueno veo que todos quieren ir a un torneo normal no? pueden retirarse si quieren Kai tu como capitán puedes esperar un momento?

-QUE COMO QUE KAI ES EL CAPITAN!

-JEJE no se preocupe Max y yo lo sacamos

-nn si por favor

-HOIJJMNS

-Bien Kai es curioso por que tu abuelo había decidido que te quedaras en este equipo con tus amigos y por extraño que parezca le pidió al director que te inscribiera en esta modalidad que tu me estas pidiendo, jaja no te sorprendas Kai, bien ya que eres el único que se inscribió así te tocara ir de pareja con Alexandra es una excelente beyluchadora te lo aseguro no te recomiendo que te fiés de su apariencia como sabes vas a estar con ella en todas las cedes aya organizaremos eso ella fue quien ideo este programa así que veremos como arreglar tu caso si?

Regresando a Rusia Tala y Bryan estaban en la oficina de Boris el cual tenia unas maletas que para el gusto de ambos se les hacían muy conocidas

-"este tipo ya hasta roba nuestras cosas por eso no dejo a Falborg nunca"

-"aquí cada vez esta peor la única posibilidad de quitarme a Bryan de encima y se ve hecho añicos y luego creo que aquí nos roban nuestras cosas debo asegurar mejor mi habitación...no quiero volver a encontrar cámaras"

-bien los tengo aquí por que ustedes ya se tienen que ir van a ir a Colombia una de las cedes y tu Tala como líder tienes que arreglar todo ya que la tal Mónica vive en México tienes que entregarme todos los datos y espero ver las respuestas lo mas antes posible y haz que Bryan entrene hay están sus maletas con **todas** sus cosas ya que no regresaran aquí a la abadía sino que una vez que hayan cruzado en la cede de México irán a la casa que les tengo destinada y dejaran sus cosas solo traerán lo necesario para el retorno a Rusia de acuerdo? Bien largo que el avión los esta esperando en esas maletas están todas las cosas que encontraron

-quien recogió mis cosas?

-igual de desconfiado que siempre pero eso esta bien se lo diré fue Verónica

-hn "que bien se que ella conoce todas mis cosas y las respeta"

Poco tiempo después ambos se encontraban en un avión que los llevaba directo a Colombia donde serian recibidos en el hogar de una familia apellidada Benavides Sánchez (si familia de Aleksy) pero no eran los únicos que al llegar a su **hogar** se encontraron con maletas puesto que a Kai le sucedió lo mismo y lo único que pudo hacer fue entregar el cuaderno al maldito profesor de historia el cual había copiado en tiempo récord devolver el cuaderno regresar a su casa y subir al avión el sabia que tenia que irse lo mas antes posible pero no espero que tanto

-"esta bien que no me quieras aquí pero no es para que me corras así"ùu

-bien Kai que bueno que aceptaste irte

-hn

-ahora aya según lo que dijo Dickenson tendrás que acomodar todo ya que tu entrada en este equipo fue improvista pero también estarás continuando tus estudios y no te perjudicara en absoluto tu director me dio esta lista de lo que deberás hacer así que nos vemos cuando hayas ganado el torneo "así te distraerás un poco"

-hn ero olvidas que tal vez me toque una cede como aquí y vuelva a la mansión tendrás que soportarme-_y cierra la puerta del avión privado (el favorito de su abuelo) de su familia_-ahora me tocara con una niñita, "solo la soportare en las competencias y ya eso es lo que dijo el señor Dickenson "

Adelantando el tiempo el señor Dickenson ya había llegado a México y tenia que ordenar todo realmente apresuro demasiado las cosas Voltaire quien prácticamente lo obligo a hacerlo y mucha gente ya había llegado a su oficina para arreglar lo de la estancia de los múltiples jugadores que estarían bajo ese termino pero también sabia que ese día llegarían algunos jugadores los principales los capitanes para arreglar la situación así que algunos de los padres tendrían que llevarse a algunos chicos.

-"en realidad esta modalidad movió mucha gente aunque hay muchos que prefieren la otra esta bien de ves en cuando alejarse de los estudios y la escuela pero también el otro requiere de mas ímpetu de mas fuerza y de mas compromiso"aaahhhfff

-entonces señor Dickenson es todo lo que se debe de hacer?

-si

-y el estará con otras familias y como me asegura que estará bien?

-por que al igual que ustedes quieren que sus hijos estén bien y no querrán hacer nada malo... "ya em estoy cansando de tener que dar las mismas respuestas las mismas preguntas mismas soluciones mismo todo pero todo sea por el espíritu del beyblade"

Así se la había estado pasando todo el día y a pesar de amar su trabajo ya estaba aburrido así que en el momento menos previsto se escapo y salio a buscar a Alexandra pero no la encontró porque esta estaba con Hilary y algunos de sus amigos y decidió volver al trabajo después de haber comido bien mientras con Aleksy

-ya veo entonces tu eres una beyluchadora nn

-si así es

-eres de pocas palabras me recuerdas a uno de mis amigos

-si?

-aaahhhfff lo que pasa es de que ella esta en su etapa de Aleksy es temible fría distante y muy, muy peligrosa

-¿O.O?

-no me preguntes Hilary no se por que esta así por lo general es mas abierta por decirlo así pero tu la has hecho hablar mucho creo que te tiene admiración o no se

-¬¬ podrías callarte Samara? Y tu nunca estas tan perica como ahora

-hpm eso se debe a que no todos los días te vuelves Aleksy y por curiosidades del destino te toca proteger a quien deseabas destruir este tiempo que hemos pasado con Hil he visto por que te llama tanto la atención pero explica por que?

-argg ya deja de molestar hoy voy a ir con el **darck** eso me distraerá un rato

-¬¬ sabes que ese tipo no me agrada!

-hpm lo se pero no me importa no ahora!

-eh chicas podrían calmarse y explicarme quien es el Darck?

-ah es un tipo de banda grafitero irrespetuoso y ladrón vulgar

-olvidas decir que es divertido y logra hacer que me entretenga cuando estoy triste o enojada

-lo único bueno es que logra sacarla de esta etapa mas rápido pero aun así es un loco drogadicto y peligroso

-y...y...y ...t-t-tu te juntas...c-co-co-con...el?

-si el es muy lindo siempre me ha apoyado en momentos difíciles pero no por ello dejo a mi querida Artrainx

-ahh me pregunto cuanto tardaras en salir de esta faceta

-mira Samara-_dijo en tono muy, muy peligroso y siseante (recordemos también que siempre le dice Sami)_-ya me estoy hartando de que estés diciendo lo mismo sabes que no lo dudare un minuto para lograr callarte de mala manera así que por el momento deja de molestar a Darck y deja de molestarme y tu Hilary creo que me retiro Samara por favor llevala a su casa no quiero que la dejes sola yo iré con Víctor no se quedo muy atrás iré con el a visitar a Darck mañana nos vemos

-em sabes nunca cambias mañana no nos vemos es **sábado** creo nunca tendrás noción del tiempo

-eres la única que e atreve a molestarme nn-_su **sonrisa** era escalofriante_-por eso me agradas pero también sabes mi gran y enorme **paciencia** así que poka y gracias por la información espero no te lleves una mala impresión mía Hilary pero ahh las cosas suceden-_decía desde lejos-_"ahora podré relajarme un poco"

-ya terminaste Aleksy?

-si Víctor vamos que hay muchas cosas por hacer ahora que tengo nulos sentimientos y clara visión "lo único malo es que no puedo tener ataques especiales con Artrainx se lo mucho que detesta que este así por ello tengo que ir con darck lo quiero mucho aunque ahora lo diga con dureza y parezca indiferencia yo lo se ahora a destrozar el mundo"

-lista para la diversión?

-por supuesto solo recuerda que debo estar en casa antes de que ellos lleguen ok? No quiero problemas nn –_y regalo una perversa sonrisa_-así que aprovechemos el tiempo y vamonos

Así fue como el tiempo fue pasando rápidamente fueron y se encontraron con el darck aprendió nuevos trucos en la patineta competencia feroces de patinetas patines y bicicletas se llevo a cabo en territorio del darck todo en honor al regreso de Aleksy aunque el mismo deseaba que regresara un día ella pero como Alexandra su gran y mejor amiga su amor platónico en fin no se puede todo en la vida no? así que fueron a pintar paredes y cuando la policía atrapaba a la chica esta solo sacaba un cuaderno donde aparentaba estar copiando los dibujos de las paredes y solo comentaba al **aire** esto será perfecto para mi proyecto o valió la pena arriesgarme por una buena calificación o cosas parecidas y los policías al verla le decían que si la llevaban a un lugar mas seguro y ella respondía **no se preocupen por algo me disfrace no creo me reconozcan y corra peligro pero si tal es el caso les aseguro les llamare el teléfono de la policía lo tengo en marcación rápida les agradezco su preocupación pero deseo obtener un diez en mi materia **ellos asentían y se iban otras veces ella lograba reaccionar a tiempo y escapar con el darck y luego a reír de lo patéticos que eran los tipos esos siguieron haciendo cosas así jugaron maquinas le enseñaron a descifrar los códigos de acceso a un banco y muchas otras cosas mas por otro lado el señor Dickenson estaba recibiendo a los padres de Alexandra mientras los otros solo esperaban pues ellos serian los que darían hospedaje a muchos de los beyluchadores

-bien señor Dickenson aquí tiene los papeles que necesitaba lamentamos el poder haberlos traído antes pero el trabajo nos lo impidió

-no hay problema señor Herreño todo quedo listo

-_entrando a la ofician del señor Dickenson algo apresurada-_Señor Dickenson acaba de llegar un ultimo participante pero no hay con quien se quede hay señor eso esta preocupando a la gente que hago señor que hago?

-no se

-ya muchos de los que están hay están decidiendo pero quedan solo dos por que tengan a donde irse...

-señor Dickenson nosotros podemos llevar a ese participante no se preocupe

-ahh muchas gracias vamos...

Así fue como se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraban unos padres quienes pensaban a quien llevarse

-hay cariño mira ese chico de hay no tiene personalidad

-lo se querida pero mira a aquel el se ira con nosotros solo le daremos ropa decente el si tiene porte!

-cariño tu si eres digno de ir con nosotros no que el no solo tendrás que apegarte a nuestras reglas

-no estoy dispuesto a eso señora

-que como es posible que le digas eso a mi esposa mocoso?

-no quiero ir con ustedes tengo que arreglar asuntos

-no deberían de estar regañando a un muchacho sobre el cual no tiene ningún derecho déjenlo en paz-_dijo muy molesta Marina la madre de Johanna-_así que si ustedes e inscribieron para tener a n muñequito de colección a la cuenta. aquí les aseguro no lo obtendrán y pueden dejar en paz al muchacho que según lo que dijo el señor Dickenson se ira con nosotros no es así?

-eh...si así es señora Herreño

-vamos cariño creo que el chico de aya nos espera con sus cosas

-si vamos, vamos chico como te llamas?

-soy Miguel

-ha tu eres del batallón Bartez cierto oh que alegría tenerte! No que ese chico de aya es un irrespetuoso

-"esta señora es un asco que bueno que vino esa tal señora Herreño me libro de esa mustia "

-argg como pudo decir toda esa sarta de tonterías fue casi imposible decir tantas incoherencias en tan poco tiempo no lo crees nn-_voltea a ver a Kai_-verdad que tengo razón

-si tiene mucha, mucha razón

-creo señor Dickenson que tendremos que arreglar aun mas papeles cierto ya que este joven tan apuesto ira con nosotros o no deseas eso...?

-Kai mi nombre es Kai "es muy agradable esa señora"y si deseo ir con ustedes

-bueno vamos que hay que arreglar unos últimos papeles me alegra que Kai hay decidido ir con ustedes, Kai podrías esperarnos aquí pronto podrás descansar se que estar tarde y tu viaje fue pesado pero no creo te incomode esperar un poco mas cierto?

-no hay problema "quiero realmente tener una familia aunque me cueste trabajo"

Así paso nuevamente el tiempo y Kai estaba que se dormía ya eran las 11 de la noche y no había dormido nada realmente estaba cansado al fin terminaron de arreglar documentos y demás y se fue en el carro con los señores Herreño quienes le llevaron el equipaje y lo guiaron hasta el carro por otro lado Aleksy continuaba divirtiéndose haciendo sin fin de locuras hasta que...

-vaya ya solo falta una hora y podremos hacer el rito (cuando se reunían y hacían una verdadera maldad)

-QUE! Yo ya debo de estar en mi casa me van a matar! Yeb hora como llegare a tiempo nos vemos "ahora a correr"

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo que se me quedo demaciado largo pero juro trate de reducirlo lo juro pero en fin espero recibir reviews bueno Poka 


	8. Un Comienzo Diferente

Hola de nuevo creo que eh llegado a uno de los momentos que mas me gustan de esta historia y por ello es que bueno inmediatamente que subí el capitulo anterior decidí comenzar a hacer este espero les guste y pues ya que no pude (Bryan-se le olvido-Ale-¬¬)dedicarle el capitulo anterior a mi amiga Monick como le digo yo! Este pues... este se lo dedicare a ella y quiero que recuerde que a pesar de que vayamos en prepas distintas sigue siendo mi loca y obsesiva amiga (Tala-como sea continua la historia no les interesa tu vida-Ale-Tala jomupu-Tala- O.O?) y comenzare con este nuevo capitulo

* * *

**Un comienzo diferente**

-vaya ya solo falta una hora y podremos hacer el rito (cuando se reunían y hacían una verdadera maldad, destrozo y con ella solo provocaban mas a los policías demostrándoles su inutilidad y lo ineptos que eran luciendo sus habilidades en lo que fuera ya sea en beyblade como Darck básquet grafitos combate karate y miles de cosas mas)

-QUE! Yo ya debo de estar en mi casa me van a matar! Yeb hora como llegare a tiempo nos vemos "ahora a correr"

-hey, hey, hey espera-_tomándola del brazo evitando su huida-_no te preocupes yo te llevo

-lo harías?

-si

-oh gracias darck-_lo abraza_-me has salvado te debo una-_se separa de el no notando el tinte escarlata que se apodero de sus mejillas a pesar de que todo lo hizo con un toque de frialdad tratando de crear sentimiento de felicidad lo que demostraba cuanto quería al famoso darck cuando se separa ve a los demás y suelta con acidez_-y a ustedes que demonios les pasa eh? Pareciera nunca me hubieran visto abrazar a alguien "de hecho nunca lo han hecho"hpm esta bien que sea distante pero no soy un témpano de hielo así que háganme favor de dejar de verme como BICHO RARO! Antes de que me ponga de mal humor-_y se cruzo de Brazos y ve a darck_-que?

-olvidalo y vamonos toma tus cosas y par de inútiles hagan algo productivo y ayúdenle con las cosas a la dama

-gracias tu si eres un caballero

-oiga nunca...

-callate

-pero es que el...

-que se callen o quieren tener problemas?

-_todos_-no

-_una vez que les ayudaron a poner todas las cosas en un hermoso viper negro convertible y que darck se encontraba solo con Aleksy_-veo que te incomodo que te vieran de esa manera...

-hn que querías sabes que **ellos** me miraban así

-lo se pero yo no ni tus amigas y tus otros amigos

-si pero me tocaba con esos inútiles

-tu misma lo has dicho Johanna son unos inútiles por ello no valen la pena

-pero Cristian!-_notando su tono infantil decidió cambiar drásticamente de tema_-oye de donde diablos sacaste este auto?

-ah eso me lo dio mi papa

-y entonces porque eres jefe de una pandilla?

-mmm por que ellos nunca están y no les interesa lo que haga o no haga-_viendo la expresión de la chica_-jaja no es cierto es solo por que por mucho tiempo tuve que estar con fresas en el termino que tu utilizas y me arte a parte de todo no les agradaba mucho tu sabes es lo que pasa cuando tienes cerebro y los otros no y para hacerles la vida imposible pues cree la banda y así es como los tengo temerosos-_viendo nuevamente la expresión de la chica_-ah eso mis padres no lo saben del todo saben que soy el líder de un grupo y que hacemos cosas buenas y malas pero no saben que tipo de grupo me dan libertad pues se dieron cuenta que tenerme encerrado no valía mucho la pena pues solo hacia destrozo y medio en la mansión y pues si te preguntas por lo de la ropa y todo eso aquí en el auto tengo la ropa con la que entrare en la casa

-ah ya veo-_preocupada pero sin el sentimiento solo por su sentido racional-_estamos muy lejos de mi casa cierto? "espera si quiera sabe donde vivo?"oye sabes donde vivo

-mmm si creo...una ves fui a tu casa no?

-y sabes si no fue antes de cambiarme?

-eh ups

-hn eso pensé ahh bien mira vivo en (pongan una delegación) y ni siquiera se donde estamos de hecho nunca se pero en fin en (pongan una colonia) en la calle palomas numero 89

-oh ya veo vives en buena zona

-si, si pero eso no me importa lo que importa es que no se vayan a enojar conmigo aaahhhfff (bostezo) y que ni si quiera se enteren que salí

-bien, por llegar no hay problema estamos cerca pero por lo otro como le harás?

-no se, aaahhhfff no si se por el pasadizo secreto que hice gracias a ti...te digo eres mi salvación siempre

-oh lo que te regale de cumpleaños cierto?

- si así es, wow eres genial ya llegamos aquí para aquí que debo entrar

-eh?

-si, si –_se despide de beso_-nos vemos Cris

-nos vemos Ale

-por cierto lindo carro te lo envidio es precioso a ver cando me das una vuelta que no este tan dormida como ahora no? por que así no es divertido-_ se desaparece de su vista y entra por una especie de túnel que va a dar a su cuarto claro que llevaba todas sus cosas en una mochila que Cristian le había prestado llego a su cuarto lo obscureció aun mas ya de lo que estaba y agradeció que a Cristian se le haya ocurrido pedirle a sus padres que le dejara construir una pequeña como terraza pero que era como bacón algo extraño la cual iba desde el primer piso hasta el segundo al cuarto de la chica y que estaba hueco con escaleras y un buen de cosas para que ella pudiera guardar cosas y le diera un toque especial a la casa solo que el no sabia donde vivía por que le había tocado irse de viaje solo la mando construir según los planos que había hecho con Ale el caso fue que ella **guardo** (sarcasmo porque aventó)la mochila en el armario y se puso su pijama que esta vez era un pantalón azul y un camisón azul también que era un poco infantil pero era de sus favoritos ya que Pau-Pau se lo había regalado se acostó sin tropezarse con todo lo que había tirado e el piso y tomo a una muñeca a la cual abrazo y a Artrainx solo la puso junto a sus dibujos y trato de dormirse_-"que bueno que aun no llegan...en fin como sea a dormir mañana quiero hacer algo especial"

Regresando el tiempo los padres de Alexandra se encontraban hablando con el señor Dickenson tratando de acomodar los últimos detalles

-bien lo que les quiero explicar es que, el es el líder de los BladeBreakers su nombre es Kai Hiwatari es un chico un poco distante pero en absoluto es mala persona espero cuiden muy bien de el y no se preocupen mucho si de repente se desaparece es su costumbre

-mmm por eso no hay problema solo deberá de aviarnos y con eso basta

-bien señora Marina eso se lo tendrá que especificar a el pero no dudo que lo acepte pues al parecer le cayeron muy bien no suele hablar tanto

-si parece un buen chico y por que nos retraso mas?

-ah eso se debe a que su hija formara parte de el equipo de los Bledobreakers así que ustedes decidirán como es que estos chicos viajaran-_asentimiento_-como bien sabe puede dar a una casa sola o puede que vaya acompañada por Kai ya que ella es una de las pocas que tienen un equipo definitivo aun sin comenzar el torneo, así que les pido firmen estos documentos y decidan que harán y estos para que tengan la tutela del chico por el tiempo que vaya a estar aquí que serán como unas 3 semanas aproximadamente

-bien señor Dickenson si van a formar un equipo por mi esta bien pero ya veremos lo otro, aquí tiene los papeles que me pidió solo nos llevamos al chico y ya

-entonces los dejo ya es muy tarde

Y salieron de la oficina del señor Dickenson y se dirigieron con Kai el cual hacia poco había recibido sus maletas y se encontraba sentado con los ojos **abiertos** pues quería esperar hasta llegar a una cama a dormir pero realmente estaba muy, muy cansado y tenia ojos de borrego a medio morir

-Listo Kai? Nos vamos-_ve como el chico trata de enfocarlo y asiente_-"ya veo porque Ale lo admira tanto es demasiado tozudo al igual que ella se esta durmiendo y quiere aparentar lo contrario"aaahhhfff-_sin que Kai se diera cuenta Henry toma una de las maletas puesto que Kai volvió a la realidad y no permitiría que lo creyeran un inútil_-bien vamos

-si-_dijo adormilado_-"son muy agradables"

-bien Kai creo no nos hemos presentado yo soy Marina y el es mi esposo Henry

-mucho gusto señores

-_abren el carro y guardan las maletas en la cajuela a Kai le toca irse a tras_-no falta mucho para llegar, por que no duermes mientras tanto? Debes estar cansado nn

-no estoy bien gracias

Aunque no quería se termino durmiendo y cuando llegaron Henry solo puso las cosas de Kai en el cuarto de Huéspedes que se encontraba al lado del cuarto de Johanna dejaron las cosas y bajaron nuevamente al carro para ir por el chico.

-"ahh ya habremos llegado? Donde están?"

-veo que te despertaste vamos te llevo a tu cuarto-_dijo cortésmente Henry_-"mañana que tengo que hacer?...mmm no lo se tal vez lo posponga"

Y así dejaron a Kai en lo que seria su cuarto el cual no era pequeño pero en nada se comparaba con su cuarto aunque realmente poco o nada le importaba eso aun así era grande tenia su cama un escritorio el armario un televisor mesitas de noche y sus respectivas lámparas una ventana grande enfrente del cuarto estaba el baño y al lado del baño había un espacio libre donde había una caminadora una tele muy grande un mueble que aunque no sabia contenían juegos como un x-box un tapete de baile y el plan station uno y el maratón unos juegos de mesa un juego de química uno que tenia un microscopio y un mil chucherias mas también había una especie de armario colectivo que estaba entre el baño y el "cuarto" pues solo tenia dos paredes y una tercera que mas bien era una barda pero estaba demasiado cansado para pensar así que en cuanto lo dejaron solo este apago la luz y se metió en la cama y mas tardo en acostarse que en dormir y Ale había escuchado que sus padres llegaron pero no se dio cuenta de que venían acompañados pues se durmió profundamente ahora si y si recordamos el viaje inesperado de Bryan y Tala pues digamos que no fue muy divertido para Tala ya que una vez que el avión despego y se estabilizo Bryan no dejaba de molestarlo.

-con que te gusta Georgina no?

-no me gusta

-claro que si admítelo mmm ya se como are para que lo admitas si yo gano tu te tomas toda la botella de un jalón y si pierdo yo me la tomo toda te parece?

-eso es baka

-si pero yo te are preguntas y si te equivocas pierdes si no pues yo gano

-jaja te aseguro que no me vas a emborrachar, y tampoco caeré en esa trampa así que olvidalo

-oh vamos quieres que te este molestando todo el viaje?

-hn por mi has lo que quieras no me importa "que le pasa? Esta muy raro mejor no pienso en eso y me duermo"-_solo se volteo al lado de la ventana ignorando todo lo que decía Bryan y se durmió_

-"hn así no es divertido el viaje..."-_de repente una sonrisa maquiavélica cruzo por su rostro_-o tal vez no tanto "podría usar esto y divertirme un rato con su cara XD cuando despierte no se reconocerá"-_y así con un marcador comienza a rayarle toda la cara a Tala solo deja su labor cuando anuncian que les van a dar la comida y ante esa palabra Tala se levanto_-"cuanto tardara en darse cuenta"-_tenia una sonrisa cínica en el rostro_-"espero que no mucho"

-y a ti que te asa por que tan feliz?

-ah...yo nada,-_conforme a cada palabra su sonrisa se iba ampliando_- por nada en especial

-¬¬ hn "mejor veo que se puede ver desde aquí"

-disculpen jóvenes es hora de la comida/cena aquí tienen-_en canto voltea Tala_-aaa! Ah..ah..ah por que se rayo la cara de esa manera me dio un gran susto ùú

-que?-_se levanta y literalmente empuja a Bryan fuera de su asiento y corre al baño-_BRYAN TE VOY A MATAR!

-ups creo que ya se dio cuenta

-joven nn aquí tiene su comida aquí esta la de ùu su amigo si necesita algo avíseme nn

-claro

-_en el baño_-maldito Bryan como pudo ponerme el nombre de Georgina y el mío en un corazón y no solo eso dibujar como si mi rostro estuviera marcado y tatuado argg lo voy a matar, aparte de todo no se quita argg-_cuando por fin sale del baño sale hecho una fiera_-Bryan

-no me hables tan mal que mira que aquí tengo tu comida y podría comérmela o accidentalmente hacer que se la tires encima a la azafata y que te deteste mas de lo que ya lo hace...

-_farfullando maldiciones solo pide que lo deje entrar_ –bien dame mi comida

-no, no, no así no se piden las cosas tks, tks, tks, así no te la voy a dar

-que diablos quieres que haga?

-pídemela de una buena manera y tal vez te la de

-hn estas equivocado si crees que haré eso-_ruge su estomago_-"lo que me faltaba"

-creo que no es lo mismo que piensa tu estomago

-argg esta bien esta bien ùú me podrías dar mi comida por favor

-_nuevamente la sonrisa reaparece en su rostro pero esta vez era burlona_- estas seguro de que quieres que te la de?

-si no es mucha molestia si por favor ùú-_cuando abre los ojos palidece al ver como Bryan abre su comida y comienza a tomarla para darle de comer_-ah no eso si que no yo como solito no necesito ayuda

-pero tu dijiste que te diera de comer pero si no quieres esta bien-_dijo la primera parte inocentemente el si no quieres alargado como niño pequeño y la ultima "resignado"_-por mi no hay problema

-_tratando de quitarle su comida-_bien entonces dámela

-lo ves y luego dices que no

-NO Bryan ni lo intentes

-pues no comas entonces y dejame comer que mira que te estuve esperando, para que comiéramos juntos...

-Bryan! Tengo hambre no he comido bien últimamente así que deja que coma si? "ahh el es el único que me ha hecho doblegar"

-"eso ya lo se pero yo quería darte de comer hubiera sido muy divertido" ya lo se pero..hagamos un trato, dejo que comas y aceptas mi juego te parece justo?.

-no

-bueno si no quieres pues no comas, aun así seguirás sufriendo

-dejame terminar de hablar, ùu no se me hace justo pero acepto...solo si definimos bien las reglas te parece? "aparenta como si todavía nos lleváramos bien"ahora me **das**, no, no, no, ahora **si me entregas** mi comida? Me toca decirlo así o sino malinterpretas, NO mas bien interpretas todo a tu conveniencia

-mmm así es, toma aquí tienes tu comida, ya sabes tienes que jugar eh?

-si ya lo se **no** me lo recuerdes

-bien

Así paso el tiempo y terminaron de comer descansaron un rato, claro que cada que Bryan podía metía a Tala en problemas con la azafata, quien de por si no le agradaba en absoluto Tala siguió pasando el tiempo hasta que Bryan llamo a la azafata nuevamente y le pidió una botella de Vodka y esta accedió pues le cayo muy bien (¬¬le gusto mucho) Bryan.

-hn ya estarás contento no? ya lograste que la azafata me odie sin razón alguna

-pues de hecho no... pero si quieres lo puedo intentar

-_eso provoco que el inestable temperamento de Tala lograra que este comenzara a estrangular a Bryan y no cayo en cuenta hasta que este comenzaba a ponerse azul_-por que no dejas de estar molestándome?

-su-su-suel-suéltame me ahogas

-eh? ÙÚ-_lo suelta y le remuerde la conciencia por casi matar a su amigo (amigo? O.o? y si fuera su enemigo?...)_-hn

-casi me matas!

-y no dudes que lo haré

-O.O? bien entonces comenzamos el juego?

-no

-esta bien en un rato comenzamos si?

-da

-ahh! "por que siempre termino cayendo ante sus deseos?"

-"por que accede, que mas da como si realmente me importara ahora hay que establecer las reglas para que no se vaya a aprovechar"mientras establezcamos las reglas

-bien si pierdes te tomas toda la botella y si ganas yo me la tomo ya sabes sin descanso ni nada por el estilo

-las preguntas cuantas son?

-20 si resulta que aceptas que te gusta Georgina te tomas la botella

-no pienso contestar 20 preguntas serán 5 o nada

-bien pero solo podrás contestar con si y te las ingeniaras no se como para darme a entender si la respuesta es negativa si usas la palabra **no** pierdes

-pierdo de demasiadas formas eso no es justo

-argg esta bien si pierdes con **no** yo me tomo una botella contigo una y una bien?

-si me parece mas justo

-comenzamos de una vez?

-da

-bien te gusta ser líder del equipo por alguna razón especifica?

-si "claro me gusta meterme en problemas por su culpa y ser castigado por sus fallas"fuera por mi yo seria igual que tu la idea de ser líder es la peor patraña que hay soy castigado por sus errores y mal desempeño si están mal arreglados me castigan si pierden es lo mismo si tienen mal su cuarto me castigan si fallan me castigan adoro ser líder

-que?

-como lo escuchas ahora has la pregunta tres

-hn no es la tres pero esta bien; que hacías antes de entrar a la abadía?

-Boris borro mi memoria

-"yo no recuerdo mucho pero puedo acordarme un poco de mis padres creo"te gusta Georgina?

-que NO cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo para que tu dura cabeza entienda que NO me gusta! O...o...

-perdiste

-tu también

- si entonces deja pido la otra botella-_toca el botón para llamar a la azafata y le pide la botella de Vodka_-crees que podrías darme la botella de Vodka que me prometiste?

-ah si claro ya te la traigo de litro verdad?

-si

Y así la azafata fue por la botella, bueno otra botella de Vodka y se la entrego a Bryan y se retiro ante la mirada del chico.

-bien comienza a tomarte la botella

-no soy tan estúpido tomátela tu primero y luego lo are yo según tu te la tomes ùu

-como desee mi capitán-_levanta la botella y comienza a tomársela como si fuera agua_-mmm listo-_pero sus mejillas habían adquirido un tinte rosa_-ahora te toca a ti

-eh si "genial para que diablos me metí en esto"

-no me digas que nunca has tomado

-_ante el comentario agarra la botella la empina y se la comienza a beber realmente no le gustaba en absoluto como sabia ni la sensación que le provocaba pero no quería verse débil_-ya ya termine ahora quitate-_se levanta de golpe pues quería ir por algo para quitarse esa fea sensación y así fue como logro que el alcohol se le subiera a la cabeza pero a quien se le ocurre tomar Vodka a 11,000 pies de altura sabiendo que nunca antes ha tomado y para colmo de una sola y para rematarla pararse así de rápido eso definitivamente fue lo peor que pudo hacer_-si?

-oye no te pares así...-_viendo la cara de Tala_-demasiado tarde ya se emborracho, pero a quien se le ocurre levantarse así de rápido habiendo tomado tanto antes, ah si a quien seria a nadie mas que a **Tala**

**-**_en tono borracho_-oye no me critiques que te voy a matar ahora quitate que quiero tomar algo que me quite ese feo sabor

-por que no me dijiste que nunca habías tomado?

-hay ya dejame

-no siéntate que te va a hacer peor efecto y...

-_pasando pro encima de Bryan salio_-ya te dije que voy por algo y regreso, sabes te ves bien con chapitas jajaja chapitas jajaja

-o/o "que dijo?"-_su viaje a la luna fue tan repentino y placentero que no se dio cuenta que Tala se estaba dirigiendo ala cabina del piloto y cuando lo hizo solo salio corriendo y lo logro detener_-te dije que

-pero quiero agua!

-yo te la llevo si prometes quedarte sentado sin dormirte si?...vamos por favor

-esta bien pero quiero agua de naranja nn

-si, si, si pero quedate aquí "podría sacarle provecho a esta situación ya que tengo que cuidarlo me merezco una recompensa por esta noble acción que será bueno que será bueno ya se que nn unas lindas y adorables fotos de Tala Borracho, pero como las consigo? Ya se con la azafata"-_y así va por el jugo para Tala y le pide a la azafata lo antes mencionado_-me podría dar agua de naranja?

-aquí tiene

-puedo pedirle un favor?

-depende...

-primero como te llamas?

-soy Milena

-mmm yo soy Bryan "esto va bien yo creo que si conseguiré que nos tome fotos muy comprometedoras para Tala"

-y que es lo que querías pedirme

-pues tu me podrías tomar fotos con ese chico que esta aya?

-ùu y yo que ganaría con eso?

-no se que quieres?

-quiero que me beses

-na hay problema

-pero frente al chico

-que? Pero por que?

-si no lo quieres...

-bien si lo quieres vamos nos besamos y tu cumples tu parte-_ la jala y la besa enfrente de Yuriv el cual solo ensombrece la mirada y no dice nada una vez hecho eso le susurra a Milena que haga lo que le prometió y le entrega a Yuriv su naranjada_-aquí tienes tu naranjada nn

-ya no quiero

-que? Pero por que?

-porque no

-esa no es una razón ùu "a menos que le haya molestado que haya besado a la chica, aunque no besaba mal..."te molesto que la besara?

-si

-ah ya veo-_le hace la señal a Milena y esta toma la foto cuando Bryan hace que Tala quede encima de el rozando sus labios pero como no tenia mucha fuerza cae encima de el y ese roce de labios se volvió un poquito mas firme por decirlo de alguna forma y Milena solo se trago su orgullo y tomo las fotos Bryan retiro al chico de encima que lo mira con duda_-que?

-tengo sed quiero el agua

-ah si lo olvidaba toma ùú

-_estaba tomando su jugo cuando se torno verde_-GLP

-ah no ven para acá-_lo carga y lo lleva al baño y ve como vomita_-no debiste de tomar ahora tu resaca va ser bien buena

-_se para_-no me siento bien

-lavate la cara

-si, pero por que todo da vueltas-_se voltea y vuelve a vomitar_-eso...

-ahh-_rodó los ojos_-ven-_ve que a duras penas y se puede mantener en pie así que lo vuelve a cargar y este se duerme_-si claro usame como colchón ùú

-veo que terminaste siendo su niñera Bryan quieres que les tome una foto así, bueno,... listo, sabes no deberías de volverte su niñera

-si pero yo lo metí en esto ahora sufro las consecuencias de emborracharlo

-eres un niño muy malo tks, tks, tks, sabes creo que un solo beso no me basto sabes? Así que viene por mas...

-"que pero que le pasa a esta que me esta besando, pero vaya que no lo hace nada mal"es, espera no quiero que se despierte

-hpm creí que preferías jugar conmigo en ves de con el pero si no quieres...

-espera con cuanto se salda la deuda?

-cada foto es un beso...

-O.O

-y esta cámara tiene 24 fotos y solo me has dado 3

-entonces saldo mi deuda antes de que despierte ven para acá-_y la besa incesantemente_-luego ter-mi-na-re con mi de-u-da solo faltan 4 así que vete y dejalo dormir

-es-ta bi-en

Y así fue como Bryan termino durmiéndose con Yuriv en brazos y con una gran sonrisa sincera en su rostro pero no contaba con que Tala se despertara y se sonrojara tremendamente al ver como estaba en donde estaba y como estaba el que lo tenia y mas al pensar en la sonrisa de este así que este momento fue aprovechado por Milena quien decidió tomar la foto claro sin ser pillada por Ivanov aunque este ultimo recapacito y estallo en cólera.

-BRYAN TE PODRIAS QUITAR! Ò.Ó

-ZZZZ

-Bryan quitate de encima te juro que te voy a ma.-_cuando una oleada de malestar le llega y lo único que atina a hacer es cubrirse la boca y tratar de salirse_-hn "por...que...no se quita...argg au ya suéltame ¬¬ me esta apretando mas!"-_viendo a Bryan con mirada de muerte creyendo que este estaba despierto y solo fingía_-"¬¬ maldito Bryan me tiene sujeto...espera para que me tenga agarrado así no debería esta encima de el? Mmm nñ no eso no es posible mejor sigo tratando...pero es que no suelta ¬¬ a mi... O.O!a mi! Oh no estoy encima de Bryan con un maldito malestar y no puedo salir o mas me aprieta"me siento mal-_susurra_-"aquí voy a tener que quedarme ùu pero es que esta apretándome de mas y siento que ahh ya que me toca aguantar"

-_al escuchar la frase me siento mal se despierta_-mmm

-AL FIN MEQUETREFE ME VAS A SOLTAR!

-aaahhhfff mmm... sol tar? Deja mi almohada y vete a ti nadie te impide el paso-_y trata de voltearse_-mmm, ya te dije Ivanov dejame dormir

-pues SUELTAME! QUE...-_nuevamente viene el malestar y se pone mas pálido aun de lo que ya es_-...

-_decide abrir los ojos al ver que Tala no le termino de gritar lo qu ele estaba gritando-_ahh aquí vamos otra vez...-_en ese momento se da cuenta que lo que tenia en lo brazos no era una almohada sino su **amigo** Ivanov al cual siempre molestaba y un tinte carmesí aparece en sus mejillas y Tala lo ve y se queda ¿O.O?_-creí que eras mi almohada

-pues no, no soy tu almohada y por fin me pude soltar...entre mas me zafaba mas fuerte me abrasabas o/o y peor me sentía

-ùu no es mi culpa que te hayas subido en mi parta que fuera tu colchón personal y yo creyera que eras mi almohada

-jaja no me hagas reír por dios tu debiste de haberme puesto hay solo para avergonzarme y eso de tu almohada quien te cree?

-ùu si me conocieras tan solo un poquito sabrías de que cuando estoy dormido me duermo con **mi** almohada y no importa cuanto traten de quitármela yo no la suelto y por el contrario la aferro con mayor fuerza

-XD jajá, jajá

-¬¬ callate que si no me arrepiento de darte algo contra la resaca

-yo quiero jugo de naranja

-NO!

-esta bien ùú

-ven vamos que si no, no vas a poder comer y me echaras la culpa a mi

Bueno El resto del viaje Bryan estuvo molestando a Tala por ser tan imprudente y haber hecho tantas incoherencias y Tala se defendía molestándolo con lo de la almohada

-es que Tala no a todos se les ocurre tomarse una botella de litro de Vodka como si fuera refresco si nunca antes había tomado y para colmo estando a 11 mil metros de altura y sobre todo pararse recién tomo esa cantidad de alcohol...

-ùu yo que iba a saber señor no toquen mi almohada

-ùú callate que si no, no te doy esto...

-no dámelo

-debo decirte-_y se quedo a medias palabras porque Tala ya se había tomado esa mezcla rara de una sola_-...que sabe asqueroso

-guacala sabe espantoso incluso peor que el vodka

-¬¬ no digas eso del Vodka

-ùu yo digo lo que quiero

-hn y yo hago lo que quiero

-"por que habrá dicho eso?"

Oh pero claro que a lo que el se refería era de que el quería avergonzarlo doblegar su orgullo y así lo haría y así fue como lo hizo en cuanto a el le entregaron la comida y fue el quien le dio a Tala de comer logrando a si su comitiva pero si se pusieron a pensar como fue que eso termino pasando pues ambos sabían que Tala era demasiado orgulloso para dejar que algo así sucediera pero en fin Bryan tubo aun mas motivos para molestar a Tala y este solo pensaba que pronto terminaría esa tortura. Al fin el vuelo termino y ellos bajaron del avión pero antes Milena interfecto a Bryan y le dijo que para que ella le devolviera la cámara tenia que darle un ultimo beso lo cual molesto en sobremanera a Bryan pues con esta era la segunda vez que ella cambiaba las condiciones que el mismo había puesto pero termino accediendo entonces Milena termino de hablar y le dijo que de nuevo tendría que ser frente a Tala y Bryan Sin mas remedio tuvo que acceder aunque no le parecía en absoluto; le gustaba besar a esa chica pues besaba muy bien pero no quería que molestara a Tala su Tala solo **el** podía molestarlo pero en fin todo fuera por que esas fotos estuvieran bien sino ya vería como la acecinaría de cruelmente y estaba por seguro de que esos múltiples cambios de planes no estaban anticipados pero aun así logro vengarse haciendo que sus superiores la vieran y así la suspendieron de su trabajo pues ella aseguro que era su novio claro que de esto no se entero Bryan pues el ya se había ido a donde le había asignado Boris y la BBA pero noto como Tala estaba aun mas distante que de costumbre

-que tienes Tala?-_pregunto en ruso_-que acaso te molesto que besara a la chica?

-uu niet-_pero su tono de voz era melancólico aunque de eso solo se percataba quien lo conociera desde hacia mucho_-nada

-hn no te creo

-no lo hagas no pedí que lo hicieras-_y se vuelve nuevamente a la ventana y ahora cambia al idioma que todo el mundo habla_-falta mucho por llegar

-no joven ya casi llegamos solo falta que nos abran la puerta del fraccionamiento y ya

-bien gracias-_dijo por inercia ante la forma en que el chofer había hablado_-"que bien ya casi llegamos y ahora si podré dormir bien por fin puedo resistir el sonido de carros y de todo en lo que cabe aun me sigue doliendo y tengo mareo pero me hizo mucho bien lo que me dio Bryan nn pero esa chica uu no que mas da pronto terminara mi tortura solo serán unas semanas o meses"

-pero mira que educadito y propio nos salio nuestro líder...

-tishe Bryan tishe que un día de estos amanecerás sin lengua

-pero si eso sucede como podré disfrutar en...

-tishe y esta vez lo digo en serio

-jóvenes ya los están esperando son aquellas personas de aya

-gracias-_al ver que Bryan no dice nada le da un codazo en el estomago sacándole todo el aire y diciéndole en ruso_-que esperas?

-hn gracias-_ya cuando bajaron del auto y hablando en ruso por si acaso_-por que hiciste eso?

-hn por que quise soy tu líder y puedo hacer que hagas lo que quiero y aparte porque fue educado y para algo se tienen los modales no te cuesta ponerlos en practica-_va a la parte trasera del auto y carga todas sus pesadas maletas_-pashli

-da

El caso fue de que fueron bien recibidos y por tanto ellos fueron muy amables con la señora Concepción y Jorge su esposo

-Bienvenidos muchachos, creímos que solo vendría uno así que solo tenemos un cuarto disponible no les importaría compartirlo

-claro que no señora Concepción no hay problema

-muchas gracias por la comprensión Bryan

-"DE HECHO SI LO HAY Y SI ES MUCHO PROBLEMA!"...

-vamos dejen los llevo a su cuarto lo bueno es que es una cama matrimonial

-_poniéndose aun mas pálido_-"que?"

-no hay problema y gracias por recibirnos

-no hay de que se ve que son buenas personas ya que mis sobrinas los admiran y en especial una que esta en México

-gracias-_rompiendo el dilema de no hablar nada_-donde puedo dejar mis cosas?

-aquí miren este es su cuarto

-muchas gracias por todo

-debo darles un aviso no es necesario que se presenten esta semana en la sede De Bogota en esta semana pues los esperábamos hasta dentro de tres días bueno los dejo descansar les dejare el desayuno preparado pues tengo cosas que hacer me disculparan y también debo de finalizar con los tramites así que descansen

Y así los dejo en el cuarto y ella bajo pues debía dormir para despertarse temprano y llevar a sus nietos al colegio entre un mil de actividades mas mientras tanto Bryan estaba desempacando sus cosas por lo menos para una semana y veía como Tala no hacia nada

-que no piensas hacer nada o que?

-hn no te interesa

-tu mismo lo has dicho mejor saco una pijama y me acuesto a dormir por que estas insoportable y de todas formas tu tienes que sacar tus cosas para dormir y para lo de mañana no?

-hn no te interesa "me pregunto si habrá algún lugar donde me pueda cambiar sin que el me vea..."

-hay ya estas muy amargado

-no soy amargado no me gusta que me vigilen

-hn como si yo no fuera hombre para no saber que tienes...

-¬/¬ así entonces por que aun no te cambias?

-por que aun no encuentro mi pijama nnu

-haber busco yo...-_y literalmente le arrebata la maleta y comienza a buscar_-hn yo creo que no la trajiste...

-ah! Ya me acorde donde esta-_saca de el bolsillo delantero de una maleta una polera azul cielo que se notaba le quedaba ajustada y un pantalón holgado de franela que se notaba le quedaba algo holgada también de color azul como con franjas y cuadros_-bien ya la encontré-_ahora solo se estaba quitando su chamarra e aflojaba el cinturón_-...

-que haces porque no vas a cambiar al baño?

-para que a mi me dalo mismo donde me cambie a menos que a ti te incomode aunque también me daría lo mismo "jaja esta todo rojo"

-ù/u por mi has lo que quieras-_y así fue como termino viendo como Bryan se cambiaba pacientemente y como era tan despistado que había dejado su polera al lado de el (Tala) y se puso a buscarla claro sin olvidar que estaba exhibiendo su escultural cuerpo pero ya tenia su pantalón_-y ahora que busacas Bryan?

-ùú no busco nada "donde deje mi playera?"

-me imagino que...-_le avienta la playera_-esto

-si!

-XD estuviste buscando eso por mas de 20 minutos

-hn-_y se puso la polera y volteo a ver a Tala-_y que tu no te piensas cambiar?

-no

-argg mira que no te voy a rogar se supone que para dormir te tienes que quitar todo eso que traes puesto y si no lo haces y mañana amanezco rasguñado por alguno de tus veinte mil sierres teluro que te golpeo

-hn no me importa

-argg has lo que quieras-_se mete en la cama hasta la orilla de la misma_-por mi no hay problema...

-hn-_se levanta y saca algo de una de las maletas_-"ahora ya puedo cambiarme"

-que haces Tala?-_levantándose y viéndolo_-veo que al fin y al cabo si te vas a cambiar esto es algo que no me lo pierdo por nada

-hn ni te hagas ilusiones-_va y se mete al baño para después salir con un pantalón holgado y un suéter que no dejaba ver nada de la figura del chico_-"por lo menos con esto no me vera"

-mucho frío o que?

-hn yo no me queje de tu pijama o si? Así que tishe

-eres un exagerado para que note cambiaste aquí te evitaste de problemas?

-no que no te interesaba, ahora si me abrazas te mato mañana y tenlo por seguro

-¬/¬ si, si lo que digas, aquí ya tengo algo mejor para abrazar-_ante lo dicho se gira y abraza a su almohada pasando un brazo y una pierna por encima de esta_-hn ya ni yo me quejo de que seas tan friolento por k para que te pongas ese tipo de ropa aquí que no hace tanto frío

-_Tala solo presiono un punto en el cuello de Bryan y así lo obligo a callarse_-tishe Bryan tishe que no se si la próxima vez este de tan bueno humor como hoy... así que ve y apaga la luz y alejate lo mas posible de mi bien... veo que ya entendiste

-argg parece que estas en tus días,-_ante la mirada mordaz de Tala_-esta bien, esta bien_-y se levanta farfullando maldiciones_-ya ya la apague feliz? Ya me puedo dormir?

-... "que no se acerque mucho a mi que no me agarre de almohada...que no me toque no quiero que vea ni sienta como es mi fucking cuerpo es que lo odio..."no te me acerques

-calmate no puedo alejarme mas a menos que quieras que duerma en un sofá

-no te me vallas a acercar

-ùú mejor ya duérmete

por estar al pendiente de que Bryan lo fuera a abrazar vio como este se dormía y cuando al fin pudo dormir Bryan se dio la vuelta pero no le tomo importancia mientras hasta que por fin durmió profundo y Bryan se había vuelto a voltear a abrazar la almohada hasta que comenzó a tener pesadillas y volvió a darse la vuelta y abrazo a Tala y con ello en sus sueños aparecía una grácil silueta que con el hecho de verla le hacia sonreír y le hacia sentir bien como amaba a esa persona que tenia frente de si en eso Tala se despierta y al verse abrazado solo se escabulle dejando en su lugar la susodicha almohada logrando un gesto de desagrado del pelilavanda el cual solo siguió durmiendo

-"que bueno que tiene el sueño tan pesado o si no... odio mi cuerpo"-_mientras se ve detenidamente y murmura_-como lo odio...-_toma una cobija la pone en el suelo y se acuesta sobre ella_-"espero poder dormir algo..."

Así es como se duerme y a la mañana siguiente Bryan se despierta y encuentra que esta solo en la cama se levanta y encuentra a Ivanov acostado sobre una cobija hecho un huevillo

-no sabia que era tan desagradable dormir conmigo...

Y así decide bajar no sin antes haber puesto al chico con todo y cobija sobre la cama y este solo murmuro algo que semejaba un nombre Bryan decidió no tomarle importancia y bajo era temprano así que encontró a todos hay se baño y ayudo en lo que pudo claro sin dejar de tener en mente que Tala prefirió dormir en el suelo a compartir una cama con el

-"por que lo hizo"

-Bryan tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia pero le veo triste

-no es nada señora Concepción "solo un desazón..."

* * *

hola bueno solo deseo les haya gustado el capitulo esta vez tarde menos en actualizar o eso creo y pues eso es todo...

algun comentario queja o sugerensia sera escuchada (leida) con mucha atencion


	9. El Primer Día En Un Hogar

Bueno no se si les haya gustado el capitulo anterior pero en fin ahora continuo y espero les guste aunque para ser sincera no tengo la menor idea de que es lo que pondré pero algo podré inventar

-Tala-no les importa tu vida

-Bryan-y menos si tienes idea o no de lo que harás

-yo-mmm pues jomupu-_me volteo y me voy y me recargo en una pared dejándome deslizar por la misma hasta sentarme en el suelo_-"malvados uu ¬¬ pero me las pagaran"

-Bryan-Tala es mirada y esa sonrisa no me agradan...

-Tala-a mi tampoco...Kai...

-Kai-se metieron solos en esto sálganse de la misma forma y piensen rápido que esta sacando su encendedor y su cutter...

-Ambos-Que?

-_cambiando radicalmente mi estado homicida_ para tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aun manteniendo el cutter el cual se veia rojo de haberlo calentado con el encendedor-lo olvidaba nnu si ya se soy una mensa pero este capitulo va dedicado a KaT Ivanov recuerda que te quiero muco eh? espero te guste dedicado especialmente a ti nn

-Bryan-ya estas de buen humor?-_intenta abrazarla y es evadido_-oh vamos

-yo-no me hables uu ya no te quiero

-Tala-pero a mi si verdad?

-yo-no fueron muy malos conmigo-_mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y rapidamente unos fuertes brazos la atrapan y la protegen en un dulce abrazo murmuando-_gracias "esto si funciona pero ellos si fueron muy malos conmigo"

-Tala y Bryan-¬¬ "maldito Kai te voy a matar"

-Kai-ahora aqui esta el fict (para evitar que lo vean abrazando protectoramente a Alexandra)

**

* * *

**

El primer día en un hogar

****

****

En México estaba amaneciendo eran fácilmente las cinco de la mañana y con mucho pesar y miles de disputas contra su conciencia, esta gana y Alexandra, perdón Aleksy se levanta y lleva su ropa al baño todo de niña nice había quedado de ir a casa de Darck y llegar aya a las 6:30 o antes si era posible pero de verdad que le costo mucho trabajo el meterse a bañar y después lo difícil fue dejar de estar en el agua pero una promesa es una promesa así que tomo su toalla y comenzó a secarse la cara el cuerpo y comenzó a vestirse poniéndose un pantalón ajustado de color azul cielo y una blusa sin hombros de un color claro, claro sin olvidar que se puso unas sandalias (huaraches...etc.) del mismo tono que la blusa ahora solo debía ponerse aretes y escogió unos de piquitos (como los que están de moda) azules y una pulsera que hacia juego sin olvidar mencionar que también se puso un collar del mismo estilo y tonalidad claro que olvidaba el detalle del cabello así que decidió hacerse una cola de caballo y con un listón adorno la misma

-lo que hago por ti Darck...espero te agrade la sorpresa nn ja de seguro así será...o sino para que hago esto... mi mente piensa muchas cosas locas por lo que veo y levantarme a estas horas no ayuda en absoluto ahh seria bueno que realmente dijera esto con emotividad pero como no es así vale...

Ahora ya estaba peinada pero no ella no se quedaría así no estaba de humor para ello de hecho no tenia ningún sentimiento lo único que operaba era su cabeza atormentándola mas a cada segundo pues esta le decía que debía sentirse triste o enojada o resignada pero no reaccionaba ante estas ordenes solo las sabia y de vez en vez las actuaba así que mientras pensaba en todo esto iba guardando en una mochila la ropa con la cual se vestiría después sin olvidar una bolsa que siempre llevaba consigo pero por el momento debía tener una bolsa elegante que era de color azul cielo pero olvidaba un detalle sus ojos delataban todo así que sin mas no tubo mas opción que delineárselos de plateado ponerse un poco de rimel transparente y ponerse un poco de sombra azul y plateada solo para tratar de disimular la ausencia de emoción en estos y junto con un toque de gloss en los labios termino la tortura de arreglarse así, estando lista saco su celular una vez que estuvo fuera de la casa sin haber olvidado poner una nota que decía que debía irse ya que la mama de Cristian la había invitado a desayunar y ellos conocían que eso significaba desayuno por tarde a las 6:30 y eso era demasiado tarde y también sabían que probablemente esta llamaría y le pediría permiso para que su hija se quedara

-vamos contesta menso contesta, que mira que solo me vestí así por ti que con este estilo de fresa y con esta mochila no creo que me valla muy bien "obtendré muchas criticas y problemas de seguro no se por que pero será así lo presiento"-_cuando escucha el tono_-bueno?

--hola Aleksy que tal que haces? Yo voy a desayunar con un invitado

-ùú sabes a veces creo que eres idiota...

--que por que?

-"oh, el no sabia"ahh lo que pasa es que yo soy ese invitado...

-ya veo

-"este esta menso o que? Que no entiende que estoy vestida como fresa y hoy no quiero estar vestida así"y traigo una mochila donde tengo mis cosas para salir al rato...

-y?

-ùú que como voy a llegar como niña buena y con una mochila eso va a parecer que?

-oye espera me habla mi mama

en casa (que es mansión) de Cristian...

-que paso mama?

-nada es que desearía que tu fueras por nuestro invitado especial...

-ùú mama no quiero...

-que es mas importante hablar por teléfono con quien sabe quien o ir...

-no me...

-ni se te ocurra hablarme así tu sabes que yo no te pido que hagas cosas a menos que sean importantes

-si-_que sonó como sa y rodando los ojos_-mmm

-de no ser por la importancia que tiene

-no me dejarías hacerlo

-si tu casi no tienes responsabilidades no deberías de quejarte

y estuvieron hablando así un rato mas...

-y ni que te fuera a molestar ir por Alexandra

-Alexandra!

-si ella

-ah precisamente estaba hablando con ella en mi celular! Me va a matar por su crédito...

-pues comprale uno

-si verdad?

-Bueno no quiero que me discutas mas así que ve por ella que no creo la quieras hacer esperar mas de lo que ya lo has hecho o si? Ya que desde que tengo memoria ella no tiene que digamos...paciencia

-no eso es malo...muy malo...bueno mama ya regreso no quiero hacerla esperar mas "lo digo mas por mi salud física y la mental no se de que sea capaz mejor me apuro"

Ya estando en el auto y camino para casa de Aleksy y teniendo ya el celular en mano indeciso de contestar o no, si acercarlo o no seria peligroso para sus tímpanos ya que si a esa distancia podía escuchar fuertemente sus gritos no quería imaginar lo que seria si estuviera cerca se armo de valor y acerco el aparatejo ese a su oído

-oh vamos Aleksy no te enojes que ya no falta mas que una cuadra para que llegue y ya llegue...

-ahora si cuelgo ahh bien vamos nn

-oye no te duele la garganta?

-no por?

-por que desde que salí oigo que gritas yo diría con mucha fuerza y te ves muy jajaja **fresa** jaja

-callate jomupu aunque debo admitir que tu te ves muy lindo n 

-¬/¬ callate

-oh pero si digo la verdad y que hoy no me piensas ayudar después de que me tienes aquí como mensa parada muriéndome de frío y de sueño pudiendo estar dormida

-si ya entendí y gracias por aceptar la invitación de mi mama

-si no hay de que

-ahh como detesto que no adhieras algo de emoción a tu voz

-ùu no molestes

-pero como pudiste gritar tanto sin que te duela la garganta-_pregunta nuevamente ya estando en el carro al cual le había puesto el techo para que su amiga no sufriera de mas frío ya que no traía ninguna chamarra y esa blusa en definitiva que era delgada y escotada que si le costo trabajo no mirar hay o en la parte trasera de la chica con esos ajustados jeans que la hacían ver mucho...MEJOR por eso había tardado en tomar la mochila y guardarla en la cajuela_-me dirás? "por que nos se viste así mas seguido?..."

-solo si después de desayunar vamos a dormir

-"si para poder quitarte esa blusa y el pantalón y quedarte solo..."

-que dices?

-eh? Si claro y te quito mi pijama

-eh? O.o?

-que te quito la ropa

-que?

-argg que te presto una pijama

-aaa ya, si por favor tengo sueño y no podemos irnos directo a dormir?

-no creo que no "que bueno que no se dio cuenta..."

-que pena...bueno como sea

-ahh no cambiaras nunca...es lo que me agrada de ti, aunque debo admitir que aunque diga que no cambias si lo haces...

-por que lo dices sigo siendo igual a como me conociste no?

-ciertamente no podría decir que en tu prepa no hay un solo día en que no sonrías y mirate ve tu cuerpo crees aunque no has cambiado?

-ùú eres un pervertido

-no no lo soy es que no puedo evitar hechos tan evidentes como esos

-hn pero vamos tu no te quedas atrás mira esos brazos-_ya hacia poco habían llegado y eran las 6:20 ella le había tomado un brazo y había desabotonado el botón de la manga derecha de su camisa gris y había subido la misma_-mira que este brazo no era igual al que yo recordaba...o tu rostro mirate ja no soy la única que cambio solo que yo no soy una pervertida...en cambio tu si lo eres

-no soy un pervertido solo que como lo has dicho son cambios no puedo evitarlo, ni tu misma pudiste evitar la tentación y lo digo por que no resististe la tentación de ver mis brazos no?

-jaja muy gracioso mejor me apresuro no quiero llegar tarde si ya de por si que no duermo me congelo desperdicie mi crédito y estuve esperado para mi gusto mucho tiempo eh pues ya perdí la noción de lo que diría pero me imagino al rato recordare que era así que con tu permiso... y ya recordé que era lo que iba a decir y era de que aparte de todas las desgracias incluida como estoy vestida no pienso quedarme sin desayunar y mucho menos quiero quedar mal con tu madre a la cual aprecio mucho así que nos vemos en el comedor y no te preocupes creo que se llegar...

-ah esta bien creo que ya entendí la indirecta ya contenta?

-bien entonces que?

-si ya dejare de hablar de eso que a ti no te gusta?

-ah si?

-si es lo que quieres no o solo quieres que te diga que para mi gusto te ves muy encantadora? linda? guapa? atrayente? atractiva? Seductora bueno eso no a ti no te gusta seducir solo batear...

-ah? Por que me dices todo eso?

-era lo que decías no el precio por hablar algo que no y por acompañarte no?

-pues no yo solo había dicho eso por las razones que di es todo yo no quería que tu dejaras de hablar de los cambios o que dijeras que estoy guapa para compensar yo solo te dije lo que era

-argg odio decirte y responderte preguntas que ni siquiera me haces sabes eres una mala persona

-oye yo no soy una mala persona tu si lo eres con lo del rito...

-hey yo no me queje cuando casi matas a todos por ser Aleksy

-pero es que a quien se le ocurre molestarme en ese estado y vos sabes que eso se paga caro eso ya lo sabes y para ti no es nuevo el hecho así que para que gastamos saliva en absurdas disculpas sin sentido?

-oh no te quieras hacer la muy ruda que no te queda mira que incontables veces te molestaron y tu no les hiciste nada ni un solo rasguño nada en contra de su reputación y nada en contra de sus calificaciones o su relación con sus padres o los maestros así que no me vengas con eso.

-hn creeme la gente cambia y después de eso te juro no quería que se repitiera la cosa todo cambio mi tristeza me embargo y después de ello solo zoomzang (es peor que estar x no sientes nada de nada ni ira ni tristeza nada en absoluto y eso es horrible) y después Aleksy que es un poco mejor así puedo sentir ira y todo lo relacionado con ella incluyendo desesperación es como ahora estoy son las únicas emociones sensaciones o sentimientos como prefieras llamarles que pedo sentir así que solo con ciertas personas decido actuar como mi racionalidad me indica pero lo hago sin sentimiento solo consentimiento entiendes? Eso no me agrada y ve tu a saber cuanto tiempo mas estaré así ya me arte solo entiende eso...

-ahh ya veo me agrada el que sigas confiando en mi...

-con una media sonrisa-si las malas costumbres nunca se quitan dicen por ahí

-si pero esta no es una mala costumbre o si? Es malo que alguien sepa que sucede contigo? Para que trate de ayudarte? Nunca le he visto lo malo a ello aunque debo admitir me costo mucho trabajo el que pudiera conocerte casi no hablabas de ti solo de cosas superfluas fue difícil pero lo logre y eso me enorgullece

-ahh nunca se debe cantar victoria

-que?

-Sandra mama de Cristian-bien que bien que hayas venido hacia tiempo no te veía

-si hace dos años creo

-S-si así es como pasa el tiempo y vaya que te ha favorecido eres una muy bella jovencita

-ahh usted cree? Por que a veces pienso que es complot

-S-jaja que cosas dices niña mejor terminémonos de sentar para que nos puedan servir les parece? y después de eso me perdonaran pero debo irme. negocios son negocios y las cosas generalmente son mal hechas a menos que las haga uno mismo entienden a lo que me refiero no?

-si lo entiendo señora por ni hay problema es un honor el que me haya invitado pues ya los extrañaba, creí se habían olvidado de mi jaja

-S-no eso nunca y tenlo por seguro...pero linda por lo visto no has dormido bien si quieres después de comer te puedes ir a dormir un rato en la recamara de Cristian o en alguna otra habitación...que se yo?

-no señora no hay problema estoy bien gracias

-que Cristian te acompañe el te llevara a descansar ok?

-si mama con gusto lo haré

-esta bien señora y gracias nuevamente

-S-sabes que aquí siempre serás bienvenida

Y así paso el desayuno muy tranquilo y con exquisita comida ,claro que para Ale era genial todo, pero tenia mucho sueño y lo peor era que sabia no podría dormir en fin eso pasaba ahí pero en Rusia en la abadía todo parecía ser un desastre y realmente Boris había llegado al limite esa muchachita Gina pagaría caro había sido muy tolerante con ella pero el que ella remodelara todo su cuarto y el e los chicos poniendo cable muebles finos y tina con hidromasajes y cosas por el estilo mas aunado a ello nunca llegaba antes de las 10 de la mañana a los entrenamientos ah pero estaba bien que era la única chica de la abadía pero ya no permitiría mas se lo advertiría y si con ello no comprendía pues sufriría al igual que los demás chicos con esos crueles castigos así que ahora solo esperaba a dar la orden y la chica entraría

-adelante Ekatrina

-...

-ùu pasa Gina

-ah si gracias

-toma asiento y recuerda que aquí no eres mas Georgina Rachimaninof sino eres Ekatrina y eres miembro del equipo

-si aja que mas?

-ese comportamiento no se te será permitido de aquí en adelante y al igual que los muchachos cuando los metes en problemas también sufrirás los mismos castigos y no se te permitirán mas que dos retardos por semana si llegas a faltar con alguna de las reglas que están impuestas en esta abadía no importara que seas la única mujer del equipo también recibirás reprimendas tan severas como las que aquí se acostumbran a ver si aun así sigues con tus altanerías y faltas de respeto y con respecto a su mala disciplina debe tomar en cuenta que esa es la base de este lugar entendido? Y me imagino que por esto capta que cualquier indisciplina por mas pequeña que sea será un buen motivo de castigo

-si aja ya me puedo retirar?

-una cosa mas no quiero ningún lujito mas Ekatrina entiendes?

-si esta bien me permite por favor?

-si puede retirarse...y tómese en cuenta lo que le diga y le sugiero le pida a alguno de sus compañeros o a los que empeña en llamar amigos que le diga cuales son las reglas en este lugar

-si con su permiso señor "cada día esta mas amargado que horror no se como es que han logrado soportarlo sin salirse de este sitio por que la verdad es que no tenían nada aquí estaba muy aburrido"

-"espero tome en serio lo que le digo ya que de lo contrario ... pondré en practica esas nuevas torturas y los resultados por primera ves serán vistos en una chica"

-"que le pasa a Boris cada día esta peor...ósea yo no pienso hacer nada de lo que me dijo y los castigos que tan malos pueden ser... y aun si fueran fuertes no creo que se atrevan a meterse conmigo mi padre es muy rico es un magnate así que dudo en gran medida que cumpla su promesa si es que a eso se le puede llamar así... y los lujitos solo puse el cuarto decente o mejor dicho pasable o mas aun habitable solo puse alfombra una tina de hidromasajes un televisor por cable una mini sala una cocineta o mas bien solo el refri con cualquier clase de alimentos como caviar pulpo licores un buen vino nunca debe de faltar por que esas cosas que dan aquí son muy insípidas o eso es lo que parece pero los chicos siempre se terminan lo que les dan y ya después aceptan de lo que les ofrezco por que será? Aunque recuerdo una vez que no fue así y solo comieron de lo que les di y en el entrenamiento unos no aguantaron mmmm yo solo me conformo con hacer 10 minutos y basta no maltratare mis manos por su culpa ósea no y pues eso nada tiene que ver con lo que es lo del beyblade para ello se necesita otro entrenamiento físico si pero para que lagartijas? O cosas así mejor otras cosas no se extraño a veces a mis padres ja que cosas tan estúpidas y sin sentido digo mejor continuo con mi dialogo y comienzo a decir lo mucho que me afecta oh cielos que tristeza jaja... pero si nunca están conmigo como para que decir trivialidades como esas de que los extraño solo me dan un cheque para el colegio y tarjetas de crédito y para cumpleaños pues me mandan a una tienda donde me dicen que todo lo que hay allí es mío wow que difícil que tanto les cuesta estar conmigo me siento odiada en cambio mis tíos cuando voy con ellos me tratan como a una hija los quiero mucho y en todo lo que puedo los ayudo y ellos si se esmeran por comprarme alguna cosa que vi me gusto y no compre por la conciencia que ellos me dieron acerca del dinero y pues la verdad todas las jaladas que he hecho aquí son solo eso a mi me da igual de todas formas en casa hay veces ni llego de tan peda que me he puesto y he dormido en todo tipo de lugares por lo mismo y pues bueno la escuela va bien aun que aun sigo sin lograr entender por que a veces el rostro de Tala se veía tan demacrado... en fin solo quisiera ver la cara de Boris cuando se de cuenta de que le falta esto a su computadora va a ser genial..."nn no es lo máximo? "cada vez me convenzo mas de que soy la mejor no se dio cuenta tan entretenido estaba dándome un choro que ni se dio cuenta de que le corte el cable de corriente y que le metí unos papeles al ventilador de la computadora o que inserte el virus de curriculum asesino nada mas que directo jajaja"

-hola Ekatrina por que esa sonrisa de victoria o.ò a que se debe?

-no a nada en especia por que preguntas Spencer?

-hn no te creo nada

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-tenia razón que bueno que no te creí nos vemos no quiero mas castigos por hoy ya he sufrido mucho en muy Poco tiempo-_y se va lo mas rápido posible alejándose de ella en tiempo récord de verdad le agradaba estar con ella pero se había metido en muchos problemas por su culpa de hecho acababa de tener un castigo de resistencia que casi no soporta pero solo por pensar en ella se reestableció pero estaba seguro no aguantaría ni el inicio de otro mas así que fue a su cuarto que estaba decorado arreglado y muchas cosas mas terminadas en ado por su amiga Ekatrina donde se dedico a pensar por un rato mientras encontraba en que mas desperdiciar su tiempo_-esa esta loca pero aun así me gusta "aunque no deja de ser un peligro el estar con ella pero aun así no se que tiene que me gusta y no solo digo de superficialmente hay algo mas en ella...y aparte desde que ella llego a pesar de que hemos sido castigados nos hemos divertido y hemos encubierto muchas cosas y otras tantas hemos sido salvados por alguna excentricidad que a ella se le ocurre como cuando hizo que Boris ganara un concurso de el mejor promedio y nivel educativo en un lugar tipo internado y tipo orfanato o no recuerdo que decían pero no sonaba tan feo de seguro que mis padres estarían orgullosos o eso creo lastima que no pudieron llevarme consigo de seguro hubiera muerto en ese viaje ja pero que estoy diciendo aquí he vivido cosas peores pero ellos le dieron dinero a Boris para que no me maltrataba pues ellos sabían que eso era lo que hacían en fin la verdad ya ni me acuerdo de cómo son y ni tengo la ligera idea de que ellos realmente me extrañen o piensen en mi la verdad no me interesa así estoy viviendo en lo que cabe si es que a esto se llama vivir **bien** hn quien sabe tal vez esto fue bueno y si no el hecho de estar con Ekatrina me pone de buen humor esta loca y no sabe respetar ni tiene la menor idea de que es lo que eso significa, me mete en problemas serios al igual que a los demás pero es divertido, vale la pena y puedo estar mas tiempo con ella es extraño que piense toda esta sarta de tonterías y antes de que piense en cosas peor de ilógicas prendo el tele"-_y toma el control remoto y prende el televisor para así poder distraer su mente un rato para luego quedarse dormido a causa del cansancio_-"si esto es lo mejor dejar de pensar usando la televisión así puedo reponerme fácilmente..."

Por otro lado Boris se veía mordaz temible con aspecto tétrico ningún gesto de paz o de cordura era evidente en su rostro y esto era por el hecho de que le habían jugado un treta, descuartizaría a alguien y ese alguien por primera vez seria una mujer a menos claro le diera una buena razón que seguro no tenia por ello su maquiavélica mente estaba diseñando las peores torturas recabando en el fondo de su memoria que era lo peor que había hecho a alguien hasta que se le ocurriera algo lo suficientemente digno para poder calmar a la mocosa de yeb y dejarla con un trauma existencial de por vida...Por otro lado en casa de Hanna, Hilary se encontraba muy feliz en su recamara a pesar de ser muy temprano ella estaba despierta y es que las costumbres tardan mucho en perderse y a parte de todo es que hacia poco realmente que dejaba de estar con ellos así que sin perder su costumbre decide entrar a bañarse pero esta vez como rara vez o nunca lo había hecho se metería en la tina pondría velas para crear un ambiente de aromaterapia pondría burbujas y introduciría su grabadora escucharía música y se bañaría con tiempo y por extraño que pareciere se vestiría diferente quería cambiar por esta vez dejaría de ser la niña mimada fresa y de mirame no me toques te golpeo y no lo hagas o me indigno esta vez seria como fue en algún tiempo una chica dura y temible terriblemente directa pero quería también cambiar su aspecto para que concordara seria divertido hacia mucho tiempo que no era así y eso era a causa de sus actuales amigos los BladeBreakers si ellos realmente hacían que de ves en ves se sacrificara pues en verdad a ella le fascinaba ser perversa y calculadora una que otra vez pero como no quería que ellos se enteraran de eso y creyeran que no seria bueno que siguiera con ella o que pensaran que era peor que Kai o que carecía de alma y corazón prefería ser como siempre aunque una que otra vez revisaba su antigua ropa para recordar viejos tiempos amores perdidos y olvidados y corazones rotos incluido también el suyo...

-_mientras preparaba la tina con agua caliente y la perfumaba con un aroma exótico y tentadoramente peligroso_-aun recuerdo que era genial ver todo el respeto que me tenían-_ahora solo entraba su grabadora y la conectaba poniendo música clásica para variar_-si por muchos era admirada aunque también debo de decir que tenia muchos enemigos...-_ahora se dedicaba a poner todas las velas aromatizantes y prenderlas en un ritual totalmente enigmatizante místico misterioso y extraño_-era increíble el poder doblegar a las personas poder tenerlas en subordinación jaja si me oyeran hablando así me dirían que soy peor que Kai pero que esperaban no todo el tiempo seré una niña buena y cumplida y hasta cierto punto matada ni en sueños quiero ser eso y espero nunca serlo solo quiero la apariencia la obtengo y cumplo y ya pero es que antes me tachaban de maldita y eso que también cumplía con mis deberes bah a la gente uno nunca la tiene contenta por eso mejor me pongo contenta a m misma me doy la felicidad superficial y también incluyo la interior aunque es la que mas descuido-_reflexionaba eso mientras se iba desvistiendo y entrando al agua que ya contaba con burbujas_-es bueno reflexionar, interesante ver los cambios y por el momento creo que puedo aprovechar la situación, si es lo que haré aprovechando que no saben como soy puedo ser una persona diferente si es lo que debo de hacer de todas formas creo que eso ya empecé a hacerlo "vaya si alguien me viera reflexionando en voz alta seguramente diría que estoy loca o zafada o ve tu a saber que cosas mejor lo dejare en pensamientos si bueno por ahora solo puedo recordar los gestos de cada uno de ellos o cuando Kai me defendió y cuando solo le dije adiós sin abrazarlo la verdad no se pero creo me dio pena y recuerdo el gusto que me dio que Tyson me abrazara y me susurrara sabes que te ira muy bien te extrañaremos jaja nunca pensé que llegara a ser maduro y Maxie jaja ese niño es la dulzura encarnada de verdad que solo con ver su sonrisa me trasmitía alegría y paz menos mal que por ello nunca me vieron así como decirlo sacada de onda triste mal...simplemente eso y luego el tener tantas discusiones con Tyson y después evolucionarlas hasta transformarlas en juegos para todos de verdad que era de lo mejor que podía suceder incluso el serio e impasible Kai terminaba involucrado solo que de manera mas discreta jaja que lindos de verdad que lo eran y yo no puedo salir de: de verdad y de verdad que comienzo a creer que carezco de vocabulario de algo me ha de servir ser **nerd** o **matada** jaja si hay aun puedo recordar a mis ex novios vaya unos si que eran guapo otro solo populares por que para mi gusto no lo eran o tal ves los que eran buenos en deportes y eran tarados en la escuela o los que eran buenos en la escuela y tarados en deportes pero creo que tuve uno que era bueno en ambas cosas pero creo que no era muy detallista pero eso si era muy tierno...hay claro pero como había sido yo capaz de olvidar a Marck no creí que fuera capaz creí que nunca podría olvidar esos detalles lo cariñoso que era

pero eso si el no era de rosas o cartas el era guapo sus ojos verdes pantano su piel era como color canela y su sonrisa vaya que si me derretía era muy lindo aunque muchos decían que era una mala persona pero yo no creo eso, eso simplemente es una vil mentira el era de lo mejor verlo con su polera negra ajustada bueno esa blusa camisa o lo que fuere de manga corta de darck ramstein si que era linda y sus jeans negros junto con su chaqueta negra y sus tenis negros se veía realmente lindo...mmm ahora lo que tengo que pensar es como me voy a vestir eso si será un gran dilema no se ni que ponerme hace tanto que no **juego** así que ya no se ni como hacerle, pero de todas formas sigo pensando que fue conveniente el haberme quedado aquí tía Hanna me propuso ir a un desfile de modas o eso creo y después ir a escalar pero no creo que no"

Así es como había estado pasando su tiempo de verdad que eso si que era delicioso mientras que en otros lados todo pintaba diferente la mama de Cristian osease Sandra se encontraba en el estudio donde estaba realizando una llamada a los padres de Alexandra vaya si que necesitaría de ella y mucho pues necesitaba que fuera ella una de la modelos que utilizara su línea de ropa y como eso había salido de improvisto no tenia buenas modelos a la mano y ella seria su salvación la había instruido bien y eso se notaba en su apariencia pero necesitaría a mas personas a otras dos chicas por mínimo cielos que si las necesitaba pero ya así que con desesperación marcaba a la casa de la dichosa chica para que le dieran permiso y ya que estaría trabajando ella le pagaría solo rogaba por que si le permitieran hacerlo

-"oh vamos por favor contesten ah por que tenían que avisarme esto a ultima hora ahh esto es de lo peor como detesto cuando hacen eso y me estresan demasiado no se ni para que tengo gente organizando mi tiempo si siempre me toca hacer mas cosas o terminan cambiándolas por otras, en fin solo espero que le permitan ir y ya solo tendría que localizar a menos personas"

Cuando en la casa de la susodicha chica el teléfono es contestado perezosamente por Andrea la hermana de Alexandra la cual es de menor estatura que su hermana piel blanca cabello llegándole a un tono rubio dorado pero con tonalidades en castaño claro y obscuro, sus ojos de color miel/verdes que combinaban a la perfección con su aspecto general

-_con los ojos aun cerrados pero contestando el teléfono_-bueno?

--oh buenos días Diana, soy Sandra la mama de Cristian

-oh claro señora que desea?

--me permites a tus padres por favor?

-si espere un momento "solo ella podría llamar a estas horas"ahh "pero es una persona muy buena nos ha ayudado mucho y aparte su hijo ha sido un amigo irremplazable de mi hermanita"-_reflexionaba mientras se dirigía a la planta baja_-mami

-si Diana?-_respondía mecánicamente mientras preparaba el café para su esposo y pensaba en Sandra una de sus amigas de las cuales hasta hacia poco tenia noticias para ser exactos al ver la nota de su hija donde decía que la habían invitado a desayunar_-que pasó?

-nada mami te habla por teléfono esta Sandra la mama de Cristian se oye preocupada no se que quiera hablar con usted

-pasame el teléfono-_dijo un poco preocupada e inmediatamente recibe el teléfono y contesta_-bueno Sandra?

--Marina cuanto tiempo no?

-si hacia mucho no hablábamos pero dime que pasa cual es el motivo de tu llamada?

--dirás que so una interesada pero necesito me hagas un favor...

-dime que pasa?

--lo que pasa es que hace poco me acaban de hablar de mi línea de ropa para lo del desfile que tendré

-si, y que hay de malo en ello para que te escuche tan preocupada?

--que me acaban de informar que los modelos no se han presentado y no lo harán puesto que me anunciaron ellos ya están ocupados y el desfile lo organizaron no se cuando y no me avisaron por tanto esto es un caos y necesito modelos y edecanes así que quería ver si le permitirían a su hija participar se que esto es precipitado pero ya que estará trabajando conmigo yo le daré el sueldo indicado que es lo que opinas al respecto?

-uu-_resignada_-de no ser por que se que estando contigo esta bien no le daría permiso pero solo falta decirle a mi esposo no creo le desagrade la idea

Así que tal como le dijo fue con su esposo el cual solo por tratarse de ella accedió de inmediato solo preguntando cuando regresaría? cuanto tiempo tomaría? y cosas por el estilo a lo cual ella le respondió que tomaría el fin de semana y que inmediatamente que regresaran de el desfile la llevaría a casa una vez que hubieran comido claro estaba y que le pagaría lo que correspondía a un modelo profesional en esta ocasión e incluso le regalaría algunos accesorios y prendas de la colección dependiendo del éxito que el desfile obtuviera una vez habiendo realizad lo anterior decidió ir a llamar a los muchachos puesto tendrían que arreglar las cosas para irse en cambio Hilary ya había salido del baño y ahora tenia un vil tiradero de ropa por todos lados que frustración era lo único que le producía así que sin mas ni mas decidió llamarle a su nueva amiga Aleksy seguramente ella le podría ayudar y la verdad ella creía que ya era una buena y prudente hora para hacerlo de todas formas que perdería con intentarle pero por si las dudas le hablaría al celular así solo ella contestaría porque que pena si contestaban los demás no?

-"si eso será lo mejor le hablare al celular a ver que me dice quien quita y hasta quiera venir aquí podríamos divertirnos un rato y conocernos mejor pues por lo que he visto es una buena chica solo que tiene facetas demasiado extrañas es muy rara pero aun así me simpatiza"-_comenzó a marcar el numero de su amiga hasta que esta contesta un rato después_-"hay vamos contesta"

--bueno?

-hola Ale como estas?

--Hilary?

-si soy yo que haces? Que cuentas?

--momento para que hablas?

-em es que yo quería saludarte

--hn si claro y luego los elefantes vuelan no?

-oye no me crees capaz de hablarte por convicción?

--si, si lo creo pero por que no marcaste a mi casa?

-hay ya deja eso solo quería ver si querías venir a jugar tu sabes cambiar estilos y todo eso...

--ah lo que quieres es que te ayude a cambiar tu estilo cierto?

-pues en parte si hace mucho que no me he divertido utilizando mi segundo nombre

--tienes segundo nombre?

-si

--y...oye espera un momento que la mama de Cristian esta aquí si?

-si no te preocupes

En casa de Cristian...

-hay Ale quería saber si tu podrías ayudarme en lo del desfile que se llevara acabo el día de hoy? Hay es que necesito gente y se que tu eres buena en ello que dices?

-bien pero puedo llevar a una amiga?

-claro

-ok permítame y le digo tal vez ella también le pueda ayudar-_tomando nuevamente el teléfono_-ok pero voy a cruzar por ti y de hay iremos a un lugar donde podrás cambiar muchas veces tu look solo acepta si?

--esta bien acepto pero que debo hacer o que?

-ah solo tienes que estar lista pasaremos por ti a las 9:30 ok?

--que? Pero si eso es solo en 20 minutos

-si pero anda si? Y aparte te voy a invitar a dormir si?

--ok lo haré, pero dime a donde iremos?

-ah ayudaremos a la señora Sandra una amiga seremos modelos en su desfile ok bueno adiós, poka poka-_sin dejarle decir nada o entrecortando los reclamos de la otra chica solo cuelga el teléfono mas la otra se tiene que resignar pues sabe eso es importante para la chica y aparte ya se había comprometido así que se vistió con lo primero que encontró de entre todo el piso y decidió ponerse unos pescadores negros y una blusa azul de tirantes delgados que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y por ultimo se coloco unas sandalias y decidió llamarle a Hanna para avisarle que iría con una amiga y se quedaría con ella mientras Aleksy solo guardaba su celular y le preguntaba a al señora que si ya se podrían ir_-listo señora ya tiene a otra adolescente que le ayude en su desfile nn

Ahí todo aparentaba ir bien ahora pero donde había comenzado bien y tranquilo se volvió un caos pues en casa de la familia Herreño la señora Marina se había levantado y había preparado el café contestado y toda la cosa pero cuando volvió a bajar escucho que en la recamara donde se encontraba un chico salían gritos o algo así por tanto algo alarmada entro al cuarto para ver que el chico estaba en la cama dando vueltas y vueltas con fiebre y su rostro se veía atemorizado seguramente el tener temperatura le había provocado tener una pesadilla Marina estaba preocupada así que lo único que opto por hacer fue pedirle a Andrea que fuera por unos trapos húmedos para bajarle con estos la temperatura y ver si lo podían calmar.

-"cielos este chico es muy fuerte y orgulloso esta ardiendo en fiebre y no quiere o mejor dicho no se quejo de no ser por que baje y me acerque a su cuarto no me hubiera percatado de que estaba mal"-_pasando su mano por el cabello del muchacho_-ahh tranquilo ya ahorita te bajo la fiebre...Andrea ya?

-ya voy aquí esta así le hacemos las compresas de agua y ya que el pudo hacer mal?

-no lo se...-_y comenzaba a poner las compresas de agua y el chico se iba calmando hasta que se relajo por completo_-ahh listo, hasta que por fin...

-si nada que se le quería bajar la temperatura que tendrá?

-no lo se-_seguía acariciando el cabello y la mejilla del muchacho_-será mejor que lo dejemos descansar no crees?

-si mami pero no me habías dicho que teníamos invitados quien es el?

-ahh no te lo había dicho el es Kai el es el chico que vino de intercambio...no bueno no..mmm..recuerdas que Johanna se inscribió en el torneo de beyblade O esa cosa?

-si

-bueno pues este chico esta en lo mismo solo que el es muy importante y por ello esta aquí

-aya y por que esta aquí según lo poco que me dijo Johannita unos se iban a suplantar a otros y ella sigue aquí no?

-si pero el señor Dickenson no tenia donde mandarlo y como esto se hizo en un santiamén el termino viniendo con nosotros pues no permitiríamos que se fuera con una señora toda arrogante y engreída que solo lo quería como quien dice de adorno

-ya veo, entonces es por ello que esta aquí no? pero el acaso no es el líder de los del equipo que tanto adora Ale?

-si el es el capitán del equipo de los BladeBreakers una cosa por el estilo

-no pero ese no es el favorito de Ale sino los Blitzkrieg Boys mmm...si creo que es así...y cambiando un poco el tema donde esta ella que de seguro le fascinara la idea de que este aquí el chico pues es otro supongo yo adicto a los beyblades...

-ahh ella se encuentra con Sandra y no estará el fin de semana

-ella ya sabe que el esta aquí?

-no

-eso pensé de ser así ella estaría aquí compitiendo contra el...dices se llama Kai no? que no es ese el nombre del muchacho que tanto admira e idolatra? Según yo si...bueno mejor preparemos el desayuno para que cuando despierte encuentre algo que le devuelva las energías no?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-espera deja subo tu prepara el desayuno...-_inmediatamente sube

* * *

_

-Ale-espero les haya gustado el fict en especial a ti KaT pues estoy cumpliendote mi promesa_-viendo con tristesa reflejada en sus ojos a Tala y Bryan-ustedes..._

-_T_ala-perdon mira toma-_le da una rosa-_me perdonas?

-Ale-sip nn

-Bryan-barbero

-Ale- no le digas asi-_y se recuesta en el pecho de Tala_-EL SOLO ES UNA BUENA PERSONA!

-Bryan-si como no

-Kai-¬¬ ùú bueno esto es todo por hoy y dejenle a esta niña loca sus comentarios...que se pondra muy feliz


	10. Kai enfermo?

-Ale-Como siempre es mi costumbre voy parlotear por un rato en ciertas ocasiones creo debo dejar de hacerlo es aburrido lo se pero inevitable también ...

-Bryan-hn-_ojos cerrados mueca de muerte_-...

-Ale-pero...-_haciéndose chibi y con los ojos brillantes_-pero..

-Bryan-hn-_seguía con los ojos cerrados por tanto no veía las lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos de la chica_-"es que como a Tala si lo perdona y todavía se va con el..."·$&

-Kai-_llegando con Tala y gritando con desesperación_-Ale! Ver...-_deja a medias lo que iba a decir al verla así_-que tienes? Fue ese biespolietsni? (inútil)

-_al momento de escuchar con un tono de preocupación disfrazado en indiferencia Bryan voltea-_que? Yo que? Yo no hice nada ùú

-Tala-Ya dinos de una buena vez...

-Bryan-Decirles que?

-Kai-estas tarado o que? Por que ella esta así?

-Bryan-_baldado de agua en la cabeza iliteralmente_-que? O.O?

-Monick-¬¬ no te acerques

-Tala-_cariñosamente y con paciencia no reconocida en el_-vamos ven Monick quieres salir conmigo hoy?

-Monick-_jugando con sus dedos_-bueno

-Tala_-llevándosela estratégicamente consigo_-y adonde quieres ir?

-Monick-mmm pues a cine...si ahí quiero ir...

-Bryan-_se acerca se pone en cunclillas frente a Ale y le acaricia la mejilla_-que tienes?

-Ale-estas enojado conmigo...uu

-Bryan-no! no es cierto por que lo dices?

-por que no me pusiste atención y por que la vez pasada no te perdone a ti y a Tala si y me fui a mmm no se a que me abrazara y por que me ignoraste?

-Bryan-ùú hn uu bueno ven nn y di lo que ibas a decir si?

-Ale-bien este capitulo se lo dedico a CAROLINA UNA AMIGA MIA MUY ESPECIAL...

-_en eso ve la cara de enfado de Kai_-que tienes Kai?

-Kai-ùú

-Ale-_le da un beso en la mejilla_-verdad que tu anunciaras el inicio del capitulo?-_y para evitar problemas se abraza a Bryan y se recuesta en su pecho como tanto le agradaba hacer y este la abraza esto lo hacia a sabiendas de que este se enfadaría y como Tala estaba con Monick no se enojaría tampoco_-ahh "estos tipo están locos pero como los quiero"

-Kai-aquí esta el fict...

**Kai enfermo? **

****

****

El ambiente era tenso se respiraba en el aire preocupación todo era una maraña de confusión hacia tan poco que el chico estaba con ellos hacia apenas unas cuantas horas y ahora estaba ahí enfermo como era esto posible si ellos podían recordar como era que el muchacho había hecho lo posible por no dormirse y tenia buen semblante desde su punto de vista pues para ellos el era blanco y ya tal ves ese fue su error o tal ves no... quien sabe pero ahora habían decidido llamar a la BBA y preguntarle al señor Dickenson a cerca de la salud del muchacho, de Kai ellos querían saber si este tomaba algún medicamento o algo por le estilo que los hiciera entender el tan repentino estado de su salud así que Marina decidió llamarle al octogenario quien debía saber que era lo que se hacia con Kai o lo que se debía hacer con el así que con ansiedad se decidió a marcar de una vez por todas el numero de aquel anciano señor

-_marcando el numero de aquel añejo señor_-"conteste, conteste"

--buenas tardes cede de beyblade de México en que puedo servirles?

-buenas tardes señorita me podría comunicar con el señor Stanley Dickenson? por favor?

--permítame un momento me puede decir quien llama para ver cuando le puedo dar su cita?

-creo no ha entendido muy bien...necesito al señor Dickenson !

--por eso le sacare su cita...

-_mala idea para un humor tan pésimo como aquel que tenia la señora_-no deseo una cita quiero me comunique inmediatamente con el señor Dickenson y hágalo ahora mismo!

--pero..ùü

-que no escucho...

--de acuerdo le diré ùu pero me puede dar su nombre

-claro soy Marina Benavides de Herreño

--_baldado de agua congelada para la secretaria la cual al escuchar eso palideció y con una rapidez y audacia increíble le marco/llamo al señor Dickenson_-permítame-_marcando ala extensión-_Señor Dickenson le habla la señora Marina la cual desea comunicarse inmediatamente con usted señor

---por favor señorita comuníquemela inmediatamente "que habrá pasado se habrá ido Kai de hay o que paso? O tal vez ya no desean estar con el, no, no puede ser así el no es tan altanero como para lograr ese tipo de comportamiento o me equivoco?"-_le transfieren la llamada y la atiende al instante_-bueno buenos días?

-buenos días señor Dickenson

---que paso señora?

-Kai...

---Kai se fue escapo? Ya no desean estar con el?

-no

---destruyo...

-no, permítame hablar, disculpe Kai tiene algún problema de salud? Debe tomar algún medicamento o algo por el estilo?

---no señora, en el tiempo que tengo de conocerlo nunca lo vi ir a un medico o siquiera le vi con un resfriado ni nada por el estilo... por que la pregunta?

-resulta de que hoy en la mañana lo escuche gritando bueno tratando de evitarlo ha estado con temperatura y quería ver si el utilizaba un determinado medicamento...

---no!como es eso posible inmediatamente llamo a un doctor para que vaya aya

-que?...ya colgó ahh "mejor entro al cuarto a ver como esta realmente la idea de un doctor no me agrada del todo pero creo en esta ocasión será lo mejor"hay Kai que es lo que tendrás?-_e inmediatamente acaricia su cabello deja de realizar esa labor para así cambiar los paños de agua_-no me agrada la idea de que venga un doctor...pero bueno eso será por tu bien

-_abre con gran esfuerzo sus ojos y en ellos se transmite el temor que tiene pues varios recuerdos de su niñez lo asaltan_-no...Boris estoy...bien ya voy...

-que? Pero que te pasa niño? Recuéstate inmediatamente... ahora!

-no..yo estoy bien

-ah no a mi no me contradices y menos en este estado así que te recuestas-_y cual si el fuera un hijo suyo lo empuja con delicadeza para que el quede acostado nuevamente lo tapa y acaricia su rostro vaya que ese chico le inspiraba ternura_-ahh y espero no se te ocurra contradecirme Kai no te quiero ver haciendo esfuerzos innecesarios ok? Ahorita te traigo el desayuno si? Mientras descansa

-pero...

-ya vengo

todo esto había sido causado por Roxana la madre y ángel de la guarda de Kai quien utilizando algo así como un enlace y aprovechando los buenos sentimientos de Marina cuido a su hijo aunque en el tiempo que ella no había estado se había encontrado con que la señora le estaba tratando de bajar la temperatura y de tranquilizarlo con palabras de aliento y ella al ver esto decidió crear el enlace y ahora que ella se retiraba resolvió en calmar los malos sueños las pesadillas y los tristes recuerdos de la abadía así que con delicadeza innata en ella paso por encima del rostro nada calmo de su hijo su fina y tersa mano para así poder controlar el sueño de su hijo y crear un dulce sueño para el para así apaciguar su estado de ansiedad por llamarlo de alguna forma

-_con preocupación impresa en su voz al igual que sus actos se acerca y se sienta a un costado de la cama donde su hijo ·descansa · _- hay pequeño-_ve el gesto de desagrado ante lo dicho anteriormente_-jaja creo que nunca cambiaras aun recuerdo que si te decía pequeño o mi niño tu te enfadabas mucho conmigo-_ve que su niño gira el rostro hacia el lado derecho donde ella ahora reposaba y vigilaba su sueño tal como lo hacia desde hacia unos cuantos años_-hay mi niño, nunca te habías enfermado o bueno solo contadas veces lo habías hecho pero aun así cuando lo hacías a mi me gustaba llevarte a nuestro cuarto y dormías junto a nosotros y te cuidábamos y el abuelo en la mañana sin importar nada sin pena alguna entraba a preguntar como estabas vaya que si te quiere-_en el rostro de Kai aparece una mueca de desacuerdo_-no Kai aunque pienses lo contrario yo se que el te quiere

**_sueño de Kai: _**

**__**

_en el Kai se encontraba como un pequeño niño de escasos ocho años esta recostado en un ·àrbol· pues mas que nada el estaba recostado en el pecho de su madre la cual lo abrazaba cariñosamente en ese ambiente lleno de armonía y protegidos del rayo del sol bajo la sombra de un hermoso sauce llorón _

_-Kai hijo por que eres tan serio? _

_-no es cierto madre _

_-uu ah ves lo que te digo...por mas que trate siempre eres así ... _

_-eso te molesta? _

_-no no es eso pequeño _

_-ò.ó _

_-jaja hay mi niño-acomoda sus cabellos para descubrir su rostro-sabes que siempre te diré así...estas conciente de ello-ve como su hijo voltea el rostro y trata de zafarse de sus brazos-oh vamos prefieres que me vaya? Si es así lo puedo hacer-comienza a levantarse-así que si es lo que decides... _

_-con un rápido movimiento Kai se levanta y abraza por la espalda a su madre-no mami n..no quiero que te vayas de nuevo... _

_-Kaicy sabes que no lo haré te quiero mucho como para dejarte solo por mucho tiempo... _

_-pero es que tu si me has dejado solo mucho tiempo _

_-hay pequeño pero es que no me permitían estar contigo o ayudarte-comienza nuevamente a sentarse y hace una sea a su hijo para que repita la acción- ven siéntate, así podremos platicar un rato mas no crees? en lo que viene el doctor si? _

_-do..doc...doctor... _

_-que pasa?-recabando información y recordando lo sucedido hacia muchos años atrás-no Kaicy no te hará daño, y tampoco eres débil, sabes que eres fuerte me lo has demostrado en infinidad de ocasiones, como cuando apenas y tenias tres años que no te permití llevar tu maleta pues según yo te lastimarías, jaja gran error nunca tientes las habilidades de un Hiwatari y mucho menos su orgullo y mientras no te veía no cargaste con tu maleta sino con la mía que era aun mas pesada y la cargaste hasta llegar a las escaleras de hay te tiraste en ellas y el abuelo te regaño por hacer eso tu te enfadaste y solo por eso decidiste llevarte la maleta aun mas lejos...jaja vaya que eres un tozudo de primera-ve como las mejillas de su hijo adquieren un tono carmesí por la vergüenza que le causaba el recordar eso-hay pequeño n te avergüences siempre has querido ser el mas fuerte el mas hábil aunque también tenias tus berrinches pero siempre tu lo sabes podías contar con nosotros aunque no quisiste ser muy abierto respecto a lo que te preocupaba eso me entristecía _

_-lo siento mami uu _

_-hay no hay problema pero tu sabes que sigo aquí para ti verdad? _

_-nn si mami _

_-hay mira creo que hay viene tu amiga Hilary y otra persona-dice lo ultimo algo dubitativa-"quien será?"ahh? o.O? Kai? por que te escondes? _

_-no, no me escondo es solo que ...-bien no se le ocurría que decir-que... _

_-te gusta esa niña? _

_-o/o no _

_-no me mientas que hago que crezcas...dime por que te escondes _

_-no, no me escondo... _

_-ò.ó Kai bien sabes que no me gusta que mientas jovencito-con un ademán hace que crezca y tenga esos 16 casi 17 años actuales pero sin olvidar que aun tenia esa camiseta holgada de un muñequito en patineta y sus pantalones eran shorts mejor dicho cosa que sabemos a esa edad no usaría ni loco mas una gorra que tenia puesta al revés se veía entre tierno y jovial con un toque de gracioso-MAMA! _

_-HIJO! XD jaja te lo dije...sabe s te ves muy tierno con esa ropa y tus mejillas rojas a mas no poder _

_-mama-con tono cantarín-por que? _

_-con el mismo tono-por que si...i _

_-¬¬ _

_-hay ya esta bien porque quiero y nadie me lo impide...uú _

_-¬¬ _

_-ok ok ùú porque no me dijiste la verdad de todas formas no creo que quieras seguir discutiendo o mejor dicho haciendo tus berrinches teniendo a estas jovencitas enfrente tuyo... _

_-QUE! O/O-recuerda quien y como se supone que es pone un semblante serio y cruza sus brazos cierra sus ojos y solo masculla algunas frases inteligibles olvidando por completo a las chicas-"como es posible que siga siendo así de inmadura ya ni yo..." _

_-que hay chicas como están? _

_--bien señora Roxana y usted? _

_-muy bien Alexandra y me puedes decir que hacen aquí? _

_--no lo se señora solo aparecimos aquí y ya...solo recuerdo tener sueño ir en un carro y ya..eso em hace preguntar estaré dormida en la ventada o estaré encima de Darck?-voltea a ver a Hilary-tu que opinas Hil? Hil?-mueve una mano por el frente de la cara de la chica y lo agita de arriba abajo-Hola? Oye Hilary que tienes? _

_---"no creo que sea posible ni en mis sueños mas locos podría ver a Kai vestido así de ¿tierno? Como es posible pero tiene esa pose característica suya no puedo creer que sea el solo hay una forma de que lo sepa"Kai? _

_-ante esto Kai se sobresalta y abre un ojo no podía ser tan mala su suerte para que eso pasara o si?-"estoy seguro esa no debe ser Hilary no, no lo es.."Hilary? _

_-Hay hijo hasta que por fin te dignas a presentarme a tu amiga... _

_-madre...-si claro seguía enojado-ùú en ese caso quien es ella? _

_-fácil ella es Alexandra ùú _

_-si y? _

_-y por lo menos yo **si** soy capaz de presentarla correctamente no que tu... _

_-disculpa pero no lo has hecho _

_-claro que si...como ya dije antes ella es Alexandra, Alexandra mi inmaduro y berrinchado hijo _

_-Madre! _

_-hijo _

_--ehh hola? _

_-ambos-callate! _

_--¬¬ a mi no me gritan _

_-ambos-claro que si, y CALLATE! _

_--no, NO lo haré... _

_-Rox-mejor mira lo que llevas puesto _

_-que eh?-voltea a verse y efectivamente solo traía una pequeña falda y una blusa muy ajustada demasiado corta por lo general no le molestaba le daba lo mismo pero era **rosa**-QUE SANTO CIELOS POR QUE DIABLOS ROSA? POR QUE DE ENTRE TANTOS CH COLORES ROSA? Y ASÍ DE FRESA? _

_---ya callate Aleksy _

_--hn mira quien lo dice Heidi _

_---que? De que hablas? _

_--de que te ves muy linda con ese vestido...XD _

_---si igualmente Mía Coluchi _

_--que? _

_-Mama es que como se te ocurre hacer eso _

_-pues como siempre, pero sabes te ves muy lindo _

_-que?-mira su ropa-MAMA ya quitame esto... _

_-por que? _

_-por que quiero... _

_-por que? _

_-por que no quiero que me vean así... _

_-por que? _

_-por que me da vergüenza? _

_-por que? _

_-por que me veo un niño mimado.. _

_-y no lo eres? O.o? _

_-madre! _

_-hijo, hay mira que aquellas dos si que están discutiendo uu lo que tengo que hacer por ti... _

_-a que te refieres? _

_-silencio-dijo con un tono de voz tan atemorizante que a pesar de haberlo dicho con tan bajo tono de voz las que se encontraban discutiendo en una pelea tonta se callaron y separaron inmediatamente-ahora vengan inmediatamente aquí... _

_--si señora _

_---si _

_-bien nn-ladeando su rostro y quitando todo lo temible del mismo-siéntense _

_---claro solo una pregunta por que Kai se ve mas pequeño? como si tuviera solo 6 o hasta 8 años? _

_-ah sencillo Hilary para que jueguen con el... _

_---eh? _

_-si lo que pasa es de que están consientes de que cuando se es pequeño se quitan todos los prejuicios? _

_---si _

_--pues para que ustedes también sean felices pues también tendrán su edad y se podrán divertir con todo lo que hay aquí-muestra una gran caja de juguetes y cuando se cansen pues volverán a la normalidad _

_así es como ella va convirtiéndolos en niños pero sigue hablando con Hilary la cual aun tenia su mentalidad de adolescente _

_-con vos de niña-ya veo _

_-si y así es como voy a mantener tranquilo y contento a mi hijo para que olvide que va a venir el doctor –al decir la ultima palabra se estremece-en fin _

_---veo que a usted tampoco le agradan los doctores cierto? _

_--Kai! Dame eso! Esa espada es mía yo soy la CABALLERA DUQUESA PRINCESA DE PUERTA ALCALA ASÍ que **devuélvemela ahora mismo** ! _

_-no me importa es mía te parezca o no! _

_--a si?-se abalanza contra el hay lo que son las cosas hasta hacia escasos segundos eran los mejores amigos-pues no, no me parece-y así ruedan en el suelo hasta que ella queda encima de el-jaja te gano _

_-jaja no me parece-y se gira y queda encima de ella _

_---hey yo también quiero jugar _

_--bueno _

_-hn como sea _

_---ehh yupi! Les arrebatala espada mi barita mágica... _

_-Kai y Alexandra al tiempo-no es una barita mágica es una espada! _

_---no! _

_--dámela-se la quita-toma nn-se la da a Kai-aquí tienes tu espada _

_-ehh? "no que solo era suya? Y me la da a mi? No la entiendo"gracias n/n _

_--te tocaba a ti era tu turno... _

_---después voy yo va? _

_-son muchas niñas... _

_-hijo que pasa? _

_-son muchas niñas _

_-ah ya veo pero por eso te tengo esta sorpresa...-y de detrás suyo saca a un pequeño pelirrojo el cual tenia un short azul y una playera blanca junto con unos lindos tenis blancos-vamos Yuriv ve y juega con ellos _

_-/-y podré jugar con lo que yo quiera? _

_-claro que si, pero espera con esa ropa que traen todos ustedes se pueden lastimar o rayar las piernas-toma aire y llama alas niñas-NIÑAS! Vengan! _

_--te gano _

_---no yo te gano _

_--ah odio tener falda _

_---hn a mi me da lo mismo este vestido solo que es muy no se de niña chiquita _

_-hay vengan y cámbiense aquí tomen esta ropa y póngansela y jueguen todo lo que quieran ok?-decía mientras les extendía un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera mas o menos holgada y por supuesto unos tenis que hacían juego-bueno que esperan ya están listos a jugar _

_-/-Kai que vas a jugar? _

_-pues voy a tomar mi espada y voy a ser un caballero...-decía con tono de superioridad-y...pues no se _

_-/-ah!ya veo y tu quien eres? o.O? _

_--quien yo?-señalándose a si misma, ve el asentimiento y prosigue-tu peor pesadilla... _

_-/-uu _

_--jaja no es cierto Yuriv-le da un beso y Kai se enfada por alguna extraña razón- me llamo Alexandra, Johanna Alexandra Herreño Benavides, es un placer el conocerte nn _

_-/-yo me llamo Tala Ivanov y no se por que tanto tu como ella me dicen Yuriv nn _

_--pues yo porque...no se nn pero si puedo decirte así verdad?-ladea su cabeza y le sonríe nuevamente-si puedo? _

_-/-si gustas puedes hacerlo nn _

_--gracias eres genial-y lo abraza-hay que padre...a que jugamos? _

_-/- no se n/n _

_--pues... _

_-hn-a remedando a la niña-ñaña ñaña a que jugamos ñaña no se pues argg-tuerce los ojos-yo voy a jugar a que era un caballero y ustedes no se ni me interesa _

_---puedo jugar contigo? _

_-hn como quieras _

_---entonces puedo ser una princesa? _

_-si quieres _

_--hablando solo para Tala-tu quieres jugar? _

_-/-pues estaría bien _

_--yo quiero ser guerrera - _

_-no te pregunte... _

_--uu _

_-/-bueno entonces serás mi guerrera yo seré... _

_--el príncipe, jaja mi príncipe azul jaja bueno rojo nn _

_-/- si seré tu príncipe n/n _

_-realmente no le estaba agradando nada eso y se dirige a Hilary-como os llamas? _

_---yo me llamo-pensando detenidamente-Nayeli si nn _

_-y ustedes son nuestros enemigos, yo protegeré a la princesa Nayeli incluso con mi vida _

_--y yo por mi príncipe haré hasta lo imposible _

_y así siguieron jugando por mucho tiempo mas subiendo árboles y Tala era ayudado por Alexandra claro sin que lo vieran y Hilary a pesar de todo sorprendió al mismo Kai quien tardo mas en subir que ella y así entre juego y juego jugaron a ver quien corría mas rápido donde Alexandra gano por realmente muy poco seguido de Kai y de ahí seguía Tala y Hilary hasta el final luego escalar rodar por los montecitos escalar ver quien saltaba mas lejos entre miles de juegos más hasta que Hilary se despidió mientras los otros siguieron jugando pero en un momento dado Kai se sobrepaso y lastimo a Ale, Tala se enfado y lo golpeo y fue un circulo vicioso de golpes pero por muy poco tiempo pues la madre de Kai los separo. _

_-Bien niños por que estaban peleando _

_-/-fue el quien lastimo a la princesa _

_-yo no lastime a la princesa aparte no _

_-Kai por lo visto tu lastimaste a Ale y Tala la defendió _

_--lo que pasa es de que yo soy la princesa y ellos pelearon por que así era el concurso por ver quien seria el primer caballero nn that's all _

_-"me defendió pero por que? No lo entiendo yo la lastime...pero aun así no quiso perjudicarme" _

_-hay lo lamento mucho disculpen entonces dejen los dejo jugar un rato mas... "como era de esperarse ella no lo acuso y por el contrario lo defendió...jaja XD esta niña es extraña" _

_--ahh bueno voy a sentarme y creo me iré... _

_-/-le da un beso e la mejilla-nos vemos Ale _

_-hn _

_-/-si adiós Kai _

_-ùu, ya se fue _

_--si así es y yo debo irme también sabes creo que... _

_-gracias _

_--se le iluminaron los ojos con ese gracias-no hay de que-trata de pararse efectivamente se lastimo el tobillo pero pronto pasaría-argg _

_-con gran preocupación y reflejos nunca antes vistos-estas bien-pero mientras preguntaba se iban haciendo grandes hasta tener sus actuales 16 años-que te duele? _

_--mi tobillo pero ya ahorita se me pasa, no hay problema solo descanso tantito y ya _

_-por que ya no sonreíste? _

_--no se, por que lo dices? _

_-te ves mejor sonriendo-analiza la oración y se pone colorado-"hay no que diablos acabo de decir?" _

_--a va...-analiza la oración pero su cerebro esta desconectado-pues...gracias-y le regala media sonrisa-lamento el no darte una sonrisa completa pero por algo se comienza no?...y aparte no te puedes quejar-dice cambiando el tono de voz a uno un poco agresivo-por que tu no me has sonreído uu "a ch GA argg me duele el tobillo eso si que es extraño ahh ahorita lo único que quisiera es que pudiera estar abrazándote como a Yuriv porque eso me hace sentir bien..." _

_-eres muy extraña pero dime por qu estas tan seria? _

_--de tan distraída-porque me gustaría que me abrazaras como lo hace Yuriv conmigo... eso me hace sentir bien es lo que pensaba...momento no acabo de decir eso o si? O/O _

_-un poco dudoso y con mucho rubor en el rostro y aunque no sabe el porque ahora va en contra de sus principios va y la abraza y pregunta con un poco de inseguridad mas o menos disimulada-así? _

_--eh? Si n/n eres lo mejor-le regala un beso-nn _

_-o/o _

_--ah ya mucho cariño ya me tengo que ir...uu y no quiero me gustaría estar mas tiempo contigo pero ahh no se puede-ve la expresión del otro-ahh no me hagas sentir mal _

_-no no es mi intención esa pero... no suelo ser así generalmente soy mas...como decirlo seco y he aprovechado aquí para no serlo _

_--pues es una lastima pues conmigo siempre tienes que ser así me agradas mucho eres muy lindo y espero no te moleste el que te diga así pero ahh no sabes eres simplemente genial no hay palabras para decirlo _

_-pero si soy muy callado y serio _

_--eres bipolar como yo el que no desees que los demás vean que eres un chico normal no es mi problema es el tuyo quieres crearte una imagen que no deseas pero la refuerzas no te entiendo pero conmigo eres tan diferente bueno bye-el que estaba volteado gira su cabeza y como ella se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida se lo dio en la boca-"cielos lo bese en la boca diablos que hago?" _

_-"me beso..."O/O-cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir pero ella ya no estay una mueca de tristeza aparece en su rostro-hn siempre me dejan solo..ja pero me beso-y toca con dos de sus dedos sus labios-pero que diablos que estoy haciendo? _

_-lo que tu corazón dicta corazón jaja o mejor dicho lo que yo deseo pues ten por seguro me gustaría verte enamorado _

_-mama! _

_-hijo! _

_-como se te ocurren esas cosas? _

_-hay ya tienes que despertar ya llego el medico _

_-que pero...que... _

**_Fin del sueño _**

Y así es como lentamente va despertando de su letargo y murmura levemente mama no es justo para después medio sentarse en la cama teniendo un malestar increíble

-aahhh "me siento fatal siento que mis ojos me arden y que están hinchados y siento mis manos friás y que mis ojos pesan y ahh es tan fastidioso estar enfermo...momento yo enfermo? Arrggg no mejor em vuelvo a acosar"-en definitiva todo el temor que había sentido lo olvido pues se volvió a acostar se cubrió toda la cara pues la **luz** le molestaba y se hizo bolita-maldita enfermedad... Zer deabru

-mire doctor aquí esta el-se acerca y mueve un poco a Kai y con voz dulce-Kai despierta

-ahh?

-Dr.-a ver ven siéntate en la cama-el muchacho obedece-abre la boca-saca un abate lenguas (los mugres palitos esos)y una lámpara-aja ya veo...mmm...si así es

dice después de unas ligeras pruebas a Kai

-Dr.-ya se que es lo que sucede con este chico...-dirigiéndose a la señora- tal como lo dijo El Toxicólogo alemán Reckeweg que...-ordenando sus ideas- una de las causas principales en la enfermedad es el depósito de toxinas a nivel del tejido extracelular (por fuera de las células ), tanto las provenientes del medio externo (exógenas), como por ejemplo los venenos medioambientales, como las provenientes del interior del organismo (endógenas), ejemplo: bacterias, virus, toxinas metabólicas, etc., o la lesión producida por las mismas toxinas a nivel intracelular (dentro de las estructuras de las células).

El cuerpo reacciona contra ellas generando respuestas a las que hemos denominado enfermedades y en el caso del joven su respuesta fue la eliminación de toxinas lo que provoco la fiebre mire le va a dar esto y esto la verdad este es un muchacho muy fuerte pues la razón por la cual se enfermo fue que había tenido una ligera intoxicación con la comida del avión lo cual provoco que sus defensas bajaran y enfermara pero puedo decirle que pronto estará muy bien pues yo me retiro señora con su permiso

-si propio

-Dr.-así aquí tiene las indicaciones de cómo le debe administrar el medicamento-y ahora si se va-

-ah claro gracias-ve como se va y se dirige a Kai quien trata de irse- que bueno que te levantas ven

-si señora uu "genial ahora el medicamento ùú"

-vamos abre la boca –y le da el medicamento-bien ahora puedes ir a bañarte o puedes seguir aquí acostado descansando en lo que te toca tu otra medicina

Ale-Bien y como ya me siento muy mal y no había podido avanzar mucho antes pues hasta aquí lo dejo mientras leeré un libro ahh así que hay no mejor me voy a dormir...what ever solo diré que espero actualizar pronto...

-los tres a coro-y que dejen review

-Monick-es que eres demasiado predicable que esperabas? Ellos no se mantendrían callados

-Sara-son unos tontos pero los queremos mucho

-Ale-hay Sarita eres muy tierna ni siquiera insultando te oyes malvada nn

-Sara-ash

-Monick-que haces?

-Ale-escondiendo lo que estaba haciendo detrás de su espalda-nada-dijo en tono nervioso-nada importante "dependiendo si tu punto de vista o mi punto de vista"-y da una sonrisa que causa mas curiosidad

-Tala-dámelo

-Ale-que?no!

-Bryan-quitáselo

-Kai-para ver que es

-Ale-hay no o molesten!-y ve sus caras- chin...chinchero yo y mi ch bocota de yeb zer deabru

-Kai-aprovecha el momento y para desquitarse comienza a leer-si lo se siempre he de escribir lo mismo no lo puedo evitar...me gusta escribir pero tomando en cuenta que nunca entrego esto de que diablos me sirve no lo se aun así aquí sigo...haciendo lo de siempre escribiendo lo mismo con diferentes palabras y cada vez mas extenso pero que mas da no loo puedo evitar...

-Ale-"le voy a arrggg que derecho tenían?"

Ante lo antes leído hubo un silencio sepulcral y el rostro de la chica no era uno muy amigable mientras el de los tres chicos estaban serios se podría decir tristes

-Bryan-Hiwatari no seas un iglipiyi y termina de leer eso ¿quieres?

-Kai-pues que quieres que haga si no hay mas?

-Tala-a ver presta

-Ale-se va y azota la puerta-así no vale no tenia que ser así uu...asi muchas gracias **Kat** eres un gran apoyo nn 


	11. Un día mas en este embrollo

Buscando por todos lados debajo de la mesa detrás de la escenografita en el cuarto, en la cama, debajo de la misma, en el armario por todos lado como loca se encontraba Monick y los tres rusos solo la observaban con cara de eres una inepta deja ya de hacer eso que no ves que hartas?

-grita exasperada- QUE!

-B-pues que mas que por que diablos haces eso...

-M-¡O.o? que diablos dijo?

-K-no tengo la mas mínima idea

-M-mmm bueno entonces sigo buscando

-B-par de ineptos ¬¬ lo que yo decía era que la veíamos como bicho raro era porque esta como loca de un lado a otro

-T-cierto pero que es lo que estas haciendo? Para que lo haces

-M-veo que alguien aquí si tiene cerebro aunque lo disimula muy bien...

-todos-ùú ¬¬

-M-jeje ups

En eso llega Fabiola muy apurada y con un deje de esperanza depositada en la otra y pregunta con preocupación

-F-la encontraste?

-M-no pero esperaba que tu si la hubieras encontrado

-K-pero de que están hablando no hace falta nada para comenzar esta la historia el escenario los participantes y por supuesto aquí esta Ale-señalando a un lugar x-que pero que?

-B-oye donde esta?

-M-es lo que he estado buscando o la encontramos por ningún lugar y nos preocupa pues después de lo de la vez pasada salio y ya no supimos de ella

-T-pero no es posible!

-K-claro que lo es no esta y debemos poner orden

-B-a ti no te importa verdad?

-K-hn claro que si

-M-hasta que lo reconoces!

-K-o/o hn uú bueno debemos comenzar

-F-si creo que deberíamos hacerlo no creo que le agrade el que perdamos el tiempo así es lo que siempre dice

-B-tanto la habremos molestado con lo de la nota?

-T-hay ya si no ponemos orden no avanzaremos nunca así que aquí esta el fict...

-K-oye no tienes derecho a hacer eso!

-T-y por que? que acaso te importa mucho?

-K-"la verdad es que si pero no puedo decir eso"hn

-M-Kai ya no te pongas así presenta el fict...

-T-no es justo

-M-pero tu vienes conmigo lo prometido es deuda no? "ahora se que es lo que se siente ser el intermediario y conciliador ya se lo que siente esta Ale"

y así Mónica se lleva consigo a Tala y Fabiola se había puesto a jugar damas chinas con Bryan así que Kai tuvo que presentar el Fict

-K-bien ya que ùú aquí esta el fict...

**Un día mas en este embrollo**

Era obvia la respuesta que tendría, entre no hacer nada a bañarse y tener así la posibilidad de salir y entrenar era mas que lógico que optaría por la segunda y es que...vaya que extrañaba hacer eso...pero de repente un estornudo y de nuevo ese maldito malestar bien se bañaría y ya vería que es lo que haría después tal vez y hasta se pondría a hacer el trabajo que le dejo su loco profesor de Historia ya ni recordaba que era lo que tenia que hacer pero de seguro era algo molesto y absurdo algo para reparar todo el daño qu se hizo a si mismo y bla, bla, bla aja claro, el tenia muy en claro que eso lo hacia como por venganza de que no lo pudiese reprobar y como el realmente no era lo que se decía un alumno respetuoso lo era pero con su forma de contestar lo insultaba de forma formal sin poderle reprochar y mira que ahora se las estaba cobrando el maestro ni modo no podía hacer nada mas

-"bien Kai ahora metete a bañar y ya veras que es lo que harás después y a ver si recuerdo que es lo que tengo que hacer maldito profeso de historia pero a quien se le ocurre dejar un trabajo en un torneo? Hn es absurdo patético y parece venganza" uú "de verdad que esto es el colmo pero por lo menos puedo estar en una casa mejor dicho un hogar de verdad, estos señorees son muy buenos pero me pregunto que es lo que estará sucediendo con Tala... desde la ultima ves que recuerdo haberlo visto el estaba muy molesto por lo que Bryan Había hecho...y ya no se llevaban bien , ellos también estarán en el torneo, eso espero sino esto seria muy, muy aburrido, lo que me hace recordar a la patética chica con la cual tengo que viajar todo el maldito trayecto..torneo o lo que sea, ya em imagino lo molesta que ha de ser ha de ser un fastidio total un Tyson 2 en mujer o una niña hueca descerebrada"

Por otro lado una chica que se encontraba en un lujoso y aparatoso automóvil y esta comienza repentinamente a estornudar

-a... achu

-salud

-...-_Darck no pronuncio palabra alguna_

- achu

-salud

-...

-achu

-salud, oye Cristian que no piensas ser educado?

-hn para que me molesto en decir salud como diez veces mejor espero a que termine "por lo visto nunca cambian cosas como esas recuerdo que a veces comenzaba a estornudar a media clase cuando todo el mundo estaba callado y unos cuantos comenzaban salud, salud y se terminaban hartando y ya para el final todo el mundo la veía y a coro decían salud en tono de molestia jaja era tan divertida su expresión cuando decía gracias ladeaba su rostro y sonreía para volver a escribir..hn "-_se forma media sonrisa en su rostro_-"me encanta recordar todos eso detalles..."

-achu, achu, achu, achu

-salud, salud, salud, salud

-achu, achu, achu

-salud Aleksy ya terminaste?

-si ya nn alguien debió de haber estado pensando en mi jaja

-vaya estornudas mucho ya veo porque em decía que mejor me esperara al final

-si claro alguien pensando en **ti** los milagros existen o fantaseas demasiado

-oye! ¬¬

Por otro lado en Colombia cierto chico pelirrojo se encontraba en el baño dándose una ducha rápida.

-"será que Bryan me habrá puesto de nuevo en la cama, bueno eso es mas que obvio por que como pude haberlo hecho yo por mas loco que este y por mas manías que tenga estoy cien por ciento de que no soy sonámbulo, por que lo habrá hecho? Hn por mas que quiera de todas formas el monigote ese si tiene algo de consideración aunque aun puedo recordar como me abrazaba me sentí tan bien hn pero no cumplió casi no me pude salir de sus brazos wow son muy fuertes...creo que de algo ha servido la abadía...ahora lo que yo debo de hacer exterminar de duchar salir y entrenar...MOMENTO! dije que me sentí bien en sus fuertes brazos?"ahora se que realmente no me siento nada bien, me estoy volviendo demente-_sale de la regadera toma una toalla y se comienza a secar sale del baño con la ropa interior ya puesta y entra al cuarto para ver que es lo que se pondrá, ahora si a buscar ropa con tranquilidad paciencia y con la seguridad de que Bryan no lo vería eso realmente lo hacia estar en paz así que con cuidado seleccionaba la ropa que se pondría ese día y esta vez saco un pantalón negro junto con una playera blanca y una chamarra negra que hacia que su espalda luciera mas ancha y le diera mayor porte de mirame y ve lo que tu no puedes ser decorada con estoperoles que le daban un toque mas rebelde_-"bien ya estoy listo ahora solo bajo y desayuno y me voy"

-_entrando en el cuarto con la mayor tranquilidad_-"me pregunto si Tala aun estará dormido?...wow veo que no"-_una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en su rostro_-"veo que te has arreglado mucho"wow acaso vas a ir con una banda o que?

-dejame en paz Kudnetzov yo no me quejo de cómo te vistes-_le dice sin mirarlo y guardando sus cosas_-así que callate que no me interesa tu opinión

-argg eres un amargado-_dice mientras se tira ala cama y cruza sus brazos detrás de su nuca_-ahh si ya tenemos listo el desayuno para que bajes comas

-que tu no vas a comer?

-pues si pero te he estado esperando y venia a ver si por fin te habías despertado para que desayunáramos claro esto es a petición de la señora Concepción ella quiso que te esperara no se por que uú y yo ya tengo mucha hambre

-ya comenzaba a creer que realmente tenias algo de educación y consideración...pero veo que mi teoría es cierta que se puede esperar de un lacayo sin modales como tu...fácil na-da

-grrr bien entonces bajemos "diablos que nunca puede dejar de decir todas esas cosas? Hn ja pero si yo también me la paso molestándolo yo quise esto ahora me toca seguir"bien aquí esta-le sirve la comida-provecho-dice mientras pone sus propio plato enfrente suyo y se sienta para comenzar a comer

-gracias-"ahora solo debo de buscar un buen sitio donde pueda entrenar sin afectar a nadie... creo que hoy me pondré a explorar todo el lugar y sus alrededores y puedo relajarme no siempre se tiene la posibilidad de hacer lo que uno quiera y eso hay que aprovecharlo de paso comprare algo para comer no pienso regresar temprano"

-que tantas cosas estas ideando en esa macabra mentecilla

-nada que te incumba, termine me voy-_va lava su plato y deja una nota donde dice que no regresara a comer y Bryan no puede hacer nada mas que observar_-"hn wolborg veo que también estas ansioso de ser libre por un rato niet?"

-hn no tenemos ni un día aquí y ya huyes...

-... "no me tomare la molestia a responder algo tan absurdo aunque si lo puedo molestar aun mas .. creo que seria mejor"mira no me importa lo que pienses yo hago lo que quiero y me viene en gana

-grrr siempre es lo mismo contigo, genial ya se fue y ni siquiera me escucho "ahh mmm como sea mejor desperdicio un poco el tiempo y descanso y no se tal ves vea algo de televisión y sino pues voy por mi ipod y escucho música y si me aburro en sobre manera pues me voy a dar una vuelta"

y así paso un rato en lo que la señora Concepción llego y lo mimo lo trato como a uno mas de sus nietos o sobrinos eso hacia que Bryan fuera tan bueno y agradable y que deseara ayudar en todo lo posible

-y dime Bryan donde esta tu amigo?

-ùú no lo se solo dijo que se iba y ya

-me imagino que quiere conocer eso es bueno, voy a preparar bueno terminar de preparar la comida para servirte a ti y a mis nietos nn-_se dirige a la cocina y en eso ve una nota:_

_hola señora lamento el no estar presente pero deseaba ir a conocer los alrededores y disculpe también el que no la haya podido ayudar en la mañana pero no me sentía muy bien y eso se ve reflejado en que me haya despertado tan tarde eso es realmente extraño, no se preocupe que tengo dinero y llevo por si acaso la dirección de donde estoy por si decido venir en taxi muchas gracias por todas sus atenciones no estaré para comer no quiero ser una molestia muchas gracias por su amabilidad llegare en la noche, pues también iré a entrenar_

_Att: Tala_

_Guarda la nota en uno de sus bolsillos-_"es un buen muchacho peor no se por que tengo la sensación de que se excede y que no es muy consiente de cuando es que se hace daño cuando practica, y también puedo darme cuenta de que esconde algo que algo le preocupa y entristece"bien aquí esta, Camilo, David, Dana vengan a comer, Bryan aquí tienes

-gracias

-wow tu eres Bryan Kudnetzov del equipo de los Blitzkrieg Boys no? eres ruso y tu bestia bit es falborg tienes 16 o 17 años o no?

-no tenia idea de que supieras de beyblade

-pues si el es el mejor beyluchador claro que queda a al par de nuestra prima uou Camilo

-vaya tu sabes mi vida o que?

-si mas o menos, tu estas en la abadía desde que tienes 8 años...y... "mejor dejo esto para la próxima o entro momento" bueno pero mejor dejemos eso quieres? por que mejor no me enseñas a jugar? Yo tengo mi propio blade y pues...me gustaría que me ayudaras a mejorar

-"que es lo que no me habrá querido decir?" hn como quieras solo que no por ser niña pequeña voy a ser considerado con el entrenamiento si no puedes te retiras y ya olvidaras el que te vuelva ayudar de acuerdo?

-jeje nnu bueno esta bien

-y por que decidiste cortar la biografía de Bryan tan de repente?-_curioseo un poco David_-dime..

-hn porque "quise, no, no debo de decir eso"porque si nada mas no creo que le guste que divulguen su vida o no?

-mira que la chica es muy inteligente-y regala media sonrisa-y cuando quieres comenzar a entrenar?

-pues no se que te parece hoy?

-por mi esta bien solo come

-bien nn

y así el tiempo fue pasando la comida paso tranquila y la señora Concha estuvo muy contenta por la amabilidad de Bryan y por el hecho de ayudarle con su nieta Dana y sus otros sobrinos pues decidieron ir a ver que tal iban pues a ellos realmente no les interesaba mucho ese deporte ellos preferían el futball aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que supieran jugar beyblade y que tuvieran su propio blade y pues mientras observaban jugaban con sus taca tacas unas bolitas unidas por una cuerda y que el objetivo era ver quien golpeaba las dos durante mas tiempo aunque eso solía ser doloroso...pero como buenos niños seguían en su labor y Bryan comenzaba a creer que era niñera o que realmente nunca fue un maldito esquizofrénico sádico homicida pues realmente le agradaba estar con esos "niños" pues no tendrían mas que un par de años menos que el claro esta que no aceptaría el hecho de que podía ser amable y buena persona eso si que nadie lo sabría y de eso se iba a encargar...

-"quien me viera con estos mocosos y sobre todo ayudándole a Dana a mejorar con su blade uú eh caído muy bajo bien como sea nadie del torneo se debe de enterar"estas lista mocosa?

-si estoy lista y **no** me llamo mocosa-_ante esto Bryan sonríe con cinismo esa niña le agradaba y mucho no todos se atrevían a hacer algo como eso ella tenia agallas_-me llamo Dana no es un nombre difícil de aprender uú

-esta bien **Dana** mejor?

-ash-_y lanza su blade que comienza a hacer círculos en el plato con impaciencia_-que no piensas lanzar?

-no mejor me entretengo viendo como giras y giras

-oye! ¬¬ ya no?

-jaja esta bien-_y lanza también su blade sonríe con malicia y un brillo temblé aparece en su mirada_-basta de juegos ahora si-_hace un movimiento rápido comienza a zigzaguear gira salta y cae en uno de los vértices del blade de la chica lo cual hace que se desbalancee y que salga volando al sentido contrario del golpe-_cuida tu defensa no te confíes de nada ni de nadie

-_definitivamente tendría que hacer algo_-"bien si haré mi ataque especial"tormenta tropical!-_y su blade comienza a volverse loco pareciera que no estaba bajo el mando de la chica pues Bryan observaba que ella hacia movimientos a la izquierda e iba derecha y cosas por el estilo aparte de ser que parecían haber mas de 4 blades era difícil de decir pues eran cuatro luego tres después tres estaban detrás de el y cinco mas haciendo vértice y lo estaba volviendo loco lo estaba frustrando-_"no se cuanto mas pueda resistir hacer este ataque me estoy cansando"

-argg-_su mirada centelleaba_-ya me canse de jugar-_de un solo movimiento recorre todo el plato crea una especie de vacío y sale disparado el blade de la chica_-uú es muy frustrante tu ataque

-ya lo se jeje ahh estoy can...-_decía mientras su voz se iba convirtiendo en un murmullo cuando se desvaneció y es que había hecho lo posible por no rendirse y gasto todas sus fuerzas pues no sabia que hacer y solo las desperdicio_-...sada

-que?-_corre y la alcanza a atrapar-_genial ahora si voy a parecer niñera

-que que paso con Dana?-_dijo un preocupado Camilo_

-si que le paso que le hiciste por que se desmayo?-_corroboro David_

-yo no le hice nada ella malgasto sus energías y por eso se desmayo

-hn, le daré algo de tomar-_y así Camilo_ _busca cualquier soda y se la da con esto la chica despierta-_listo, que paso Dana?

-ahh creo que me excedí un poco verdad?

-si

-lo siento Camilo, David

-sigo pensando que tu ataque es muy frustrante...

-lo se Bryan por eso le puse tormenta tropical pues siempre que hay una un sentimiento de impotencia te invade al no saber si habrá un huracán o no...solo que esta vez lo use por mas tiempo del que jamás lo haya hecho y para colmo trate de ir en contra del movimiento de tu blade pero me fue imposible creo que este ataque es muy bueno me lo enseño mi prima solo que ella hace las cosas diferentes aahhh como sea

-bueno tu debes de ir a descansar yo debo de seguir practicando así que Camilo y David te acompañaran hasta la casa pues ellos ya se aburrieron...bien y que es lo que esperan? Yo tengo que entrenar de verdad y con todas mis fuerzas cosa que no creo que resistan así que largo

-bien vamonos...

-"aun me pregunto que em habrá querido decir Dana no lo se pero aun me tiene en intriga se lo preguntare cuando estemos solos"de todas forma que mas puedo hacer definitivamente nada así que mejor comienzo a entrenar en forma...

por otro lado Tala disfrutaba de su libertad era maravilloso el poder hacer lo que quisiera comer lo que se el antojara ir donde se le pegara la gana comprar las cosas que se le vinieran en gana sin recibir reproches definitivamente eso era maravilloso

-"sin duda esto es de lo mejor que me ha podido pasar claro si quitamos unas que otras persecuciones de tipas extrañas que piden un beso y no se que tanto pero es lo de menos ahora si voy a entrenar por gusto será bueno por un rato"-_saca su blade del bocillo de su pantalón lo pone en el lanzador y comienza a maniobrar haciendo miles de figuras hasta ahora se percataba de ello el realmente no sabia que le gustaba dibujar y pues no creyó que fuese bueno así que decidió ponerle a la punta del blade tiza (gis) y se percato de que inconscientemente la mayoría de sus ataques formaban algún objeto y realmente eso el llamo la atención así que decidió comprar un cuaderno y un lápiz obvio que también una goma y comenzó a dibujar percatando se con ello que el realmente se sentía solo y deseaba sentir amor y que tal ves ya lo sentía pero no lo deseaba admitir quien sabe solo dibujaba así paso un buen rato hasta que el dio hambre y fue en busca de algo que comer_-"ahora que comeré? Hay la verdad nos e solo me paseo y lo primero que se me antoje será lo que coma"-_y dicho y hecho estuvo vagando por un buen rato hasta que entro en un lugar y le dijeron que tenia suerte pues era lo ultimo que quedaba_-bien que hay de comer?

-joven si que tiene suerte es lo ultimo que hay pues a estas horas ya nadie come de hecho todos ya han comido para eso de las dos por tarde y ahora son las cuatro!

-"creo que si tengo suerte"si ya veo pero que hay?

-mmm pues hay mazamorra arroz con frijoles plátano frito carne

-esta bien y cuanto cuesta? "no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que sea todo eso pero tengo habré y huele bien aquí así que no hay que perder si comí mil veces comida la "comida" asquerosa de la abadía porque no algo realmente comestible y con agradable olor?"

-bien permítame un momento

-ah por cierto cuanto cuesta?

-son dos mil cien

-esta bien "de veras que estas monedas me sacan de onda...creo que el pasar mucho tiempo con esta Georgina o Ekatrina como ahora quieren que la llamemos me pregunto si a mi me habrán cambiado el nombre...no lo se...pero aun así tenia una vida antes de estar aquí? O aya? O como se diga... habré tenido una verdadera vida antes de **vivir** este remedo de lo que puedo entre comillas llamar existencia, ni siquiera he tratado de recordar antes de llegar a ese lugar, lo único que recuerdo es haber estado en ese temible y tenebroso lugar, aunque si mal no estoy no me querían solo me obligaban a hacer cosas que no deseaba...uu ya veo porque no me esforzaba por recordar...mejor dejo de pensar en eso..."-_pero dentro de si tenia un sentimiento de calidez que lo invadía lentamente y lo reconfortaba realmente el no estaba dispuesto a recordar mucho pero si lo hiciera hubiese podido descubrir que no solo era así sino que ellos lo querían y se preocupaban por el pero sobre todo..._-"wow esto estuvo delicioso..."-_deja unas monedas sobre la mesa, pues ya había terminado de comer sin haberse dado cuenta y sale del lugar_-"no puedo creer que haya terminado tan rápido la comida pero eso si estuvo sabrosa ahora si que pude catar con deleite...ei, ei, ei de donde saque esas palabras ese tipo de vocablos eso no se enseña en la abadía según tengo entendido esto solo ahh no se pero me recuerda a las antiguas tradiciones donde se debía de hablar de cierta forma y donde las mujeres eran las paganas pues a ellas se les enseñaba a coser, tejer, cocinar, ser refinadas y cultas saber varios idiomas y sobre todo ser corteses y dulces sin importar nada vaya que vil fiasco, como sea...de donde saque todo eso ni siquiera sabia que sabia eso no recuerdo haber leído algo como eso en ningún lugar"

Y así el siguió rondando por las calles de Colombia sin rumbo fijo pues eso era mas que obvio no tenia idea de donde estaba parado pero si de que estaba disfrutando de su actual libertad hasta que llego a un parque donde decidió permanecer un rato mas y ahí recargado en una pared cuando vio a unas chicas que estaban saltando la cuerda y recordó a Dana lo que le había dicho de unas chicas.

-"ahora que recuerdo Dana me dijo que unas chicas la habían estado molestando que porque ella no podía saltar la cuerda bah eso me parece absurdo por lo menos ella sabe utilizar un blade a su favor y defenderse con el creo que podría ayudarle con eso le será útil es una buena persona solo que necesita constancia y poder tener el valor o la falta de sentimientos para pisotear a sabandijas como esas que están ahí...aun puedo recordar cuando en la noche me la tope y me contó todo pero me dijo que a ella no le interesaba pero yo se que no es así"

Tina-hay mira ese chico de aya Ashley

Ashley-esta guapísimo pero que no ese se uno de los ·idolos· de la tonta de Dana?

-hay si pero esta wow

-si eso ni que negarlo

-que ven sabandijas?

-lo inútil que eres-_dijo Tina_

-eres patético ja ni para que gastar nuestro tiempo no chicas

-si-respondió Tina la otra solo permaneció en silencio

-si yo soy el patético entonces puedes decirme porque no puedes saltar las dos cuerdas al mismo tiempo sin evitar tropezarte y caerte como vil basura que eres?

-no es tan fácil como crees aunque claro podrías demostrar lo contrario y si lo logras pues haré lo que quieras

-bien por mi no hay inconveniente

y así comenzaron un juego en el cual Tala era muy hábil y le daba crédito a la abadía aunque realmente era a su pasado antes de esta pero uno no lo quería reconocer y dos no lo deseaba recordar, aunque no muy lejos de ahí estaba Bryan observándolo viendo como el lograba hacer eso y le parecía que se veía tierno de cierta forma esta bien no sabia ni que decir le causo mucha impresión pero era una nueva cosa con la cual el podría molestar a su líder

-con eso es suficiente?-dijo con arrogancia

-hn argg-_refuto una_

-vamos tienes que cumplir Tina tu quedaste en ello

-"que habrá sucedido bueno ya se la razón de por que estaba jugando a la cuerda XD jaja Tala jugando a la cuerda"jajaja

-que?-_salio del juego con un elegante salto_-que diablos haces tu aquí?

-mmm pues que mas que entrenar cosa que veo tu no haces por estar con juegos de niñitas

-callate no tengo ni ganas de escucharte ni tiempo así que-_se voltea y ve a Tina_ -serás literalmente esclava de Dana hasta que a ella se el antoje y yo veré que eso sea cumplido a menos que quieras ser humillada lo harás

-que como se te ocurre?

-"así que hizo eso por Dana pero a que horas la conoció?"

Y así se la pasaron por un buen rato discutiendo hasta que gracias a una chica a la que había permanecido callada y que había abogado en son de la apuesta por decirlo así oseace Elena bien en fin Bryan se la paso molestando a Tala porque jugaba cosas de niña y este se defendía diciendo que el no le veía lo malo de hecho le daba igual y desde su ver el (Bryan) era incapaz de hacer algo como eso, así que se la habían pasado un buen rato así hasta que optaron por llevar algo de comer a casa de la señora Concha. En otro lado, mas específicamente en el desfile. Hilary se hallaba ofuscada con tanta cosa que ya no hallaba que hacer se sentía frustrada sin poder hacer nada mas pero aun así era divertido...

- "a pesar de que esta Aleksy carece de paciencia lo hace y lo hace con gusto si se puede decir sale con una sonrisa de aquí solo para las cámaras y regresa con esa mirada hueca pero se que en el fondo de todo eso se encuentra una buena persona solo que llegue en un momento no muy propicio por así decirlo...creo que una de las mejores cosas que em pudieron suceder fe conocerla a ella es muy buena a su modo pero hay veces que em viene recordando a Kai por lo reservada de su sentir y lo poco que habla de si pues ella mas bien cuenta lo que con anterioridad le ha sucedido anécdotas historias recuerdos pero no que sucede con ella que mas da lo único que pienso ahorita es en los chicos como los extraño de verdad los necesito aunque quiero demostrarles lo independiente y las cosas que puedo hacer demostrarle a Tyson que puedo tener mas amigos y que me pueden respetar y a Rei que no soy una niñita inmadura que no puede dar a relucir su belleza pues por lo que he visto si soy muy aceptada, el me cree una niña solo eso no me crees señorita chava mujer o como quieran llamarme pero no me ve mas de una mocosa...Max tu crees que no puedo tener a alguien que me quiera pues estas equivocado se que eso es lo que piensas que no lograre nada que no tendré amor, que soy una desquiciada; Kenny ese es otro el solo piensa que tengo ·amigos· pues las chicas que están conmigo solo lo están para poder darle una paliza a Tyson; Kai mi querido Kai el ni siquiera sabe que yo existo bah solo me considera un estorbo uú pero que mas da yo a ellos los quiero y un bueno no puedo hacer mas que aceptarlos tal cual son sin represarías sin importar lo que crean de mi sin importar lo equivocados que están acerca de muchas de las cosas que piensan de mi pero es que yo nunca les he dado ningún motivo para demostrar lo contrario pero lo haré debo de hacerlo"-al ver a Aleksy-oye como es posible de que puedas soportar toda esta clase de cosas es muy cansado y se necesita de paciencia de algo que tu careces amiga

-hn la verdad no lo se lo único que se es que lo hago pues a esa persona a la que nos trajo aquí la aprecio mucho le tengo gran estima y por ella puedo lograr hacer cosas de este tipo y nunca le he visto lo malo a modelar cosas que em favorecen así es como puedo tener mas ideas de cómo vestir y de que nuevas cosas locas y fuera de la imaginación de unos puedo ponerme solo así puedo tener un punto de vista totalmente distinto al propio y ver con otros ojos lo que la gente ve y poder adaptarlo así a **mi** ver y conveniencia gusto y decisión, bah creo que ya te voy a hartar con esto mejor me callo y salgo a escenario cosa que también tu deberías hacer chica...-_y con esto elegantemente sale con una minifalda...y ustedes imaginen totalmente fuera del estilo que ella deseaba para ese día_-"ahh ahora a soportar esto por un rato mas y después a divertirme o eso espero uú"

-ya veo tienes mucha razón esto puede resultar benéfico-dijo dubitativa-bien como sea ahora tengo que salir "y tratar de impresionar a la gente que este por ahí no se ni que hacer bueno pero ya estoy mejor que al principio y pues esto me ayudara de seguro cuando desee dejar a los chicos en ridículo jajaja ya me lo imagino... viendo a toda esta gente a esos hombre y a esos chicos.."-_reflexionaba mientras estaba caminando por la pasarela y daba giros sensuales y precisos_-"que me ven de esa forma que nuca antes me habían visto no lo se como que eso me dice que les parezco atractiva em hacen sentir bella deseada codiciada oh vamos no caeré en eso de creerme la superior pero me hace sentir eso tan bien que no lo puedo negar"-_nuevamente se estaba cambiando de atuendo para salir al escenario y con una gran sonrisa se abrió camino para lo ultimo, la ultima prenda el ultimo conjunto o lo que fuere pero con eso se marcaba el final para todo lo que ella debía de modelar así que con ese ligero vestido estraple ajustado y con corcet con un vuelo estupendo y de un hermoso color rojo con blanco en una armonía total enmarcado con esa bella sonrisa y ese bien definido maquillaje la hacia lucir mas que hermosa_-"hay ya por fin ya era hora ya me había aburrido de hacer todas estas cosas pero por fin hemos terminado"-_gira su rostro y con ello puede apreciar lo que en estos momentos esta luciendo su compañera su ahora amiga esa persona que le estaba ayudando a se r una persona diferente a demostrar otro lado de si misma-_"no comprendo por que no le gusta el rosa realmente le queda muy bien le sienta de lo mejor y sigo sin explicarme como es posible que no se ponga vestidos ese que trae puesto le queda muy bien es ajustado le enmarca todo el cuerpo tiene diferentes tonalidades de rosa que enmarcan aun mas su figura y con esas sandalias vaya que se ve como si fuera otra persona si yo tuviera unas piernas como las que ella tiene o un cuerpo la mitad de marcado que el de ella wow lo aprovecharía al máximo no entiendo como es capaz de esconderlo en ocasiones como la ves que la vi y solo podía ver el opaco brillo de sus ojos y esa blusa que cubría toda su figura pero por que lo hará? Será por la misma razón por la cual me oculto de la gente por esa razón que deje de lucirme y mostrar mas aspectos de mi? No lo se peor recuerdo a la perfección que después de eso yo me retraje mucho y desee que nadie supiera quien era toda mi popularidad mi glamour y todo lo demás lo tire a un pozo cambie de escuela y a ser otra persona pero que mas puedo decir lo decidí elegí ese camino y por ese camino seguí durante mucho tiempo pero es hora de cambiar, y es lo que en este viaje pienso en aprovechar aquí nadie me conoce, y eso es bueno quien podría decirse que me conoce es Aleksy pero ella no cuenta pues esta en su mundo y nadie la va a sacar de ahí en un buen tiempo así que es hora de crear un pacto así que Hiromi...es hora de que nos unamos en una sola no se dos separadas ser una sola y equilibrar todo si es lo que pienso hacer pero dime tu que es lo que opinas tregua/no lo se aun no estoy convencida es extraño en primera que nos hayamos separado tiempo atrás pero ahora el hecho de que yo haya estado guardada sepultada podría decirse por mucho tiempo me ha afectado y tu te has vuelto muy vulnerable a los cambios yo en cambio no soy tan susceptible a ellos y no puedo regresar tal cual era en un pasado debe de haber algo.../si algo que nos equilibre pero que, yo solo te puedo decir que aquí no deseo estar solo deseo lo mejor para ella para mi para ti para las tres o dos o una como sea pero no quiero seguir aquí pues por mi causa ella ha sufrido de diversos daños males a padecido dolencias que mas puedo decir?.../lo se peor ella soy yo y si yo soy ella me he hecho daño y si tu eres yo y yo soy ella quiere decir que mucho daño nos hemos hecho si tu eres sensible quiere decir que ella es sensible si eso es así también yo soy sensible ves? Es pura, y compleja lógica tu ere yo y yo soy ella entonces nosotras somos ella y si nosotras somos ella quiere decir que no puede estar la una sin la otra lo que quiere decir que somos una y debemos complementarnos para ser lo que en una época solíamos ser antes de la separación...uu en Hiromi y Hilary pero tu recuerdas que era estar las dos juntas y hacerlo en equipo recuerdas lo que era eso? Porque yo no...uu/tampoco puedo recordarlo pero algo debió de haber pasado para que esto sucediera no? recuerdo que **yo** era novia de Marck lo que quiere decir que fue antes de eso... pero la pregunta aquí es cuando/ no lo se pero tu no crees que al igual que tu yo me sentí encerrada por mucho tiempo/si pero yo sigo encerrada tengo mas libertades pero sigo prisionera? Pero como quiera que sea tu también tuviste un novio no? este Brandom... no si mal no estoy? Y ene se entonces **yo** estaba encerrada pero cuando cortaron mejor dicho lo cortaste y no se por que el cambio y tu también bueno ella tu sabes y yo volvía salir lo que quiere decir que **alguien** es el causante de este mal una persona fue la que nos separo si novios son los que nos han ido intercalando quiere decir que por alguien nos separamos y que ese alguien nos volverá a unir... pero ahora yo deseo salir/ no lo puedo creer eres mas suspicaz de lo que yo pensaba y has logrado resolver el enigma o por lo menos tienes una t hipótesis bien fundamentada y lo segundo que no puedo creer es que estemos de acuerdo esta bien ahora seré yo quien este resguardada pero nos alternaremos constantemente te parece/por mi esta bien te llamare cuando sea necesario Hilary y a tu ves tu aras lo mismo si? Trato?-ambas partes-TRATO "

Y continuando mi juego de espionaje revisaremos que es lo que ha sido de Tyson en estos momentos bueno lo que el le ha sucedido durante este tiempo que lo hemos dejado abandonado al igual que a Rei y Max.

-"no tengo idea de que hora pueda ser esta pero no tengo sueño últimamente no he tenido sueño y duermo solo por que mis parpados se cierran ya no lo hago por gusto y no puedo creer que este trabajando en las clases eso es casi increíble para mi aunque debo de reconocer que eso me ha ayudado mucho pero no logro comprender que es lo que me sucede? Por que estos cambios tan repentinos será que como dice el señor amargado ya madure por fin? O que será? Por que dudo mucho que haya logrado madurar en una semana lo que no he querido hacer en tanto tiempo... bueno mejor dicho lo que no he querido demostrar l verdad es que esta faz de soy el rey del mundo nadie me puede vencer soy el señor "simpatía y alegría interminable" como que ya no, no deseo seguir así no.. desde que.. Hilary se fue... por que? Digo yo ya había tomado la decisión de que yo seria así desde que es niña que conocí... cundo tenia 8 años no la recuerdo bien pero lo que si recuerdo es que yo si era maduro si tomaba las cosas en serio pero por ella - _reflexiono un poco y reparo en la palabra_ -ella, me hizo sentir mal pero también me hizo sentir bien, todo gira en torno a ella esa ella que no puedo ni logro recordar por mas que desee, por mas que intento no puedo traerla a mi memoria recrear esa bella bueno seguramente bella imagen... se que fue por ella que oculte que realmente si estaba madurando y tomaba todo a consideración pero ya no recuerdo como era solo recuerdo que si la viera de nuevo no la dejaría ir ella esa vez no estaba lista tenia problemas y yo la bese fue un beso inocente pero la tome por sorpresa y le cause un gran daño solo es peor no haber hecho un error pero no puedo dejar de pensar que ese beso fue de lo mejor creo que desde ese entonces no he besado a nadie mas y por ella decidí esconder quien realmente soy y solo demuestro ser al beybatallar pero para que no olvides quien supuestamente soy me pongo a fanfarronear como sea por eso es que siempre he evitado que me besen para no olvidar la sensación de esos suaves labios sobre los míos fue de lo mejor que me haya pasado ni siquiera el ser el campeón mundial de beyblade se compara a eso pero si pudiera recordar sin que este maldito dolor de cabeza llegara"-_para esto el ya tenia un par de dedos sobre sus labios al momentote recordar aquel inocente y puro beso ese casto manjar del que hacia tanto no probaba pero al tratar de recordar aquel misterioso dolor intenso de cabeza arribaba y provocaba que sujetara su cabeza con fuerza hasta que llego un punto en el que quedo totalmente dormido_-Hilary Hiromi...

En cambio con Rei el estaba encantado de la vida sus padres eran de lo mejor y su madre era una excelente chef de la cual había aprendido muchos platillos a pesar de que ellos eran bueno no recordaba que eran y la verdad es que no le interesaba mucho el recordarlo pero ha decir verdad su madre también era chef y su padre también era administrador de empresas así que se había unido a una empresa donde participaba activamente y pues a decir verdad le iba muy bien y lo consentían mucho aun que también le exigían muchas cosas la verdad su vida era maravillosa ahora incluso mas que antes mmm bueno eso era lo que sentía...

-"no lo puedo creer estoy con mis padres tengo a mis amigos soy mejor beyluchador me ha ido bien en la escuela se que estaré con mis padre para siempre de aquí en adelante y pronto habrá otro torneo mundial de beyblade que realmente ya empezó pero que no logro comprender...me va bien en la escuela todo luce maravilloso lo único que me acongoja es el pensar en Marahia no se realmente la quiero pues porque a decir verdad me dolió mucho el dejarla en el pueblo, pero en otras ocasiones me pregunto si no será que yo a ella la quiero es solo como mi hermana pues así es como nos criaron como si fuéramos hermanos en todo caso no puedo hacer nada al respecto mas que meditar y es lo que estoy haciendo"

Bueno Rei por su parte solo pensaba en las situaciones presentes las cosas que le mantenían preocupado y en que el día de mañana tendría un examen así que lo único que debía de haber estado haciendo en ese momento no era reflexionar no sino era dormir así que eso fue lo que hizo y bueno Max el si estaba dormido desde hacia mucho pues el si estaba practicando para el torneo de Beyblade y realmente no quería decepcionar a Kai y por su parte así podía realmente ver que era en lo que estaba fallando y esa tarde había sido muy agotadora y de mucho meditar pues se había dado cuenta de que Marck su gran amigo había sido novio de Hiromi que en otras palabras había sido Hilary y eso le perturbaba seria por eso que ella era como actualmente era? Pues a decir verdad ese chico era un pesado era bueno pero un pesado y de ves en vez malicioso pero en si malo, malo no era y el que el le contara todo ese tipo de cosas acerca de Hilary la forma en que el la veía y la describía parecía no encajar en absoluto con la Hilary que el conocía pues el decía que era una chica muy popular y que tenia infinidad de pretendientes que si ella lo deseaba podía derrumbar a una persona con un solo comentario negativo y podía tener a quien ella deseara y que por todo ello nadie sabia que tenia buenas calificaciones cosa de la cual el se percato a fin de año un mes aproximadamente antes habían terminado pero aun así decidieron ir juntos para seguir con el jueguito pues el estar juntos les había dado mas poder y si se separaban perdían el control y entonces si vendría la catástrofe y el desequilibrio ya que ellos eran el soporte de todo de primaria desde cuartos hasta segundos (secundaria) vaya y tan solo eso había ocurrido en primero de secundaria y ellos habían andado desde sexto y antes de eso el sabia que había tenido otro novio el cual se llamaba Brandom y lo curioso era que ese nombre le sonaba muy familiar y lo primero que traía a su mente era la imagen de Kai no lograba entender el por que pero eso era lo que sucedía y había otra cosa que no lograba entender como era posible que el neko pensara que iba en su escuela con Tyson y con los demás vaya que el era mas despistado que hasta el mismo Tyson era cierto de que el había estado con ellos pero lo cambiaron de colegio hacia ya como dos años o ya ni sabia cuanto pero el caso era de que el ya no estaba ahí desde hacia un buen tiempo y aparte de todo Hilary ni siquiera había llegado a esa escuela para ese entonces así que eso realmente lo tenia frustrado y al tiempo decía ahh como si realmente interesara... pero que mas daba cada quien tiene sus cosas que pensar y sus fechorías que lamentar gozar crear o reponer...y en estas condiciones de reponer o mejor dicho olvidar esa culpabilidad carcomía a una pareja de esposos quienes aun no podían olvidar a su único hijo ni podían dejar de culparse por haberlo perdido por que el hubiera muerto pues eso les habían dicho y desde ese entonces cada quien se había sumido en su propio trabajo cuando estaban juntos Verónica le recordaba y reclamaba a cada momento a su esposo la perdida de su hijo después se iba a llorar el solo la veía y la consolaba mientras esta dormía no podía hacer nada mas y también quedaba dormido.

-Vera vamos no podemos seguir así toda la vida... tu bien lo sabes tenemos que seguir...

-lo se Shurik, lo se peor es que bien sabes que no lo he podido olvidar em hace tanta falta el era muy tierno, dulce obedecía era tranquilo, y por mas duro que tu fueses con él, él lograba sorprenderte y te daba mas razones de orgullo nos quería mucho, bien lo sabes pero a veces solías ser tan frívolo tan duro con él, tanto así que el llego a creer que tu no lo querías que solo lo mantenías pues eras su único hijo y eso lo ponía muy triste solo llegaba a sentirse mejor si iba con los gemelos de los cuales no he sabido nada desde ese entonces desde hace diez largos y tortuosos años...

-ya mujer tu bien sabias lo mucho que lo quería era mi orgullo siempre me asombraba trataba de llamar mi atención con cualquier cosa y cuando le regale su beyblade y el emblema de la familia poco antes de que ese camión nos estrellara... lo presentí...por eso se lo di...el saco a Falborg y mantuvo su nuevo blade consigo por eso espero que el este bien Falborg siempre estuvo con el por eso mismo debe de seguir vivo no debió de morir...pero nunca pudimos analizar solo nos encerramos y decidimos no saber mas el uno del otro y cuando estaba cerca de ti tu solo me apartabas me herías con todos los errores que cometí se que fui muy exigente y muy selecto con sus amistades que casi no le permitía jugar pero, lo hacia por s bien lo llevaba conmigo para que aprendiera mas le enseñe a defenderse todo a mi modo como siempre, lo se tu mil y un veces em pediste que abriera mi corazón y nunca lo quise hacer de verdad no se que hubiera hecho si tu no hubieras seguido conmigo

-jaja-rió con esa suave y melodiosa risa tan propia de una señora de alta alcurnia como ella- eres tan lindo cuando te lo propones...y el solo recordar cuanto me molestabas me daba escalofríos pero al hacerte yo esa jugarreta que bien que te calmaste no?

-si pero he de reconocer que tuve un pavor indescriptible con la sola idea de perderte-_le dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón y con su aliento rozaba esos labios de color de fresa que no tardo en catar...como hacia mucho tiempo no hacia...-_tuve miedo de perderte y durante estos diez años te creí perdida

-lo se corazón tu siempre estuviste conmigo me cuidabas velabas por mi por eso siempre te cuide a ti tal cual tu lo hiciste con nuestro hijo...

-es...es en serio?

-si...y no pongas esa cara vez lo difícil que fue para el un niño tan tierno e inocente como el necesitaba de ti jurame que si esta con vida y lo llegásemos nuevamente a ver no volverás a ser así con el juralo...

-te lo juro lo haré, lo haré por ti, lo haré por él...

Y con un nuevo beso se sello ese pacto de amor, de cariño, de paternidad, maternidad de todo y aunque pareciese increíble Bryan por su parte sentía esa calidez, calidez que desde hacia mucho tiempo no sentía pudo apreciar que una parte del vacío que tenia de la nada de recuerdo de sus padres se llenaba ahora se sentía bien... bueno por lo menos se sentía mucho mejor que hacia un rato y eso se reflejaba en su mirar cosa que no paso desapercibida por cierto chico pelirrojo que al verlo se limito a sonreír con sinceridad aunque le doliera el admitirlo y aunque jurase que no era cierto era muy dichoso cuando Bryan reflejaba esa alegría y es que esta era tan diferente a todas las que le había visto que no pudo dejar de observarlo y entre ese brillo delator un eco de su pasado sobrevino a su mente acaparando toda su atención llenando sus propios espejos de ese liquido vital, de ese elixir de vida...de dolor en esta ocasión pero como bien había logrado aprender en esos años trago sus lagrimas sus perlas amargura las trago y siguió como siempre actuando como si nada pasara ahí... Con Kai bien el había estado siendo consentido realmente lo trataban muy bien y esas personas le agradaban no todo el tiempo estaban con el pero a pesar de eso siempre sabían que era lo que estaba sucediendo siempre como lo hacían ni el mismo lo sabia pero así era incluso llego a pensar que eran brujos, pero bueno al percatarse de lo absurdo de su idea solo la desecho y ya para fuera y se pudo reír de si mismo como nunca antes lo había hecho y lo disfruto en verdad se sentía bien pero ahora tenia que entrenar ya se encontraba bien y dentro de poco seria el torneo el fin de semana paso volando y ya era Lunes en la mañana y el simplemente acostado en la cama como si nada ocurriese, durmiendo muy profundamente en contrate con una chica que se había dirigido al baño de la casa a tomar un baño rápido entre comillas pues siempre tardaba mucho se comenzaba a desvestir, se desvistió, entro a la ducha, se baño, sale se cambia toma su playera negra, darketa, junto con todo su vestuario del mismo estilo y por fin sale del baño con una toalla en la cabeza entra a su recamara prende la luz y comienza a cepillarse el cabello era increíble su madre no la había estado apurando y esta ves estaba a tiempo así que bajo y ahí estaba su madre y le dio el desayuno que consistía en huevos revueltos con jamón y crema de naranja.

-mmm gracias ma. ya termine me voy a ir a lavar los dientes...

-si corra no se le vaya a hacer tarde ok?

-si mami "que flojera tengo desearía estar en mi cama durmiendo soñando cosas bellas.../como Kai? O tal vez como Luis/ok, ok si lo admito solo por verlos en mis sueños y que sean así... tu sabes ahh bueno yo se y por que diablos me estoy dando explicaciones a mi misma es absurdo! Bien como sea hoy será un día largo tengo que quedarme en Hawaiano y regreso y después francés y regreso y luego mi amada ·Artrainx· oh aunque claro esos lapsos, intervalos de tiempo... puedo estar contigo y bueno pues mis amigos x como sea"

y así como si nada paso un día mas tranquilo entre juegos aprendizajes y demás cosas todo estuvo tranquilo el recreo o bueno los recreos la chica se lo paso de lo mejor eso era lo que dictaba su conciencia pues ella seguía normal eso era frustrante para aquella mente tan activa, sabia que debería de sentir mal y teóricamente se enfadaba pero nada no sentía nada solo indiferencia y eso conllevaba a que cualquier sarcasmo comentario de burla molestia o lo que fuera...fuese pagado con una dura, fría, penetrante, amenazadora e inquisitiva mirada sin olvidar mencionar intimidante que te mantenía con el pico cerrado y en ratos libres a jugar bueno ahora si entrenar beyblade Kai pues se levanto a las siete de ahí se baño vistió arreglo aviso y salio de casa no sin antes ser advertido de que llegara temprano que comiera y cosas por el estilo

-voy a entrenar...-deseando que eso fuera suficiente par que lo dejaran salir no entendía desde cuando era así pero con ello realmente decía a donde iba o que iba a hacer no decía cuando llegaba pero por lo menos avisaba acerca de lo que haría y sobretodo avisaba que salía-"bien ahora si Drancer a entrenar"

-momento!

-o.O?-se detiene en seco-si?

-ven a desayunar ya después saldrás a entrenar o lo que sea...

-es que...-_dice algo apenado y como intimidado_-tengo que...

-nada ven siéntate y desayuna ya después saldrás-_y lo estuvo vigilando para que comiera_-bien ahora si estas listo

-bien-y se va a lavar la boca-"no creí que fuera tan importante..."

-momento!

-que paso señora?

-toma este celular así sabré donde estas de acuerdo llama y vas a regresar a comer después si lo deseas puedes volver a salir bien toma estas llaves, llevate un suéter

-"un suéter un suéter para que?"

-ve corre por una chamarra...

-ehh!-_y fue literalmente empujado para que fuera por la dichosa chamarra y una ves con la chamarra el celular y las llaves de la casa logro al fin salir de la casa para ir a entrenar con la diferencia de que ahora tenia una hora de regreso_-"es extraño Drancer yo no estoy acostumbrado a esto pero sin embargo esas acciones me hacen sentir bien absurdo no? mejor pasemos a algo realmente importante como que te parece destruir unos cuantos blades?"-_sonríe con malicia_-no estaría nada mal...pero primero tengo que salir de aquí dudo mucho que haya un buen beyluchador en esta zona montañosa de residencia... "así que por que no visito un lugar de mala muerte? como al que fui el domingo por la noche aunque casi me matan por llegar tan tarde...como pude permitir eso? No lo se y ahora no viene al caso"-_con esto se dirige a aquel sitio antes mencionado donde por mera casualidad_ (A: no es casualidad pero me agrada)_era donde se reunían los del grupo de Darck y donde ahora Aleksy gustaba de ir a entrenar pesadamente destruyendo gran parte de lo que se le antojaba aunque eso si cabe mencionar que con mucho esfuerzo cosa que si no estuviera así seria realmente fácil bien por fin Kai había llegado al lugar antes mencionado y tal como lo esperaba ahí habían muchos chicos beybatallando y en un lugar se encontraba una chica se veía que era una chica buena, fresa hasta podría decirse esto ultimo y estaba siendo atacada por muchos chicos a la ves y ella estaba ahí así que sin mas saco a su Drancer y acaparo la atención en es momento la chica había desaparecido-_vamos Drancer ataca! Y acaba con esos tipos! "quiero divertirme un buen rato y.../quieres ver a esa chica o no/si y hacer algo divertido.../y yo soy parte de ti? Me rehúso esto es denigrante tu comportándote como un calenturiento adolescente con las neuronas en la cabeza/bien, bien ya capte solo me divertiré con esto"oh no me digan que eso es todo lo que tienen?

x-que como crees solo estamos jugando verdad chicos?

Los demás-si!-gritan eufóricamente

-que bueno porque realmente esto comenzaba a tornarse aburrido... ùu

y-como te atreves? "que acaso no se cansa digo esta peleando contra diez y parece que los esta haciendo ejercicios con latas de refresco"

-bien vamos que esperan o acaso es que quieren que destruya sus blades y los convierta en cenizas?

z-no serias capaz-_dice altaneramente y enfrentándolo_-"vamos como el dice creo que ustedes tienen mas el pelear con esa chiquilla me dejo exhausto y sobre todo de la nada llego ese Darck y con este tipo lograron que se escapara sin que lograra mi propósito..."

c-vamos chicos ataquémoslo todos juntos ataque especial de equipo!

-"diablos no me esperaba esto pero que mas ahora tendré que probar mis habilidades..."-_y con un ágil movimiento logra burla es ataque que lo dejo realmente dañado pero todavía servia y podría efectuar su ataque nuevo llamado lluvia de fuego_-lluvia de fuego!-_y pareciere que su bledo se dividía en mil mas pues a todos los atacaba tan rápido y con ese ardiente fuego que los dejo a todos inmóviles y muchos de ellos quedaron sin blade tal como lo había dicho Kai los había vuelto cenizas_-hn ya em habían aburrido, son patéticos-_se da media vuelta y se va a buscar con ansias mas blades para destruir teniendo en mente a esa chica que ahí se encontraba solo había visto su bien definido cuerpo y ya pero vaya que no podía quitarlo de su mente_-"ello estaban cansado porque ese ataque fue realmente bueno si no hubiera sido por eso y porque he mejorado mi nuevo ataque creo que ya no tendría a Drancer pero como esa chiquilla pudo hacerlo no se ve del tipo que juegue beyblade y no se solo me llama la atención cosa que nunca antes había pasado...bien puedo vivir con ello"-_se recarga en una pared con su típica pose solo observando de ves en ves el juego que se estaba presenciando ahí y riendo con burla y arrogancia_-hn...

d-que ves niñito rico también tu quieres una lección para que aprendas a no venir donde tus papis no pueden cuidarte?

-ja, como si fuera cierto tu solo eres un fracasado-_lanza enérgicamente su blade_-que no piensas luchar?

-no tienes que preguntar niñito mimado a ver si ahora te atreves a venir por estos lugares, mejor deberías ir con tus papis a que te compren un nuevo ipod!

-"ipod? Niño mimado por que me suena tan familiar eso? Bueno lo ultimo?"si no te preocupes cuando regrese mis país estarán muy contento de que haya vuelto con nuevos repesaos de beyblade y 100 dólares! Que ganare de ti si obtengo la victoria

-que bien ya necesitaba dinero y tu un niño rico me lo darás sin molestia alguna

-bueno ahora si a jugar-_su rostro paso de ser altanero a uno macabro uno que había aprendido en la abadía con lo cual el otro solo se sorprendió_-"será muy interesante" bien? Ahora estas listo?

-Oh a mi no me engañas con ese rostro se ve que tu eres uno de los típicos hijos de papi que malgastan el dinero en cosas absurdas mientras otros que si lo necesitan...-_corta lo que estaba diciendo pero solo saco de onda a Kai y el otro chico lo aprovecho siguió la batalla fue reñida realmente Daniel era muy bueno le estaba costando trabajo a Kai el luchar con el y en un descuido Kai obtiene la victoria-_bien toma niño rico...

-no quiero nada quedátelo tu yo no lo necesito diste buena pelea y ahora se en que mejorar...

-hn-_sonrisa de medio lado_-después de todo si tienes corazón no Ker Kai?

-que? O.O? como sabes eso?

-como no lo iba a saber niño mimado...

-espera el único que me decía así era DANIEL!

-y que esperabas a una linda chica de cuerpo mulato ojos místicos y sonrisa de ensueño?

-no e hecho la acabo de ver...

-que no quieres decir que...no-dice tratando de convencerse-no puede ser quien me imagino bueno y tu que haces por aquí hace como...11 años que no te veo...

-pero como diablos terminaste en esta pocilga? Y aquí? O.o?-dice en ruso-te extrañe un buen...

-por lo que me decías hace rato realmente lo dudaba sabes fue una buena pelea hacia años no tenia una así y que bueno que no te vencí o si no te hubieras puesto a llorar! Jajaja

-oye ¬¬ u/u era solo un niño...

-si uno muy orgulloso he de decir que si no ganaba lloraba si se caí lloraba y eras muy melindroso hasta que un día tu papa te regaño no?

-si no hables mas de eso quieres?

-si, si ya se ahora eres Kai Hiwatari corazón de roca no? un chico frívolo e insensible sin alma ni corazón y bla, bla, bla, bla vamos Kery no querrás que me trague todo ese cuento y mas sabiendo como eres

-ya no soy así Daniel-sama-_el era uno de sus mejores amigos solo que era tres años mayor que el bueno dos años res meses mayor que el_-me cambio muco la muerte de mis padres y el ir a la abadía hn la verdad al estar comportándome así no me hallo se supone que soy un cerrado pero contigo parece las cosas nunca cambian cierto?

-ven vamos a mi casa y me cuentas todo si? Creo que me he perdido de mucho durante estos 11 años de no ser por lo que se del mundo de beyblade no te hubiera reconocido y eso porque dijeron tu apellido pero no te hallaba así de cyborg?

-no el cyborg es Tala...

-que como a ver explicate?

-mira cuando mis padres murieron me refiero a cuando tenia como 6 o 7 años no se 8 por mucho me metieron bueno mi abuelo me metió a la abadía donde los sentimientos eran prohibidos donde retaba con ansias la autoridad y pues heme aquí con músculos apariencia de maldito cosa que he logrado hacer y mantener mmm que mas ah si se pelear y con muchas técnicas y no se que tanto mis estudios eran elevados con decir que lo que aprendí allí pues me fue útil hasta el año pasado mmm que mas experimentaron con migo mi abuelo me saco quería dominar al mundo conmigo...mmm que mas tengo traumas psicológicos me torturaban el regresar a la abadía fue algo que no podré olvidar mmm no se si haya mencionado los castigos las cadenas las mazmorras las torturas y todo lo demás con esto creo que ya he hablado de demás tengo que irme a entrenar para el torneo nos vemos Dan-sama

-ya veo así que es eso lo que ha sucedido durante este tiempo...bueno yo me desligue de la familia me desheredaron por una tontería me vine a vivir aquí solo conseguí trabajo me he mantenido logre hacer grandes cosas con lo que aprendí de mercadotecnia finanzas y todo eso así que logre comprar mi casa aquí pero no sabes por cuantas penurias he pasado también yo mi vida no ha sido muy buena pero le agradezco a dios o a quien sea el que me la haya dado así porque todo tiene su recompensa y yo ya la obtuve tu también tuviste beneficios a cambio no ya no eres un asustadizo y mirate...yo ya se lo que es vivir por si mismo el no tener a nadie que te ayude el saber que aunque tengas familia es como no tenerla se lo que es el trabajo pesado he sido golpeado llegue a un lugar de mala muerte donde...sucedieron cosas malas y aprendía valorar el dinero y pues ahora se lo que es amar a alguien sin interés ni físico sino amar de verdad Kery-kun creo que debo dejarte que entrenes pero ya sabes donde vivo y por si acaso toma esta es mi tarjeta viene todo para que me puedas encontrar y sabes que te protegeré de todos eh?

-ya u/u ya no soy un niño pequeño Dan-sama se cuidarme pero gracias

Así es como Kai tuvo un buen día ahora solo tenia que regresar a la casa que bueno que le habían dado el celular para avisar que comería con un amigo pues sino no hubiera llegado y ya era tarde entreno y todo lo bueno fue que Daniel lo detuvo lo invito a pasar y le dio de comer, realmente lo protegía tal como lo había dicho pero bien así había pasado un día regreso y fue a dormir claro no sin antes haber hablado con los señores de la casa y todo pero realmente estaba cansado y a la primera cayo en un profundo sueño al poco rato llego la hija subió a su cuarto dio buenas noches a todos y fue a dormir también pues ella había llegado ya a las 11 y de no ser porque había sido traída por la mama de Cristian la hubieran matado pero no fue así pronto comenzaría un nuevo día y una nueva aventura para todos

A: bien hasta aquí llego mi capitulo por el día de hoy realmente lamento el haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero problemas personales traumas psicológicos y depresión improvistas no permitieron que continuara aunado a mi falta de inspiración por lo anteriormente dicho...

T: hey tu donde estabas?

A: con Luis? O.o?-con cara de que no sabias con el voy cuando quiero-por?

K: será por que en todo este tiempo estuvimos buscándote? "diablos hable de mas...por que siempre me ocurre eso?"

A: hay eso no es mi culpa ùu de todas formas **necesitaba** hablar con Luis

B: si claro yo creí que estabas mal estabas muy molesta por lo de la carta...-_tragando su orgullo y mas que nada por que le dio mayor importancia al necesitaba_-lo lamento me perdonas?

A: - claro que si gracias por decirlo

K: hn

T: ¬¬

M: bien espero dejen reviews para mi amiga eso la motivara bastante y gracias por todo KaT mil gracias por tus reviews es todo un honor el recibirlos pronto estaremos aquí con mas aventuras y cosas locas que solo a mi amiga se le pueden ocurrir

T: bueno a ti

M: eh si a veces

T:-_mira con una sonrisa_-"se ve linda..."


	12. Beybatallas y Clases

Maldiciendo, murmurando cosas que no se lograban entender, Kai trataba de controlarse vagando por todo el lugar, realmente quería estar bien con la chica esa.

K: "maldito Bryan solo por que se disculpo y...Tala pues el...el esta loco y le gusta Mónica pero es que yo...uú, uu no quiero que este molesta conmigo"-en su viaje loco llega a una tienda de chocolates y la mira con una sonrisa de medio lado y sus ojos brillan al encontrar una respuesta-ya lo tengo

S: ya me aburrí...porque no hacemos algo?

T: ahh-bostezo y se tallo los ojos en clara muestra de que acababa de despertar-em? Que paso?

B: que esto es muy aburrido y no va a comenzar la narración si no estamos todos...

T: pues quien no esta?

B: quien es el que presenta todos los ficts?

A: Kai

T: ahh, mmm y de aquí a que aparezca...

A: YA SE!

M: ya sabes donde esta?

A: NO ya se que haremos en lo que esperamos...jugaremos mi juego favorito BOTELLA!

S: bueno por que no? de paso que tengo la botella del agua que me acabo de terminar...así que todos siéntense en circulo-todos se sientan en circulo-ahora le voy a dar vuelta y ya saben lo que ella dice siempre-con cara de astiamiento-punta es el castigado y la base es el que castiga..bien? comencemos-gira la botella y cae en Alexandra el castigo y Samara es quien la castigara-bien ahora tu castigo besa a Bryan

Para esto Kai ya había llegado ya había escuchado el castigo y bien sabia que Samara no había terminado de hablar cuando en menos de dos segundo Alexandra estaba encima de Bryan besando sus labios.

K: esto me gano yo por tratar de que no se enoje

A: KAI!-y sale en busca de Kai- quieres jugar?

K: ùú no-dice muy cortante y frío-

S: oye! Eso no es justo solo le diste un pico (solo labios sobre labios sin ir mas aya)eso no es justo no me dejaste hablar ni nada

A: tu ya sabes si yo gano antes de que puedas decir algo y te arrepientas cumplo el reto porque sino...

S: si, si ya se pero me la debes y no se me escapara...

A: esta bien nn

K: "por eso se levanto rápido?"-y le sonríe a la chica cuando esta voltea-bien y que no han presentado el fict?

A: eh no... es que te estaba esperando eres tu quien presenta el fict recuerdas?

K: si ok

A: pero quieres jugar?

K:- piensa en la posibilidad de que la chica lo bese y queda tal cual como Bryan quedo- o/o eh si bien pero aquí esta el fict

* * *

**Un día de clases**

Ahora que lo pensaba se suponía que el debía de ir a la escuela o no? y pues ya era si mal no estaba era martes hn quien sabe es que eso de verdad que era un embrollo y el que no prestaba atención a lo que decía, sino hubiera sabido que debía ir con el señor Dickenson y este el daría su uniforme para entrar a la escuela pero como estaba seguro de que debía ir iría ese día... ahora que lo pensaba últimamente había estado levantándose tarde quien sabe pero eso el agradaba nunca antes había podido en casa de su abuelo así que solo entrenaba y ahora se daba el lujo de curiosear por la ciudad beybatallar a gusto encontrar nuevos sitios y cosas por el estilo ahora solo se dirigía al baño

-"vamos a ver...hoy es martes... si que haré hoy iré a aquel lugar que visite ayer donde me encontré a Dan-sama, deabru por que esto siempre esta mojado? No lo entiendo"bah "como sea mejor me baño y salgo de aquí ya veré yo que hacer..."

Y tal como esperaba bajo desayuno salio y ya habiendo aprendido reglas como llama cuando no vengas a comer o cosas así se fue e hizo todo lo planeado y ya para eso de las dos de la tarde y decidió ir a la BBA.

-disculpe que es lo que desea?

-quiero ver al señor Dickenson...

-ahh lo lamento pero el ya se fue de la cede de México si gusta el puedo dejar sus datos y ver que puedo hacer por ti-dice dulcemente la señorita de recepción la cual era joven y bonita-

-hn

-me podrías dar tu nombre?

-Kai Hiwatari

-ah o/o eh "es el chico del que me hablo el señor Dickenson pero el no debería de estar en la escuela vaya que si es guapo pero el señor Dickenson ahh uu"no deberías estar en la escuela ahorita?

-que?

-si deberías de estar ahí o es que no tienes el uniforme?

-_la ve con cara de: de que diablos me hablas? Alza una ceja en gesto interrogante_-"que debería de estar en la escuela?"

-ah ya veo entonces no vino el domingo por sus cosas ùú tome aquí esta su uniforme y sus útiles lo que utilizara en todo el torneo...así que eso quiere decir que no ha ido a la escuela que irresponsable, tome y vaya a su casa mañana asistirá a la escuela o sino quedara descalificado del torneo tal como dice aquí-_le muestra un papel con las reglas del nuevo torneo_-así que adiós ùú

-hn ùú "esta tipa si que esta loca mejor me largo de aquí antes de que se le ocurra algo mas"

-ah si su mochila joven nn

-hn "esta verdaderamente desquiciada primero me trata de seducir después me regaña y ahora es amable mejor me largo..."

Por otro lado una chica se encontraba aun en la escuela a pesar de que ya había salido de clases estaba con sus amigos y pues en si muy feliz de todo y comenzaba a preguntarse si le tocaría un participante x en el torneo

A-hay no estoy muy emocionada por esto del torneo, no saben cuantas ganas tengo yo de participar, me pregunto como le estará yendo a Monick de verdad que no sabia que ella también beybatallaba y por lo que veo es buena por que esta en los Demolition Boys por lo que me dijo, en su correo y me dice que le toco de pareja con este Spencer el no se me hace que sea así súper wow así súper bueno pero en si es bueno y pues Monick la verdad no se como sea pero ni siquiera ustedes me han visto a mi beybatallar mucho menos a ella y de hecho creo que no entienden de lo que digo ni de quienes nombro verdad? Es como cuando hablábamos de música yo escuchaba música pero nunca sabia de quien era como se llamaba la canción o cosas así ahh

S-ya callate! Me tienes desesperada ya ca-lla-te!

A: nnu jeje lo siento Sami es que estoy muy emocionada bueno en lo que cabe tu sabes no?

H-si ya veo no lo entiendo pro que dices que bloqueaste tus sentimientos si ahorita estas hablando muy emocionada?

A- ahh eso es fácil soy buena actriz se que debo de estar sintiendo eso en estos momentos ya actúo ante ustedes así para que no se sientan mal pero ya me conocen es solo que me preocupan siendo sincera no siento nada de nada solo ira, rencor, y cosas así pero ya es todo

V-hn es una pena pero aun así es divertido cuando vamos **aya** realmente entretenido ver como se fían

A-si lo se pero tengo que... tu sabes que hacer y no me agrada por lo menos no ahora, pero si es muy entretenido ver como sufren ja tu eres el único que me ha visto beybatallar

V-y les aseguro que no es anda agradable estar en el lugar del otro

L-por lo menos si juega como solíamos jugar cuando éramos pequeño si, si los compadezco...

S- enserio es muy ruda?

V/L-si, se desquita!

A-mmm si y?

H-vamos no seas paranoica solo están siendo como siempre son nnu

A-son unos iglipiyis es lo único

H-vamos así son jeje aunque de donde sacas esas palabras tan extrañas?

A-pues yo se de donde bien me tengo que ir...-ante la mirada de la chica-voy a kickboxing feliz?

H-de hecho si...

A-como sea no has visto a Micha? Y a Monick? O a Faith? Toman clase conmigo...-_se va no sin antes decir cansinamente_-si las ves diles que ya comenzó la clase "y definitivamente no me voy a perder una clase como esta aunque sea lo ultimo que haga oh si podré descargar ira...claro si la tuviera pero si no mi instinto agresivo compulsivo nunca falla"-_pensaba tranquilamente mientras paseaba por toda la prepa con una media sonrisa impregnada en su rostro pero era tan escalofriante que todos incluyendo a Tania y a Atxiu (Michelle y si claro es otra Michelle diferente al igual que esa Tania es otra pero para desgracia tienen el mismo nombre que sus amigas uú) se retiraron de su vista y con el nuevo rumor no querían saber que les podría suceder si solo con recordar lo que les había hecho el año pasado con eso pues sencillamente no podían dormir pero como víboras que son seguían por decirlo de forma decente... molestando a la chica_-"quiero poder hacer algo que siempre he gozado y que mis primos y yo oh simplemente nos volvemos unos desquiciados...ahora que lo pienso he mejorado bastante y así debo de seguir...hn a mi padre no le había gustado la idea pero no me interesa siempre me ha gustado esto y aparte para **mi auto-defensa** es de lo mejor hn, bien he llegado, ah ahí esta el sensei, y si, si están los domis"hola sensei, ya llegan los demás bueno las demás... "vaya esto ya que ni lo siento estar haciendo este ejercicio no es lo mismo antes lo sentía mas pesado pro de hecho no lo suben gradualmente, hn como sea al rato iré donde Darck, y me entretendré un rato, solo que esta vez no mas farsas tal como estoy no tengo la mas mínima intención de cambiarme, que bueno que traje mis patines, así llegare mas rápido..."

Por otro lado Kai estaba por llegar a la casa extraña costumbre que la llamara así pero...todo se termina por pegar y eso fe lo que a el le había sucedido y ahora el estaba ahí entrando y subiendo a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas para que el día de mañana **si** fuera a la escuela, ya que dudaba que lo dejaran entrar ese día y así, por tanto se iría a donde se encontró con Dan-sama y así fue como sucedió claro que para entrar en ese lugar tendría que beybatallar cosa que en absoluto le desagradaba pero diablos quien era el tipo de al lado se estaba metiendo sin siquiera esperar el permiso, si el lo hacia porque no haría de hacerlo el?

K-"porque si el se entra sin por decirlo así autorización yo no?"

A-"es una verdadera ventaja ser amiga de Darck suele ser muy útil aunque no tardaran en salir y dispararme a lo mentecato, aun así creo que es mas divertido humillarlos yo y después Darck, aunque hoy estoy algo cansada...hn siento que alguien me sigue, ojala tuviera un espejo...lastima que no soy tan vanidosa de hecho no lo soy...y gracias al cielo mis amigos me entrenaron como ellos lo suelen llamar para no voltear ante chiflidos y creo que aquí aplica esa regla, aunque no creo que me vea como chica...jaja eso es lo que dice Darck por eso me vengo aquí así, así no tendrán ningún motivo para negar mi victoria absoluta diciendo es que te teníamos compasión, consideración o basura como esa"  
K-"a donde ira ese tipo? Parece que conoce muy bien estos lugares...peor no se ve en absoluto temible... de hecho se ve... como decirlo...débil, muy débil para ser hombre, tal ves es mas chico que yo, lo seguiré en lo que recuerdo donde fue que me dijo Dan-sama que lo podía encontrar siempre...,detesto por eso los lugares nuevos y en especial como estos donde todo parece igual, y mas si cuando vienes es de noche uú"

A-"me pregunto si sabrá beybatallar, lo dudo porque ni cuenta se ha dado de que le están apuntando con un blade, tal vez solo esta fingiendo...mejor sigo mi camino"

Y tal como lo dijo la chica siguió su camino pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo ya que el beyblade se dirigía al chico que estaba allí lo único que atino a hacer fue lanzar su blade y destrozar el que por poco marca el rostro de aquel joven que ni cuenta se había dado hasta que el blade que lo atacaba callo al suelo partido en dos exactamente a la mitad

K-que? "pero ni siquiera me di cuenta de que em hayan lanzado esto y el tipo? Me salvo..."-_y mas adelante ve al chico según el y una ráfaga de aire le quita la capucha de la sudadera y suelta un hermoso cabello después un brillo y luego de ello nada ni rastro de lo que ahora podía decir chica... _

Bien ahora el tiempo paso y ya era miércoles comenzaría nuevamente la rutina levantarse ir a la escuela salir beybatallar no seria sino hasta el viernes que comenzaría todo pues se suponía ese tiempo era para que los lideres se acostumbraran al cambio de clima de horario y se adaptaran ala escuela pero ya después vendría lo bonito.

A- ahh me tengo que levantar uú y tengo sueño-se levanta va y se baña se pone su uniforme y recoge su cabello con una boina negra- bien listo, creo que es muy temprano, bien bajare a desayunar- _en eso suena el teléfono y es contestado por su madre_- ahh, bien ahora a desayunar-_y va a la alacena y saca una caja de cereal_-"ahora veamos que me toca hoy? Mate, Lite, Historia, Laboratorio, Física, GEO, Ingles y Kickboxing si es todo por hoy"

Mientras tanto arriba con su madre ella se encontraba hablando con el señor Dickenson el cual le estaba informando ciertas cosas.

M-ya veo entonces Kai debería de estar estudiando con mi hija cierto?

_D-así es y no entiendo por que no se lo había comentado su hija si ella es la que mas sabe de este torneo yaparte de eso Kai necesita ir a la escuela tiene que estar en lista comprende?  
_M- si lo entiendo pero por eso no hay problema solo hay que justificar su falta y todo queda resuelto  
_D-pero como?-dijo algo indignado-. _

M-Kai estuvo enfermo vino el doctor y le dijo que guardara reposo pero es algo obstinado... y a duras penas logre que se levantara tarde y guardara reposo en casa.

_D-peor si me dijeron que ayer vino por su uniforme y todas sus cosas _

M-Le he dicho que es muy obstinado no se preocupe hoy ira a la escuela...voy a levantarlo

_D-si me hace el favor esto era todo solo infórmele que las batallas comienzan el día Viernes será aquí cuando se eliminen fácilmente a los mas débiles ya sabe no es todo gracias y hasta pronto. _

M- si hasta pronto-_cuelga_-ahh-_suspira se levanta y va a donde Kai_-"ahora tendré que despertarlo"-_entra al cuarto y mueve ligeramente a Kai_-Kai, Kai despierta tienes que ir a la escuela  
K- no mama tengo sueño-pues solo su mama iba y lo despertaba y relaciono hechos-hn

M-vamos Kai despierta-prende la luz-vete a bañar no tardes que ya tenemos que irnos ok?

K-Si-y sale de la cama, toma sus cosas y se dirige al baño y se ducha al poco rato sale con su uniforme, un pantalón gris y un suéter rojo, se sentía como un tonto con ese uniforme pero ya que mínimo su mochila era negra-"ahora a bajar a desayunar..."

A-ya me aburrí de estar aquí-dijo con un tono bajo de voz una vez dicho esto subió y se lavo los dientes y por extraño que pareciera nunca se encontró con Kai y así fue como llego al carro donde entro en la parte delantera con todas sus cosas-ahh ahora a esperar

Bien y de aquí sigue la rutina de siempre así que nadie se percato del chico que estaba sentado junto a el hermanito de Ximena todos bajaron y fueron hacia sus destinos respectivos, cada quien en su mundo distante del de los demás, pero bien nada es para siempre y en algún momento se tendrían que dar cuenta de la existencia del otro. Bien el tiempo pasa rápido y he aquí cuando se encontraban ya en el salón. Y tal como lo temía Kai sí, si fue presentado por el director, y como este mismo le había dicho se encontraría en el mismo salón de su compañera de equipo para el beyblade, pero que gran sorpresa al entrar la cara de espanto de Hilary quien se encontraba amenamente conversando con nuevas y nuevos amigos tan tranquila hasta que una de las chicas llamo su atención ya sea por la boca abierta o por los ojos desorbitados desnudando con la vista a la persona que tuviese la desgracia de estar enfrente pero mas aun al ver que cruelmente cerraba su boca y sus ojos en gesto de molestia comprendió que aquella persona algo había hecho...decidida volteo y que mas sorpresa que encontrarse no solo con su amiga Aleksy con un brillo diferente en la mirada, bueno mínimo un brillo en esta, y fijar su atención al frente y ver, observara Kai ahí frente a ella...mmm bueno ahí parado como de costumbre y ese uniforme que no hacia mas que favorecerlo en contrario de Aleksy a quien escondía todos sus atributos, aunque eso no le afectase en lo mas mínimo, aunque al verla con ropa casual tampoco les daba una ligera idea de cómo era bien de que se quejaba ella también poseía un buen cuerpo estas ideas y miles mas cruzaban por la mente de Hilary.

H-"no logro entender esto del uniforme unos lo traen otros no pero eso si el día Viernes nadie trae uniforme ahh esto es para locos por que será esto? sencillo esta escuela esta igual de demente que mmm todos? O.o? bien ahora si a lo primordial porque diantres Kai se encuentra aquí? eso, eso no lo comprendo y digo yo la verdad estoy muy bien pero en fin, y ella Aleksy su mirada se ve diferente todos los que solían molestarla de ves en cuando han dejado de hacerlo según tengo entendido bien esta escuela es extraña pero que mas puedo decir todos tenemos nuestros secretos nuestras por decirlo así rarezas, momento espera aquí los días de uniforme son los miércoles mmm lunes y viernes en algunos casos solo para deportes pero esa la han cambiado o no? no lo se es extraño...ahh pero según yo no estaba con eso ...estaba...estaba ...A SI! Analizando la mirada de Aleksy... se ve extraña ahí hay algo que la hace diferente de los días en que la he visto"

A-"bien esto lo agrego a los hechos extraños de mi vida, esto comienza a preocuparme el que vea a ciertas personas que conozco en persona en ciertos momentos situaciones por así decirlo , es una cosa pero el que ahora tenga lo que ha sido por así decirlo mi sueño de amor mi amor platónico aquí frente a mis ojos y con el uniforme de la escuela? Eso si que es raro...bien aquí siempre las cosas son raras nosotros tenemos que traer el uniforme dos veces por semana obligatoriamente pero pues...x por que será eso? Aun no comprendo bien...el chiste es de que diablos esta haciendo aquí?"

**Flash Back: **

_Están en una oficina la del señor Dickenson donde el mismo se encuentra y esta con una chica a la cual el esta dando ciertos puntos para esto del nuevo torneo... _

_d-como te lo he dicho antes eres una excelente beyluchadora así que eres una de las pocas que tiene ya asegurado un lugar en un equipo los demás tendrán que irlo ganando conforme su puntuación y si no alcanzan la promedio quedan fuera... _

_A-si eso ya lo se-tratando de no sonar altanera-pero...-con cara de siga para que entienda no? _

_D-bien como te iba diciendo tu serás la capitana tu estas en la parte que lidera este equipo que son... _

_A-son? Dime ya si? O? _

_D-deja termino los BladeBreakers... y como bien sabes el líder actual es Kai así que el será quien sea tu pareja para este campeonato... _

_A-aahhh...-captando la idea-QUE! WOW GENIAL y abraza al señor Dickenson y el regala una de sus escasas sonrisas y se va _

**Fin del Flash Back **

"creo …que ese misterio queda ya resuelto ahora a seguir con mi trabajo que sino no terminaré nunca y la verdad que hueva llevármelo a mi casa para terminarlo allí ne no haré eso, vaya de verdad Kai tiene tatuadas las mejillas...eso esta mal porque aquí eso no es permitido... bien y ahora que se supone que estoy haciendo, ahh si estoy con el amiguito...mmm entonces estoy subrayando...y después a colorear"

Desde otro punto de vista se tenia a todo un salón levantando mil murmullos unos con cara de oh mi dios que guapo esta, otros diciendo que parecía un amargado arrogante y sin sentimientos las chicas que fueron por decirlo así barridas pues ellas se encontraban haciendo mil y un planes para ver como lo conquistarían pero al ver que el veía a Hilary a esa chica nueva amiga de Aleksy argg coraje les daba pero aun mas al ver como veía detenidamente a Aleksy veía sus ojos su piel su rostro su cara su cuerpo en si y volvía a detenerse en los ojos como para inspeccionarlos pero no era una mirada fea no, pero eso no le quitaba lo intensa y mas al ver como esa perdedora como solían llamarla ni caso le hacia al pobre, murmullos iban y venían pero pronto todo aquello se calmo una mirada basto para que todo aquello terminara velozmente tal cual eso se había originado desganado tuvo que ir a sentarse en el lugar que se encontraba al lado de un tipo x y detrás de Alexandra quien a su costado izquierdo tenia a Hilary y al derecho a Samara chica que le pareció desde un inicio muy superflua

K-"bien aquí vamos de nuevo un nuevo salón para tener nuevos y descerebrados compañeros y aquí hay niñitas bobas como aquellas"-_viendo a Ana Karen, Chelsea, Jadira, y Fernanda_-"en especial esa flaca tilica que parece muerto viviente y se cree un ser supremo hn su cabello teñido y se pone pinta de que se junta con malos y es medio mala pero no tan hn, lo que si em llamo la atención es que Hilary esta aquí y es chica de su costado ella me parece muy familiar...bueno en si no pero sus ojos...me recuerdan algo...,no creo aquella chica que em salvo no tenia el cabello corto así como esta pero esos ojos, parecidos a los míos pero...argg creo que es una de las pocas personas interesantes de este lugar, y eso ya es decir mucho, este lugar esta peor que mi propia escuela...pero que mas da? Tengo que permanecer aquí por no se cuanto tiempo y luego algo que **si** me gusta, el torneo, hn pero el pensar que voy a tener a una niñita a mi lado eso si que es molesto y aparte de todo ella también va a ser líder seguro una de las tantas chicas qu se creen las muy rudas u originales por jugar beyblade...hn uú no ya ni quiero pensar en eso solo que ahora clases argg"

Bien eso es lo que pasaba por aquí mientras que por otros rumbos mejor dicho en Colombia un par de chicos tumben se encontraban en una escuela pero a diferencia de Kai ellos nunca necesitaban de uniforme y la verdad es que Bryan se la había estado pasando e lo mejor había decidido jugar a que era una persona mas abierta y no un matón como solía mostrarse en su prepa en Rusia pero aquí decidió quitar esa farsa y comenzar con otra nueva bien ahí estaba el como siempre rodeado por cientos de chicas y algunos chicos también vaya eso si que era sorprendente pero en cambio, Tala el se encontraba solo y todos los que a el se trataban de acercar eran corridos por aquella penetrante mirada que informaba al instante una advertencia que no pasaba inadvertida y ahí estaban ellos en el aula de clases

T-"genial el imbécil de Bryan ahora quiere ser el uy sociable hn uú y ahora yo soy el amargado, como me molesta que haga eso bien sabe que no deberíamos...hn aunque me reprocha siempre lo mismo por las noches, aunque por lo menos a mi me deja en la cama...es tan molesto"

B-"Tala no entiendo porque quieres hacer todo tan difícil? Digo nada le costaría socializar en ves de tener esa cara de amargado y pocos amigos"bien bueno me voy a mi lugar

Alumna1-hay no señor, no se vaya nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho, o no?

B-si...pero tengo que ir a mi lugar antes de que nos regañe el profesor nun

A-siempre sales con algo así ash

B-en el siguiente cambio de clases seguimos jugando-_y así es como dejan un juego de Yugui oh y se va a su lugar_-hola Tala por que tan antisocial?

T-hn tanto te interesa acaso?

B-no digo es tu vida y si te aburres con lo que haces y te amargas no es mi problema yo...en cambio prefiero divertirme no siempre se tienen oportunidades como esta-_dice en tono relajado y una posición muy fresca claro hablando solo en ruso_-aya tu si la desaprovechas

T-deja de molestar ya no es tu vida así que si no te importa...quiero vivirla como se em de la gana

B- lo que pasa es de que no puedes llegara ser mas popular que yo con las chicas y eso es lo que te enfada no poder socializar con nadie uú es que soy irresistible

T-_golpea su estomago_-espero eso te deje callado

B-eso dolió ¬¬

T-si?-hipócritamente-no me digas?-con cara de angelito que hizo derretir a unos cuantos-no me di cuenta...imbécil

B-vamos te reto a que yo puedo ser mas sociable que tu en nuestra prepa

T-no me interesa este reto

B-vamos será divertido y si gano tu harás lo que yo diga y viceversa te parece?

T-"si por que no puedo aprovechar muchas cosas" bien por mi esta excelente pero el otro literalmente será su esclavo y cumplirá hasta el mas mínimo capricho del otro bien-_dijo alzando una ceja elegantemente_-aceptas?

B-por que no?-_dijo restándole importancia_-y que te parece si es por cada cede que visitemos?

T-bien..trato hecho?

B-trato hecho, y comenzamos desde ahora

T-genial y no me dejaras ser cruel?

B-es tu vida recuerdas?

T-¬¬ "si claro bien y ahora que mas sigue eh?...ya se, como se comportaba el tipo ese...ahh si una sonrisa en el rostro...basura pero necesito hacerlo, palabras corteses amable con las chicas ser líder con los hombres uú patrañas"

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percato cuando ya habían acaparado a Bryan como pareja y siendo sinceros era con el único con el que se juntaba sino lo hacia solo...pero en fin...logra ver a una chica no muy bonita pero si simpática y tragándose toda su frialdad le pide que si puede trabajar con ella, esta lo duda y ve a su amiga la cual el dice que acepte.

A2-bien acepto

T-"pensé que no lo haría y no iba a quedar mal enfrente de Bryan" bien que tenemos que hacer?

A2-que no pusiste atención?

T-no-_dijo muy descortés vio su error y como la chica comenzaba a pensar que no había sido tan buena idea_-ahh como te llamas?

A2-soy Melisa tu eres Ivanov verdad?

T- si soy Tala Ivanov, Mel me podrías decir que es lo que tenemos que hacer?

Y así fue como Tala llamo mucho la atención los chicos lo rodeaban porque ciertamente les había causado curiosidad y decidieron retar a Ivanov cosa que no desaprovecho y así ese mismo día se hizo novio de Melisa era muy lindo dulce y tierno con ella y poco a poco ese rumor se fue esparciendo logrando así que en un solo día ya tuviera un alto nivel de popularidad bien no fue tan mal día

B-vaya Tala no creí que lograras este efecto en tan poco tiempo...y es cierto que ella es tu novia?

T-si ella es Mel, Melisa, Mel el es Bryan mi dolor de cabeza

B-gracias por el titulo

M-mucho gusto, pero como es que ustedes se conocen? Digo familias tan importantes como las suyas y rivales o bueno creo que eso ustedes lo saben pues nunca logre entender eso a la perfección

Para esto la chica era una verdadera genio muy inteligente y estaba en es escuela porque así lo había decidido y su padre aunque accionista prefería todo eso pues había aprendido que era lo mejor el había sido el contador de la familia Kudnetzov y estuvo presente cuando se había hecho el acuerdo entre esta y la Ivanov

M-pero bueno creo que es hora de irme, aun tenemos clases y no quiero tener retardos...

T-"de que esta hablando, como que de familias importantes si de hecho por no tener familias es que estamos en la abadía o no?"-_logra ver como muchos chicos se abalanzan sobre Mel y decide acompañarla_-Mel te puedo acompañar?

M-claro

B-"como le pone mas atención a ella? La acaba de conocer no? y yo soy su amigo desde que tengo memoria o me equivoco?"-_bien estaba celoso no había duda y ahora el no llamaba tanto la atención pero eso si que estaba enfadado y el primero que se el pus al brinco fue evadido con agilidad y al tiempo recibió un buen golpe y todo porque no había cuidado a su pareja_-que que dices? O/O como te atreves a decir eso?

A3-pues tal como lo dije si tu no hubieras descuidado a tu pareja y hubiera podido decirle todo a Mel y seriamos novios yo si la quiero en cambio el solo es por una apuesta

B-así que apuesta no? "Eso ya explica porque Tala esta con Mel pero porque ella dijo que familias importantes las nuestras eso no me queda claro...digo en algún momento debimos de tener familia no?"

Bien por ese lado todo estaba revuelto miles de complicaciones y todo en cambio en México todo parecía ya una rutina unos riendo parloteando jugando haciendo lo uno lo otro y por parte de Alexandra ella estaba terminando su ejercicio lo termino y lo entrego de ahí a salir del salón y vagar por toda la prepa ver dentro de otros salones y demás bien algo era algo y Kai estaba asombrado de que hubiese terminado tan rápido así que el no se quedaría atrás y termino para así salir y para su mala suerte uno de los prefectos lo detecto y vio aquellas marcas ten peculiares que tenia en el rostro y fue en ese momento en el que tuvo que escapar, era muy curioso pues Alexandra había estado presente cuando lo regañaron así que decidió pedirle un favor a Samara y esta se lo concedió extrañándose por el hecho y sobretodo alegrándose por el hecho de que lo haya hecho, eso era bueno o no?

A-gracias Sama...Sami nun "no quiero que sospeche, soy una mensa pero bueno siempre hago una idiotez por quien me gusta no? y en este caso es el, **el** bien basta de tonterías, uu seria tan divertido si pudiera sentir algo uú pero no puedo nn ahora a jugar y esto me divertirá"- _ya si es como nuevamente sale del salón para encontrar a Kai detrás de un árbol y respirando agitadamente mientras ella estaba precisamente en ese mismo árbol solo que arriba_-"que chinchero hace el aquí? bien"

K-estúpido prefecto como quiere que me quite esto...uú ni siquiera sabia que no se debía y en segunda es gena! No se quita...idiota

A-bueno pues te recomiendo pienses algo por que ahí viene-dijo con toda serenidad

K-tu? Y tu que haces aquí?

A-no me iba a quedar en el salón aburriéndome-_dice como si fuera lo mas lógico y obvio del mundo_-bueno quieres ayuda?

K-no, yo puedo solo

A-si tu lo dices...pero solo te digo que te apresures porque ahí vienen dos prefectos y como el de aya atrás te esta buscando pues lo mas seguro es que les diga a los de aya o los de aya-_señalando diferentes sitios realmente Kai estaba acorralado_-bueno mientras yo sigo aquí...y veo tu desgracia... será muy divertido

K-si claro niña tonta, no me creerás tan-_y es atrapado por uno de los prefectos_-hey suélteme de una ves

P-no aparte de que te estas volando una clase tienes tatuadas las mejillas ahora te quito eso-_y comienza a lavar el rostro de Kai quien solo era cargado de la cintura y el mastodonte este lo estaba ahogando_-vamos quitate

K-ahh ya suélteme! Mire ahí viene el director-_ene le instante es soltado y sale corriendo_-"en este lugar si que están dementes...aunque esa chica me agrado hn"-_sonríe de medio lado y sigue con su loca carrera y de mera chiripa se vuelve a encontrar con la chica quien seguía en el mismo lugar vaya que le había agradado para que fuera al ultimo lugar donde la vio-_genial aquí me vana encontrar...

A-eso es cierto y mas que nada por que ahí viene el prefecto que te agarro XD

K-callate!

A-oh vamos el nene no se habrá molestado con la niñita esta niet?

K-o.O? "Sabe ruso?" hn

A-ven toma mi mano-_y la baja hasta que Kai pudo sujetarse y subió ene so los prefectos llegan y registran todo_-"esos prefectos son muy tontos uú no se ni para que los ponen no sirven de nada...bueno tal ves para que castiguen a Ana Karen si para eso y para la...de Atxiu argg como odio a esa tipa"

K-"por que se ve así primero una sonrisa de maldad y ahora esa ira reprimida...es fácil identificar eso/ pero que diantres haces observando y analizando a una chica como esa? Digo hay unas mas bonitas.../deja de pensar en eso..."

R-opino lo mismo Kai no deberías de estar pensando así me haces creer que no te hemos educado bien tu abuelo se esfuerza mucho por ti y no sabes cuanto te quiere aunque no le guste aceptarlo y admitirlo para si pero eso ya es otro tema Kai tu comportate como todo un caballero em oíste hijo ¬¬ nn te quiero mucho pero tengo cosas que hacer me voy-_y le da un beso en la mejilla_-comportate en lo que sigo arreglando asuntos ok? Bye

K-"mama por que no estas aquí conmigo me dejaste solo...bueno es lo que siempre digo pero mínimo tengo al abuelo no? uú aunque eso y nada es casi lo mismo pero el casi es lo que hace la diferencia uú"

A-tenemos que hacer algo con esto-_dice mientras acaricia por así decirlo las mejillas tatuadas de Kai_-espero esto funcione...

K-que? Oye alejate de mi...!

A-hn entonces jomupu...me voy

K-argg ya ven-_y no la deja saltar_-que puedo hacer para desaparecer esto, aunque dudo se quite

A-dices que es gena no? te durara un mes mínimo o algo así

K-dime algo que no sepa...

A-bien pues entonces quedate quieto con esto se te quitara-_y saca una base y chorro cientos mil cosméticos de la bolsa que le dio Samara_-listo?

K-que! Yo no pienso ponerme eso

A-claro si lo que quieres es que te den un reporte o que te vuelvan a agarrar como hace rato...

K-bien-_dice de muy mala gana_-"no entiendo por que si le permito a ella que haga todo esto...es muy extraño ahh como sea ahora maquillado estaré u/ú esto es el colmo"

A-no te preocupes gracias al cielo Samara es igual de blanca que tu así que no se notara no te preocupes no dejare que se note que tienes maquillaje ok? Solo dejame trabajar y ya si?

K-esta bien-_dijo emblandecido por el tono sutil de la chica que en todo el tiempo había sido igual de indiferente y fría que el-_gracias

A-"eso me haría sentir tan bien si no estuviera en esta estúpida faceta aun así tengo que sonreírle ahh"listo he terminado mira aquí hay un espejo

K-wow no se nota nada...

A- lo se ahora tengo que hacerme algo yo uú o sino como le explico a Samara el que le haya pedido esto

K- lo hiciste por mi?

A-eres pues como decirlo mi ídolo...mmm eres mi amor platónico...obsesión o lo que quiera que sea eres un excelente beyluchador eres muy fuerte eres muy misterioso me causas curiosidad y aparte de todo y sobre todo eres mi pareja en este torneo...

K-que!-_y se cae del árbol_-"como puede ser que esta niña sea la que...argg no ella...no/claro que si ella es la mequetrefe que tanto has estado alucinando todos estos días es la mocosita que junto contigo será líder del equipo y a ti que tanto trabajo te costo y sobre todo llevas años de ser beyluchador con experiencia y reconocido por todo el mundo no? y ella, ella que/me acaba de salvar de que me atrapen"

A-y a ti que diablos te paso?

K-nada que te interese

A-cierto-_y se va con paso seguro_-"ahora tendré que hacerme algo yo o sino Samara em matará y si no lo hace ella lo hará Tania o mejor dicho Faith uú genial y todo por otro mequetrefe..."

K-"que bien que ya se fue..."-_aunque realmente no deseaba el que ella lo hubiera hecho pero el era un Hiwatari orgulloso hasta donde no mas_-"bien ahora de regreso al salón"

Para esto el prefecto mejor conocido como "gorilón" había vuelto a ver a Kai quien descaradamente paso enfrente suyo solo para burlarse y antes de que este le pudiera decir que le iba a quitar esas marcas el le dijo

K estas loco de que diablos estas hablando mira-_se señalo a si mismo, su rostro sus mejillas_-ves alguna clase de tatuaje?

P-no pero te estaré vigilando

K-por mi has lo que quieras solo dame permiso que ya tengo que subir a mis salón

P-jaja volándote las clases!

K-no idiota solo baje al baño-_y señala el mismo_-así que si me das permiso puedo volver a clases!

P-peor ni creas que no me di cuenta TE AMQUILLAS!

K-PEROQUE DIABLOS TE PASA?-_dijo a punto de matar al tipo que bien se había dado cuenta si sabia de cosméticos_-como te atreves a decirme GUEY?

Vaya que si Kai tenia buena suerte desde que encontró a la chica esa por que de pura chiripa el director se estaba paseando por ahí y escucho lo sucedido

D-que ocurre prefecto?

P-que el niño este aparte de que se maquilla se vuela las clases

D-como esta eso pequeño-_y lo observa detenidamente para ver si era cierto lo del maquillaje_-me puedes explicar?

K- YO NO ME MAQUILLO ò.ó y el mastodonte este no me deja pasar a mi clase dice que me maquillo y que em estoy volando las clases cuando acabo de salir del baño y ahora que quiero subir no me deja y me dijo que me había tatuado la cara y que no se que le mostré que no tengo nada y ahora me dice GUEY!-_dijo lo ultimo ya muy exaltado_-eso es lo que pasa aparte de todo me tengo que informa de cuando comienza el torneo y donde se efectuara uú

D-con que eres Kai y usted prefecto como se atreve a tratar así a un campeón mundial a una gran ejemplo como este

K-con ese cerebro, que mas pedía?

D-bien ve a tu salón aya tu compañera Aleksy "creo que los rumores y sobrenombres se me terminaron por pegar"te explicara todo

K-pero que no se llama Alexandra?

D- ehh si...que tu no eras mas serio?

K-y no se supone que...

Y con esto ambos quedaron en el mutuo acuerdo de que olvidarían lo ocurrido

D-ella te explicara...

K-bien uú

Y así es como Kai sale de ahí y sube APRA nuevamente entrar al salón encontrando que un algo que no encajaba bueno no solo un algo dos algos Hilary hablando como perica que no era ella una matada? Bien si era algo cierto que no siempre podía evitar escuchar los comentarios de sus amigos no siempre se puede ignorar aunque ese arte estaba por dominarlo...bien ese no era el punto que no se suponía que Alexandra, era solitaria?

K-"no entiendo por que nadie el dice Alexandra y si le dicen Aleksy, no logro comprender y eso es general incluso el director...digo para algo tiene nombre y aunque sea por cariño dudo que no haya alguien que la odie y ella no había hablado en toda la clase ya hora con esa chica de cabello raro o.O? hn/ momento has estado observando a la chica a la chica rara/ no hay nada mejor que hacer aquí que más se puede hacer/ buen punto/ como sea pero esta hablando con ella porque/ hello tiene amigos/ hn uú ya hora que hago?"-_pensó con astiamiento mientras se dirigía a su lugar notado así que nadie se cambiaba de lugar claro solo se paraban y hablaban así pero no se cambiaban_-"vaya que aquí son extraños nadie se cambia en mi escuela cinco minutos fuera y ya no recuerdas como es que estaban uú"

A-Tan estoy muy aburrida ya escribí en exceso y bien tu sabes a aparte de eso esta vació es lo que siempre pienso y ni aun tu sabes que me alegra...no siento nada es frustrante si lo piensas y como no tengo que hacer me frustra absurdo y fiasco...

T-para que el pediste a Samara su cosmetiquera que mas bien digo yo es una maleta?

A-ahh pues-_se hizo la loca no quería dar falsas esperanzas y lo vio, vio a Kai entrando y sentándose detrás suyo_-"estoy loca o es que acaso el se cambio de lugar"oye, oye TANIA por que el se cambio a tras de mi?

T-estas mensa o que?

A-¬¬ ahh habla-_dijo lo mas tranquila posible en su idioma natal_-te estoy esperando...

T-el se sentó atrás de ti desde que llego así que no le veo lo raro que se encuentre ahí en primera por que nadie se atrevería a quitarle el lugar y en segunda por que aquí **nadie**, nadie se cambia de lugar claro nosotros por nuestra bola pero aun para que eso suceda esta difícil y con eso de que me pediste que dejara a Hilary ahí pues...

A- lo lamento pero bien sabes que...tu sabes-_dijo poniendo una mirada diferente que cautivo a Kai_-lo entiendes niet?

K-"sabe ruso/ eso a ti no te incumbe, así que recobra tu sangre fría es por ella que te encuentras en este lió no/ da"

T-claro que entiendo pero no se supone que el es ruso? Y tu bueno aunque solo dijiste la ultima frase pero lo hiciste en ruso... y pues...

A-jeje-_sonrisa irónica_- creo que todo el mundo termino sabiendo su vida no?

T-como no hacerlo si no era el era el tipejo este Luis te traumaste cañón con el

Por todas la facciones que ellas tenían podía suponer algunas cosas de las que ellas hablaban y el escuchar el nombre de un niño y la cara de la chica con la que estaba Alexandra...TANIA, si eso Tania, podría jurar que ese chico le gustaba a ella

K-"esto esta mal como me puede incumbir algo tan vano como eso"-_y aparentemente de la nada saco un ipod y se puso a escuchar música_-"tengo mejores cosas en que pensar y no malgastare este tiempo"-_la verdad es que la chica había llamado en exceso su atención desde sus ojos inexpresivos extraños hasta como estaba vestida y pues lo callada y todo y lo había ayudado, bien basta ya ahora escuchar a opeth si eso lo tranquilizaría_-"bien ahora si buena música"

A- oye por que no escuchamos música? Ya hice un nuevo disco y pues algo que te gusta y algo que me gusta mitis, mitis, digo eso ya lo sabemos...

T-por que no? suena tentador, solo no te pongas a cantar...

A-vamos como si alguien me escuchara. Hay demasiado alboroto

T-buen punto-_dijo ya en el idioma universal_-dame, dame eso!-_y le arrebata el audífono_-gracias non

K-"patético todos aquí son patéticos comenzando por la palo de escoba y terminado por el dotado que cuenta con una neurona y una habilidad para matar las de los demás uú"

H-ah jajaja como crees? En serio? No imposible en primera no te atreves y en segunda terminarías muerta antes de hacerlo...

AC-claro que si me hará caso...digo...-_como diciendo quien me rechazaría?-_vamos que apuestas?

H-bien pues que te parece si tu ganas haré lo que digas el resto del año y si yo gano pues tu te encargaras de lo mismo...

AC-eso incluirá hacer rumores y todo tu sabes, la golum esa-señalando a Aleksy- será punto de partida y pues haremos que la odien y cosas así...

H-bien todo eso será incluido sino pues también tendrás que evitar que tus amiguitos hablen mal de ella términos iguales...

AC-bien

A-por cierto sabias Tania que ya tengo un nuevo encendedor? Es muy bellos y mi colección de espadas ha crecido bastante sabes eso me trae tan buenos recuerdos...

AC-"no ahh que hice, no quiero que vuelva a destazar mi cabello"este bien...la babosa

A-bien así es lombriz con patas-_y de la nada saca un lindo frasco con pintura de aceite de un color realmente desagradable luego de ello se encarga de que ese tinte rojo extraño caiga sobre la ropa de Ana Karen logrando que sea uno de sus amigos quien sin querer se lo hecho en sima_-hay me encanta esta canción no es buena?

T- tu no cambias verdad?

A- niet, no puedo-_dijo en ruso_-ella se metió conmigo que pague su delito...digo la e soportado pro mucho tiempo, ya era hora de que algo así sucediese

K-"que hace Hilary con el gusano con patas, me esta viendo por que? Pero me mira como si tratara de decirme algo..."-_de la nada siente como unos labios casi se posan sobre los suyos y eran los de el palo de escoba y la quita con un empujón leve_-alejate, no seré tan caballeroso la próxima ves si lo vuelves a intentar aparte me vas a ensuciar largo...

H-"con esto he ganado" Kai-_dice solo para que el lo escuchara_-eres genial, gracias n.n

K- ¬¬

H-nos has hecho un gran favor a mi y a la chica que te gusta non-_y besa su mejilla_-gracias

K- espera Hilary de que estas...

No pudo terminar la frase cuando ya nadie se encontraba en el salón bien solo estaba el y Aleksy junto con Tania. Bien por otra parte con Tala todo parecía ir de maravilla la chica el agradaba era popular no lo molestaban y no necesitaba de ser agresivo que mas podía pedir, bien esta bien había algo que quería y eso era que Bryan no lo viera de aquella manera, así que en esta ocasión que nuevamente tendrían que hacer equipo rápidamente se acerco a Bryan

T-hola quieres hacerlo conmigo?

B-eh? O/O? Eh...ehh si...

T-te sientes bien?

B-la verdad no-_y se sorprendió a si mismo al dar esa respuesta-_yo eh... pon atención o sino te castigaran...

T-pero que te pasa?-_guarda silencio espera indicaciones y después de ello sigue con Bryan_-me puedes explicar que sucede aquí?

B-bien haces trampa es injusto inmoral es un golpe bajo y duele...-_jugo con sus palabras para que no se viera el real significado de estas_-"me dolió que fueras con ella..."

T-bien como sea que tal tu día?-_dijo olvidando todo y esto implicaba desde el día de la discusión hasta la vez del avión y la tinta, su ropa su blade su cuarto los castigos...bien todo_-"después de todo siempre me hace sonreír turbador pero así es uú"

B-pues tengo hambre o.ô?

T-Ahh toma-_y saca una barra-_cometela

B-pero es tuya!

T-callate aquí quien da las ordenes soy yo...así que ya sabes-_dijo todo lo anterior muy serio para terminar con un intento de sonrisa he ahí lo que el decía _–bien ya terminaste qu tenemos mucho por hacer...

Así paso todo el día muy relajado en si claro para estos chicos por su parte Monick se encontraba en Rusia y de verdad que hacia un frío espantoso por lo menos estaba con Ekatrina y ella había acomodado personalmente su cuarto y es que por extrañas razones Monick le había caído de maravilla a Ekatrina y eso, eso si que era extraño

E-bien por fin quedo arreglado tu cuarto como se debe...non

M-wow esta increíble no lo puedo creer!

E-lo se, lo se, pero a ver sígueme contando de tus amigas y de cómo te va aya en América, como es todo yo he ido pero...hace mucho que no voy y no recuerdo mis padres no me permiten viajes trasatlánticos sola y como nunca esta-_dice poniéndose muy triste_-pues hace mucho que no voy...

M-lo que me encanta de México es que hay esta calientito y por mas frío que haga o hace tanto como aquí T.T

E-pero si ahorita no esta haciendo frío...

M-con mayor razón...T.T

E-jaja, sigue...

M-y luego cuando me voy a mi casa de Acapulco me la paso muy bien la playa es muy bonita y pues el mar esta delicioso no es frío en absoluto y pues me bronceo y pues así...y en México pues es bien padre porque no hace tanto calor hay muchas cosas ahí se presentan muchos conciertos hay muchos lugares a donde ir, se tiene de todo...desde bosques a playas, ruinas y edificaciones modernas aunque pues aun así prefiero estar en mi casita viendo mi programa favorito nnu

E-n.nu tu nunca cambias y te sales del tema por mucho

M-si cañón...

E-o.O?

M-ósea que si y un buen...

E-ahh ya modismos niet?

M-da así es

E-sabes ruso?

M-da, da ploja (si, si poco)

Bien a pesar de la hora qu era seguían hablando como si nada era realmente agradable estar con otra chica ese lugar solía ser aburrido si tomas en cuenta de que con una chica puedes hablar de cursilerías y con un niño no! definitivamente no y con ello revelo lo que hacia poco había descubierto que sentía por Spencer aquel chico rubio alto y muy amable con ella. Por otra parte las clases ya habían terminado para los chicos del oriente quienes salían presurosos de aquel amplio lugar mas sin embargo Aleksy permanecía ahí esperando fuera de un salón junto con su amiga Tania quien ese día había decidido tomar la clase de kickboxing y por su parte Kai estaba a punto de salir de no ser porque fue intersecado por el coordinador de quintos (segundo de prepa)

C-ya esta en alguna cede deportiva? Tu eres el nuevo no? lo cual me lleva a pensar que según tu historial ya tienes todo previsto no es así?

K-uú

C-eso espero-_decide ponerlo a prueba_-en que cede estas? Y no me digas que en la de beyblade porque esa no es valida en tu caso por obvias razones

K-hn estoy en aquella de allá solo que si me permite puedo comprar mi agua uú...

C-ahh ya veo en kickboxing

K-mmm si?

C-toma-_le da una botella agua_-ve que ya llego el maestro...

Y así es como Kai termina entrando en una clase donde la mayoría eran chicas y donde nuevamente ve a Aleksy, Tania y Fabiola mientras estas dos ultimas hacían pareja por lo tanto Aleksy quien traía un pants holgado al igual que su playera de la escuela y ese inseparable gorro desde el ver de Kai trabajaba con el sensei golpeando furicamente con gran habilidad obtenida con demasiado esfuerzo el año anterior era obvio que ya habían terminado el calentamiento es en ese momento en el cual entra Kai y que por azares del destino y gracias a que Tania y Fabiola eran pareja pues...el termino siendo pareja de Aleksy quien para su sorpresa tenia gran fuerza lo decía por los golpes que el retenía con el domi y por que el al momento de pasar y ser el quien golpeara al domi con furia también lo retenía a pesar de ser llevada hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto tanto tiempo en la abadía entrenando y con su orgullo aunado a ello le había otorgado gran fuerza que obviamente no demostraba del todo ahí.

K-"después de todo si es fuerte... pero sin duda soy mucho mejor que ella...uou"

Bien los días habían transcurrido tranquilos el miércoles Kai se había sorprendido de que la chica no fuera directamente a su casa sino un lugar que el haba estado visitando con frecuencia donde para adentrarse debías batallar y la verdad es que si se había cansado algo ene l entrenamiento que tuvo ese día como para hacer eso pero la chica estaba mas agotada que el así que en cuanto puedo la alcanzo y fríamente pregunto...

K-que haces aquí, no creo que dures...ni cinco minutos...débil

A-aahhh si lo que quieras

K-_lanza rápidamente su blade para evitar que este "choque contra la chica"_-ves lo que digo?

A-"como hay gente estúpida"ese no iba PARA mi yo puedo entrar y salir de aquí cuantas veces desee... ¬¬

K-si claro...

Por ese hecho habían discutido el había sido muy machista/mala onda/déspota/agresivo etc., etc. Y cada blade que el despedazaba y que rozaba de cerca de la ya mencionada era un motivo mas para seguir molestando pero gracias al cielo como ella misma decía podía entrar y salir cuantas veces quisiera sin ser detenida por un blade por lo general ella antes de entrar hacia una especie de seña que significaba que quería ser atacada para entrenar pero en fin al fin ella llego con Darck quien la abrazo y Kai al verla con el se fue los días fueron transcurriendo había veces que se veían mucho en la tarde y otras como el jueves y por que no decirlo también el viernes donde casi no se veían pero por fin era el sagrado día por fin podría lograr que es niña no estuviera acompañándolo todo el camino pero eso era lo que el deseaba? Bien eso no interesaba el ya estaba camino al estadio que ella el había mostrado y ella ni sus luces después del toque de salida pues desapareció por completo y ya eran las 3:40 estaba por empezar todo esto del torneo calificar a los competidores y formar grupos lo normal...y para esto el estuvo compitiendo y como era claro el ganaba mas sin embargo nunca había escuchado que mencionara a su vecina de cuarto eso si que era extraño pero desde una gradería una chica de largo cabello negro observaba atenta.

A-si que es bueno...

H-si lo es y lo que mas anhela es demostrar su superioridad por sobre los demás teniendo una corta batalla

A-no me subestimes es mi ídolo lo se...aparte de todo fue mi obsesión uou...

H-ya veo...pero es muy agradable callado peor agradable

A-yo no apoyo eso ayer que fui mensa el miércoles qu fui con Darck recuerdas que pasamos por ti? A bueno con solo el camino que em hago desde la entrada del lugar a donde Darck me basto para que me hartara es un engreído...¬¬ pero aun así sierre diré que es lindo es mi perdición uou

H-no falta mucho para que vuelvas a beybatallar cierto?

A-así es te agrado que te trajera?

H-claro fue todo un honor, solo que creo que los demás ya se perdieron aquí adentro menos mal em quede para avisarte que habían ido a buscar el baño y pues los chicos solo se hicieron guajes y acompañaron a las chicas...

A-ahh ya

H-por que eres así? Digo pro que te temen todos?

A-ahh por que ahora soy Aleksy...

H-o.O?

A-me llamo Alexandra pero cuando me dan mis ataques bloqueo cualquier tipo de emoción y no puedo percibir nada cuando paso cierta etapa que gracias a Kai pase puedo sentir ira y enojo y pues cosas por el estilo esa faceta es mas peligrosa para quien se atreva a molestarme y mas aun cuando antes de ser Aleksy han colmado ya mi paciencia...es todo lo que diré

H-por lo visto no todo el tiempo eres así de fría y agresiva eso es bueno

A-mmm olvida lo segundo...

H-O.o?

Bien el tiempo pasaba rápido que tan era así que ni se sentía batalla tras batalla Hilary observaba a sus dos amigos viendo que ambos gozaban del sufrimiento causado por una derrota drástica y que mientras este estaba en el palto lo harían sufrir solo que Kai con su gran poder los atemorizaba y ella bien pues los toreaba jugaba con sus emociones los hacia creer que ganarían para engañarlos y sacarlos del palto bajo la conciencia de que ellos mismos se habían salido solos bien ahora si solo quedaba que el representante de la sección A, B, C y D pasaran al frente y tal como se previó quedaron Kai y Alexandra ella era representante del grupo D invicta en ambos sentidos nadie la odiaba y nadie logro vencerla por el grupo C se encontraba Miguel del Batallón Bartez por el B se encontraba Kirla la hermana de Isaac el que disfrutaba de molestar a Fabiola y por último Kai era quien lideraba el grupo A pronto se efectuó como era de suponerse una batalla solo que ambas sucederían al tiempo Kai contra Kirla y Miguel contra Alexandra, Kai y Alexandra se observaban retadoramente después su vista al frente esto tendría que ser rápido para uno mas rápido de lo normal y para la otra rápido olvidándose de diversiones de frustrar al enemigo pero los contrincantes que tenían eran buenos

M-que ropa tan extraña...bueno no extraña sino de mal gusto?

A-no digas nada te lo sugiero

M-linda voz

A-gracias

M-esa ropa no refleja lo mismo que tu voz y tus bellos ojos

A-no y mis acciones tampoco Ataca Artrainx quiero que acabes con esto pronto-_susurrando _-quiero un chocolate T.T

M-eres muy dulce...

A-gracias pero no te distraigas tanto-_y con esas palabras da el golpe final_-merci...ahora mi chocolate-_dijo ya mas relajada pero para colmo las cámaras habían tomado eso-_la vida apesta u/u

M-toma-_le entrega un chocolate_-espero te guste-_y las inoportunas cámaras y altavoces filmaron eso y cuando le entrego el chocolate y ella agradeció_-que lo disfrutes la próxima ves será sin distracciones...

Kai por su parte solo se enfurecía por todo lo que veía ene l monitor y por como la chica comía su chocolate con deleite venido de ese tipo y la batalla de esos dos no se había concentrado pero ahora no seria así

K-Dranzer ataca!-_y saca el blade de Kirla_-esto termino

Kr-que?

Y con estos resultados se reafirmo lo que se tenia planeado se encontraron buenos beyluchadores para rellenar equipos y dar nuevas oportunidades de mejorar y ahora solo se tendría que ver la ultima pelea y Dickenson desde su lugar observaba todo con todas las comodidades y en esos instantes comienza la ultima batalla del día

K-lista niña, o niño?

A-yo siempre

3...2...1...

A/K-let it rip!

K-Dranzer! Ataca

A-veo que tender el honor de conocer a Dranzer-_dice provocándolo un poco con gran descaro_-"wow como será Dranzer tu sabes como es Artrainx bueno digo así de frente..."

-"deja de pensar en eso que Kai te ganara y mejor dame ordenes no quiero perder!" 

-"pero Artrainx..."

-"pero nada, ahh hay veces que hasta a mi me das dolores de cabeza..." 

-"pero me quieres no?"

-"si pero ahh!" 

-"lo siento Artx no te ayude lo suficiente te deje el trabajo a ti"

-"no te apures aun podemos ganar, y no me mientas se que solo estabas jugando aquí o no?" 

-"si ahh tenia que ver que hacia fueron movimientos simples pero para la mayoría complejos que puedo hacer? Ambos jugamos y perdimos los cuatro pues el estuvo a punto de irse conmigo..."

K-hn eso es todo lo que tienes? Detendré de una ves mis juegos y los dejo para después esta era una oportunidad para que no quedaras tan mal ante el publico y tuvieras una batalla ganada en contra mía pero la has desperdiciado muy bien, realmente no entiendo como puedes estar en el mismo equipo en el que yo me encuentro, eres un fracaso

Todas esas palabras eran tomadas por la cámara y eran escuchadas por muchas personas...sorprendiendo a muchos y a otros solo lograba hacerlos enfadar por aquella actitud tan odiosa

K-niñita mimada no es mas que eso quieres aparentar cosas que no eres! Ya basta no?

Jassman-ehh Kai, Alexandra- _viendo como esta tenia la mirada gacha_-es hora de empezar con la segunda ronda...y comienza la cuenta regresiva 3...2...1...

J/K-let it rip!

A-eso es lo que crees de mi?-_su cabello en si su boina producía una sombra que no permitía ver sus hermosos ojos ahora verdes_-dime es eso?

K-si-_mientras maniobraba y esquivaba ataques que parecían obsoletos y en realidad estaban causándole muchos daños sin que se percatara de ello_-esto será fácil...

A-COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?-_levanta su rostro que mostraba unos ojos verdes_-ahora callaras Artrainx ataca!

K-así que tienes bestia bit no? Dranzer erupción volcánica!-_y con ello el desenfrenado ataque comienza con la potencia de un volcán en plena erupción después de una largo letargo y su furia se desata sin miramientos golpeando el blade de la otra chica sin consuelo y logrando que este se viera rojo por el calor despedido en el ataque y como vil metal que era el blade este torno a ese color_-lo sabia no sirves para esto

A-calla de una ves que no es bueno provocar...-_decía mientras soportaba el ataque con facilidad_-Artrainx **lagrimas del corazón**!- _ir a la playa en medio de un tifón? un maremoto tal ves? si así lo desea ahogarse entre lagrimas de dolor y risa tiene a sus servicios esto vera como se sentirá sofocada entre mil emociones mías todo lo que me ha sucedido y se vera reflejado en mis movimientos tal ves después de este maremoto de emoción desee solo rendirse..._-bien mi querido e idolatrado Kai que el parece sumirse entre tanta confusión? No te agrada verdad te sientes atrapado sin salida sin saber que hacer, pues ríndete o esto no termina-_para esto parecía que ellos estuvieran sumergidos bajo el agua y con esto el fuego que Dranzer había provocado se había extinto mas el fénix se erguía orgulloso_-vamos Kai no me digas que esa mirada tuya no muestra dolor? Eso es lo que sentí gracias-_lagrimas resbalan sobre sus mejillas y provoca as olas que atacan el blade del oponente que pierde equilibrio y estas mismas provocan que la boina de la chica se vaya con la corriente_-quieres algo mas divertido? Que tal tu dolor y el mío? Tus ataques con los míos? Tu fuerza unida a mi? Y por supuesto cada una de tus ideas em perteneneceran!-_Kai estaba frustrado no sabia que hacer pero seguía con su mismo temple o eso parecía_-Ghost of perdition!-_tal como ella lo había dicho los pensamientos de Kai eran los propios su fuerza le pertenecía sus ideas ataques y demás a su disposición y su blade centelleaba ahora el agua se había esfumado se había creado una neblina espesa que tomaba formas extrañas de recuerdos perdidos y dolorosos para recordar mas aun así bellos en su tiempo el blade atacaba incesante en espiral centraba al enemigo giraba en torno a el y este en torno suyo creando atracción y logrando que el otro recibiese el mayor impacto y saliera disparado en el aire para ser detenido por el blade azul con líneas negras y rojas detenerlo para estamparlo con crueldad al plato del estadio dejarlo estancado y hacer que girara levemente para que con una niebla humo espeso y luz filtrada iluminara los ojos enemigos y mostrara cual seria la peor forma de darle un fin y esto era que una ves sin movimiento su blade fuera expulsado con fuerza y estrellado a la pared detrás suyo dejando así maltrecho al mismo_-y creo Jassman es mi victoria no?

j-esto es sorprendente-_no pudiéndolo evitar observa como la ropa de la chica se adhiere a sus formas femeninas_-ehh pero que movimientos y miren Kai como esta...!

A-Kai! Estas bien?-_acercándose a el quien estaba devastado_-me escuchas?

K-alejate estamos batallando-_dice a con su blade en manos_-así que hay que seguir

A-yo lo siento no era mi intención...

K-lo hiciste gracias

A-yo...

Y comienza la ultima batalla...

* * *

K-wow como pudiste hacer eso?

A-yo lo siento T.T no lo vuelvo a hacer

B-en serio?

A-por un tiempo uou...

S-wow pero que cosa tan mas genial... O Oh Kai tu castigo es besar bien a Alexandra!

A-por que siempre te toca castigar!

S-no abras la boca por que tu me hiciste...

A-esta bien

S-y tu Kai muévete antes de que lo piense mejor...

K-yo peor tengo que decir algo...dejen reviews o/o y estén listos para el próximo capitulo...

S-bien creo que la escena será la siguiente toma su cintura...

K-_la toma de la cintura la besa profundamente y se separa rápido y se sienta de inmediato ocultando su rostro_-bien em este me toca

-------

A-espero no haberme exceddio con el capitulo creo me emocione nnuu


	13. Torneo

A: hemos regresados ya repuestos de nuestro juego...n.n mucha diversión por el momento...

S: y al fin y al cabo si me pude vengar-_dice mientras ve a la chica de arriba para abajo_-tu que opinas Bryan?

B: le queda muy bien el rosa

T: y ese corte de vestido no le queda mal

M: se ve muy tierna

K: y con ese atuendo parece una niña inofensiva...

A: u/u ya déjenme en paz saben que odio los vestidos y tenían que ponerme uno rosa así? Hasta debajo de las rodillas con casa rara aquí tipo babero y calceta larga? Y estos zapatos? T.T yo no fui tan cruel o si?

Todos: SI!

A: bien u/u

K: a continuación el fict mientras nosotros seguimos burlándonos de ella

A: ¬¬

* * *

**Torneo parte dos**

Bien todo el mundo estaba paralizado no lograban entender que una niñita cualquiera hubiera creado tantos estragos, por otro lado el grupito de sus amigos quienes se habían perdido en la inmensidad del estadio y realmente habían permanecido dentro de la cafetería al ver todo eso por la tele de ahí salieron corriendo encontrándose con Luis y Víctor quienes corrían apresurados por todos los que se encontraban en la cafetería y Hilary pues ella estaba confusa...

L-vengan esto no luce nada bien...

H-lo sabemos estábamos viendo todo desde aquí...solo que después ya no quisieron salir uú

S-no creímos que fuera para tanto...

H-eso es porque nunca han estado involucrados en algo como esto pero claro no escuchen a Hilary ella no sabe nada!

F-bien si nos equivocamos lo admitimos pero es que no creímos que esto fuera a suceder por lo general ella no sale de esto sino después de un muy buen tiempo como unos dos meses!

V-eso no es lo que interesa sino lo que hizo! Todo el mundo esta algo alterado...y Jazzman que decir nunca creyó ver así a Kai!

Todo el mundo estaba corriendo como desesperados ahora tendrían que ver que sucedería...nada era concreto solo que este combate seria algo extraordinario...

L-esto se va a poner cruel...

V-ni que lo dudes...

H-Kai no querrá ser derrotado...

V-y ella no querrá perder supongo...después de todo si fue divertido

A-"ahh creo que la regué...momento por que la regué yo? si el fue el que me provoco"

K-"como hizo eso? Esta ves no me confiare! Te derrotare niñita"

J-bien ahora comenzamos con la tercera ronda, la decisiva y así podremos determinar quien de los dos es el mejor! Ahora tres dos uno let it rip

A/K-"no voy a perder quien se cree el/ella?"

A-vamos Artrainx comencemos a jugar!-y una sonrisa tierna pero perversa se asomo a su rostro-"va a ser muy divertido, hay estoy de tan buen humor..."

K-con que quieres jugar no? pues juguemos entonces!

T-esto va a estar genial

Tal como lo habían previsto el combate fue arduo cansado y agotaron casi todas sus fuerzas si iban parejos solo que la diferencia entre Kai y Aleksy era que entre mas tiempo pasaba pues ella mas fuerza tomaba pues poseía gran resistencia y hacer algo como eso le otorgaba nuevas energías pero en un desliz ambos salieron disparados del plato pero para esto ambos ya habían hecho estragos terribles en el otro sin mencionar que la experiencia de Kai era mucho mayor a la de ella y eso volvía a poner al parejo sus posibilidades de ganar

J-bien esto es un empate

K-esto no puede quedar así

A-tiene razón-_y salto del área de juego y se marcho_-"después de todo el me hizo regresar nn ahh ahora iré a casa aunque aquellas palabras aun rondan mi mente uu"

K-oye! Que te pasa no seas cobarde y continua el juego! Eres una mediocre! No cualquiera deja algo tan importante a medias! Mas bien creo que eres una cobarde que desea ser salvada argg-_y se va por otro lado pero por que ya se había hartado de que la chica no respondía nada y solo estaba ahí en frente suyo dándole la espalda molesto prosigue pero nunca pudo haber imaginado lo que sucedería a continuación Hilary molesta con el_-"y ahora que?"

H-Kai que diablos te pasa? No ves que la lastimaste?

K-claro a ella, si es igual que yo nada le afecta!

H-vamos Kai tu la viste! Ella en el segundo combate estuvo al borde de las lagrimas... "lo se bien pues esto me ha sucedido"

K-claro Hilary lo que digas-_dijo sarcástico_-como si le pudiera afectar...

H-oh no KAI TU TE VAS A DISCULPAR CON ELLA DE UNA FORMA U OTRA **ENTENDIDO?** Te lo advierto Kai si ella esta llorando veras como te irá...

K-que aquí todo esta al revés o que?

H-piensa en lo que quieras Kai pero no juegues con las emociones de una persona...

Tanto Hilary como sus nuevos amigos buscaban por doquier a Alexandra la cual había desaparecido después del encuentro. Kai el estaba mas que enfadado pero al querer visitar uno de sus lugares favoritos... quien se iba a imaginar lo que se encontró, si, efectivamente la chica estaba ahí sentada en el piso con sus piernas recogidas viendo el panorama y recargando su barbilla en las rodillas y ocasionalmente ocultando el rostro pero el pudo observar también que habían pequeños reflejos de luz,... lagrimas... si! eso eran... lagrimas...

K-"pero como es posible que ella este así? Yo la había visto...y..."-_se detuvo a pensar en lo que había dicho la antes mencionada_-"sufre y ahogate en todo el dolor que yo he padecido...siente lo que he sufrido ahogate en mis miedos...si, lo recuerdo fue horrible sentía que no podía hacer nada pero con algo de determinación pude lograrlo"

A- sabes hay cosas muy injustas, palabras innecesarias que calan hasta lo mas profundo de tu ser, que te hieren...pero es que es tan fácil pronunciarlas, pero tan difícil el comprender que a ciertas personas si nos afectan...hay Artx creo que es hora de que me vaya de aquí no se si me estén buscando o no pero lo que si se es que no quiero llegar pero no se pueden evitar las cosas todo el tiempo, no se puede evitar un hecho se tiene que ser valiente...-_y se levanto, limpio su rostro y se fue caminando colina abajo_-"es bueno que hayan lugares como este..."

K-"que? Pero si yo..."Bien Hilary has ganado... uú "ahora quien sabe que me tocara hacer..."-_pero algo aquí no concordaba que digamos muy bien y era que el sentía algo dentro de si que le perturbaba tendría que reconocer que lo dicho en el estadio a Hilary era cierto peor también en el aspecto de cómo lo herían_-"no se siento como que hay algo en ella que se em hace muy conocido pero no permito reconocerlo que se yo? Hay algo en ella que me permite ver lo que yo no dejo ni siquiera para mi.../que! Estas admitiendo que te gustaría poder llorar ser frágil? Derrumbarte por casi nada, mas que por unas vanas palabras/ yo.../no me digas que aun crees en esa boberías/es que se siente aquí una opresión algo que no me deja pensar con claridad/ mentira siempre tomamos la decisión correcta...no es igual a nosotros... o... si?"

Por otro lado en otro país latinoamericano un par de chicos se encontraban ya, dentro del estadiotas cosas serian sencillas ellos solo debían de sacar a los blades y ya pasaban a las siguientes rondas claro que esto solo era sus casos para los demás las cosas eran diferentes pues como todo el mundo sabia los campeones mundiales o mejor dicho sub.-campeones serian terribles arrasarían con todo vencerían sin compasión destruirían blades a lo inútil y para que esto fuera valido de no presentarse mas en ese estadio pues debían de terminar con todos los contrincantes de los platos correspondientes en menos de 45 segundos si era algo cruel ver como Tala acababa con la ilusión de muchos pequeño y como avivaba la llama de espíritu competitivo en otros

T-"esto es fácil...porque hacen esto?"

B- pues para que podamos disfrutar de una familia cosa que tu y yo sabemos no tenemos...ven vamos a ver como le va a Danna si?

T-"me esta leyendo la mente o que?"bien vallamos aunque creo que ha mejorado mucho, pero tal ves esto le cueste mas trabajo...

Tal como lo pensaban ella era buena la vieron practicar pero al momento en que ella estaba en el plato de beyblade compitiendo contra nueve blades mas solo podía pensar en esquivar estaba nerviosa y no sabia que hacer

D-quiero irme

X- pues deja que te saque del plato...

D-no!

X-como de que no? yo peleare en la siguiente ronda mas no tu!

D-yo... "que hago? no se que hacer estoy perdida el me esta persiguiendo y no solo el..."

T-vamos Danna, acaba con ellos!

B-si Danna muévete, que yo ya me quiero ir...

D-claro Bry, gracias Tala-y les dedico una sonrisa-ahora si que querían?-_y su expresión torno macabra y en menos de lo que pudieran imaginar ya había terminado con todos los del plato logrando que unos chocaran contra los otros y ayudándolos para salir del plato o absorbiendo su energía para que quedaran sin movimiento_-ehh! Gane!-_dando saltos y demás después salta y va a caer con Bryan_-hay muchas gracias-_se baja y va con Tala y le da un beso_-muchas, muchas gracias, sentía que la gente me iba a comer con sus miradas...

T-lo se, suele ser demasiado frustrante y mas para ti que no estas acostumbrada a ello...

D-si es horrible pero al momento de ganar es lo mejor no creen?

B-por que crees que aun seguimos en esto?

T- por obligación? ...uú

B-bueno si en parte pero a mi si me gusta no se si a ti... "yo creía que a el si le gustaba y no lo hacia por obligación uu ahh es muy su vida y a mi que me viene a interesar?"

D- bien como sea...mmm y que les parece si vamos a festejar de que logramos pasar

T- por que te emociona tanto?

D- por que a ti no te emociona?

B- por que habría de emocionarnos es lo mismo de siempre...

D-no, no es así...esta ves lo pudieron lograr rompieron sus records y mantuvieron algo que con esfuerzo les toco ganar

T-pero siempre terminamos en lo mismo...

D-peor no quiere decir que no puedas disfrutar de lo que haces bien

B-ni que nos fueran a felicitar por lo que hacemos

T-como si lo hicieran

D-no pero están a gusto consigo mismos por lograrlo una ves mas

Los mayores no tenían ya ninguna otra replica ante lo dicho por la pequeña ye s que era tan cierto pero ellos ya no lo veían así habían olvidado esa pequeña o gran alegría que sentían al momento de ganar una ves mas al demostrar que eran mejores cada día y que se podían seguir superando a si mismos

T-sabes Danna creo que tienes razón...quieres ir por un helado? Yo invito

B- que y a mi no me invitas?

D-claro que acepto!

T-eh?-_sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono carmín muy leve_-o/O? Este bien vamos

B-y que a mi no me vas a decir nada?-_decía sarcástico tratando de que el otro se volviera a sonrojar y es que se veía tan tierno que no lo podía evitar y una ves lograda su comitiva sonrió con mayor sarcasmo para seguir fregando_-ahh ya veo no me invitas a mi eres muy malo...pero bueno Danna tu que opinas voy o no voy?

D-oh vamos ven...

B-pero es que Tala no me ha invitado y así no puedo ir...

Bien lo que quería era que Tala lo invitara y lo lograría a costa de que el otro se sonrojara mas y se viera así de inofensivo como casi nunca

D-vamos Tala por favor-dijo muy tierna la niña-si?

B-anda Tala por favor-_dijo imitando a la niña para histerizarlos a los dos_-si?

T-argg esta bien...

B-bien que?

T-que te invito a tomar un helado feliz?

B-si-dijo con orgullo

T-pues yo no-_dijo con el rostro ya volteado hacia el lado opuesto y con sus manos en los bolsillos_-"por que me puse nervioso? Y por qu Bryan tenia que hacer eso?"

B-te gane...

T-no sabia que te morías de ganas por que te invitara un helado...

B-QUE! YO NO!OYE...O/O "no así no se suponía que seria esto solo yo lo iba a molestar a el y a mortificarlo y no el a mi"

D-jajaja XD

B-¬¬ y tu de que te ríes?

D-son muy graciosos!

T-genial y ahora soy payaso no?

D-pues casi

T-¬¬

D-jaja veo que se quieren mucho, dudo mucho que pudieran estar el uno sin el otro por mas de tres días...

T/B-CLARO QUE PUEDO ESTAR SIN ESTE ESTORBO-_dijeron "enojados" aunque en el fondo estaban que se morían de pena-_ahh ù.ú

D-si ustedes lo dicen...

B-oye no lo digas como si no fuera cierto...

Y así se la pasaron discutiendo por largo rato la verdad es que los dos chicos querían mucho a Danna y esta no perdía oportunidad por hacerlos avergonzarse o que discutieran o se molestaran mutuamente o que formara complot con Bryan para que dijera cosas tiernas a Tala claro en sarcasmo peor que lo vieran como si fuera la novia, parte débil hn todo por incomodarlo un rato y si Danna se iba con Tala lo ayudaba para que pareciera que Bryan se moría por el y que el por buena persona seguía a su lado peor no había nada y en otras mas los dejaba en situaciones embarazosas y se iba como cuando Bryan y Tala llevaban los helados y ella desapareció así que sin otro remedio se sentaron uno frente a otro pues no se sentarían del mismo lado! Y con los helados en frente o...bueno dejando de lado lo que la "pequeña" niña que no era tan pequeña pues ya tenia 14 años y ellos tenían 16 o casi 17...algo así bien se la pasaron bien disfrutaron de todo...este dejando de lado todo aquello veremos que es lo que ha sucedido en Japón pues todo desde aquel entonces de la partida de Hilary y el inicio del torneo que llevo a Kai a salir del país pues los tenia algo cambiados si esa era la palabra que mejor los definiría estaban cambiados extraños hasta cierto punto parecía que algo estaba a punto de comenzar y haría mucha bulla (escándalo) así que Rei estaba hablando con Max por medio del messenger bueno es lo que el había estado haciendo y habían discutido diversos temas como el comportamiento tan riguroso de Tyson, el no solía llegar temprano y mucho menos poner atención y el Apocalipsis seguro seria cuando fuera felicitado pro los profesores y esto había sucedido así que era el principio del Apocalipsis? Bien pero este tipo de cosas serán aclaradas en su momento el momento preciso en el cual las cosas comiencen a esclarecer por mientras he de decir que incluso al mismo y estoico Kai Hiwatari estaba extraño ye s el se sentía qu el ya no era el mismo desde cuando a el le interesaba lo que una niñita matada como Hilary la que por cierto no la veía matada ahora...bien el chiste es de que cuando se dejaría convencer de ir a un lugar muy lleno, atascado diría...

K-y bien me puedes decir por que diablos estoy aquí entre tanta gente?-_refunfuño molesto_-"ya me harte esta faceta mía esta por terminar y eso queda claro...esto es todo un fastidio, pero por una ves en esta vida hacer esto, hn pues no esta mal... de cualquier forma, se que en cualquier momento se fastidiara y nos iremos como si nada menos mal que ya he estado en peores sitios si como la ves que estuve en china ellos me buscaban absurdo para que no comprendo pero me libre de esos estorbos por un buen rato"hn "veo que ya se enfado"

H-fuera de control-largo de mi camino! Fuera shu, shu largo-_unos se el quedaban viendo feo hasta que...-_HE DICHO LARGO! QUE NO COMPRENDEN?-y todo el mundo se fue-ahh

K-si que tienes paciencia-_dijo para fastidiarla mas con su frío congelante destilado de a montón_-hn

H-ah-_se sentía insegura con esas acciones de Kai pero su amiga lo haría por ella aun recordaba todo lo que le había contado sobre su deporte favorito patinar y sus patines y que las ruedas el balero y que si era de aluminio la base donde iban las ruedas y así_-"espero recordar todo lo ultimo que recuerdo es que ella vino a comprar unas nuevas ruedas... bueno vinimos"si! Lo encontré!-_y volteo afirmando que Kai estaba detrás suyo_-así que escoge!

K-esos- _señalo unos cualquiera_

V(vendedor)- esos cuestan 750 tiene para ellos?

K-claro

H-eh jeje bien em los permite ver

V-claro jovencita

H-mmm este tipo de llanta no me gusta tiene la de gel y que balero trae? Es el v-7 o no dudo que sea ese o mucho menos el v-11 y esto es de plástico

K-que esperas de un lugar así?-_no tenia idea de que rayos hablaba y el molestaba el que ella supiera mas y su enfado cada ves se hacia mas notorio_-compra lo que sea- _le entrega cerca de tres mil pesos y se va como si nada-"_bien ahora si comienzo a ser quien soy...es agradable eso"

Así fue como ella termino comprando un par de patines que su amiga le había mostrado que eran buenos peor como eran pues como quien dice mas de patinaje pesado no había aun de su numero por tanto no los tenia aunque ella era muy feliz con sus propios patines modificados el caso era de que le entrego a Kai los dichosos patines en un estuche y también tuvo la precaución de comprar unas protecciones solo por si acaso

H-ahí tienes todo tu dinero tus patines y este protecciones-_dijo muy rápido ultimo_-bueno bye-_y se fue a casa de su ·tía· Hanna_-ahh a salvo

Por otro lado Kai estaba fúrico insinuaba que el se caería o que no podría con aquel deporte que equivocada estaba si creía eso...todo el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a alejarse abriéndole el paso y es que se veía terriblemente amenazador paso el día

K-"es cierto que nunca he patinado, pero no me voy a ver como un bastardo con estas cosas ni que fuera tan difícil"-_suena su celular_-...

_-Kai se que ya contestaste que no se te olvide decirle mañana temprano que si quiere ir a patinar contigo si? _

K-... "cree acaso que no lo voy a hacer o que?"

_-no es que no confié en tu palabra es solo un tip pues ella sale temprano a patinar y así...bueno te cuidas y espero no hayas malinterpretado o te hayas enfadado conmigo por lo de las protecciones...ahh lo sabia esta molesto, ya colgó... _

K-_refunfuñaba mas cosas inteligibles_-...

Bien y así es como había pasado el día rápido sin que se notara nada el tiempo pasa como agua entre las manos un nuevo día y se sorprendía cada ves mas del hecho de que en todo ese tiempo no se hubiera encontrado con la chica digo llevaba fácil tres cuatro días y no la había visto si algo así y como era eso posible quien sabe peor desde que ella supo de su llegada a su cuarto le llevaba algo de agua y algún postre galletas o algo así era curioso por que en la noche tomaba agua al igual que al despertar y las galletas las comía en cuanto las divisaba tenían muy buen sabor y para que negarse a veces llegaba con hambre y otras solo por instinto? Bien como sea ahora se había despertado y no había nada fuera de la puerta de su cuarto raro así que pues aun con su pijama decidió bajar a comer algo a lo mejor tocaría al cuarto de la chica

K-"primero desayuno y ya después a ver que"

A-"hacia mucho no cocinaba desde que pelee con mama por no se que pero bueno ahora mi especialidad hay Kai no sabes que feliz estoy si no hubiera sido pro ti no me hubiera sentido triste y por tanto no habría salido de este letargo si así es como prefiero llamarlo espero que te guste mi forma de agradecer..."

K-"que comeré?"-_sus pasos eran calmos firmes es cierto pero suaves por tanto no fue escuchado por la chica y el pues no sabia que ella estaba ahí así que entro en la cocina e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se recargó en la parte posterior de la entrada todo sonrojado_-"peor a quien diablos se le ocurre bajar con solo una camisa hasta solo debajo de ...bueno de la retaguardia? Y solo trae las pantuflas y esa camisa y ya"

A-ahh ya me dio calor me voy a quitar esta cosa-_esas palabras provocan en Kai cierta reacción- _sip estaré mucho mas cómoda con solo mis shorts jeje me encanta no entiendo por que siempre mezclo pijamas-_escucha un ruido_-quien esta ahí?

K-hn soy yo...

A-ahh hola Kai, voy para aya, no mejor por que no vienes?

K-no

A-bueno entonces voy contigo...

K-es que estoy en pijama...

A- y eso que?-_dice así de que onda contigo_-yo también

K-pero...no huele a quemado?

A- ahh si gracias ven entra acompañame no?

K-eh.. pero...

A- no acepto un no como respuesta-_y como estaba entretenida el aprovecho para entrar_- hacia mucho que no cocinaba espero te guste lo que te estoy preparando

K- "y efectivamente la chica esta tenia un short muy pequeño azul ajustado y una blusa azul también muy ajustada y esa camisa pues era azul pero era de algodón perchado y es que como no hace mucho frío por las noches ese atuendo es el ideal pues la chica parece que se destapa mucho pero no es friolenta... momento desde cuando genial ya estaba normal y ahora esta viene a sacarme de mis cabales_"-ahora recapacitaba que siempre que se comportaba extraño era por aquella chica_-"oye pero que dijo"dijiste que preparabas algo para mi?

A-si así es espero que te guste hace mucho no cocino...pero eso no tiene que molestarme ...el caso es de que bueno disfrutemos de este desayuno nn

K-si...gracias...em...quieres ir a patinar conmigo hoy?

A-te dijo Hilary verdad?

K-...

A-eso pensé...pero dudo si quiera que tengas patines

K-¬¬

A-vamos no te enfades si?-_le sirve unos 5 hot cakes uno con su nombre otro con la forma de Dranzer si su silueta otra en forma de corazón y eso fue por descuido otra era la silueta de una mujer con un vestido elegante otra era solo la letra k y sip si tenían buenas proporciones-_mmm bueno pero desayunemos y nos vamos a patinar si? Mmm ahh o que hago por ti haré crema de naranja...n.n "aunque mas que nada es por mi..."

K-y tu que cocinas o dibujas?

A-ahh si no te gusta pues dámelos-_y los cambio por unos redondos unos simples hot cakes redondos_-feliz?-_dijo algo enojada/triste_-ya...

K-oye no robes **mi** desayuno-_era extraño pero jugueteo como cuando pequeño y el plato que recién le fue entregado solo lo empujo_-quiero **mi desayuno especial**-_logro sonrojar a la chica y se dio por satisfecho_-así que... que esperas?

A-eh toma, -_y de paso le dio a crema de naranja_- espero que te guste ahora terminando solo nos ponemos algo mas cómodo para patinar, un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera e manga larga...

K-y que crees que me iré as o que?

A- no lo se por lo menos es lo que yo me pondré según lo que encuentre... "es mejor que sigas mi consejo"

K-bien me pondré eso y ya bajare los patines para que nos vayamos y ya

A-sip ok

Desayunaban tranquilos pero ella no le quitaba la vista e encima lo observaba y el se comenzaba a incomodar

K-deja ya de mirarme como si fuera de otro mundo

A- es que veo que te gustan no?-dijo con una sonrisa afable que ahora el sentía mas calida-verdad?

K-hn

A-quieres mas?-_y le sirvió mas_-ja es que todos hacen lo mismo según recuerdo aquí a nadie le gustan pero la ves que los prepare para el día siguiente llevar de 20 solo me quedaron 4 T.T es injusto peor lo bueno es que a nadie le gustan-_se levanto y lavo su plato y la losa que había ocupado_-me voy a cambiar...

K-hn "por fin...dejo de ponerme su mirada encima de mi menos mal pero que el costaba retener ese ultimo comentario digo yo me reserve muchos porque ella no? maldita sea me daré una ducha rápida así se me bajara la _temperatura_ genial lavo esto y me voy..."

Kai se ducho ella solo se arreglo un poco pues después de todo sabia como seria su día y mas si se iban desde ahí hasta un lugar cómodo para patinar

A-ahh por que Kai no baja?

K-que decías?

A-y tus patines?

K-en la mochila

A-bueno vamonos em llevo esto así aquí pongo el agua y pues el celular y esto listo vamos

K-vamos yo iré corriendo

A-bien...

K-" no es tan difícil patinar"

A-no sabia que patinaras

K-deja de atravesarte

A- quieres que me mate o que?

Entre discusiones y demás llegaron por fin al sitio escogido por la chica aunque se asombraba de cómo esta casi siempre era casi atropellada y seguía como si nada y después descaradamente aminoraba la velocidad cuando cruzaba las calles

A-creo que aquí te puedes cambiar que te parece? Dejamos las cosas aquí y así si nos divertiremos

K-aja-_saca los patines y no sabe ni como ponérselos ye s que esos mugre seguro que tenia a los costados_-y?

A-te estoy esperando...

K-es que son nuevos...-_tratando de excusar su torpeza-no estoy acostumbrado a ellos_ "ni a ningunos"

A-bueno como se mientras doy una vuelta da?

K-si-_y observaba como la chica daba giros adquiría velocidad y giraba patinaba hacia atrás saltaba bancas bueno no tanto como eso peor si era bastante buena y el a penas y había podido colocarse los patines y estar en pies y eso entre comillas_-"por que lo tiene que hacer ver tan fácil?"

A-ya estas listo? No pienso estar menos de dos horas patinando eh? "se que estoe s tu forma de decir lo siento no se por que peor lo siento así"

K-si claro...

A-nunca antes habías patinado verdad? Ven te ayudo...

K-yo puedo y al dar un paso al frente se termino cayendo de espaldas y con sus brazos trataba de no caer pero termino azotando en el suelo-esto es de niñas...

A-jaja...ok, ok ya me callo ven que bueno que traje esto, pontelas

K-no me voy a poner protecciones...

Cinco minutos después Kai tenia las protecciones de las manos codos y rodillas

K- ya termine

A- bien deja te ayudo a levantarte no me mires así solo pondré mi patín enfrente al tuyo para que no se corra y ya

K-ok-_se levanto_- ahora que?

A-dame tus manos

K- no por que?

A-Kai no te voy a matar...te juro mi piel no es toxica, ahora no te tenses y trata de tener las piernas firmes que no se muevan de donde las dejes no muy separadas ni muy cerca ok?

K-aja

A-ok-_y comienza a patinar al revés jalando así a Kai_-bien-_se da media vuelta y suelta una mano de Kai quien se desconcentra y se tambalea a punto de caer pero ella lo sostiene_-ahora no te soltare pero tienes buen equilibrio no se que la haces de emoción...

K-no molestes es la primera ves que me pongo algo de esto!

A-ok tranquilo Kai n.nu no lo digo pro molestarte ahora mueve los patines en diagonal cuando sientas que caigas pasas al otro adelante si?

Todo el día se la paso explicándole cosas nuevas el aprendía rápido pero ella en ocasiones se aburría y daba una vuelta rápido el se enfadaba trataba de alcanzarla y como no iba rápido se enojaba y veinte mil cosas pasaba y en varias ocasiones el cayo

K- ya, ya no quiero mas

A-pero Kai vas muy bien

K- tu lo dices por que no te has caído ¬¬

A- peor es por que no he intentado nada nuevo...

K-pues yo podré patinar rápido al igual que tu...

A- en una de esas se trata de lucir y se cae-genial primera caída del día uú

K-jajaja-_y ella lo hace caer_-oye aun así te caíste jajaja y para mi una caída mas una menos da igual

A-y tu también jaja y te estas riendo-_ella sonrió ampliamente_-que bien

K-que esto no lo sepa nadie mas...

Así se pasaron todo el día se divirtieron mucho y ya muy tarde como a eso de las cuatro o cinco les dio hambre

K-vamos a comer a cualquier lugar que este cerca de aquí...

A-mi casa?

K-o ese restaurante-_tomo todas las cosas y entro pero con zapatos y ella detrás de el con patines-_te gusta llamar la atención?

A-no traje mis zapatos no soy floja como tu... "si que bueno que me duche" ahh estoy cansada

K- que querías llevamos patinando o llevas desde las 9 hasta ahorita...

A-jeje bueno es cierto peor aun así te propongo otra carrera

K-hn

Pide la carta y ese día seria amable con ella aunque sin evitarlo siempre los seria de una forma u otra aprendió a patinar le sirvió el que ella el diera sus protecciones y le aniño a que probara nuevas cosas, cosas que trato aunque era obvio que en alguna ocasión caería y así sucedió solo una y el que lo tiro a el también y rieron juntos y el ahora se burlaba de ella pues era el centro de atención

K- cuando volvemos a patinar?

A- pero el torneo, mejor mezclemos los dos deportes si?

K-seria lo mejor pronto comenzara lo arduo del torneo y hay que estar listos...

* * *

Bien espero les haya gustado manden sus comentarios y sean felices

K: hey a mi me toca decir...

B: no a mi me toca decir qu dejen reviews

A:ah... eh? lo siento? n.nu

B/K:dejen reviews

T: gracias a los que dejaron reviews


	14. Sorpresas

Hola heme aquí de nuevo en esta ocasión haré un gran salto de todo lo que sucedió por que sino nunca podré ver mi tan ansiado final T.T

K-lo haces por floja no te hagas

S- no la molestes que prefieres? Eso o nunca ver lo que sucederá?

B- si porque al paso que vas parece nunca vas a terminar

S-en eso Bryan tiene razón

A-gracias Sarita apoyame no?

S- con gusto n.n

A-ahora solo falta que Samara llegue y me diga que tiene fotos mías reveladas de cuando me tuve que vestir de aquella vergonzosa manera...

SM-hola que crees que tengo aquí?

T-no me digas que ya las revelaste? O.o

SM-y no solo eso ya publique las imágenes en Internet

A- la vida no puede ser mas cruel u.u

M-Tala eh si ya lo pensé bien...

T-y que dices?

M-claro que acepto-y se abraza al chico-eres el mejor n.n

A-bien como todo el mundo tiene algo mejor que hacer. Yo presentare el

K- que te pasa eso me toca a mi ¬¬

A-creí que no te interesaba...

K- es mi trabajo...-pronuncio con simpleza-así que aquí esta el fict

* * *

**Sorpresas**

Bien he aquí lo sucedido en resumen tras haber comenzado las preliminares y todo ese tipo de pruebas para los aspirantes a equipos mundiales los equipos se formaron y tal como en alguna ocasión había sucedido estarían por parejas por obvias razones Kai y Aleksy jeje digo Ale al estar en la cede de México pues triunfaron logrando conseguir 50 puntos pues ellos habían ganado todos sus combates en solo dos rondas por decirlo así y al estar invictos...ah bien... la cosa esta así al momento de ganar un combate te dan un punto si ganas dos por obvias razones ganas el tercero y si ganaste te dan un punto mas y por no haber perdido en ninguna ronda ganas el quinto punto bien ahora en el segundo país que visitaron que fue Alemania ganaron solo 45 y ahora ellos se encontraban es su tercer cede y esta era Estados Unidos.

Ahí se encontraban ya en una casa, pero el problema era que esos señores eran muy especiales, y desde el momento de llegada fueron algo molestos, Kai al ver a la chica con tantas maletas decidió ayudarla a sabiendas que los tipos con los que se quedarían no tendrían la mas mínima intención de ayudarla y el para su desgracia había sido educado de forma de ayudar siempre a las damas

K-"genial aquí estoy cargando unas maletas que no son mías después de un viaje desde Alemania ellos eran agradables y muy atentos y ahora estos tipo argg un asco total bien como sea la próxima cede nos tocara en Japón para terminar en Rusia y ahí yo tengo mis casas mucho mejor que estar con gente que...bien esto me molesta y cuando estuvimos en Alemania esas niñas bobas no dejaban de seguirme y rodearme... hartan pero bueno estuvo mejor que en México las tipas esas hn momento creo que olvide el orden ahh si claro como si tuviéramos orden...es tan molesto no saber a donde voy a ir...pero ella esta de lo mas tranquila para mi solo es molesto en fin en la otra escuela en definitiva no decaí pues en México siempre me veían hablando y todo no se es tan diferente de cuando estoy en Japón no se olvido todo lo que hago siempre y es como si fuera otra persona es como Hilary ella no solía ser así, no era tan sociable y no se la pasaba hablando casi todo el día o saliendo con amistades que no fuéramos nosotros y ese look que tiene ahora en verdad que le favorece se ve bien hn como quiera que sea parece ser que ese país altera el animo de todo el mundo digo si pudo con Hilary hacerla popular y a mi ponerme sociable...que no hará con los demás digo Rei tendrá novia? Ja que sandeces digo"

Precisamente en México un Neko se encontraba caminando de la mano de una linda chica

R-achu...

T-salud Rei jeje no vayas a pescar un resfriado mi amor-_y besa sutilmente sus labios_-aunque a mi me parece que alguien se a acordado de ti ¬¬ no será una novia verdad?

R-vamos Tan-_la toma de la cintura y la atrae a su cuerpo...-_eres tu mi novia y nunca había conocido a una persona como tu-_dice y toma a la chica del mentón_- "ahh aquí hace calor y ver pasar toda esta gente mientras nos paseamos...no, no me agrada que se me queden viendo ya se haré algo que nunca creí...me cortare el cabello y la ropa cambio..."

T-que tienes Rei?

R-nada es solo que es incomodo que se me queden viendo así

T-hn ya se que es lo que quieres-_lo jala_-ven puedo leer tu mente a través de tus ojos n.n corrección hermosos ojos...

R-o/o n/n bueno entonces estoy a tus manos...y se que estas son las mejores manos

**Flashback: **

****

_Acababan de bajar del avión de ahí pasaron a revisión de pasaportes ir por maletas y demás y después la ansiada salida donde se encontraron no solo con un par de señores sino con toda una comitiva y dentro de aquella comitiva con sus nombres hechos en carteleras, pudo distinguir una silueta muy singular y a la ves que le parecía conocida _

_H-Hey Max! __Rei! Por aquí-dijo alegre la chica que venia muy y cuando digo muy es muy bien acompañada y quienes la acompañaban eran Samara, Darck, Víctor Tania Carlo Fabiola, y otros tantos mas pero entre los principales eran ellos claro y Rodrigo que era un chico que pretendía a Hilary la cual se encontraba vestida con unos jeans ajustados azul obscuro con discretas líneas blancas y una playera blanca semi-ajustada sin manga junto con unos tenis azules con brillitos plateados se veía impactante a los ojos de Rei y Max aunque entre aquel tumulto había una chica que parecía ser tímida con su lindo cabello caoba cobrizo y chino unos ojos grandes y de un color café claro muy lindo al ver de Rei _

_-hey Rei, Rei,-mueve a Rei de un lado para otro-hn ya veo con que te gusto esa niña _

_-shh pero no lo grites ¬¬ _

_-ya veo que si _

_-hey Tania que no piensas venir _

_-eh yo-señalándose-o/o eh no-ante la mirada de Hilary-eh no es que l s espero aquí es que este yo estoy algo cansada y pues...ese niño de ahí el de cabello largo me gusta pero es que no creo que yo le guste... _

_-bromeas Tania si le gustas y creo que mucho _

_-porque lo dices? _

_-porque ni siquiera se han movido y Max ya estuvo llamando a Rei jeje el no suele ser así -.¬ _

_-bien vamos _

_-hola Max Rei- y abraza a cada uno-Alexandra me pido que fuera buena con ustedes y que vigilara que no cometieran errores _

_-con cierta molestia-pero ella quien se cree para darnos ordenes ya la hemos visto y no es perfecta-dijo Max _

_-em no Max _

_-como te atreves a decir eso? ¬¬-dijo realmente enfadada Tania-ni siquiera la conoces y ya la criticas solo por lo que has medio visto y las criticas dadas no? _

_-eh yo, no tranquila-dijo nerviosamente Max _

_-si tranquilizate _

_-claro muñeco pero después de que ella explique-y ante esto el se sonrojo y mucho y con esto fue comprobado-"es cierto lo que me dijo Hilary le gusto O wow tengo que contarle a Ale" _

_-bien por fin me dejan hablar? _

_-todos-si _

_-bien que no se les ocurra cometer ningún error o si no los asesinara-ve como los otros dos iban a reclamar-dijo Kai bueno no con tantas palabras pero esa es la idea... _

_Así los dos chicos se sonrojaron de vergüenza _

_-y ustedes que criticaban a mi amiga ù.ú _

_-lo lamentamos mucho...? _

_-Tania Valeria, si quieren pueden decirme solo Tania nn _

_-bien Tania _

_-mucho gusto _

**fin del Flashback **

****

-"y así fue como la conocí días después bien un día después nos volvimos novios ya llevamos así dos días nn es una pena que aun no terminen las batallas y tener que presentar una diaria ah uú"

Esto era lo que reflexionaba Rei mientras su largo y sedoso cabello era cortado hasta su cuello. Largas hebras de negro cabello caían al piso realmente era algo doloroso ver como tu tan largo cabello es cortado pero bueno tiene sus ventajas no mas calor bochornoso y tampoco estaba tan corto como para que le fuera a dar frío su cabello se alborotaba y tenia ese toque rebelde que le hacia ver muy bien la estilista con cuidado cortaba y acomodaba el cabello del chino de orbes doradas y aquel cabello lo guardaba a petición de la chica que venia con el en una caja de regalo y al fin su labor quedo terminada

-Rei ya puedes abrir los ojos ya terminaron de cortar tu cabello...no te preocupes quedaste muy bien-_dice al notar un ligero estremecimiento_-mira mirate-_lo para frente al espejo_-que tal? Te ves muy sexy-_y logro con ello volver al gatito un tomate_-jaja que pasa?

-es que nunca me habías dicho sexy, siempre me dices lindo-_dijo mientras bajaba la mirada_-hn pero si te gusta nn estoy bien, ahora solo falta mi ropa...-_dijo algo dubitativo_-...

-es cierto... ahh ya se-_trono los dedos y salio con el neko corriendo no sin antes haber pagado y pedido la cajita_-bien aquí estamos escoge algo que te gustaría ponerte

-oye pero esta ves no te me escaparas yo pago ni se te ocurra...

-si, si ok nene

-o/o ahh uoú bien-_de uno de los estantes saca un pantalón que tiene muchas bolsas aunque claro era el que me nos tenia en comparación de color azul obscuro y una polera gris con un estampado de letras blancas en la parte central de la misma y unos tenis a juego y a petición de su novio una chamarra de mezclilla del tono de la del pantalón_-listo que tal me veo?

-hn este...estoy esperando...a mi amor de mi... Rei!-_y lo abraza_-wow te vez increíble e irreconocible

Al salir de aquella tienda por meras casualidades del destino Max iba de tras suyo los seguía de cerca claro sin intención pero así era hasta que se percato de quien era el que iba delante suyo y era TANIA!

-"no puedo creerlo Tania esta engañando a Rei, no Max estas alucinando no porque vayan juntos de la mano quiere decir algo mas o si? Aparte aquí son pues diferentes no? tienen otras formas de pensar y de actuar_..."-hasta que ve que los chicos enfrente suyo se detienen para darse un tierno beso_-"O.O esto no puedo creerlo, ella no haría eso..."

-No sabes cuan ansiosa estoy de llegar ay quiero ver a Maxie ese niño es adorable

-o/o u/ú "por que siempre tiene que decir alguna cosa como esa referente a mi? Veo que el chico se molesto un poco pero hora le sonríe como Rei"

-vamos Tan apresurate quiero ver que opina Max

-pero REI ya estoy cansada...

-REI? O.Ô

-Max?

-Maxie?

-Rei? O.Ô

-Max? que tienes? Por que esa cara?-_bien había olvidado el pequeño detalle de su cambiadísimo look_-Max?

-seguro que eres tu Rei?

-si claro Max por que lo dices?

-comencemos tu Rei Kon paseándote tranquilamente mientras podrías deberías según tu naturaleza y como te comportas con Kai de estar entrenando y vas ahí de la mano de ella checa bien ese punto y te detienes a besarla

-jeje este yo si me he descuidad y ..n/n si no lo puedo evitar

-deja termino, no tienes el cabello largo lo tienes **corto** no tienes el peinado que traías ni siquiera en intento y aparte no traes tu camisa china ni tu pantalón negro de algodón ni tus zapatos esos raros...

-jeje creo que si cambie un poquito...

-y traes una chaqueta puesta!

-Max ya tranquilizate pareces Kenny o Kai los dos pero mezclados histérico y amargado...

-no soy amargado y tampoco estoy histérico ¬¬-_dice realmente histérico_-así que no me vengas aquí a joder con esa clase de cosas y KAI NO ES AMARGADO...

-oye? Este por que te enfadaste mas por lo de Kai?

-eh... yo... "no le puedo decir que yo lo quiero como a un hermano u/u me da pena"

-no será que te gusta? ¬.-

-Que te pasa Rei?

-Oye Rei ¬¬ yo solo lo quiero mucho es como si el fuera...este...

-tu gran amor jaja

-no idiota-_bien eso le dolió a Rei_-mi hermano mayor feliz?

-eh yo este lo siento mucho Max es solo que no creí que te fuera a molestar tanto...

-has sido un mal neko koi mínimo invitanos un helado a Max y a mí por haber dicho tal cosa y amargarnos el rato

-oye tu de que lado estas? ¬.¬

-por ahora del de Max nnu

-ahh uu me doy vamos por un helado

-Max y Tan-SI!

Por otro lado se encontraba Danna en una habitación de hotel recostada en su cama harta de oír a cualquier restaurante que fuera que si aquel glotón de su lado era su novio que como había logrado ser la novia de Tyson Kinomiya que era una tal por cual pero siempre quejas y quejas

-"por un lado están las que son sus fans dicen que soy una maldita perra desgraciada que como es posible que una persona como yo este con un chico tan lindo como ese y que sobretodo que como lo podía tratar así que lo odiaba y hasta sacaron un articulo diciendo que yo manipulaba y tenia asustado a mi novio...mi novio por favor ese glotón no es mi novio y como se atreven a publicar que soy una agresiva desquiciada que no quiere a su novio ni siquiera es mi novio a duras penas y podría pasar como mi compañero de equipo chance hasta mi amigo pero mas de eso? No y si es en caso de amigo, amigo molesto fastidioso de esos que no tienes ganas de ver en mucho tiempo.. aun no entiendo como es que yo termine aquí... ahh si por culpa de Tala y de Bryan prefiero decirle Yura"

**flashback: **

****

_-no me importa lo que pienses ni lo que digas pequeña-decía un furioso pelirrojo-tienes que ir aya _

_-pero es que yo no quiero estar con ellos _

_-tienes que ir no por nada llegaste hasta aquí _

_-pero Bryan... _

_-Tala tiene razón te esforzaste y no soportaría que dejaras todo por una bobería y espero no lo hagas si llegas a estar en nuestro equipo olvida que te queramos o lo que sea, será como si fueras solo un x mas a la cuenta _

_-pero Bry! _

_-nada de pero Bry el siempre te alcahuetea pero no vas a entrar a nuestro equipo como suplente nada mas por que si. Tienes un buen equipo al cual entrar y entraras serás nuestra rival y punto _

**Fin del flashback **

****

"ni siquiera me dejaron abogar por mi y hasta Bryan estuvo de acuerdo con Yura eso fue increíble y pues visto que no podría entrar en su equipo sin que me rechazaran o sin esperanzas de que me trataran como lo hacen ahora o lo hacían pues me fue ultra necesario poder burlarme de ellos o quejarme que la primera vez que se podían poner de acuerdo era para que yo estuviera lejos de ellos y que parecían mis padres y una linda pareja feliz que siempre esta de acuerdo en todo y que quería hacer entender a su hija producto de su gran amor que estaba mal jaja y fue tan gracioso pero regresando a la razón por al cual estoy aquí es por ese Tyson me ha estado causando muchos problemas no es malo en el beyblade y siempre que me ve en apuros solo se levanta y se pone a mi vista y comienza a gritar que si puedo y cosas así en verdad me avergüenza pero me recuerda cuando yo les gritaba a mis rusos amados ellos ahh los quiero mucho y se que ellos tampoco soportan mucho a Tyson y es que el come traga mejor dicho y habla a veces con la boca llena aunque le he quitado esa costumbre, menos mal o si no lo mato ahh aunque hay otros que dicen que como una niña tan linda como yo puede estar acompañada por alguien como el tan atolondrado y descuidado" ahh pero bueno mínimo nos ha ido bien en los que son las pruebas...

Esto es lo que pasaba por estos rumbos mientras que en estados unidos uno de esos días se encontraban Kai y Alexandra en sus respectivos cuartos uno junto al otro y unidos por el baño (como en un instante en Nueva York) bien pues les acababan de gritar y el muy bien sabia que todos esos gritos bien digamos no escucho una sola palabra y se interno en su actual cuarto y ella que diablos le pasaba?

-"pero que le pasa? No lo entiendo en Alemania fue como si nada"

Realmente a Kai le inquietaba la actitud de su compañera de equipo a veces el la podía escuchar y creía que lloraba por que por que el en muchas ocasiones lloro en silencio pero tal vez era todo lo que sucedía lo que le hacia recordar viejos momentos y que se sumergiera mas en lo profundo de su pasado transcurría el tiempo y el sin darse cuenta se acerco a la chica no se hablaban pero el estaba ahí y cualquiera que se atreviera a molestarla...bien digamos que ya nadie se atrevió. Solo una chica y para esto el había salido tarde del salón y solo pudo ver la mirada de su compañera era vacía pero centelleo con furia y después solo siguió derecho dejando a la otra chica hablando sola. Con Bryan y Tala bien ellos se encontraban en Alemania y el chico pelirrojo desde el primer día había obtenido la total atención y fue el primero en tener novia ahí lo que enfureció a Bryan el realmente solo pensaba en competir como era posible que ese pelirrojo... bien pues el haría algo fuera de lo pensado escrito y destinado y ese algo le dolió en lo mas profundo a Tala era que Bryan anduvo con un chico pues Tala le había dicho que no se atrevería y de pura casualidad un chico paso y le dijo que si quisiera ser su novio y este acepto el otro se emociono y lo abrazo para esto ellos ya se habían llevado desde que entraron.

-Bryan eres un idiota!

-tu lo serás tomatito!

-callate inepto!

-callate tu, a mi nadie me da ordenes

-lamento decirlo pero recibes **mis** ordenes

-no, no es así

-claro que lo es

-niña

-guey!

-lo eres mas tu

-ja y yo porque?-_dijo el otro irónico_-dime...

-porque tienes tus manos en las caderas y estas mirado hacia arriba mientras alzas y frunces el ceño

-que? Yo no...

-ehh tu si...

-_voltea a ver al vidrio tipo polarizado de al lado y se descubre en aquellas fachas?-_yo argg-_dijo con las mejillas teñidas de carmín_-de todas formas no soy yo quien anda con un niño

-y sigues comportándote como niña pero ahora no solo te basta eso sino fresa-_dijo en tono burlesco_-"porque tenias que decir eso? Yo bien, ya me quedo en claro...aunque aun así será divertido lo se"idiota

-_sintiéndose algo raro_-pendejo descerebrado tarado sádico idiota mentecato "el nunca me dice insultos así nunca me dice groserías..."-_teniendo eso en mente solo soltaba blasfemias_-animal, rata inmunda

-puedes callarte de una vez? No quiero seguir escuchadote decir todas esas sandeces yo me largo

-que paso amor?-_dijo el novio de Bryan_-dime...

-nada-_se sintió incomodo ante el calificativo_-es solo que estamos hablando del torneo...y que debo seguir sus ordenes

-¬¬

-el es el líder

-esta bien que no te guste seguir reglas Bryan pero tampoco es para que lo hagas enfadar tanto sabes es muy molesto cuando eres líder-_ante lo dicho tanto Tala como Bryan se sorprendieron_- y no te dejan ayudarlos ya que tienes que hacerlo es equipo y si se resisten terminas haciendo todo solo

-por fin alguien entiende

-te comprendo pero tampoco es para que le grites ¬¬

-hn

-_Brook se da la vuelta ignorando a Bryan_-hn...

-oh vamos Broque no te enojes conmigo-_y toma al otro de la cintura mientras le susurra_-verdad que no te enojas?

-no, no me enojo-_se voltea para besar a Bryan pero este se voltea a tiempo y solo besa su mejilla pero desde el ángulo que tenia Tala parecía que si se estaban besando_-porque siempre tienes que hacer eso?

-no quiero

-argg me voy...

Miles de cosas habían sucedido todos habían cambiado de cedes y en lo que era el caso de Kai y Alexandra ya habían pasado por la cede Colombiana solo faltaba una mas y llegaría la final realmente la idea de estar estudiando durante el torneo no le apetecía mucho pero no se podía quejar le había ido bien pues con Max las cosas iban bien su cuarta cede fue Estados Unidos y estaba encantado veía a su madre seguido y todo le parecía un encanto era una verdadera maravilla estar ahí aunque extrañaba Japón pero estudiar ahí en su país natal le hacia sentir bien que tuviera muchos amigos que fuera invitado constantemente a billares antros fiestas convivíos, tour y muchas cosas mas a las cuales había aceptado si tenia la posibilidad

-oye Rei que tienes?-_dijo un alegre y entusiasta Maxie_-eh?

-lo mismo que tu teníais en México ¬¬

-oh tu sabes que me disculpe no fue mi intención ser amargado es solo que...pues no "que de ahí era una ex novia mía..."

-Max eres muy extraño con nosotros eres un chico alegre hiperactivo e inocente y allá fuiste Kai 2 y aquí vas a fiestas, tomas, te llevas con todo el mundo eres raro

-es que bien uno tiene que probar de todo

-hn

-ahora tu dime que es lo que te pasa?

-Tania después de esto no la volveré a ver...

-pero te la pasaste muy bien con ella y realmente si que te sirvió te vi muy bien era una chica muy agradable e inteligente-_pero de pronto su vos comienza a tornarse molesta_-ahh como sea ya me voy

-oye pero hoy tenemos una batalla es a las 5 y si...

-si ya se, no se notara siquiera...

-prometelo

-claro :3

-sabes Max nunca llegue a creer que pudieses ser así

-ahh no porque sea alegre e hiperactivo y ame los dulce no vaya a fiestas que no sean de bebes

-eres raro

-lo mismo dijo Kai...-_dijo en un tono de voz mas bajo_-pero como sea ya me voy nos vemos en el estadio a las cuatro

-ahh no entiendo nada este torneo solo hace que las personas se vuelvan locas ahora solo falta que Kai sea amable con alguien y lo defienda no?

-si estamos de acuerdo Rei-_dijo desde lo lejos Max_-y no te preocupes eh?

En Japón se encontraban arribando Kai y Alexandra los cuales no se veían muy contentos el maldito vuelo se había retrasado entraron al avión como una hora después y luego de ello en el avión surgieron inconvenientes hubo turbulencia tuvieron que esquivar una tormenta y por ello tuvieron que tomar otra ruta y por fin llegaron al punto de trasbordo de ahí a entrar a sala de espera nuevamente aunque en esta ocasión ambos chicos llevaban en su mochila de mano sus patines y algunas cosas para entretenerse durante el viaje que sería de 16 horas supuestamente claro si no hubieran habido inconvenientes con esto serian 20 horas y para acabarla de amolar llegarían de día.

-ya me aburrí-_dijo entre dientes sin mover mucho la boca-_creo que comenzare otro libro... este y alo termine... "o tal vez pueda escribir algo o hacer crucigramas...porque le digo crucigramas a las sopas de letras? O.o? esa es una pregunta sin respuesta"

-hasta que hablas...

-mmm?-_dijo con tono de duda_-

Bien el otro ya estaba harto ella solía hablar mucho pero llevaba prácticamente una semana sin hablar y ahora que lo hacia lo hizo entre dientes y en un tono extraño y para finalizar el le respondió o algo por el estilo y ella le respondía como el solía responder

-"maldita niña solo apareciste para convertirme en, ahh/no te quejes te agrada estar con ella/no, solo me trae problemas"

-_en tono de desaprobación y desesperación-_hay Kai hijo que no puedes entender? Ahh aunque tus amiguitos no están tan distintos a ti... mira que comenzar una apuesta para no se que...están mal y lo peor es que se malinterpretan el uno al otro uú con que tu no me salgas con esa todo esta bien mejor comprale un chocolate a la niña y ya

-"creo que tengo que decir algo mas... no creo que piense hablar mmm no a mi no me importa... "

-oye por que no has hablado en toda la semana?-bien si esta bien había ganado esa vocecilla que perturbaba su mente y su ángel guardián también colaboro-ahh-reprimiendo su suspiro sin éxito total-"y ahora yo empiezo una conversación ¬¬/ bien eso ya no es normal pero/ callate no quiero oír mas ni de ti ni de tu amiga/amiga o.O/... /... "

-wow me sacas de onda-_dijo obviamente sacada de onda_-y como sabes que no he hablado en toda la semana?

-porque todo el tiempo estuve al lado tuyo y nunca iniciaste conversación "ella esta hablando menos que yo esto no es normal ù.ú/ jeje ups?"

-ahh si?

-y ahora que no sabias que yo estuve todo el tiempo a tu lado o que? "estuve todo el tiempo a su lado" o/o "que diantres me pasa?"

-muchas gracias, gracias por todo creo que por ti dejaron de molestar no?

-yo...em...creo, pero-_dijo recobrando seguridad ante la extraña sensación que tuvo en su estomago y pecho y ante el ahora notable sonrojo y el combate de su mente contra si misma_- un da me retrase tu saliste una tipa no se que te dijo y tu solo la miraste con un odio profundo y te fuiste... creo que también colaboraste

-ahh eso es que no se creo que al fin y al cabo extraño mucho a mi mami T.T siempre viajo con ella y aparte cuando estuvimos en Colombia no vi mucho a mi tía Conchita ToT y otras cosas que luego hablamos

-que? Por que? "que acabas de hacer/ no lo se"

-porque tenemos que abordar ahh ahora cuanto falta?

-como unas 5 horas

-cinco horas mas sin dormir-_dijo sin pensar que el otro la oyera_-ahh uou

-o.Ô sin dormir?

-no habiendo escuchado-por eso odio los viajes trasatlánticos...-_entrego todo los boletos le devolvieron lo que era se giro hacia Kai y al verlo sumido en su mundo decidió romper una tipo tregua trato y lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo consigo logrando que Hiwatari nuevamente se sonrojara_-vamos Kai si no esto se llenara y como se retraso ya sabes que yo me quedo aquí-_y se quedo en primera clase_-siéntate ahh ya que vas a estar de pie porque no guardas esto?

-bien pasámelo-_lo recibe y lo guarda_-estas loca

- O.O me dijiste loca!

-yo...no lo quise hacer en verdad-_y ponía sus manos enfrente de su cuerpo y las movía de un lado a otro_-no yo-_demasiado tarde la chica lo había abrazado efusivamente_-ahh

Tal vez la vida era cruel o solo el destino lo odiaba por haber cambiado tanto si bien lo admitía había **cambiado** y mucho gracias a esa chiquilla molesta latosa fastidiosa como la solía llamar cuando iba entrando Miguel con Claude, y no solo eso sino también Lee y Mao y detrás de ellos una azafata muy conocida por nosotros Milena

-no creen que hacen bonita pareja?-_para esto Kai había tratado de separarla de el pero ahh era una promesa y ella había prometido no acercarse a el a menos que le dijera loca que seria como si le dijera casi, casi te amo y termino por rendirse y abrazar también a la chica_-no lo creen?

-nunca creí eso de ti Kai...-_dijo Miguel_

-vaya eres muy lindo al haber arreglado todo para estar solo con...-_bien no sabia si era hombre o mujer la ropa que traía no les dejaba ver eso_-que lindo-_dijo Mao_

-hacen muy bonita pareja...-_con burla dijo Claud_

-quien lo diría de ti-_pronuncio con incredulidad Lee-_y todavía correspondes y eso que estamos frente de ti como será cuando no?

-_susurrando_-separate de mi...

-no me da pena no quiero que me vean

-¬¬ "buen momento para que te de algo pena"-_estaba muy enojado y rojo la chica no se separaba de el_-"claro echale la culpa a ella_"-y los otros solo le estaban diciendo que era un pervertido y hasta...quien sabe que mas levanto la vista y los otros solo se excusaron para irse de ahí_-¬¬

-bien creo que nos tenemos que ir chicos hay que dejar a los novios en paz

-_sintió como era que Kai se dejaba de tensar pero no se soltaba de el-_lo siento no quería causarte problemas

-oh vamos linda es tu novio no creo que se enfade contigo a demás pro lo visto lo quieres mucho no?

reacción se aferra mas a Kai para que no vean cuan roja y cuanto brillo tiene su mirar el solo se sonroja pero levemente y atrás los otros solo decían que quien seria ese chico

-bien desean algo de tomas?

-vodka

-pues en cuanto despeguemos se lo doy

-_se separa de Kai_-y para eso le pregunta que, que desea?

-n.nu es que así si puedo ver que tan sonrojados están

-no estoy sonrojado (a)-_y voltean sus rostros al lado opuesto _

Al fin despegaron y todo iba tranquilo demasiado tranquilo ya estaban aburridos

-aquí tiene joven su Vodka

-gracias

-si de alcohólicos nos ponemos yo quiero...

-_los dos_- O.O ¬¬

-yo quiero jugo de manzana uú. Saben me cortan la inspiración

-en un momento se lo traigo señorita

-gracias por decirme borracho

-de nada-_y toma la bebida de Kai y toma un trago_-ahh gracias, eh lo siento n.nu es que sabes ya es costumbre y bueno...

-ya te pareces mas a quien yo conozco

-oye ¬¬

-tomas?

-no que va? Es que creí que era agua simple y decidí tomar un poco para que la garganta me dejara de doler...

-o.O?

-ahh lo que pasa es que yo tomo no que digas wow sino así de ves en cuando y cuando me duele la garganta suelo tomar medio caballito de tequila para que me arda y después me sienta bien y como el Vodka también tiene alto grado de alcohol pues tome y ya y como dijiste un sarcasmo a mi estilo pues este bien tome confianza y pues

-ya callate no sabes ni que dices ¬¬

-pues sabes que?-_dijo enfadada y el otro le puso atención_-jomupu

-que?-_se molesto mas porque no sabia que le decía aquella niñita boba y porque sabia que no era bueno_-muérete

-muérete tu

-su agua-_dijo la azafata_

-gracias-_dijo Ale a la azafata_

-después de ti

-te cedo el honor

-..-

-ahh si y antes de que comenzara todo que decías?-_ante la duda_-si antes de que me dijeras loca

-ahh que por que no has dormido?

-ahh lo que pasa es que no puedo dormir en los aviones y como te digo suelo viajar con mi mama mi hermana mi papa ósea que me puedo acostar encima de ellos así como si fuera cama y a duras penas y así duermo me cuesta mucho y como-_se sonroja_- el viaje ha sido largo y tedioso ya em fastidie y ya no se ni que digo

-tu ibas a decir algo antes...

-no

-si

-ahh bien, que no me puedo dormir recargada a ti o sobre tus piernas o algo por el estilo

-...

El tiempo siguió pasando se dio pro vencido la chica en definitiva no podía dormir el, cada que se había despertado en el otro avión la veía despierta y argüía de que era porque el dormía mucho y contra todo lo que pudo pensar levanto el brazo que dividía los asientos se sentó mirando hacia donde ella estaba y la recargo contra si y como se encontraban en primera clase prácticamente la chica estaba acostada o casi y durmió tranquila mientras el solo estaba extraño y si su suerte era desdichada a Mao le dio pro caminar y llego a primera y los encontró ahí y el la mantenía abrazada para que no se fuera a desacomodar

-vaya es una chica...

-O.O-_y cambio su mirada al razonar la indirecta_- ¬¬

-es muy linda, y por lo que veo es muy delgada...

-_el mira abajo y efectivamente lo que se había puesto enzima solo fue por molestar era una playera súper grande y fácilmente de ahí se pudo haber hecho otra blusa y un top_-"recuerdo cuando me hizo los hot cakes se veía..." no lo piensas decir verdad?

-no no te apures

Habían tenido grandes diferencias no se toleraban peor ahora Mao parecía ser consiente de lo qu pasaba y lo comprendía

-me paso algo parecido pero es mejor que lo digas, y de preferencia a ella si no puede ser caótico

-hn

-te lo juro, y no, no diré nada, si quieres los hago olvidar-_y la mirada de Kai le dio a entender : enserio lo harías?-_ahh y te ves muy lindo sonrojado jaja

-ahh porque me tienes que causar tantos problemas?-_pregunto a la chica dormida en sus brazos y recargada en su pecho_-ahh no lo se pero esto lo hago porque llegando tenemos que batallar...

Cuando estaban a punto de aterrizar la separo de si y la puso bien recargada en el asiento llegaron el hablo para que fuera la limosina pro ellos y ahí llevaran todo y ella solo estaba quejándose de que no había dormido casi nada y que quien sabe cuanta cosa y al salir estaba el sol no en pleno esplendor pero todavía ahí se encontraba el chofer al caerle tan bien la chica le pregunto que si le gustaría salir a algún lugar a conocer la ciudad teniendo en cuenta que Kai no se lo diría así que llegaron a la mansión y de ahí salieron todos incluido Kai que se excuso diciendo que iría a comer ( Dulce no había preparado nada porque no sabia que su niño llegaba y aparte Voltaire llega en la noche y todavía era "temprano") el chofer le dio a entender que si el tenia hambre su acompañante también pero ella en un momento dijo que si podía bajar que quería caminar por ahí y simplemente en un semáforo en rojo ella abrió la puerta del carro y bajo como si nada fue todo un show por que después la perdieron de vista ella no sabia como llegar y muchas cosas pasaban al fin después de una odisea regresaron a la "casa" de Kai el estaba fúrico, y solo había entrado como si nada y sus maletas aun seguían ahí siguió caminando hasta la sala donde quedo paralizado al ver a su abuelo peor por haberse detenido tan súbitamente Ale que iba a tras de el se estrello contra su espalda

-lo lamento Kai pero es que te detuviste abruptamente

-quien es ella Kai? Y que haces aquí a estas horas?

-disculpe la interrupción-_su cerebro no funcionaba bien estaba ayudando a Kai quien estuvo a punto de matarla cuando la encontró y ahora lidiaba con su abuelo que al parecer le provocaba miedo a su "amigo?_"- mi nombre es Alexandra Herreño Benavides soy la compañera de Kai en el equipo llegamos alrededor de las siete o eso creo y en cuanto llegamos nos fuimos pues no había nada preparado y nos llevaron a comer después de eso solo...observábamos el ritmo de vida en Japón un placer conocerlo señor Voltaire es un honor...

-vaya jovencita así que llegaron e inmediatamente se fueron no?

-así es, es una pena no haberlo conocido desde antes es usted un hombre muy inteligente me asombra como tiene administrado el funcionamiento de sus empresas su estrategia es muy ingeniosa

-si pero como es que sabes de ello?

-ahh por mi hermana suelo ayudarle por tanto aprendo de lo que estudia y como ya termino la maestría en administración uno de los casos mas impresionantes fue el suyo que a pesar de ser un monopolio se encuentra bien divido y a su ves permite el desarrollo de aquellos países en donde se encuentra pues no les obliga a unirse sino a mejorar y que así ellos siendo una PIMES pueda seguir su rumbo pero representando sus productos también...

-"to no sabia que el abuelo hacia eso"

-si eso ah costado gran trabajo y mas que nada pro que la gente que se pone a cargo termina creyéndose dueño y hacen lo que les viene en gana por eso son los constantes viajes pro todo el mundo-_ve la cara de la chica_-desde donde vienen?

-del centro...-_ve la expresión del mayor_-ah eso desde Colombia en un viaje que duro veinte horas

-no comiences a quejarte otra vez

-Kai comportate-_Kai se estremeció bien le tenia miedo a su abuelo_-y ya le diste alguna habitación a tu compañera? Creo que deberías juntarte mas con ella para ver si aprendes algo-_eso a Kai le dolía_-se pueden ayudar... Dulce, quiero que prepares la habitación junto a la de Kai va a ser para la huésped que tendremos

-si señor inmediatamente

-O.O

- z... -.- -o- -.- -.o o.o o.- -.- z...z...z ...o.o "no te duermas no te duermas"

-Kai-_nuevamente el se estremeció_-"por que diablos me tiene tanto miedo?" en diez minutos la llevas a su habitación

-la de huéspedes?

-no-_cambio el tono de voz_-la que esta al lado de la tuya...

-si abuelo

-"o.o"-_y demostró una ligera sonrisa_-"esa chica me agrada para Kai..."

Así pasaron diez minutos y Kai fue seguido pro Ale la cual iba con los ojos cerrados de tanto sueño que tenia

-"si sigo así me voy a estampar"

-"por que mi abuelo habrá hecho que ella este en el cuarto de al lado?"

-diablos donde esta Kai?

-"peor si hace un momento ella estaba a tras de mi"

-ahh no importa mejor me quedo aquí y me duermo...

-ah puedes apresurarte?

-sa...

-como puedes cambiar de formal a esto?

-así

-¬¬

Llegaron pro fin a sus respectivos cuartos Kai le mostró a la chica cual era su cama y todo eso y de ahí se fue a su cuarto a dormir cuando en la madrugada a las 4 de la mañana Kai se despierta pues escucha un ruido se asoma y encuentra a su amiga afuera sin zapatos caminando lo mas silenciosa que podía

-que haces?

-es que tengo sed n.nu

-y?

-iba ir a la cocina

-aja a duras penas y sabes de hecho no sabes como llegar a tu cuarto...

-ahh de todas formas no vendría y diría Kai tengo sed llevame a la cocina por agua

-entra-_ella lo hace y se sienta en al cama de Kai y no pudiendo evitarlo trata de cubrir sus pies para recuperar el calor perdido en estos_-ten

-gracias-_dijo al haberse terminado el vaso con agua_-y tu por que no estas dormido?

-porque estaba viendo televisión

-ahh

-oye no que tenias sueño?

-...

Se fue a su cama subió y se acostó siguió viendo tele y platicando un poco con la chica hasta que los dos quedaron perdidos y durmieron juntos una persona que los veía solo entro a apagar la televisión cerrar bien las cortinas cubrirlos y salir cuidadosamente

* * *

A: que tal eh?

S: bueno pues por lo menos ya terminaste este capitulo a ver si ahora no lo dejas tanto tiempo abandonado esto

K: si y quien entro?

A: ahh ya veras

B: oh como si fuera tan difícil de saber

A: pues x

K: como sea Samara ya tienes las fotos no? yo las quiero ver...

SM: si aquí tienes

K: ...

S: ahh dejen review 


	15. Puntos de Vista

S: Hola a todos aquí comienzo a abrir la escena para que puedan leer mientras todos ellos se siguen medio matando pro estas graciosas fotos n.n

T: en verdad es injusto para ella

A: lo se son malos conmigo

T: o.O si tu estas aquí por que todavía esta esa bolita de humo?

A: es que ya me aburrí y creo que ellos aun no se dan cuenta...

Después se crea un silencio sepulcral y todos los que estaban en aquella bolita se levantan

K: bien y tu que no ibas a decir algo?

A: ahh si Kai Ángel como te lo prometí aquí esta el capitulo, KaT como a ti también te lo prometí hay Bryan y Yuriy por el momento es solo insinuación y pinklongbottom este ya esta mucho mas corto para que no te cueste tanto n.n y eso es todo

K: ahora si

B: y por que es él el que presenta?

A: por que tu no me quieres y el si?

K/B: oye ¬¬

A: pues es que… no lo recuerdo peor el lo hace y punto uoú

B: ù.ú

K: bien y aquí el fict

* * *

Aquí estaban los dos chicos en un cuarto sumidos en un profundo sueño ella se encontraba recargada en el pecho de su compañero y este la abrazaba protectora mente con un solo brazo y su expresión calmada pro primera ves en todo ese loco viaje estaba tranquilo en totalidad y ella solo se arrunchaba mas y mas (se acercaba en busca de calor y cariño) era curioso como un par de personas aparentemente tan distintas podían comprenderse tan bien en aquel mundo de subconciencia aunque al despertar seria otra historia.

Por otro lado un señor de avanzada edad se encontraba en su recamara despierto desde hacia unas horas a pesar de haberse dormido tan tarde no podía evitar el despertar a tan tempranas horas se asomo a la ventana y se maravillaba aun de lo fascinante que resultaba ser el ver al mundo despertar eran tan solo las seis de la mañana y el miraba el horizonte abstracto en sus pensamientos

-"aun no logro comprender el miedo que me tienes... nieto esta bien que haya sido algo duro contigo en casa pero por lo que me decía Boris tu comportamiento no era el mejor, yo le pedí que te cuidara y educara bien no quería que fueras un niño débil sin carácter pero tampoco deseaba que fueras como yo, tras la muerte de tus padres me sentí vulnerable y creí que lo mas apropiado era enviarte aya a Rusia a que te educaras crecieras y aprendieras otras cosas nunca creí que el beyblade que de tan pequeño eras amante fuera ahora para mi un orgullo. Pero por que ese temor al verme al momento en que alzo la voz para llamar tu atención es que algo he hecho mal? Si yo se que siempre hago muchas cosas mal pero contigo siempre busque que todo fuera lo mejor enviaba juguetes, juegos películas dinero para la decoración de tu cuarto según tu gusto y aun así me veías con rencor no te comprendo"

-_papa tu lo que deberías hacer no es precisamente alzar tu voz ser firme o parecer inalcanzable mas bien deberías de demostrar todo ese cariño que te empeñaste en creer que era odio si tan solo le dieras palabras de aliento y permitieras que entrara en tu mundo _

-_toma una foto de Kai una que tomo cuando el apenas tenia 7 años_-era mas fácil cuando eras pequeño

-_hasta antes de que lo internaras en un feo lugar ù.ú _

-y ahora las únicas fotografiás que logro obtener de ti son las que tus amigos me dan o las que se obtienen en revistas o la que cada año nos tomamos es increíble como de una gran sonrisa la remplazas por esto-_ahora toma la ultima fotografía tomada donde salen Kai y el-_hn increíble creer que eres la misma persona, hay Roxana si tan solo estuvieras aquí todo esto seria diferente... "creo que debo encargarle a Dulce el desayuno de los chicos se ven muy bien juntos...no creo que llegue a la hora en que desayunen tengo una junta...haré que solo tarde dos horas y de ahí regreso"solo iré a ver como esta-_durante el tiempo en que Kai se había ido el se permitió reflexionar que era lo que estaba mal entendía que no podía evitar entrar todas las noches al cuarto de su nieto y vigilar que se encontrara bien y después si podía dormir tranquilo_-" y en las noches no me permitía retirarme del despacho hasta no haber sabido de ti tus calificaciones tienes que arreglar eso no puedo hacerlo todo por ti tienes que ser independiente cuando chico siempre que tenias un problema con tus padres ibas en busca mío para que te ayudara"-_una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro siempre serio y con esto termino de bajar aquellas largas escaleras encontrándose justamente con Dulce-_quiero prepares el desayuno de los chicos y lo sirvas a las nueve tu sabrás que hacer

-si señor-_dijo con una amplia y sincera sonrisa_-"esto en traducción Hiwatari es quiero prepares algo especial que sepas le guste a Kai y llegare a las nueve a que desayunemos todos jaja todos ellos son iguales incluso nuestra difunta señora Roxana aunque en si ella era todo un caso"

Voltaire POV

_Hoy como de costumbre me desperté temprano. En verdad me gustaría poder ver la reacción de mi nieto al despertar aunque dudo mucho que despierten a las nueve aun así quiero que todo este listo para esa hora. Ahora tendré que encaminarme a mi trabajo mmm veo que tengo buena suerte Dulce se encuentra aquí le pediré que haga lo necesario para el desayuno y entonces podré ir a esa fastidiosa junta tanto tiempo escuchando a mi nieto termina pro verse reflejado en mi vocabulario-dice mientras pone su mano en el rostro-en fin ahora salgo pro fin de la mansión estoy en la limosina ahh en verdad me gustaría poder manejar mi propio auto detesto tener que ir en limosina lo que me hace pensar en por que obligo a Kai en ir en limosina al colegio? Bien eso debo arreglarlo por el momento solo puedo ver un montón de gente hipócrita desfilar frente mío todos ellos supuestamente humildes la ultima palabra que ahora los definiría desean aparentar tanto de lo que no son entiendo bien el por que a Kai no le gusta venir a mis juntas por lo general si ahí alguien de su edad es igual de vano que con quienes tengo que trabajar prefiero que no se mezcle con este tipo de gente_

_-buenos días señor Hiwatari como ha estado? _

_-hn _

_-quería preguntarle si no le molesta el que haya traído a mi hija pero le prometí un día para ella _

_-"el es el único de todos mis subordinados que no es un incompetente" mi nieto no vino _

_-es una pena, linda por que no vas a dar una vuelta no quiero que te aburras solo llama para avisarme donde te encuentras cualquier problema me avisas _

_-"se que el trata de que no escuche o no me incomode pero es lo que me agrada de Tsukane no es pretencioso" _

_-lamento el haberla traído pero creí que traería a su nieto pues hace mucho no asiste y tal ves los dos podrían conversar en lo que nosotros terminamos-culmino con una sonrisa afable- _

_-no hay cuidado ahora entremos de una ves _

_-señor Hiwatari _

_-solo volteo a verlo en realidad no me interesa- _

_-he traído a mi hija y quería que se conociera con su nieto...ella es Griselda _

_-este es un lugar de negocios no un café para charlas así que le recomiendo haga algo con su hija no es guardería aquí "tengo muy presentes las caras de fastidio que esa niña me dirige mas con una sola mirada mía la he dejado estática es por este tipo de cosas que no suelo traer a Kai" _

_Pasa el tiempo es muy tortuoso el estar aquí escuchando todo esto en verdad aun no comprendo para que vengo al finalizar es cuando entiendo que ellos no pueden hacer anda sin mi bien son cuarto para las nueve así que sin importarme nada me retiro Tsukane controla a todos y les entrega unos documentos que deje vaya ese si es un empleado útil. _

_Por fin llego a la mansión y llego justo a tiempo arriba pues he escuchado un alarido pareciera fue Alexandra la chica que conocí ayer pero que sorpresa em he dado al ver que es mi nieto el que grito y pego tremendo salto de la cama y ahora camina hacia atrás y ella que no se piensa mover? Por lo visto ahora mi nieto esta normal aunque su mirada lo delata es tan divertido que sin querer he soltado una carcajada el solo termina de abrir la puerta me ve y se queda estático no puedo evitarlo pongo mi mano sobre su cabello y cínicamente le digo _

_-buenos días _

_-bu..bu-por que no puede hablar normal?-buenos días abuelo _

_-te espero para desayunar solo dejo mis cosas y te quiero ver ahí _

_-pero yo acabo de despertar... _

_-"seguramente esta recordando que nunca hemos desayunado en pijama" tengo hambre así que en cuanto regrese de mi cuarto quiero ver que tu y tu amiga bajen conmigo al comedor "puedo ver como se congela solo le dirijo una sonrisa" solo lavate la cara-le sonrió de nueva cuenta-de acuerdo? _

_-si abuelo _

_-no olvides ponerte unas pantuflas o algo así _

_-si abuelo-dice con algo de pena pero me ha sonreído _

_-creo es hora de cambiar-susurro _

Fin del POV de Voltaire

****

Ahora se encontraba ahí parado un extrañado y exaltado Kai quien trataba de comprender todo lo sucedido y una chica que perezosamente se levantaba de la cama y veía el reloj levantándose inmediatamente

-es tarde no voy a llegar no voy a llegar las clases yo debería de estar aya como pude, ah esta muy frío el piso-y se volvió a subir a la cama-diablos

**POV de Kai **

****

_"Estoy aquí en mi cuarto debería de estar durmiendo pero en verdad no puedo que puedo hacer? Mmm tengo un cuarto grande algo se me ha de ocurrir, ya se. Se supone debo tener televisión no? digo esta es una mansión y yo soy el nieto del dueño bah como si le importara siempre que va a juntas me deja aquí como si nada y después regresa para comer es mejor no ver su carota bien pero estaba ne que buscare un control remoto"_

A tientas comienza a buscar el control y así prende el ya mencionado televisor que primero tuvo que buscar en verdad no conocía mucho de su cuarto

_Creo que debería de examinar a fondo mi cuarto por lo visto pedo encontrar muchas cosas interesantes ahh que aburrido no se como Tyson no se aburre de ver la televisión es muy fastidioso hn peor sirve para que me de sueño _

Al fin el joven bicolor comienza a dormitar pero un ruido lo saca de su ligero sueño

_Que fue eso?-se levanta de la cama con precaución al escuchar el ruido de una puerta al ser ahora cerrada y el abre la de su cuarto y se encuentra con la chica de ojos obscuros-hn "no me ha visto ahh tendré que hacerlo"_ -_que haces?-digo como si fuera cosa de todos los días estar al pendiente de quienes están fuera de mi cuarto quienes vienen o van pero con mi característica indiferencia y como todos suelen llamar frialdad _

_-es que tengo sed n.nu _

_-y?-"que clase de respuestas son esas no se supone que estaba muy cansada? Y que no se despertaría? Y quien se despierta por que tiene sed quiero saber que hace o que quiere" _

_-iba ir a la cocina-"aja y eso a mi que? Ni que supieras llegar" _

_-aja a duras penas y sabes de hecho no sabes como llegar a tu cuarto...-"como es que esta chiquilla me hace hablar de demás? Bien no importa lo que dije es realidad" _

_-ahh de todas formas no vendría y diría Kai tengo sed llevame a la cocina por agua-"en eso tiene razón aunque mucha gente si lo haría lo han hecho es tan molesto aparte lo dice como si me fuera a molestar bueno en parte que te despierten... hn creo que a mi me da igual" _

_-entra-ella lo hace y se sienta en al cama de Kai y no pudiendo evitarlo trata de cubrir sus pies para recuperar el calor perdido en estos-ten "ojala con esto ya se quede en paz, pero que hace por que se mete entre mis cobijas?" _

_-gracias-dijo al haberse terminado el vaso con agua-y tu por que no estas dormido? "te aseguro tengo razones a demás ni te interesa" _

_-porque estaba viendo televisión "bien termino por responderte de una mejor manera a la pensada quiera o no eres una dama muy molesta pero lo eres" _

_-ahh "por que haces eso como insinuando que yo tenia intenciones de molestarte o mejor dicho como si te hubiera defraudado por que? Bien no quiero pensar mas quiero que ya me dejes tranquilo" _

_-oye no que tenias sueño? "digo al medio ver pues no hemos prendido ninguna luz aunque con lo poco de luz que entra por las cortinas y el de la tele me es fácil saber que hace parece que revisa mi cuarto de pies a cabeza o solo no quiere verme?" _

_-... "por que se pone nerviosa por que no dice nada? Como sea yo me meteré a mi cama y veré televisión creo que ella aun no se va diablos se embobo viendo la televisión para mi suerte caricaturas uú no creo que se vaya bien no me molesta no creo dormir ya" _

_-wow me encanta esta serie **O** hacia un buen no la veía _

_-en serio? _

_-si es que yo no tengo cable o tele por paga entonces si se extraña no crees? _

_-hn _

_-que prefiere ver? Cual es tu anime favorito? _

_-"mi que? De que habla?"no te interesa _

_-oh bien hace frío _

_-pues tapate _

_-n.n _

_-"veo como pasa el tiempo ella esta muy entretenida pero en verdad que yo estoy cansado que ella no se cansa casi no ha dormido deben de ser las dos de la mañana y ella llego aquí a las doce" _

Demasiadas cavilaciones y el chico termino por dormirse y la chica ya no podía decir que veía televisión y cayo rendida el al sentir un poco de calor se acerco y ella al sentirlo a el lo abrazo y durmió en su pecho semi abrazada a el y el por ende la abrazo a ella el ruido de la televisión estaba presente pero alguien entro y ese alguien era el abuelo de Kai quien los arropo cerro las cortinas y apago el televisor y se retiro a dormir

_"Ahh que pereza no quisiera levantarme a demás me siento bien ese calor en mi pecho y estar abrazando y recibir así mas calor y que estén aquí sobre mi pecho y me abracen no, no deseo despertar quiero seguir durmiendo..."O.O momento-abrí los ojos como plato al ver que era la compañera de equipo a quien abrazaba y ella me abrazaba a mi recargada en mi pecho-"como es eso posible yo..."aahhh-bien esta bien no pienso con claridad solo se que ella ya no me abraza que ya no estoy en cama y que retrocedo no me puede ver mi abuelo así que va a pensar no quiero que se moleste conmigo yo y si me castiga?-"tranquilo el no esta debe estar trabajando pero que horas son? Son casi las nueve yo debí de haber desayunado ya estar listo pero es que la luz? Las cortinas están cerradas quien las cerro? No creo que ella aya apagado la tele y cerrado las cortinas para dormir conmigo siento mis mejillas arder con la sola idea yo me dormí con ella O/O ¬/¬ u/ú" _

En eso Kai siente que hay una mano sobre su cabello y se siente extrañamente bien es una mano firme grande y protectora así es como la siente hasta que escucha una voz y voltea quedándose congelado

_-buenos días _

_-bu..bu-por que no puede hablar normal?-buenos días abuelo "respuesta por que ella esta aquí el esta aquí y yo estoy así..." _

_-te espero para desayunar solo dejo mis cosas y te quiero ver ahí _

_-pero yo acabo de despertar... "a ti no te gusta que este fachoso a la hora del desayuno siempre nos impusieron eso en la abadía teníamos que estar ya listos para la hora del desayuno y si no nos castigaban y nos decían que eran por ordenes tuyas así que no comprendo" _

_-"seguramente esta recordando que nunca hemos desayunado en pijama" tengo hambre así que en cuanto regrese de mi cuarto quiero ver que tu y tu amiga bajen conmigo al comedor "puedo ver como se congela solo le dirijo una sonrisa" solo lavate la cara-le sonrió de nueva cuenta-de acuerdo? _

_-si abuelo "no lo entiendo creí que estaría furibundo que me regañaría y despertaría a mi compañera pero no el solo me sonríe y trata de ser suave con sus palabras aunque su voz es firme me hace sentir bien como si en verdad fuera mi abuelo" _

_-no olvides ponerte unas pantuflas o algo así _

_-si abuelo-digo con algo de pena pero le he sonreído-"abuelo no soy un pequeño al que le tienes que decir todo lo que debe de hacer pero es que bien no me interesa... me siento bien" _

_-creo es hora de cambiar-susurro _

_-"podría jurar que ha dicho algo ahh solo suspiro y volteo ahora ella esta alegando no se que tantas cosas que no entiendo y se siente en su cuarto o que? Y como es que no se despertó con mi grito? Hey yo no grito... O/O mi abuelo me debió haber escuchado y es que piensa regañarme en frente de ella o que?" que haces? "veo como se congela" _

**fin del POV de Kai **

****

-eh "evade el tema"estas en pijama "genial mejor idea no pudiste tener no?"

-u/ú en ese caso tu también

-em si peor yo a estas horas si puedo estar en pijama tu no

-porqué no?

-no podrías estar un día entero en pijama haciendo nada en cambio yo si

-argg-va y se lava la cara-vete a lavar la cara-toma una toalla y se seca-que esperas tenemos que bajar a desayunar

-tu desayunar así? O.O no lo creo

-muévete no quiero seguir viendo tu camisón azul sobre tu pants azul

-hey ¬¬ yo no me quejo señor darcketo

-es de algodón!

-si tanto frío te da por que no te pones mínimo una playera de manga larga?

-argg me sacas de quicio-la mete al baño-lavate la cara

-oye pero aquí el piso es muy frío ahh

-has lo que te dije y te doy unas pantuflas

-ok ok ya capte ya me la cara pero tienes un cepillo?

-toma-le avienta el cepillo-"donde están? Ahh ya aquí"

-con amor

-si te parece

-copion-le avienta las pantuflas-ahh ah bien, bien ya-regresa al baño y escucha que tocan la puerta del cuarto-rápido muévete no mejor si ahh y que demonios hago aquí? U/U creo que eso fue lo primero que debí pensar bien si lo pensé pero el es mi amor platónico peor que hago yo aquí T.T "..."

**Flash back **

****

-que haces?

-es que tengo sed n.nu

-y?

-iba ir a la cocina

-aja a duras penas y sabes de hecho no sabes como llegar a tu cuarto...

-ahh de todas formas no vendría y diría Kai tengo sed llevame a la cocina por agua

-entra-_ella lo hace y se sienta en al cama de Kai y no pudiendo evitarlo trata de cubrir sus pies para recuperar el calor perdido en estos_-ten

-gracias-_dijo al haberse terminado el vaso con agua_-y tu por que no estas dormido?

-porque estaba viendo televisión

-ahh

-oye no que tenias sueño?

-...

Se fue a su cama subió y se acostó siguió viendo tele y platicando un poco con la chica hasta que los dos quedaron perdidos y durmieron juntos una persona que los veía solo entro a apagar la televisión cerrar bien las cortinas cubrirlos y salir cuidadosamente

Fin del Flash back 

****

-ahh soy una descuidad creo que mejor me disculpo con el

-ya están listos Kai?

-yo si ella no

-Kai tranquilizate no va estallar la tercera guerra mundial solo porque ella se tarde un poco mas o si?

-eh?

-ya saldrá

-pero es que ella!

-en primera tu...

-eh hola buenos días,-_dijo en perfecto ruso_-ya estoy lista, en lo que cabe-_murmuro_-ahh

-...

-...

Todos caminaban al mismo ritmo lo que en verdad les parecía extraño por lo general nadie caminaba a esa velocidad? Ritmo? Y ella lo hacia llegaron al comedor y les sirvieron un delicioso desayuno que logro que Kai sonriera levemente y que sus ojos brillaran comenzó el desayuno pero a pesar de que tanto Kai como Voltaire deseaban hablar ellos no eran de la clase de persona que comenzaran una conversación y solo veían muy penetrantemente a la chica para que esta iniciara una conversación peor ella solo comía y ellos veían con desesperación como terminaba de comer y por fin tomaba el agua y se quedaba ahí las manos sobre su regazo y parecía no darse cuenta de las miradas que le dirigían hasta que rendidos terminaron de comer aunque en si tardaron bastante

-Kai si no es mucha molestia podrías llevarme a mi cuarto?

-se...-_ante la mirada de Voltaire_-bien pero como es posible

-provecho a ambos

-ahh

-"veo que fácilmente te saca de quicio, y por lo visto tu a ella"

-hn

-ah en verdad estaba muy distraída no vi por donde iba... por eso espere a que terminaras...

Y eso fue lo ultimo que se vio en este lugar mientras tanto unos chicos se encontraban discutiendo en una habitación parecían querer matarse ahí mismo pero no lo hacían el porque es aun algo desconocido

-eres un tonto! Se suponía que así no era el trato

-te recuerdo Ivanov que en cada cede íbamos a estar uno bajo la orden del otro ya en el ultimo día!

-por dios si ni siquiera sabíamos cuando nos tocaba irnos!

-no es mi problema que tu no te acuerdes de cómo esta el trato pero quiero que hagas mi tarea!

-no no la haré

-yo soy el mas popular!

-pero esto no acaba!

-claro que si o quieres que sea en Rusia?

-SI a mi no me interesa!

-pues bien has aceptado tu derrota

-bien hoy terminare con todo

-has lo que quieras a mi no me importa nada

-atente a las consecuencias Kudnetzov

-di lo que te plazca pero mas te vale que cumplas lo que dijiste quedamos en algo y lo tienes que hacer, si bien por ti cambiamos las reglas iniciales...

-ya callate me das dolor de cabeza

-callate tu a mi nadie me tiene que callar y aparte de todo tu...-la mirada de su líder no era en absoluto linda así que decidió callar si el Bryan Kudnetzov se estaba rindiendo por una mirada-argg-_pronuncio con fastidio_-andropausico

-idiota-_y le lanza un cofre metálico a la cabeza cofre que por cierto Bryan pudo a duras penas atrapar_-solo te advierto que hubieras deseado no abrir la boca...

-"diablos hacia mucho Tala no se ponía así y se que esto será malo muy, muy malo peor ya que ya metí la pata ya ni modo"

-"como puede ese bastardo sacarme tanto de quicio, pero esta ve si tenia razón en algo pero creí que había cambiado todo por que ni siquiera sabíamos cuando nos íbamos o que ahh lo único que medio agradezco es regresar pronto a Rusia ya no lo soporto siempre esta con alguien diferente antes era molesto pero es mas molesto tener que verlo abrazado a alguien tocando a alguien y que me sonría hipócritamente ahh pero esto se acabo"

-Tala vamos por favor ya no te enojes-_decía mientras trataba de darle alcance al pelirrojo_-ya no te enojes

-"tranquilo Tala tranquilo solo trata de no gritarle de nueva cuenta vas a ir a la escuela vas a entrar en esa clase que tanto menciona esta tipa Hilary que no tengo ni idea de que hace aquí y te desestresaras y ya te vengaras con todo lo que tienes de cerebro"-_realmente no estaba conciente en totalidad de que Bryan lo venia siguiendo y que trataba de disculparse o algo parecido a ello_-ahh

-que hay hola Tala que tienes?-dijo algo dudosa Hilary no es que se llevara mucho con el pelirrojo pero aun así quería saber-eh?

-que que tengo? Quieres saber lo que tengo? TENGO A UN MALDITO IDIOTA DE COMPAÑERO DE EQUIPO QUE SOLO TRATA DE HACERME LA VIDA DE CUADRITOS QUE ESTA OBSTINADO CON GANAR SIN IMPORTARLE EL MODO Y QUE GOZA SI MI VIDA VA MAL AHH Y QUE MAS? AHH SI YA RECORDE QUE EL IDIOTA ESTE AHORA DICE QUE GANO PERO NO LA VERDAD ES QUE YO TOMABA ESTO COMO UN JUEGO PERO EL NO! CLARO COMO SI EL NO FUERA A TRATAR DE CONVENCERME PARA DECIR EN CASO DE QUE GANAR QUE SOLO HABÍA SIDO UN JUEGO Y DEMÁS QUE LO PASARA PERO NO EL GANO O DICE ESO O YA NO SE Y ME TOCA HACE RLOQ EU SE LE PEGUE LA REGALADA GANA Y TODO POR QUE? POR ANDAR DE ZORRO EN ESTA ESCUELA Y HABER HECHO CALLAR A UNOS CUANDOS IMBECILE SMAS NO LE IMPORTA EN LO MAS MINIMO ESA NOVIA SUYA QUE TIENE QUE SOLO E SUN PASATIEMPO PARA GANAR CLARO PEOR SI FUERA YO AHÍ SI SERIA UN EXAGERADO NO?

A lo que fue la mitad del alarido o tal ves al inicio ya se había reunido una gran cantidad de personas no siempre se veía al pasivo y hasta cierto punto frívolo pelirrojo gritando a todo pulmón y es que este chico estaba totalmente rojo del coraje lo que demostraba que era cierto lo que decía y veían que Bryan atrás de el solo bajaba un poco la mirada claro solo la gente como Samara lo noto en si los demás veían una ruda mirada

-cielos Víctor creo que

-si ya lo había notado

-de que hablan?

-no lo entenderías Luis-dijo Víctor

-por que siempre hacen eso?

-ahh por dios no sabes distinguir cuando le gustas a una chica y quieres saber de otras personas?-respondió serenamente Samara-ahh

-vamos Luis ya los conoces así son "Samara tu sabes que a ella el gusta Luis es solo que su amor platónico como tu lo llamas realmente existe y esta con el así que ahh bien como sea a mi que me importa bueno es mi amiga y creo es a la única que le presto atención a muy pocos le supongo total atención bien ahora si a la discusión de Tala contra Bryan dirigida a Hilary"

-ES UN POBRE INCOMPETENTE QUE NO SABE DISTINGUIR Y gracias Hilary ya estoy mejor

-de...de nada quieres ir por un café?

-porque no?-dijo encogiendo los hombros ya con eso era seguro que le arruinaría la estadía a Bryan en ese lugar y ya sintiéndose bien por que la noviecita de Bryan había escuchado todo se retiro con Hilary-oye crees que exagere?

-te seré sincera-y el la observo como diciendo "no pedí que fuera de otra manera"-estuvo bien lo que dijiste esta bien que te descargue pero no enfrente de Bryan...-ve como se pone extraño-que no sabias que Bryan estaba atrás de ti?

-la verdad no, o se me olvido-dijo poniendo un dedo en su mentón y mirando arriba-aun así se lo merece "no era mi intención pero ya que"

* * *

A: en realidad espero que les haya gustado de aquí en adelante haré los capítulos un poco mas cortos para que no les sea tan pesado leer

K: o dirás para que no te de tanta hueva

B: tu diciendo hueva? O.O no lo puedo creer

K: la idiotez se pega

Todos: OYE ¬¬

K: como sea dejen reviews

A: jeje antes de eso como lo prometí Ángel Kai hice el capitulo para hoy y también como le dije a Taniru este ya es mucho mas corto n.un se que a veces em excedo

B: a veces? Por dios hay unos que son de 16 hojas! Los lectores tienen vida!

A: ahh am sorry?

K: sa como sea dejen reviews


	16. Mal Día

A: hola aun no pierdo la mañan de escribir je asi que

K: aqui esta el fict u.ú

* * *

Era cierto ellos habían estado juntos toda la noche pero ella aun no podía lograr comprender como sucedió no le cabía en la cabeza el que...

-"el que me haya dormido con Kai... es mi capitán? Oye si es cierto el es mi capitán o no? No... creo que no el bueno lo que sea? El chiste es que me dormí con el eso no debió de ser así o si? NO pero que pasa no pude haber dormido con el y el me abrazaba!"

Cuando pensaba en ello mas rápido avanzaba con sus patines esquivando la gente que iba y venia, no hacia mucho que ella se había ido de la mansión o si?

-diablos "que hago que hago? Salta ah fiuu casi"ahora ROJO! Ah vuelta... "debería aprender a frenar" T.T –_regresando a su seriedad_-"he patinado mucho"-_de pronto se detiene_-"hace tres horas me fui de aya... pero donde estoy?"-_ahora patinaba calmadamente_-"no puedo quitarme eso de la cabeza y es que lo peor es que me encanto estar ahí... yo se no es nada normal digo alguien alguna ves había hecho lo que yo? La verdad lo dudo ah aquí es cuando agradezco mi gran habilidad de actuación... ahh si es cierto muchas veces soñé con que eso pasaba"-_en sus pensamientos no había malicia sino melancolía_-"como sea solo puedo seguir adelante"-_y su andar era lento hasta que en un arrebato su andar se volvió furioso y es que muchas ideas le asaltaban la mente_-"ahh que no es ese el señor Dickenson?"

Por otro lado Kai se encontraba algo nervioso si nervioso el estaba nervioso preocupado, todo por que? Por aquella maldita chica!

-"ella todavía no llega y esta mocosa lo único que hace es poner mi vida de cuadritos o que? Su misión en la vida es arruinar la mía? Hacerme ver patético? Alterarme? Llegar a mi cuarto y quedarse? Dormirse conmigo? Alterarme los sentidos? Dejarme los nervios de punta? Maldita sea lo único que quiere es que este nervioso ya casi es hora de nuestro combate? Genial y ella como siempre no esta.../ ¬¬ generalmente .../ CALLATE! ¬¬"

En el lugar se encontraba todo un alboroto pronto seria el turno del dúo desastre así era como los solían llamar desde aquel primer encuentro en el que lograron no solo afectarse entre ellos sino lograr también que el publico tomara parte del combate y sufriera en este unas cuantas voces gritaban

VAMOS DUO DESASTRE!

SI VAMOS KAI!

Unos los apoyaban a ambos unos mas pocos solo a la chica y es que ella no se esforzaba por lucir bien los que la apoyaban era porque sabían otros por que veían que parecía competente y las chicas bien la ignoraban de no ser por que le tenían envidia al poder estar con Kai

-"argg u.ú ya comenzaron con eso también aquí..."

Durante todo el tiempo que el había estado con la chica nunca había escuchado tales cosas como lo que suscitaba y pronto Jassman apareció

-bienvenidos nuevamente! Estamos aquí y en este lado tenemos al dúo desastre y al otro se encuentran Claud un chico serio y cautivador y a su lado el siempre sonriente y tierno Miguel claro según ellas-_señalando a las fans de los chicos que solo hacían señas para mostrarle lo que hubiera sido de el si no hacia lo que había pedido_-ejem- _y llamando a Kai-_oye tiene que llegar tu pareja si no... perderás los otros dos combates

-...-_solo le dirigió una furica mirada_-"ella me quiere ver destruido o que/ exageras"

-bien por parte del dúo-_y la mirada de Kai le provoco un escalofrió_-digo por parte de los BladeBreakers se encuentra Kai que combatirá contra Miguel! Vaya que esto es sorpresivo se decía que esto no seria así pero vean la gran sorpresa

Y Jassman hablaba y hablaba también para hacer tiempo y que Kai no lo matara y otra pro que siempre habla mucho por otra parte...

-cielos cielos pro que se em tenia que olvidar? Menso la que siempre traigo a Artrainx conmigo-_dijo entrecortadamente por haber saltado una banca_- ahh ya casi menos mal el estadio no esta lejos que bueno que ayer o cuando fuere me perdí por que ya se llegar y mas por que esta derecho de donde el señor Dickenson

**Flash Back: **

****

_-hola Ale-dijo realmente sorprendido-tan rápido terminaron? _

_-terminamos que "-.-u otra ves pensando en el..."eh? _

_-pues que mas? _

_-no se... _

_-enserio no sabes? _

_-no no se de que me habla? Por que viene de aya? Por que hay tanta gente? que día es hoy?_****

_- de lo que de su victoria imagino, por que vengo del estadio, por que es el torneo, es no tengo idea vete que tu batalla es hoy! Ahora!_

_-chin chao-dijo ya desde lejos-"lo que me pasa por despistada" _

Fin del Flash Back 

****

En el estadio todo el mundo estaba extrañado del por que Kai solo esquivaba a Miguel, Miguel solo lo toreaba el estaba bien cabreado pero tendría que retrasar eso lo mas posible y lo peor es que con la chica esa había aprendido a tener la esperanza de que un milagro sucediera

-"aunque si ni yo mismo sabia que hoy teníamos batalla u.ú que puedo esperar de ella si no es pro su reloj no sabe que día es_..."-ese momento de distracción causo que Miguel pudiera dar un certero golpe al blade de Kai el cual se fue al filo del estadio recordándole una patética derrota que había tenido así que solo arremetió con fuerza al contrario hasta que recordó el pro que hacia eso_-"olvidalo no me importa perder quiero ganar este combate"

Apresurate queremos ver al bombón de tu acompañante!

-como te atreves?-_y rápidamente saco el blade de Miguel del plato lanzándolo muy, muy de cerca de la cara del tipo que había gritado eso por que no lo sabia_-hn ù.ú

-tan molesto estas por tu noviecito?

-eres patético, antes te toleraba ahora eres un pobre patético creído y engreído...-_y se retiro_-"ahora ella tiene que llegar"

En el publico se escuchaban cientos de gritos se escuchaban querían la próxima batalla para después presenciar la de parejas

-Bueno-_dijo algo dudoso Jassman_-es hora de nuestro segundo encuentro entre estos dos equipos que han demostrado gran habilidad convirtiéndose de las parejas favoritas-_la parte de parejas incomodo un poco a Kai quien por fin pudo disimularlo_-así que tenemos preparados para ellos este plato pero vengan esos ánimos! Ahora si los participantes pasen al frente por el equipo del Batallón Bartez se , digo que es representado ahora por Claude y del otro lado, por que ya saben si no se presentan al plato en el próximo tiempo serán tomados cinco puntos y-_el publico termino por callarlo, la verdad era que nadie entendía eso de los puntos pero lo que si sabían era que querían que el tipo a que dejara tanto choro_-bien por el otro lado Ale!

Desde un lugar muy próximo a la entrada Marahia grita:

-esperate no ves que es mas difícil en estas condiciones mínimo deja que abran la puerta no?

-no se puede hacer eso

-quieres ver que si?

-pero es que?

-no discutas conmigo hay cosas que se tienen que hacer

Ella estaba creando la situación perfecta para que la chica entrara y así lo hizo entro lo mas rápido que pudo salto unas cuantas cosas y cayo en el beyestadio y milagrosamente pudo frenar

-nada podría haber estado mejor para alguien como tu-_dijo sensualmente_-y es que yo si puedo ver lo que los otros no

-oye!

-eh?-_Jassman volteo al ver a Ale_- ah ya hora su plato-_y comienza a aparecer una arena que parece un campo minado y efectivamente lo era_-esta es una representación de lo que era el campo de concentración Alemán en la época del nazismo, por que esa fatiga?

-eh n.nu no importa quiero comenzar "tener rodilleras bueno las coderas y los guantes estos raros no me darán tanta libertad"

-"no puedo creerlo como lo haces llegaste a tiempo..."-_una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Kai_-"mirate haciéndolo de nuevo"

-es un honor tenerte Alexandra

Esto dejo algo asombrado a Kai nadie por extraño que pareciera pasaba de llamarla Alex o Ale

-pues...-_sonrió débilmente_-aquí sigo-_bien eso molesto a Kai_-que se le hace no?

-eres muy linda, por porque ese cambio?

-ya ves n.n no siempre me podrás ver en uniforme!

Bien esto iba de mal en peor Kai estaba histérico estaba muy enfadado y no sabia porque, si por su fatídica batalla; que para el fue solo una perdida de tiempo, o por que justo ese día que había pasado algo raro la piropeaban y ella se dignaba a sonreír

-"a que se habrá referido ese cretino con lo del cambio? Y que tienen que ver los uniformes?"

-si pero te ves muy linda y más la falda por como la usas...-_dijo algo había en ese tono de voz que a Kai no le agrado_-pero tu nunca te quitas el suéter

-NO ME GUSTA CARGAR!-_dijo en tono un poco agudo y con la voz mas elevada_-ahh tu ganas...

-"que gana?"

-si yo siempre

-¬¬ aja

-que no lo acabo de hacer?

-ash

-eh podemos comenzar?

-si, así le puedo ganar mas rápido-_contesto dejo extrañado al publico el no solía hablar era como Kai no hablaba_-y bien?

-comencemos con el conteo

-me encantas-_dijo en tono divertido_-n.n-_el comentario no le pareció en absoluto a Kai_-eres genial

-ya lo sabia

-y también un engreído

-pero me extrañabas no?

-algo así-_ante el gesto del otro_-bien si, si lo hacia

-ves?-_y este también estaba presenciando como Kai el chico serio cerraba los ojos cruzaba sus brazos y piernas y se veía claramente que estaba ejerciendo mas presión sobre sus brazos y sus manos se veían más blancas de lo acostumbrado-_creo que has logrado derretir el hielo "por tu expresión se que no has entendido"

La batalla estaba siendo divertida para los espectadores sencilla para los combatientes quienes se sonreían entre si cosa que no le agradaba a Kai

-de que te burlas?

-eres muy inocente

-ahh no, no comenzaremos de nuevo

-lo eres

-no!

-si

-no

-que si

-que no!-_y su bestia bit salio a relucir unas hermosas llamas azules y envolvió de una ves por todas el blade del adversario hasta que de pronto se detuvo la gente gritaba no entendían_-chin se me olvido "ahora con eso solo hará un tornado de fuego genial se me tenía que olvidar eso claro así debía de ser... u.ú"

-esto-_y crea una fuerte ventisca que hace que la chica se vaya hacia atrás ve que Kai abre los ojos y lo ve diciéndole lo haces te mato es injusto_-bien resiste eso!

-ahh me quieres matar?

-dejate ya de sutilezas...

-¬¬- _y la batalla comenzó en verdad los ataques eran constantes_-bien

La seriedad en ambos chicos asustaba la chica tenia desventaja pero a quien se el ocurre ir en patines era mas fácil así que el otro por causa de energía liberada te sacara a ti del plato a la personas logrando así que tu perdieras pero ella no ella estaba feliz eso podían verlo algunos pero no sabían el por que ella por fin uso las llamas a su favor creo un enorme torbellino y aquí salía relucir la parte de dúo desastre puesto que al generar tales llamas e incendiar medio estadio provoco que las alarmas contra fuego se encendieran logrando así que cayera agua para controlar el "incendio" y por consecuente mojando a todo el publico si ya Kai los había dejado alterados y con restos de polvo y en algunos casos pedazos de roca incrustados cerca de tu persona esta segunda ducha no les sentaría mal o no? y pronto hubo una gran explosión ella sin lugar a dudas salio volando pero el polvo se disipo pronto así que permitió ver que era ella quien ganaba después cayo pesadamente, o casi pro que en cuanto Claud vio que ella estaba pro caer corrió por ella y la alcanzo a atrapar el mundo estaba consternado por que había hecho eso aquel extraño chico?

-estas bien?

-si claro solo me golpee la espalda la cabeza y au-_el la puso en el suelo_-ah gracias n.n sino esto hubiera sido peor-_golpe bajo para Kai quien solo se fue por unos momentos y desapareció de la vista de muchos_-por que lo hiciste?

-sabes que siempre lo haría

-estas loco

-por ti

El estadio estaba bastante confundido toda la conversación había sido escuchada y vista por muchos

-y ahora me puedes decir por que vienes con patines?

-puedo pero no quiero

Kai estaba muy molesto y solo dijo

-por que se le olvido que hoy jugábamos

Poco a poco todo se iba esclareciendo ya todos habían pasado su sorpresa inicial y es que la verdad esa chica era linda Jassman rompió el encanto y comenzó a animar al publico para ver la tercera ronda

-bien aquí les presento el ultimo plato para estos chicos ahora Miguel Claud Kai Ale pasen al frente –_el piso se abrió y mostró una replica exacta de lo que serian los montes Urales_- aquí es donde batallaran

Bien para unos fue difícil léase Miguel y Ale mientras que Kai solo trataba de matar a Claud

-eres mala para esto

-ahh u.ú yo no estoy loca-_recibe una recia mirada_ _pues el bien había entendido a que ella se refería a entrenar en plena tormenta de nieve_-bien peleo contra este tipo-_dijo algo enfadada_-listo Miguel?

-claro...

Los blades iban y venían luego una fuerte ráfaga de viento trato de desequilibrarlos la nieve avalanchas y todo

-"eso es una avalancha espero Kai no me mate"-_con eso se dirige a una parte muy delicada_-"digo si juego con mi blade... por que no?"-_pronto provoca una avalancha donde el único blade en pie fue el de Kai_-ahh u.ú

-hn

Todos vieron ese final algo extraño ahora los que dejaron de girar tendrían que buscar entre la nieve sus blades cosa graciosa y Ale no hacia nada

-no mojare mis patines!

Con esto Claud Miguel y Jassman cayeron estilo anime

-y como lo recuperaras?

-para algo están los caballeros no?-_dijo en tono de reclamo_-o tengo que hacerlo yo?

Las chicas gritaron en su apoyo diciendo si tiene razón que clase de hombres son que no ayudan a una chica no ven que y miles de frases donde sonó una que decía: no sean como Kai, en definitiva ese no era un buen día para Kai por fin a la chica le dieron su blade

-muchas gracias Miguel n.n-_y de ahí se fue_-chao "ahora a buscar a Kai que no se como regresar"-_pronto lo encontró le estaban entregando el horario de clases que les tocaría por que efectivamente el día de mañana les tocaría asistir_-"ahh u.ú mal plan"

-mi colegio es solo de hombres-_decía fríamente_-

-lo sentimos pero ahí debe de estar

-será la única mujer

-si pero para eso esta usted

-aun así que hay del uniforme?

-ahh solo llámela aquí se tiene uno peor se tiene que ajustar...

-sabia que esto es un desperdicio de dinero?

-ahh ya dejala en paz Kai es su trabajo

-argg

-ahh bien donde tengo que ir?

-por aquí por favor_-y así le probo el uniforme que realmente le quedo grande_-vaya niña pero por que no se arregla?

-otra...

-eso quiere decir que ya le habían dicho eso?

-si-_ante la duda_- Claud Miguel Marahia Kai...

-je_-después de un rato la lista era muy larga_-creo que con eso es suficiente ya quedo

El uniforme para ella seria una falda que llegaba unos veinte o treinta centímetros arriba de la rodilla se ajustaba en la cintura una camisa como la de Kai una corbata y un saco idéntico solo que el de ella llegaba un poco mas abajo y medias de color blanco que llegaban hasta por debajo de las rodillas y ella tendría que buscar los zapatos

-te queda muy bien

-pues... ya que no hay de otra...

Tiempo después sale de ahí con la ropa que traía una pequeña bolsa y eso es todo

-lista, gracias por esperar-_el no respondía_-por que estas tan enojado?

-vamonos...

-si así lo quieres-_y coloco los audífonos de su ipod y comenzó a escuchar música_-"que molesto... amargado ja yo diciéndole así..." quien lo diría decepcionada de mi ídolo-_dijo muy suavemente-_todo es posible en esta vida

-"argg por que tenia que decir eso? Bien ya llegaremos a la mansión"alto

-que paso?

-es el único combate que tenemos?

-eh...

-no lo sabes?

-no

Con Marahia las cosas estaban algo extrañas

-por que hiciste eso?

-hacer que?-_dijo haciéndose la loca_

-abrirle

-pues... "es que al igual que yo necesite de ayuda para saber que te amaba ellos bueno el lo necesita"-_solo se acerca a el y le planta un beso-bueno es hora de mi encuentro-le sonríe y con todo cinismo se va a presentar su batalla_-"yo se que Hiwatari la quiere y ella es una buena chica ja ayer que nos encontramos fue bueno"

**Flash back: **

****

_Se encontraba Marahia con unas cantas decenas de bolsas de ropa en las manos cuando se choca con alguien un chico alto fornido que solo hace pro intimidarla mas y hacer que ella "caiga rendida a sus pies" pero el tipo quería sobrepasarse hasta que_

_-que le pasa esta usted loco o que? Por que no la ayuda a levantar sus cosas en ves de mirarla de aquella forma pervertido-esto lo estaba casi gritando sabia que con la fuerza que ella tenia no seria suficiente si el tipo se ponía loco así que llamo la atención de los demás en el momento exacto en que trataba de sobrepasarse con Marahia-déjela! _

_Mas había tardado ella en decir eso en que la gente estuviera rodeando el tipejo ese y así ella mas tranquila pudo recoger sus cosas _

_-muchas gracias... _

_-no hay de que-dijo una voz dulce-aparte era injusto... _

_-oye creí que eras..._

_-ahh lo que pasa es que me visto así _

_-si ya lo se te vi en el avión ahora que recuerdo... _

_-si? O.o _

_-si eres la novia de Kai _

_-no! O/O yo no soy su novia... aunque claro em encantaría _

_-nunca creí que alguien dijera eso abiertamente digo el es un amargado y es todo un egocéntrico callado amargado lo había dicho? _

_-jeje si creo que si... quieres que te ayude? _

_-claro si no es molestia "es muy agradable pero espera entonces por que Kai no la retiraba de si?" enserio no eres nada de Kai? _

_-no _

_-por que no te quitaba de encima? _

_-ahh-dijo tratando de dar una respuesta hasta que cambio a una seriedad increíble para decir- buena pregunta... _

_-eh n.nu bueno pero pro que no te arreglas entonces? _

_-por que no quiero _

_-"eso suena arrogante pero bueno fue amable aunque ahora sonó Kai u.ú" _

_-lo que pasa es que me visto según em sienta en el día y no he tenido ganas de vestirme lo que se dice-y entrecomillo-bien _

_-por que? _

_-mmm acabo de pasar una faceta algo difícil aparte para que? No quiero que pase eso-señalo la bola de babosos que veían a Marahia con lujuria-eres muy bonita y no estoy de ánimos para recibir piropos o cosas así no se no tengo ánimos de nada de eso, aparte de que creo que en la ropa que traje solo lleve ropa así cómoda... _

_-ya veo pero sigo creyendo que deberías arreglarte... promete que un día nos juntamos para eso va? _

_-claro n.n _

_-si será muy divertido pero tendremos que pasar un día en el centro comercial... _

_-eco creo que por el momento tengo mucha ropa... por que no vemos entre todo lo que tengo? _

_-pero el centro? Es tan pero tan divertido _

_-too much money _

_-__eso__ si... _

_Pasaron así mucho tiempo hablando de lo que harían entre si conociéndose y Marahia descubrió la gran imaginación de su ahora amiga era extraño era la primera chica que ¡beybatallaba con la que se llevaba bien que no se creía y que no le interesaba gustarle a los chicos o vestirse como a ellos les gustaba para poder ponerlos a babear y sobre todo no era infantil en verdad la chica le cayo bien luego llegaron por ella _

_-espera como te llamas que no me has dicho.. _

_-Alexandra n.n nos vemos que Kai esta de malas n.nu _

**fin del flash back **

****

Bien y ahí estaba ella batallando por otro lado Kai ya se encontraba con la chica en su mansión en verdad estaba un poco triste así que decidió que era hora de ir a su cuarto hasta que una voz lo llamo a comer no era la que provocaba un dolor de cabeza tampoco la voz de dulce sino la de su abuelo eso si que era extraño así que mas por inercia que por nada abrió la puerta y ahí lo encontró con ese porte tan imponente esa Mirada tan recia y el ahí desaliñado el cabello revuelto sin zapatos y su ropa algo desacomoda

-que pasa abuelo?

-es hora de cenar (si yo se si no están en un revuelto están cenando o comiendo u.ú)

-_no pudo reprimir su curiosidad_-por que eres así?

-por que a eres mi nieto

-ja-_dijo sarcástico_-eso no pareció importarte hace unos 3 años o cuando yo tenia unos 7 y me torturaban...-_eso le dolió al viejo_-así que no entiendo

-si así lo prefieres

Sin saberlo había cerrado una oportunidad de esclarecer todo con su abuelo aun sin saber como ya estaba a su lado arreglado bajando a cenar donde se encontró con la noticia que solo serian los dos, aunque había que denotar que Roxana se había propuesto el que estos dos se llevaran como era debido que volvieran a ser normales un abuelo y un nieto como cualquiera que se escuchan y tratan de tolerarse que se enfurecen si algo le pasa al otro así que tal ves no seria la ultima ves en que esto comenzara para crear un fuerte lazo

-"y mi dolor de cabeza?"

-ella esta durmiendo-_dijo leyendo pospensamientos de su nieto_-no quiso comer

-mmm-_luego se arrepintió de la falta de educación que había demostrado con esa respuesta pero no hubo reprimenda como hacia unos meses hubiera sucedido_-"ahora que lo pienso mi abuelo nunca me ha obligado a nada bueno lo de black Dranzer pero ahora que lo pienso el nunca me forzó lo vi juro haberlo visto sonreído cuando lo rechace y cuando aquella derrota ahh aunque el si me ha castigado pero como a la gente normal no que en la abadía"

-Kai-_llamo con su seria voz_-"que tanto piensa?" estas bien?

-si-_dijo con cierta timidez y es que se sentía extraño su abuelo se estaba comportando diferente_-esto bien-_y sin saber por que le dedico una pequeña sonrisa_-por que la pregunta?

-estas muy perdido_-vio que las palabras no fueron las mas adecuadas pero es que entre ellos siempre habían sido así y ahora venia a descubrir el por que_-ni siquiera te percataste de que ya te habían servido-_vio como el chico se sentía tonto al no haber notado el hecho tan evidente_-así que siendo eso poco común en ti...

Dejo el contexto al aire Kai se sentía extrañamente bien quizá ese día no seria tan malo la noche paso rápido ellos dos estuvieron hablando pro largo rato y eso realmente parecía increíble pero pronto Voltaire le llamo la atención muy seriamente a Kai este sintió el miedo infundado en la abadía ahí le habían hecho creer que su abuelo era el que decía todas esas atrocidades este se dio cuenta y medio rió

-jaja Kai te tienes que ir a dormir

-pero yo puedo estar despierto mas tiempo

Bien era muy raro que el discutiera por estar mas tiempo con su abuelo y que el lo regañara por algo como eso

-Kai mañana tienes que estudiar, no quiero que llegues tarde...

-si me puedo levantar solo!-_exclamo un poco indignado_-hn u.ú

-claro como cuando por azres del destino tu maestro falto y estuve en dirección no?

-bien-_dijo con una ligera sonrisa que provoco en su abuelo una gran felicidad_-tu ganas em voy a dormir buenas noches "creo que se me pego la manía de mi dolor de cabeza..."

El día termino como era de esperarse y por primera ves en mucho tiempo ese par se encontraba bien y descanaron como era debido y al día siguiente el se encontraba ahí en su cuarto era cierto se había desacostumbrado a madrugar no entendía por que solo deseaba poder dormir aunque también extrañaba algo...

-"bien estúpida subconciencia antes de que me comiences a molestar lo admito me gustaría dormir con ella otra ves/ yo no había dicho nada ¬¬ U/ pero siempre terminas obligándome a ver eso así que se feliz"-_ya había terminado de vestirse listo para salir cerro su cuarto comenzó a bajar hasta que por fin vio el por que Claud decía lo del uniforme-_ cielos"después de todo...si es..."

-Kai que vas a desayunar?

-lo que sea

-y usted jovencita?

-ahh café con leche y pan

-eso es todo? O.O?

-si...-_ve como los otros dos la miran con severidad_-o lo que usted vea no soy ingeniosa con eso de que voy a comer...

-bien pronto le traigo su desayuno, espero el guste lo mismo que al niño-_Kai solo volteo el rostro_-ya vengo

-que tanto ves?

-ese retrato-_y señalo el de su madre_-...

-ahh-_dijo algo avergonzada_-"como el se estaría fijando en mi?"

-te vas a terminar enfermando_-dijo cuando ya estaba sentado_-"tiene el cabello mojado que nunca se lo seca?"

Llegaron pronto a la escuela donde la chica se sintió algo extraña al entrar junto a Kai solo pudo acercarse mas a el, sentía la mirada de todos sobre ella y como no si era al única chica

-"si es por eso soy la única chica que ven... por que mas seria?"-_y siguió su paso su mirada iba perdida hasta que lo inevitable paso choco con alguien_-au "lo que me faltaba"

-estas bien?

-si-_dijo de mala gana se levanto recogió sus cosas_-mientras mi preciada vida este bien considerate con vida-_eran de los pocos murmullos que se escuchaban_-ahh-_vio que estaba bien su ipod_-ehh hola perdón y adiós-_dijo cuando acomodo su falda y salio corriendo en busca de Kai quien se había molestado y retirado de ahí_-diablos...

-que pasa? Linda

-eh? O/o lo que pasa es que el se fue

-quien?

-un menso...

-Hiwatari?

-eh como lo sabes?

-es el único que no reconocería tanta belleza teniéndola ante sus ojos

-jaja si que me haces reír... aprovechando... tu sabes donde es esto?

-si

-como te llamas? "aun sabiendo que no te llamare pro tu nombre... x"

Así fue como Brandom comenzó a hablar con ella pro fin llegaron al aula pero tarde y descubrieron que estaban llamándole la atención a Kai quien solo quería darse un tiro como se le pudo olvidar el mendigo trabajo?

-oh ups-_la chica puso su mochila en el escritorio del profesor y saco de ahí una carpeta negra con todos los datos de Kai como los saco ni ella lo sabia y el trabajo impecable que el chico debió de entregar_-lo lamento es que no encontraba el salón y yo tenia su trabajo

-"pero yo no lo hice o pro lo menos completo..."-_pensó al ver su memoria USB_-"ah"

-bien siéntese con el joven Hiwatari que se supone debió hacerse cargo de usted

-ahh eso es que me llamaron y a el lo mandaron a que viniera a clases

La mayoría se preguntaba el por que lo ayudaba pro que era obvio que eso no había pasado o eso creían los mas perspicaces del lugar y en si la mayoría una chica como esa defendiendo a un tipo como ese no podría mentir o si? Por Kai? Dios no, no quedaba si era cierto sabían que el bicolor tenia mucho pegue pero todo cambiaria cuando estuvieran con el y ella ya había convivido con el pronto se hizo varios amigos aunque esto no evitaba el que escuchara su música ignorara a algunos estuviera pendiente de Kai que ese día le pareció lindo si comenzaba a ser ella y por que no? en Rusia haría algo fuera de lugar según sus tendencias o eso esperaba ahora cambiaria o eso creí el día pasaba y Kai era mas frío mas distante más como al inicio y todos la rodeaban ella estaba algo harta bueno no ya no sabia ni que pasaba

* * *

bueno eso fue todo ojala dejen reviews n.n 


	17. Torneo y una Sorpresa

T: hola ya que habiamos desaparecido por un tiempo

S: nos parecio una buena idea regresar para el momento del baile

R: asi que yo mientras me quedo con ella y ya ellos explican- y Rei se va con Tani y la abraza-verdad?

T: bien... eh no ¬¬... este es la final del torneo no esta muy especificada ni detallada

K: tambien hay sorpresas

B: no muy agradables

S: para ninguno de ustedes cuatro n.n

A: si ni que lo digas de antemano gracias por leer

K: y ahora aquí el fict

* * *

**Torneo y una Sorpresa**

Tiempo había pasado ya era increíble de que ya se encontraran en la final y los equipos por fin se habían reunido todos se encontraban ahí en aquel estadio que bien parecía un coliseo romano solo que con techo y moderno allí se encontraba ella Kai siempre le decía lo mismo a veces se hartaba de que el estuviera repitiendo lo mismo pero si ella quería vestirse así lo haría por que quería aparte no se iba a dejar con su ombliguera de manga sisa su pantalón a la cadera con ese frío tan tenaz! Y es que lo que Kai no sabia era eso que si se había vestido bien solo que encima de eso puso una blusita holgada luego un tipo suéter de manga larga o algo parecido a ello y finalmente una camiseta enorme que llegaba hasta medio muslo un suspiro salio de su boca a la par que se recargaba en uno de los soportes y se dejaba deslizar hasta llegara al piso de seguro Kai la regañaría a su manera pero lo haría...

-hn que fastidio hay mucha gente

A lo lejos o no tan lejos escuchaba como Kai traía a sus compañeros de equipo ellos que la habían visto ya se desilusionaron y es que viendo a Danna esperaban algo mejor que una chica mal arreglada que no lucia linda que estaba sentada en medio del estadio recargada en un soporte aparte aun no superaban el hecho de que haya prácticamente ganado en contra de Kai de pronto vieron como ella se levanto ayudada por Claud a quien tomo prestado como perchero

-ahh que bueno que estas aquí... ya me dio calor y tu serás una buena persona y me ayudaras a buscar donde es que puedo dejar todas mis cosas es que

-Kai te dejo esperándolo y ya te aburriste?

-aja-_dijo mientras se quitaba aquella blusa holgada la ultima para quedar con la ajustada ombliguera_-listo-_y Claud la miro_-mmm este-_y le quito su chaqueta_-así esta mejor n.n gracias...

-jaja

En eso Tyson, Max, Rei y Kai ya habían llegado y el ultimo solo espeto

-tu equipo esta aya-_dijo a modo de correrlo_-"y que espera para alejarse?"- _en eso siente que el otro le da una montaña de cosas léase la blusa holgada el tipo suetercito y la mega blusa_-todo esto traías?

-tenía frío...-_dijo con algo de vergüenza y defendiéndose a la vez_-no puedes negarlo fuera si hace frío... DANNA!-_y los dejo ahí botados con sus cosas y llego donde ella se vieron se abrazaron dieron vueltas saltos gritos saludos y después bien felices platicando ignorando a los dos rusos hasta que Alexa se dio cuenta y se disculpo y presento_-hola una disculpa soy Alexandra soy la prima de ella y hacia un año no nos veíamos n.nu así que pues ustedes entienden un placer-_extendió su mano y por extraño que pareciera los chicos la aceptaron gustosos al igual que el saludo de beso que ella les dio_-wow es genial poder conocerlos no Dannita?

-que crees que es lo que digo yo son estupendos!-_los chicos se ruborizaron un poco ye s que no salían decir ese tipo de cosas enfrente de ellos y tan tranquilos naturales y sinceros halagos_-ahh peor bien no nos deben ver con ellos ya sabes su reputación y aparte de todo la gente... que molestia no? bueno Tala-_lo abrazo muy efusiva la niña y le dio un beso_-nos vemos al rato que les ganemos! Verdad Jo Ale?

-si "bien creo que se llevaron muy bien"n.n "wow hacia tiempo no sonreía así y es que a los dos los adora..."

Esto llamo mucho la atención de los BladeBreakers y mas el gesto que tenia Kai quien se notaba a leguas que no le agradaba claro solo para ellos que lo conocían léase Max y tal vez el tan radicalmente cambiado Rei quien veía rencorosamente su celular así que a el lo podemos descartar y pues Tyson extrañamente estaba serio sin sonrisa sin estar saludando a medio mundo o atacando cruelmente la comida solo ahí parado viendo a la nada

-que pasa Kai?

-nada

-aja y por eso respondes la pregunta no?-_así Kai se vio descubierto_-oye espera no te vayas! Ella...

-no voy a estar cargando esto por todo el estadio

-bien quieres que te acompañe

-en realidad yo debería de ir-_intervino una voz femenina rápidamente reconocida_-pero no se donde pueda guardar todo...

-vamos...

-ahh u.ú vienes Danna?

-si... y jugamos un rato no?

-no puedo...

-NO! Hoy no!

-pero no he avanzado nada...

-pero hoy no. Quede demasiado traumada con el Padrino!

-jaja si

Los otros dos chicos solo estaban ahí escuchando algo desinteresados y Max se perdía en sus memorias sus anhelos recordaba a aquella chica que conoció que tonto ilusionarse con una chica que estaba a kilómetros de el y que probablemente nunca vería Mónica así se llamaba pero el cambio su cuenta "murió" y ya no pudo recuperar su contacto y al parecer ella lo olvido...

-"increíble que aun la recuerde... es absurdo y lo peor es que cuando no tuve noticias suyas me puse mal ahora resignación no se es raro mucho en verdad todos están raros comenzando en Rei y terminando en Kai luego Tyson... Tyson serio! Dios esto da miedo este torneo nos ha cambiado y bien acepto que ninguno de nosotros ha aceptado a la chica Alexandra aunque estuvimos con sus amigos... y es raro y Rei y esa chica ella hacia todo por que el sonriera mas le daba cartas poemas lo llevaba de un lugar a otro y el tampoco se quedaba atrás y parecía adivinar todo lo que el sentía como Mónica la extraño me encantaría poder tener contacto con ella yo he escuchado a mi padre que desea mudarse a América no a estados unidos sino que a la parte latina hn seria divertido... como sea"

El tiempo pasaba y los BladeBreakers se iban familiarizando con la chica la cual no era mala según lo que pudieron ver pero aun no les agradaba ella pues no le importaba y en una ocasión sin querer iba como siempre vagando por ahí y vio a alguien conocido le llego pro atrás y lo asusto y cuando vio de que se trataba de Tyson se sonrojo y se disculpo pues si había hecho que el chico gritase lo que llamo la atención de los demás y los hizo reír mientras ella le decía "lo siento lo siento te confundí y es que... " y todos reían por fin habían salido de su "habitación" (como en el G Rev. que tienen una tipo habitación donde ven por tele los encuentros) aunque en definitiva la chaqueta que traía se les hacia conocida pero no dijeron nada pronto como cosa extraña la chica se perdió junto con su prima y ahí tenían a los cuatro chicos en busca de las dos chicas

-y se quejan de mi!-_decía Tyson_-yo no me pierdo así!

-jaja pero eso si no hay que negar que es divertido-_añadió Rei_

-si jaja no me divertía así desde hace tiempo y mas cuando Kai las regaña ellas ponen una cara y el les sigue gritando y después las defendemos y Kai nos grita a nosotros u.ú

-ahh claro pero si fuera yo? A la segunda ves me hubieran matado!

-Tyson no te quejes aparte solo van tres veces y con esta cuatro n.nu

-cállense y miren eso-_Kai les señalo donde las dos chicas se encontraban_-argg-_y comenzó a farfullar cientos de cosas que denotaban enojo_-vamos

-si-dijo Rei de modo seguro Max le siguió con un gesto de molestia-...

-"como se atreven a meterse con nuestras compañeras de equipo"-_pensó el rubio_

-"claro tenia que ser Jonny"-_razono con enfado Tyson mientras Kai se limitaba a tener un aura de furia_-nunca había visto tan molesto a Kai

-YA ALEJATE!-_dijo Alexa_

-DAS "miedo chin no eso no"-_dijo Danna_

-REPULCION-_completo Monick que su voz al ser escuchada pro los de su equipo se acercaron con la misma cara que traían los BladeBreakers_-aléjate!

-pero si no he hecho nada-y se acercaba mas aun a las chicas-o si?

-largate-_dijo Kai con una voz que hizo temblar al mismísimo Jonny McGregor_-que esperas?

-solo un beso de ellas-_ante la vista de todos esos chicos rodeándole y sus caras de pocos amigos_-bien como sea-_se acerco a las chicas y les dijo_-nos vemos pronto... jaja

-que pesado u.ú-dijo Danna

-estas bien?-_pregunto Tala_-...

-si

En definitiva el mundo se estaba volviendo loco no adivinarían cuales fueron los cinco equipos que pasaron uno fueron los BladeBreakers los otros los Neo Borg o como gusten llamarlos en esta ocasión los "Tigres Blancos" el Batallón Bartez y por ultimo y nada esperado la Dinastía F.

Y como realmente no tengo ganas de decir que paso ni detallar las batallas ni los platos ni nada por el estilo solo diré que los finalistas fueron los dos primeros equipos que la Dinastía F quedo en tercer lugar y que Kirla fue una gran estrella que llamo mucho la atención su hermoso cabello color morado elefante no permitía que nadie la dejara pasar desapercibida y de ahí seguíamos con los tigres blancos que mostraron un gran desempeño y los Magestic que permitieron que les ganaran con tal de que Jonny aprendiera la lección léase habían hecho una apuesta o algo pro el estilo Jonny apostó una gran cantidad a que pasaba y debido al descaro que tuvo con las chicas los demás le hicieron pagar caro y para esto que lo había vencido un suplente que en muchos aspectos se parecía a una chica que desquiciaba a nuestro querido Hiwatari

- hey chica-llamando la atención de Ale-ven

- esta bien de que me digan loca pero no soy retrasada

- mira no te voy a hacer nada-_ante la incredulidad de la chica_-lo juro es mi palabra

-bien te creo que quieres?

- directo al grano

-por supuesto ahora habla me quiero ir

En eso un anuncio se hace presente y obviamente Jassman lo daría

A TODOS LO BEYLUCHADORES SE LES INFORMA QUE SE HARÁ UNA GRAN CENA BAILE EN HONOR AL FIN DEL TORNEO DEL CUAL SALIERON VICTORIOSOS LOS BLADEBREAKERS QUIENES SE IRAN DE VIAJE A LA PLAYA QUE ELLOS ELIJAN-ante la mirada fea y macabra de muchos beyluchadores apuntándole con su blade para que callara prosiguió-ehh este DECÍA QUE SE HARÁ UNA GRAN CELEBRACIÓN DONDE IRAN TODOS AQUELLOS EQUIPOS ALTAMENTE RECONOCIDOS Y QUE PRO RAZONES CIRCUNSTANCIALES NO PUDIERON PASAR A LA FINAL... TODOS QUEDAN INVITADOS PREPAREN SUS TRAJES DE GALA CHICOS Y BUSQUEN PAREJA DE UNA VES Y CHICAS HAY ALREDEDOR DE UNOS 5 CENTROS COMERCIALES CERCA-y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar ellas ya se habían esfumado dejando a todos los hicos con la boca abierta-ehh-con cara de frustración y rendimiento-dejémoslo así (XD chiste para colombianos y DEJE ASÍ XD!)-ahora se ve a un Jassman decaído caminando mejor dicho arrastrando los pies por todo el estadio-y no olviden decirle a las chicas... tengo una mejor idea las chicas no pueden asistir si no tienen boleto a cada uno de ustedes se le darán dos boletos y para poder ir y antes de que alguno se queje ahí es donde se les pagara-esto lo dijo por gente que como Kai iba a decir no voy-y se harán las menciones y todo eso así que busquen pareja ya!

(como son muchos beyluchadores pondré sus iniciales)

M: no puedo creer lo rápidas que son

S: bueno de Ekatrina no lo dudo cuando se trata de comprar

T: da miedo

B: no te quejes tu eres igual...

K: bueno es cierto que se tarda pero no mucho

M:-_entrando miguel en la conversación_- no creí que Matilda pudiera correr tan rápido...-_dijo asombrado_

B: yo dudo que encuentren un centro comercial como lo harán?-_dijo simplonamente con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza_-...

R: bien son mujeres huelen los centro comerciales...

J: y no es que me queje tanto de ellas Oliver es peor

O: no te metas conmigo!

E: no es tan malo tiene muchas recompensas acompañarlas-_dijo con una perversa sonrisa_-no creen?

C: claro un lindo trasero como el de Alexandra cielos...

R: ahora que lo dices si esta muy bien...

K: si y después los cerdos vuelan no?

Un rato después Spencer hace el comentario que desde hacia siglos tenia pendiente

S: hey yo no sabia que Mónica también fuera igual de apasionada a la ropa

-_coro general_-SON MUJERES AMAN LA ROPA ¬¬ u

M: "Mónica no será? Bien hay miles de Monicas por que tienes que ser la que tanto me gusta?"

Y así comenzó toda una disputa de ver que chica tena el mejor trasero el mejor cuerpo la cara mas bonita la mas sexy la mas tierna... e infinidad de cosas mas mientras que las chicas se perdían juntas en un centro comercial viendo diversos vestidos agradecían de corazón que el señor Dickenson hubiera llevado a todos los equipos a ver la final así abrían diversas opiniones y es que en un centro comercial con ropa y accesorios no hay enemigos solo opiniones y ver quien es el mejor (si lo preguntan no soy así pero no puedo evitar ver la ropa -)

K: hey tu Mónica que color será tu vestido?

M: yo quiero uno color durazno...

A: yo quiero uno azul de corcet! Que sea tipo princesa de cuento edad media misterio magia! O ...

-_todas las demás menos Danna_- es una cena baile no un baile de disfraces

A: ¬¬ me puedo vestir como quiera ya verán cuando vea el vestido que quiero...! lo verán!

Y la tiraron de a loca ella suspiro y continuaron con sus compras en eso Kirla llama a Alexandra

K: hey tu Ale! Ven

A: que paso hermana de Isaac?

K: ¬¬ me llamo Kirla

A: como sea...

K:-_en son de venganza_-no que tu querías algo como esto?-_y saco un hermoso vestido como el que la chica deseaba encontrar_-no o si?

A: si yo lo quiero!

K: lastima es mío jaja

D: vamos encontraremos uno mejor-_dijo con rencor_

K: están locas? Yo no me pondré esto toma lo encontré pro casualidad pero es según tu descripción así que ten

E: miren chicas que piensan de esto?-_en sus manos tenia un vestido con un escote en la espalda y muy cubierto por la parte delantera pero unas aberturas coquetas tenia para poder llamar la atención_-que tal esta? Bueno este es rojo pero...

J: por que no te lo pruebas Emmily?

E:-_esperando el asentimiento de las otras tres chicas entro al vestidos a probárselo_-fue una excelente idea dividirnos en grupos de cinco no?

M: en verdad que si... y hablando de eso-_vio un vestido muy lindo que tenia una caída espectacular que en si te hacia recordar a la sirenita puesto que en la parte superior tenia arreglado de tal forma que parecían conchas o algo así de tela suave y solo en ese lugar se ajustaba a la perfección de resto era una caída libre y seductora y en un color coral que se iba degradando hasta casi tornar blanco_-wow

Y para Julia fue un vestido entallado y en la parte inferior tenia varios holanes como una española ja como lo que era

D: miren lo que encontré-_dice al mostrar un vestido __largo que terminaba en diagonal en color azul y con tiritas delgaditas y un velito para ponérselo en los hombros un bolsito chiquito igualmente azul_-yo hasta accesorios encontré n.n-_dijo con una excelsa sonrisa en su rostro_-no es genial?

Pronto todas las chicas ya se encontraban reunidas en un grandioso hotel muy lujoso por cierto y para la final a petición de muchos beyluchadores habían llevado a las chicas novias suyas y cosas por el estilo hermanas amigas o amigos etc así que si todos tenían pareja ahora estaban Bryan y Tala discutiendo quien llevaría a Danna

B: yo la llevare!

T: no yo lo hare!

A: que hacen?

B: yo la llevo!  
T: yo lo hare! ¬¬

Y una voz se hizo presente

D: hola que creen! o!

B: te queria invitar-y saco su boleto

D: te adoro era lo que necesitaba puedes ir con Yura n.n gracias-y le da un beso y se va-gracias!  
A: eh n.nu creo que me tengo que ir...

B: ahh no ¬¬

T: tu!  
A: yo n.n-dijo toda inocente-que hice?

B: es tu prima ¬¬

A: si?-dijo con tono dulzon e inofensivo

T: KAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!

K: ·$·"$·"-_iba diciendo por lo bajo_-hn por lo menos ustedes dos iran juntos-_dijo resignándose_

A: que pasa?

J: para ir al baile tienen que tener un boleto por pareja y los hombres smos los que lo tenemos...

M: si ellos lo tienen amiga y...

A: que Monick?-dijo con temor-que sucede?

M: y Kai es el único que queda con boleto...

T: y es la condición para entrar...

R: es que ustedes se fueron muy rapido-dijo mientras abrazaba a su novia-que?-dijo al sentir todas las miradas sobre el  
A: tu ya se con quien vas ¬¬ U-dijo mientras veia a Tania-pero tu?

M: n.n-con una enorme sonrisa-esa es la mejor parte de todo!

A: que?

M: me voy a ir con Max!

A: O.O?

M: je es que resulta que el era mi novio cyber... pero tu sabes lo que paso u.u

M: y cuando se fueron... Spencer la nombro

S: y asi fue como el se entero de ella y la pidio

A: dejen ver si entiendo ustedes hicieron todo para que nosotras no pudiéramos ir con nadie mas que con quien no los pedia? ... u.ú

B: de cierto modo...  
T: si  
K: pero nosotros quedamos excluidos  
R: ahh si eso se debió a que ellos no hablaban así que todos escogimos...

O: y nosotros decidimos de que uno de es par-señalando a Bryan y Tala-invitaría a Danna

E: y Kai dijo que si ellos iban juntos iria con quien nosotros eligiéramos

M (Miguel): asi que tomando en cuenta lo bien que se llevan y todo lo que piensan el uno del otro...

M (Max): y tu fuiste la elegida n.nu

A: y yo tengo que aceptar por que?

T: simple amiga por que tu quieres ir compraste el vestido y no lo dejaras ahí votado solo por que estas obligada a ir con el n.n  
A: gracias amiga ¬¬U

K: no te quejes que a mime fue peor mira que ir contigo...

A: cállate ya veras- _y le aventó un florero a la cara y se fue muy molesta_-los odio

D: lo hice bien? ... n.n

R: perfecto Danna

B: así que tu ¬¬

D: yo que? No hice nada n.n

T: claro mas que

D: es que mira que Claud me invito y tu sabes n.nu después de todo fue su culpa-_y se escapo junto con todas las chicas-_después de todo la venganza es dulce n.n-_sonrió maliciosa_

T: aparte a ella no le desagradara del todo

M: por favor la idea siquiera le molesta

K: genial...

S: y ahora que?

K: "excusa?" me molesta

S: y?

K: nunca se arregla

S: que pena

K: argg

S: bueno pero tu si lo puedes hacer...

B: digo el que ella no lo haga-_dijo dudoso_-pero si se veía muy bien hoy...

T: y al inicio del torneo

E: y cuando apareció mojada...

O: ¬¬ eso no viene al caso

E: pero se veía bien...

K: bien entendí... pero no haré nada que ellos no hagan-señalando a Bryan y Tala

Todos habían notado que Kai se sentía atraído pro la chica quedo demostrado el día de la final así que entre todos hicieron complot para juntarlos y ahora Tala y Bryan serian los paganos mira que después de todo no se divertirían tanto y en eso Tala y Bryan se voltearon a ver

T: te gusta bailar?-_dijo sarcástico sabia lo que eso significaba para Hiwatari_

B: si es muy divertido... pero tengo mucha energía...

Un baldado de agua fría pareció haberle caído a Kai conocía a ese par y mientras se tratara de verlo humillado o una mala pasada y fuera inofensivo o entre comillas hacían todo hasta lo imposible como llevarse bien

K: por que a mi?

_R: por que te quieren hijo por eso y esto me ayuda a mi mucho en mi labor fue una excelente idea lo del baile n.n soy genial n.n_

K: primero en la escuela luego en la casa después el torneo en el lugar prohibido en todos lados siempre ella .

T: no te quejes mira que yo me quejaba de Hilary...-_dijo Tyson que en todo ese tiempo no había abierto el pico_

K: NI LO PIENSES!

T: pero mira que con eso de la distancia...

Y así salió un malhumorado Hiwatari y un murmullo general se armo en el cual se escuchaba claramente

... Si que ha cambiado ...

O: bueno pero según lo que el dice no le gusta que no se arregle no?

T:-el chico pelirrojo-ese es su pretexto

O: oh perfecto quitaremos su pretexto por esta cena...

E: quiere decir que te encargaras de ella?

O: si pero hay que ver que escogió de vestido y todo eso...

* * *

K: bien por fin termina mi tortura

M: de hecho apenas comienza verdad Maxie?

M: jeje ella tiene razón ñ.ñu

A: ahh no... no me digas que! O.O no son tan malos o si?

B: te juro que si... nos amenazaron...

T(Tala): pro lo menos lo haremos lo mas divertido posible

T: bien pero mi Rei es genial y fue una excelente idea esa n.n

R: pues si

A/K/B/T: ASI QUE FUISTE TU! ¬¬

R: hey no soy el único culpable... pronto verán quien mas fue y que paso ñ.ñu así que dejen review n.nu


	18. La CenaBaile

Bien ahí estaban ellos, cada quien en su propio cuarto. Distantes de este mundo, pero con muchas coincidencias.

Ella sentada en el piso recargada en la cama; el en la misma postura, apenas lanzaba el blade, ella ya lo tenia paseando por todo su cuerpo, y el comenzaba con aquella extraña acción. Ambos estaban ahí, distraídos, pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, y a un mismo tiempo un suspiro se escucho salir de ambas bocas.

-ahh por que a mi?-y nuevamente decidieron cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de la sensación de sus blades recorriendo sus cuerpos-aahhh u.ú

Por su lado, Kai estaba ahí hasta que se detuvo un momento a pensar, realmente el no solía ser así, pensando solo en ella, y todo lo que le había pasado con ella, y en el colegio lo perseguida que era, pero ella siempre buscaba estar con el, y ponía el pretexto de _es que me agrada mas estar contigo_ desde ese momento todo en su relación se acentuó

-Momento O.O relación? "bueno si es que siempre nos toca estar juntos, a veces nos tocaba compartir cuarto, o casi, o algo así. Ella me ayudo con mi trabajo, pero también me empapo con globos de agua, o cuando yo la tire y cayo en un charco de lodo. Fue sin querer! o cuando tinta voladora fue a dar a mi cara y había sido de su pluma... o cuando nos enfadamos. Estábamos en el mismo salón, y a la salida ella me aventó una de las bancas, obstruyendo el paso, y... oye pero si que es fuerte la chica! o cuando comenzaba a molestar, luego comenzamos con otras cosas, hasta terminar aventándonos de todo... y se ha estado acentuando todo esto y bueno"-_en eso la puerta se escucha, y el sin saber por que, o mas bien inconscientemente dijo_-adelante esta abierto "y bien ella siempre tocaba la puerta, y terminábamos haciendo los trabajos, y nos gritábamos un poco, y cuando ella no entendía recuerdo esa vez que comenzó a picarme..."

-Kai! Que haces?

-juego con mi blade ahh-_dijo lo ultimo como para recapitular que estaba pensando_-"si recuerdo cuando una vez entre a su cuarto, ella estaba sentada en el piso y su blade estaba recorriendo sus hombros"-_en eso Kai se levanta de golpe_-O.O!-_y su blade pasa directo a su mano_-que haces aquí Rei?-_dijo muy frío_

-pues venia a ver, si querías ir a buscar el traje...-_y Kai alzo una de sus cejas_- y que estabas haciendo? O.o?

-nada que te importe-_y lo saco del cuarto, lo empujo fuera, y le cerro la puerta en las narices_

En otra puerta, y para ser precisos la de enfrente... resumámoslo en que Rei y Tania terminaron chocando espaldas, y dentro de las habitaciones se escuchaba un

-POR QUE NO ME DEJAN EN PAZ!

Pero Esto no se quedaría así, por lo tanto pronto se vieron obligados a abrir las puertas de sus respectivos cuartos

-que?-_dijeron ambos a la par y se vieron_-

-"desde cuando nos llevamos así?"-_y ella lo miro con duda pronto le sonrió_-haré lo que ustedes quieran -_dijo hablándole a los diez ahí presentes cinco chicas y cinco chicos_- pero quiero que nos dejen en paz por una hora-_luego ante la cara de los otros ante el déjennos... **ese nos**_-si, por que si están enfrente, los escucho, y quiero ser feliz-_dijo sarcástica_-por lo menos por una hora-_espero unos momentos_-están de acuerdo? que bien, me alegra-_y junto con Kai corrió a los demás pronto terminaron suspirando y ella se recargo en el hombro de el_-desde cuando nos llevamos mal? Eh?

-pues no, no llevamos mal, mal, mal o si?-_pregunto mientras le cedía el paso a su habitación para después entrar el_- es solo que es agradable no?-_dijo con duda, no sabia realmente el por que, y sintió como un cuerpo se juntaba al suyo, era ella. Se tenso por unos momentos, y después la pudo abrazar con tranquilidad, y al momento de hacerlo se gano un beso_-eres especial...

-si ya se, no tienes que cambiar las palabras. Ibas a decir rara u.ú-_y se deshizo del único brazo que ahora la rodeaba dándose la vuelta y logro ver una marca en el brazo_-OH lo siento, esa vez fue mi culpa u.u

-no te apures... en verdad no querías hacerlo? O.o?

-NO!

**Flashback: **

****

_Se encontraba ella en su habitación, al lado de la de Kai; su ídolo. Ella siempre lo había admirado, idolatrado, y demás. Llego al punto de la obsesión, pero después solo fue admiración, deseo algo extraño, y se concentro en su propio blade. Ahora estaba ahí reflexionando como diablos era que había terminado ahí, y para relajarse había lanzado su blade para que este recorriera todo su cuerpo, se encontraba sentada en el suelo sin recargarse en ningún lugar cuando la puerta se abre, y su blade sale disparado hacia la puerta dejando una marca en esta _

_-ups _

_-acaso me quieres matar!-dijo "enojado" _

_-no, pero es que-dijo así como tratando de explicar-fue tu culpa-dijo ya con seguridad _

_-ahora es mi culpa no? _

_-si _

_-y por que? _

_-por que estaba "pensando en ti, en como mis sueños se hacen realidad, lo patética que en ocasiones resulta mi vida"-el silencio se prolongaba y el blade regreso a donde estaba y recorrió los brazos de la chica que ahora recargaba su peso en estos y el blade ascendió por estos con cuidado suave sin lastimarla-... _

_-por que estabas que?- harto de no terminar de escuchar la explicación abrió los ojos para ver eso-como haces eso? y de nuevo el blade salió disparado, bueno se retiro de ella rápido sin lastimarla-ah? _

_-ahh lo siento es que me distraje, ahh-al verlo supo-lo que pasa es que a mi me relaja sentir mi blade recorrer mi cuerpo-Kai se quedo pensando en las palabras-si se siente bien no quieres intentar? _

_-ah-y no termino de responder cuando ya lo jalaban y estaba sentado- que vas a hacer? _

_-Que sientas lo bien que se siente n.n _

_-o/o "genial y ahora mal pienso u.ú" _

_-quédate quieto, bueno ya lo estas n.nu-y así dejo que su blade subiera por todo el cuerpo de su amigo su espalda sus brazos su cuello descendiendo a los brazos-"esta sonriendo" _

_En eso alguien abre la puerta era el abuelo del chico, la chica rompe el enlace, y el blade sale despedido, y corta el brazo del chico. Era un blade obvio su punta, era punzo cortante, todo fue reacción en cadena, ella voltea, el se da cuenta que están los dos muy cerca, luego ve un blade entiende, Kai sentado, desprende un quejido ahogado; ella gira, lo ve, lo toma. Casi se lo lleva arrastrando, se dirige al baño, el abuelo al verla preocupada se preocupa, por la reacción que ella tuvo; Kai tenia una herida en su brazo, de la cual brotaba sangre, bien por lo menos era el lado izquierdo _

_-donde, donde esta? _

_-que? _

_-el botiquín! _

_-mi abuelo! _

_-no el botiquín _

Fin del Flashback

****

-por lo menos fue del brazo izquierdo-_dijo restándole importancia mientras veía lo que aun persistía de la herida_-ya esta sanando

-ah lo siento, fue sin querer

-lo se y ya me pegaste tu manía ¬¬ U

-je n.nu no puedes negar que se siente bien o no?

-si no lo niego es relajante

-yo lo disfruto mucho

-igual yo y prefiero en privado

-si, si no se te quedan viendo como bicho raro

Afuera

-no puedo creerlo!

-que pasa Julia?

-se acuestan lo disfrutan en privado

Ahí estaban los dos Demolition Boys junto con tres chicas, y Claud escuchando y todos mal pensando

Dentro...

-aparte así practicamos

-si y resulta muy útil

-sep interesante

-te sirve para perfeccionar

Bien involuntariamente habían entrado a una discusión para ver quien ganaba así que seguían así y pronto la chica ya estaba cerca de la puerta la abre y Kai alcanza a atraparla y jalarla mientras todos esos caen en el piso de la habitación

-gracias por eso te quiero-_dijo mientras suspiraba desganada_-bueno en fin

-aja solo así me quieres no? ¬.¬

-bueno pero soy genial o no?

-par de pervertidos!

-depravados

-mentirosos

Los dos los ignoraban

-fue buena mi idea no es genial jugar así con el blade?

-pues si pero a veces es peligroso-_y así pasaron por encima de los 6 chicos ahí tirados_-en fin iras?

-si iré quiero ir, tengo muchas ganas

-ahh u.ú yo no quiero

-bueno no te apures me llevas entramos y te vas ya veré yo con quien bailo el chiste es entrar-_así ella entra en su habitación_-si pero bueno ahora a arreglarme ya paso la hora... así que ah!

Gritó la chica al ver a Oliver en su cuarto junto con algunas chicas y Enrique-Kai se preocupa pero pronto el también es capturado y Rei se lo lleva junto con unas chicas a comprar lo que se iba a poner en verdad todos se divertían torturándolos incluso Bryan Danna y todos en si...

-que hacen ustedes aquí?

-bien venimos a ver que compraste de vestido, y arreglarte así Kai no tendrá de que quejarse pero por lo visto no tiene quejas contigo-_rió jocosa y elegantemente_-solo quiere pretextos

-o.o? de que hablas Oliver?

-de que te vamos a arreglar-_en eso los chicos salen un momento ahora cada vez faltaba menos tiempo para el baile_-no tenemos mucho tiempo

-pero ustedes...

-nada

Ahora ella se encontraba siendo vestida por esas chicas una ves con el vestido puesto

-wow pero que envidia tienes una cintura muy pequeña-_dijo Julia_-je pero te ves muy linda así...

-por que no usas eso?-_dijo Matilda_

-pues generalmente uso ombligueras pero no me matare de frío aquí u.ú

Ella se veía estupenda, el color del vestido permitía que su tono de piel saliera mas a relucir, el corsé se ajustaba a su cuerpo, y permitía que su estrecha cintura se distinguiera, y ayudaba a que se moldeara aun mas su figura, el largo era el indicado parecía princesa de cuento de hadas, las mangas eran transparentes y llegaban mas abajo de sus manos pero tenia una abertura muy llamativa y bien definida, los chicos pronto entraron y se preguntaron porque no la habían invitado. Pero unos cuantos mas se quedarían y a mi no me dejaron, ahora su cabello su maquillaje y accesorios la ducha le había sentado bien

-ahh-_suspiro_-bueno ya estoy vestida bañada y ya me pueden dejar?

-pues...

Escucho la voz de Oliver, quien pronto comenzó a maquillarla peinarla y demás junto con otras chicas, y Enrique era el que negaba o aceptaba, y fue el quien compro los accesorios. Una ves listo el vestido, y el maquillaje; la peinaron, pintaron y decoraron su cabello con pequeños brillantitos azules. Kai bien el estaba siendo calificado, y por fin le habían dejado llevar un traje que el escogió, y una camisa bien la camisa negra también, su cabello pronto lo habían mojado y reordenado, le habían puesto loción y demás, ya estaba listo ahora solo faltaba lo que le tenia que entregar a la chica. Si hablo de ese tipo ramito, o algo así que les dan en los bailes, el cual decidió comprar azul y no dejo que nadie se acercara, y vio algo mas; una pulsera le agrado y también la compro; era de plata y tenia algunas cuantas cosas que le parecían bien conforme el estilo de la chica.

El tiempo volaba.

-bien...-_estaba ella ahora sentada en su cuarto sola por fin y lista hermosa como una princesa_-ahora a esperar... u.ú odio esperar... Artrainx-_murmuro sutilmente un dolor la recorría algo la hacia querer retroceder el tiempo_- puedes decir que es lo que tengo revuelto en esta estúpida cabeza dura que tengo? Que es lo que me daña? Sabes no puedo negarlo ah sido un lindo viaje muy hermoso, pero hay algo malo...

Por otro lado Tania se encontraba lista estaba en la planta baja del hotel para de ahí partir a lo que seria el salón ella estaba ahí tenia un vestido café llegaba hasta sus rodillas tenia ciertos olanes que le denotaban la figura y lograban revelar sus virtudes ella lo esperaba ahí con ansias ya lo deseaba ver tener cerca que sus brazos la rodearan y escuchar sus dulces palabras

-hola mi amor-_dijo con su perenne sonrisa en el rostro_-el plan se ha puesto en marcha-_y siente como unos labios arriban a los suyos y comienza a degustar aquel dulce sabor_-eres única-_dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello_- lo sabias?

-si desde hace mucho lo se-_el otro la mira resignado_-por eso me adoras no?-_al ver su expresión ella soltó la risa_-bueno pero ya marchémonos que quiero ir a la fiesta je ya quiero ver que mas sucede ha de ser muy interesante ver lo que pasara... lo que me lleva Yuriy y Bryan donde están?

-ahh pues...-_recordó algunos momentos_-je-_y se burlo internamente_-pues mira ahí están n.n-_este se burlaba de los chicos que habían tenido y resultaron siendo participes de esta locura_- la ultima ves que los vi discutían por quien se pondría algo como esto-y lo coloco muñeca de la chica (el tipo "ramillete")-te gusta el tuyo?

-como no? esta precioso muchas gracias-_ellos realmente lo que estaban haciendo era tiempo pronto vieron como Yuriy bajaba con un traje blanco y una camisa azul seguido por Bryan que tenia un traje negro y una camisa vino ambos se veían muy bien_-wow pero si que son guapos

Y tanto Rei como Tala y Bryan terminaron en el suelo

-miren que si se arreglan y dejan un poco de ese hielo se ven fantásticos, chin que lastima que se tienen que aguantar entre ustedes-_y va con Rei lo recoge o mejor dicho ayuda a levantar_-ya nos vamos?-_Rei ya la estaba llevando afuera cuando ella pudo notar que su amiga se encontraba en un sofá esperando a que llegara Kai se veía preciosa pero si su rostro no expresara tal tristeza seria mejor_-oh este no espera

-ahh no solo me tienes que ver a mi-_y la toma por la cintura_-recuerdas? Eres mi novia...-_y le sonríe_ _y al igual que a los demás invitados un auto deportivo los recogió para llevarlos al lugar donde se situaría la fiesta_-te ves preciosa ya te lo había dicho, eso de preciosa siempre pero ahora mas de lo normal y es decir mucho-_ella estaba encantada y el solo la acogió entre sus brazos_-te amo

Por otra parte Bryan y Tala vieron a la chica y decidieron hacerle compañía pero para estar lejos el uno del otro se sentaron a cada lado de la chica

-te ves muy bien creo eres la chica mas guapa...

-por increíble que parezca estoy de acuerdo con Bryan y me asombra que diga eso

-bien hay que reconocer la belleza cuando se tiene presente y esta a tu lado no?

-je gracias chicos-_pero su voz no sonaba animada y no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por sonreír_-pero que no debería de estar ya en la fiesta?

-supongo...-_dijo dubitativo Bryan_-pero preferí venir contigo

-y así tendré que estar menso tiempo con este-_dijo Yura_

-je

-y dicen que nosotros somos los que no hablamos

-lo lamento... pero es que en verdad quería ir y me arregle... me ilusione con ir pero al parecer no será así...-_y volteo el rostro triste..._

-yo tengo los boletos si quieres puedes ir con uno de nosotros y el otro se queda...

-son su boletos aparte los lincharían

-y ya tienen pareja, y yo la mía-_dijo una voz grave y que a la chica hizo sentir en las nubes el no la había visto pero cuando lo hizo no pudo mas que tenderle la mano para que ella se levantara y colocar en su mano lo que le había comprado (el ramito ese raro)_-nos vamos?-_y tendió su brazo al ver el ejemplo que Bryan ponía_-"no tenían que hacer eso yo lo iba a hacer"- _y los miro de una forma en la que ellos dijeron ahh genial y se alejaron lo mas que pudieron el otro_-"te ves preciosa pareces una princesa_"-al llegar afuera el abrió la puerta y cedió el paso a la chica para después el entrar también- _

-creí que no vendrías- _dijo como si estuviera hablando que las nubes tenían extrañas formas_-si ahh no sabes? de pronto llegaron a mi cuarto me asecharon me vi rodeada fue frustrante tanta gente y dios fue una locura dan miedo tus amigos...

-hmp

-_como siempre ignoro todos los desplantes_-pero no hay que negarlo también son muy lindos tus amigas de pronto llegaron sacaron a los chicos y me comenzaron a vestir fue algo raro, daban miedo y después quedaron algo traumadas no puedo entender pro que-_ella veía a través de la ventana_-y bien no tenia los zapatos pero Enrique Eligio unos muy lindos y junto con Oliver trajeron los accesorios comenzaron a rodearme y me peinaron y vistieron y todo fue impresionante y en verdad que me encanto el detalle de los chicos a pesar de casi matarme por falta de oxigeno... y miles de cosas mas supieron comprar cosas muy adecuadas no hay que negarlo me acorde de cuando fui a los quince de una amiga de Diux pero que también se convirtió en mi amiga por que antes de eso la había invitado bueno no a ella si no a Diux pero ella también resulto-_y lo voltea a ver_- por que tan callado?

-la pregunta es como puedes hablar tanto?

-fácil así n.n entonces...-_pero su mente divago y se quedo seria sin expresiones en su rostro_-"no se que pasa ya solo quiero llegar y bailar"

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Kai no podía permitir que el silencio lo embargara todo. No, ese día quería escuchar la voz de esa chica, que se había especializado en marearlo, y no saber de que diablos hablaba, pero que lo volvía loco, y no la apartaba de sus pensamientos aunque tratase de negarlo, y es que se había acostumbrado tanto a estar con ella. Desde que ella estuviera callada, pero había aprendido a diferenciar entre sus diferentes silencios a partir de los melancólicos, los pasivos, los pesados, los de pensamiento reflexivos... cielos la conocía mucho. Y cuando comenzaba a hablar y le decía tanto y podía saber si estaba contenta o solo lo quería sacar de quicio o sentirse mejor y el ni siquiera sabia que sabia todo eso solo se le quedo viendo por largo rato hasta que ella dijo

-llegamos-_pero quien sabe por que se quedaron ahí dentro su voz era ausente_-"pero es que parece ser que aunque logro estar mejor algo me sucede y no logro conseguirlo"

-si...-_y bajo del auto lo rodeo y fue el quien abrió la puerta de la chica le tendió la mano para que bajara y cedió su brazo para que entrara aferrada a el quería que todos los observaran al entrar y al ser los últimos esto sucedió y que pudieran envidiarlo de la belleza que estaba a su lado pero la expresión tan vacía tan carente no era eso lo que el quería no le gustaba verla así_-por que estas triste?

-que?-_respondió anonadada aunque en si pregunto_ o.ô-yo... nada-_y giro el rostro_

-no era esto lo que querías?-_pregunto cauto pero la pregunta fue malinterpretada por ella_

-te lo he dicho por mi no hay problema una ves que hayamos entrado puedes irte si así lo deseas...

-Hm.

-"no comprendo por que?"por que?

-vamos...-_pero en la mirada que le dirigió le ordenaba cambiar su lúgubre expresión por una jocosa alegre sincera su otra mano se dirigía al rostro de la chica pero se detuvo mucho antes de llegar_-por favor...-_y logro robar del rostro de aquella chica una luminosa sonrisa como nunca antes había recibido de ella y sonrió internamente_

-bueno pero en todo caso tu tendrás que sonreír también-_dijo a modo de burla reto y por lo que mas le gustaba hacer **molestarlo**_-así que, que esperas?

-y que te hace pensar que aceptare?

-mmm si no... si no te hago cosquillas!-_dijo victoriosa_

-no soy cosquilloso-_dijo muy seguro_

-enserio?-_y comienza a hacerle_ _cosquillas hasta que logra su objetivo_-jajaja no que no eras cosquilloso?-_el la miro un poco apenado y ella mostró su dedo amenazadoramente_-ahora sonríes?-_y ella lo hizo maliciosa y divertida_-mmm eso no es una sonrisa-_y lo volvió a atacar_-esa si jajaja

-bien ya-_y le sostuvo las manos ambos estaban con la respiración acelerada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y muy, muy atractivos y ruborizados_-...

Y para completar la , iban a anunciar algo en la fiesta y abren la puerta y ellos dos ahí "tomados de las manos" muy cerca, respiración acelerada, ojos fijos en el otro y unas sonrisas bastante, en lo que cabe para ellos, amplias en sus rostros unos comenzaron a aplaudir y Ale solo se quería esconder, pero aprovecho que estaban agarrados de la mano para bajar así las escaleras del salón, pronto divisaron dos lugares y Kai jalo la silla de la chica para que esta pudiera sentarse y acto seguido el se sentó

-por tu culpa

-bueno... por lo menos tenemos lugares, agradece...

-si a la mitad de todos y con sus miradas puestas en nosotros

-bueno no fui yo quien tardo en arreglarse-_dijo con una sonrisa traviesa_

-hmp

-lo ves?...

La cena dio inicio y todos muy correctos comieron adecuadamente incluyendo a Tyson esto es cortesía de Hilary al terminar de brindar el señor Dickenson apareció

-buena noches muchachos-_y un coro que repetía la cortesía se escucho a modo de replica_-hoy quiero anunciar que a los ganadores del campeonato a modo de vacaciones...-_dijo al no hallar mejor acotación_-se les pagara una semana en la playa de Cartagena todo pagado y de ahí se elegirá del segundo equipo ganador al de mejor puntaje que son...-_dijo mientras abría un sobre_-Bryan Kudnetzov y Tala Ivanov felicidades n.n-_y se retiro la mayoría estaba de malditos infelices pero recordaron la fiesta en la que se encontraban y las chicas los vestidos que se habían comprado cortesía del señor Dickenson_-ahh-_pero al sentir las pesadas miradas de los chicos-_y podrán invitar solo los ganadores a una persona...-_y ahora si se fue antes de que lo trincharan _

-wow genial n.n conoceré Cartagena! DIUX! FABIRU! Ej. n.n

-cállate loca

-cállate tu pervertido-_no supo por que lo dijo pero lo dijo y apara colmo en ese momento todos se callaron y se les quedaron viendo_-diablos-_susurro _

-no creo que Kai sea un pervertido-_defendió Emmily_-yo creo que buscas su atención

-claro como la ves que estaba preparando el desayuno...-_y decidió callarse no seria muy prudente decir_-"y estaba babeando y mirando... mi trasero por que mi pijama era un short que cubre lo necesario y una pequeña blusa y todo muy ajustado... claro..."-_muchos hablaban pero ella no les paraba bolas_-"no, no, no; no seria conveniente..."

-o.o-_dios aun salvaba su reputación_-tu te diste cuenta...aquella ves?

-soy distraída pero no tanto...

Pronto la música empezó la chica quería bailar y le insistía a Kai pero este se negaba y por ser la primera pieza todos tenían pareja a menos que...

-BRAYAN!-_el aludido solo termino cayendo al piso pues al escucharla el equilibrio que tenia en las dos patas traseras de la silla se quebró_-quiero bailar...-_la música era lenta y ella tenia un gesto irresistible _

-bien-_esa sonrisa ya no le agrado tanto_-pero será con el

-que? eres cruel no!

-si

-no

-no que querías bailar?-_y sin mas remedio saco a Tala a bailar_-quieres bailar?

-estas...?-_y volteo a ver a la chica_-bien u.ú

Así fue como ellos dos terminaron en la pista de baile, lo que paralizo a todos pues esto significaba que Kai tendría que sacar a bailar a Alexandra, y como habían visto esos dos o se llevaban bien o se insultaban sin puntos intermedios y Kai resignado le dio su mano y ella la acepto y la saco a bailar así que los músicos reiniciaron su melodía y Kai sintió por primera ves la estreches de esa cintura esos delgados brazos rodear su cuello e inhalar una ves mas su deliciosa y embriagante fragancia

-"es tan delicada... o eso parece..."-_sintió como la chica se recargo en su pecho/hombro-y así la sintió mas cerca su delicado cuello_-"el vestido le sienta de maravilla"

_-Kai hijo y por que no se lo dices? _

-"se ve muy bien..."-_y podía sentir como el tenerla contra si y cubrirla con sus brazos se sentía tan bien_-"baila bien..."

En eso la música indico cambio de pareja ahora Kai no la quería separar pero se vería raro que no la dejara y torpe si no lo hacia por "ignorancia" así que la cedió a Jonny y se quedo con Tala

-por que no lo admites Kai?

-admitir que?

-te gusta...

-es raro bailar contigo así

-hmp solo aceptalo, que sabes que si no Bryan y yo estamos dispuestos a todo con tal de...

-sacarme de quicio. Es que eso es muy divertido?-_bufo molesto_

-la verdad si. Por que?

-...

Otra ves la música cambio y las parejas también... pero Kai había tenido la posibilidad de ver como es que la chica bailaba con Jonny y como le sonreía. Por que a el no le sonrió?

-"!y por que me importa si no me sonrió?"-_ahora estaba bailando con Matilda y Jonny aunque muy extrañado con Tala y este ultimo solo pedía que pudiera sentarse aun así todos disfrutaron de molestar a Tala y ella ahora se encontraba con Claude al parecer el no le quitaba la vista pronto se formaron círculos en este se encontraban Miguel que venia con Matilda Claude que estaba con Danna Bryan que estaba con Tala Jonny que estaba con Diux (Andrea) y el que estoy con Aleksy_- no falta mucho para que este con ella-_apenas y sus labios se movieron para decir eso-_

-así que, si te gusta-_y sonrió muy dulcemente_-por que no se lo dices?-_y por respuesta obtuvo un hmp_-vamos no es tan difícil le puedes decir en la fiesta es un lugar romántico le gustara se nota por su vestido... es romántica-_el la miro extrañado_-si lo es

- no es directa poco romántica no piensa en lo que dice y hace cosas sin razonar el porque

-te encanta n.n-_y recibió una mala mirada y la música volvió a dar indicios para que cambiaran la pareja en su circulo_-hola Jonny quien es tu real pareja?

-pues mi novia-_dijo como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo y toda la música se detuvo y todos quedaron estáticos claro exceptuando a Ale y a Diux quienes al buscar el porque encontraron a la contraria abandonaron a sus parejas del momento y se abrazaron efusivamente y el solo se preguntaba el como fue que termino con esa chiquilla_-ahh si tengo novia y es esa loca que esta abrazándose con la novia de Kai-_y dos voces lo interrumpen _

-que te pasa imbécil no es mi novia(o)!

-bueno-_alzo los hombros restándole importancia_-como si lo fueran...

Todo el mundo se quedo estático

-Diux como fue que terminaste con ese fastidioso?

-como es que te gusta tanto Kai y no son novios?

- bien yo quiero bailar para eso es una fiesta-_y miro asesinamente a los músicos que inmediatamente se dispusieron a tocar y ella les otorgo a modo de compensación un linda sonrisa y un gracias y debido a lo sucedido cada quien se aferro a sus respectivas y verdaderas parejas_- ahh-_suspiro rendida y dejo sus brazos alrededor del chico bicolor-"_no se como es que pasa esto... debería de ser un sueño hecho realidad"-_y pronto recargo su frente en el pecho del chico_-"pero el me odia nos llevamos nos hablamos insultos no se todo eso y después como si fuéramos los mejores amigos compartimos manías y cosas así... aun recuerdo cuando sin querer me quede dormida en su cuarto..."en verdad que vivo en la luna

-no hay que negarlo

-O.O

-otra ves hablando sola?

-eh... pues es mejor

-que hablar conmigo?

-pues...-_y se hizo la loca y quedo mirado donde se encontraba Diux feliz con su pareja luego volvió a voltear para no ver la escena y tener esa sensación de soledad y que nadie te quiere y se encuentra con Tania y Rei luego vuelve a evitar la vista y se encuentra con Monick y Max_-la vida es cruel

-puede ser pero también tiene algo bueno no?

-si supongo-_y le sonrió melancólica esa era la clase de sonrisas que a el no le gustaban_-pero bueno...

La fiesta estaba muy alegre y mas que nada era porque las dos chicas no permitían que la pista quedara vacía y si no encontraban a una hombre de pareja entre ellas dos bailaban en un momento Diux y Ale se detuvieron y trataron de traspasar el muro de gente bailando era como un campo minado peligroso para los pies...

-vamos Diux en verdad tengo que ir...

-lo se pero es que-_y se armo de valor tomo a su amiga de la mano y la jalo y pronto salieron de la mitad de la pista y se dirigieron al tocador_-wow eso fue peligroso...

-lo se... pero al ratito vamos para aya de nuevo va?

-va

-pero primero-_y una voz la detuvo_

-hola Shakira-_dijo Claud_

-vamos-_Andrea la jalo y fue así como la salvo la chica estaba con cara de n.un y mordiéndose el labio_-te salve una ves mas así que me debes una

-pues... pues... ahh mira que no he encontrado a Taniru ni a Monick! Y tenemos que estar con ellas hace rato yo estuve con Monick pero con Tan casi no u.u Rei le absorbe mucha atención XD-_y mientras hablaban había terminado de arreglar el desperfecto ocurrido en la pista-_gracias Diux esta cosa se me estaba aflojando u.ú que trauma imaginate...

-que te hubiera pasado lo de la quinceañera esa a la que se le callo el corcet...

-si lo se que mal plan no?

De la nada aparecieron Tania y Mónica

-hola locas como están?

-pues bien vinimos pro detalles técnicos

-jajaja se te aflojo el corcet no?-_y vio la cara de muérete de Ale_-si ya veo que si jajaja

-oye y por que aun no estas con Kai? El era nuestro ídolo y a ti te fascinaba incluso cuando yo ya dejaba de idolatrarlo y todo eso y aparte lo que habías contado...

-ahh no se Monick lo que pasa es que entre nosotros lo divertido es sacarnos de nuestras casillas...

-si-_dijo Diux pero pronto todas las miradas se centraron en ella_-que?-_dijo toda inocente-_por qu eme miran así?-_dijo haciéndose la ingenua_-que tengo monos en la cara o que?

-si creo que ahí hay uno-_dijo Tania toda misteriosa_-no mensa-_dijo ya regresando a la realidad-_ por que no nos dijiste que estabas aquí y que eras novia de Jonny?

-a pues es que bien vera que las cosas son extrañas y suceden cuando uno menos espera y es que pues... como eh... felicidades!-_dijo toda efusiva y abrazo a Ale_-FELICIDADES NIÑA

-_las tres dijeron a coro_-Andrea

-pues que?-_dijo toda linda_- no es de todos los días ganar un torneo mundial de beyblade...-_dijo toda simplona y escudándose en lo dicho- _

-querida Diux permíteme decir que ESO NO FUE LOQ UE PREGUNTAMOS NI LO QUE QUEREMOS SABER-_dijo muy pero sumamente amenazadora Aleksy_-y gracias n.n

-de nada ... y bien va ya les digo... pero falta Fabiola...

-de hecho no que hacen aquí no deberían estar en al fiesta?

Que hoy es el día de las míticas apariciones?-_dijo frustrada Ale_-

-jejeje pues yo que se?-_dijo Faith_-bueno Andrea?

Y nuevamente la atención se centro en ella

-pero tu sabakú no te salvas de responder eh?-_dijo Tania a Fabiola y todas las demás asintieron en concordancia_-ahora si Andrea ¬¬

-pues es que resulta que en las vacaciones pues yo bien recercan que me había ido de tour por aya y este bien todo gracias a que con Rei pues no fue lindo pero no, no se dio-_todas la miraron asombrada-_hay es pues yo tu sabes amigos acá locuras por ahí y acá y por todos lados... y bien resulta que el estaba vagando por su ciudad natal y pues yo me había perdido del grupo u.úU y pues choque contra el me disculpe y le comencé a preguntar muchas cosas y yo estaba desesperada y me sentía mal pro que no conocía nada de ese lugar y ni tenia idea de cómo se llamaba mi hotel y pues había tenido problemas con lo que ya mencione y estaba muy sensible y me puse a llorar de desesperación y el me abrazo y hacia frío así que me dijo que me invitaba un café... y para resumir digamos que el investigo en que hotel estaba y que onda conmigo pero como se nos hizo muy tarde platicando resulte quedándome en su mansión y bien de ahí en adelante pues me devolvió y pues curiosamente el aparecía en todos los lugares que pasaba mi tour y pues así nos veíamos diario y ya para el tiempo libre pues el permanecía conmigo... y las cosas comenzaron a darse aunque jeje creo que la segunda vez de pronto me puse a bailar y me miro avergonzado y tu sabes cosas de siempre de todos los días...-_y con tono infantil_-y ya n.n

Mientras tanto afuera unos cuantos chicos estaban algo desesperados y frustrados de no estar con sus chicas así que lo mas fácil fue invadir la mesa de Kai y comenzar a hablar de las chicas de por que siempre iban juntas a todos lados y miles de cosas de lo que eles gustaba des su respectivas novias y el por que y como las conocieron y miles de cosas por el estilo así que Kai comenzaba a endurecer su rostro y pro fin dijo algo sabio

-si no pueden vivir sin sus parejas y están hartos de que no estén en este momento aquí por que no mandan a Danna a que vaya al tocador de las chicas y las traiga de vuelta

-como estas tan seguro de que ellas están ahí?

-son mujeres ¬¬ U

-es cierto el amargado tiene razón-agrego el rubio italiano

Y así fue como mandaron a Danna y ella llego en el momento en que Fabiola terminaba de narrar como es que conocía a ENRIQUE

-y pues nos conocimos por un pequeño accidente de ahí fue muy lindo y me llevo a mi casa me cuido y toda la cosa y llamaba para saber como me encontraba y cosas pro el estilo y bien un día me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepte pero le dije que yo no era como las chicas que el frecuentaba y pues e ha ido acostumbrando a mi estilo y ya

La fiesta volvió a la normalidad ahora Kai no dejaba que su chica se fuera a ningún lado bajo el pretexto de que si no los demás beyluchadores se ponían como ebrios a contar de sus amores y su respectivas novias y no pensaba soportar eso otra es pero tampoco podía aguantar mucho el ritmo de la chica que se movía con sensualidad y goce hacia honor a su actual apodo Shakira en verdad que movía las caderas como ninguna otra y era la mas linda o para el lo era y ahora sabía que lo que Jonny había hecho era pro que Andrea no había aceptado a seguirlo todo el torneo pero es que la chica debía de estudiar y logro le dieran permiso en la escuela gracias a influencias de Jonny todo fue dicha desventura algunos ebrios y de todo Kai tuvo que hacer muchas cosas cortesía de las mentes maquiavélicas de sus dos amigos Spencer estaba feliz de la vida con Ekatrina cada quien con su cada cual y el fin llego ahora comenzaría una nueva fase el retorno... si escuela tareas rutinas y demás y ahora ya sin pretextos Tyson era feliz con Hilary aunque eso no evitaba sus constantes peleas todo era una dicha y pronto sabrán mas pero por ahora dejaremos descansar a los muchachos pues ya es mucho dormirse a las siete de la mañana o poco mas tarde algunos ( léase las amigas de Ale los demolition y sus parejas y otros mas de colados) así que ahora les permitiremos un descanso 


	19. El Viaje

Bueno se que últimamente he tardado demasiado en actualizar y que tal ves muchos de ustedes ya ni lean pero yo quiero ver como termino esto y como lo continuo ñ.ñu

K: en serio tiene un fin?

B: enserio lo vas a terminar o lo dejaras a medias como todo lo que tienes?

S: si nos has terminado ni avanzado ninguno de tus ficts

T: y no se sabe nada de ti por días o meses o años...

D: si y aun me debes muchas cosas ¬¬

DA: y aun tenemos que terminar mi capitulo ¬¬

M: si!! y no pusiste escenas con mi Maxie

M: si no me has puesto mucho tiempo con mi amada novia-_enojado pero se veía tierno_-que? Por que me miran así?-_dice a una multitud de chicas_-Moni...

M: Maxie O

M: n.nu

DA: si, ustedes estaban en que la mataban, por que no los había puesto juntos

D2: si prima, no, como es posible de que no pongas los detalles con este Claud?

K: y como se te ocurre decir algo así de mi? "nunca te dejaría plantada"

B: y yo por que tenia que ser pagano en esta historia?

T: y por que yo también?

K: y por que mejor no se callan para que hable?

A: gracias Kai n.n-y le da un beso en la mejilla y el se queda extrañado-bueno y eso hoy por que todos están en contra de mi?-y al ver que todos iban a decir algo-bueno dejen explico... bueno mi vida es un asco gracias a cierta persona luego se ha complicado tengo problemas con mis amigos en mi casa las cosas están de cabeza y a veces explotan en contra mío y otras son muy cool, había perdido la inspiración esta en un estado de semi depresión y luego pues solamente no podía escribir y hermanita ya te ayude yo a subir tu capitulo ¬.¬ por si no recuerdas

DA: hay bueno que amargada

A: no soy amargada ¬¬ y si, si lo terminare no dejo las cosas a medias

D: y cuando me dejas intrigada?

A: ahh eso es para que leas n.n y no puse los detalles por que si no cuando voy a ver el final? T.T y como se me ocurre decir algo así de Kai pues así... "que dije que puse? Que habré hecho que diga?..."Hm. seria bueno "saber" ahh Bry por que lo prometí a KaT por eso y también va para ti Tala felices? ¬¬

K: no

M: mas o

K: bueno aquí el fict...

* * *

Ella se encontraba en la recamara que curiosamente ahora compartía con Kai y otros mas, pero de el ni sus luces se veían, o es que no había buscado ella en todo el cuarto? Bueno de hecho no se había movido de la cama...

-sea como sea, me la he estado pasando muy bien gracias a Kai...-_después solo se desperezo, se estiro, y volvió a meterse entre las cobijas_-hay que pereza ahh-_y bostezo_-hn-_en eso escucha movimiento, y que alguien se acerca a ella, este gira y abre las cortinas o trata_-no, ni se te ocurra Hiwatari, no te atrevas a abrir esas cortinas, o te mato

-te lo dije no te atrevas-_advirtió Kai también_

-ah que me puede hacer Kai? Aun esta medio dormida

-aya tu-_y sonrió malicioso_

-bah-_Tala abrió las cortinas totalmente sin percatarse que debajo de las cobijas la chica se movía_-ves no paso nada

-ahh no?-_dijo la chica_-¬¬ te dije que no las abrieras-_y con su blade lo lanzo contra Tala y le dio en el abdomen sacándole en totalidad el aire_-aparte que haces aquí?-se había olvidado que solo traía un camisón hasta medio muslo-"hay x fue lo primero que encontré, que molesta luz" u.ú

-au por que no me dijiste Kai?

-te lo advertí agradece que ya estaba despierta...-_y dio media vuelta y se fue_-

-tonto-_y lo paso de largo_-y no has respondido...-_al llegar a la "sala"_-y todos estos que hacen aquí? Kai?-lo miro-n.n

-que?

-n.n nada

-¬¬

-ñ.ñu

-¬¬

-oh bien que amargado... contrasta mucho tu pijama contigo XD jaja que tierno

-hn-_cerro los ojos_-bueno a ti también te queda el rosa-_dijo malicioso sabia lo mucho que la chica detestaba el rosa_

-ash que amargado... bueno vamos por algo de comer no?

-piensas salir así? Y que yo salga así? O.ô?

-bueno si tu sabes donde dejaron la ropa... por que este no es mi cuarto... bueno nuestro cuarto, no-_recalco esta palabra_-ni tu cuarto, ni el mío diré-_se auto corrigió_-... y según recuerdo terminamos así por que... por que? O.o?

-por que nos obligaron?

-ahh...

-por que mejor no le preguntas a Tala?

-porque el esta recobrando el aire n.nu

-cierto... tienes hambre?

-si bastante, y si pedimos al cuarto?

-te aseguro que Tyson despierta y se traga todo...

-bueno entonces vamos-y entre la multitud de gente con extrañas pijamas pero por que tenían esa clase de pijamas todos?-ahh ya se por que!! el señor Dickenson nos castigo!! Si, y nos trajo a este lugar por que habíamos hecho mucho desastre en el cuarto!-_por fin encontró unos zapatos de tacón para ella pero bueno y unos zapatos que combinaban con la pijama de Kai_-te ves lindo n.n

-deja de molestar o no te llevo a comer

-bueno pero...-_el alzo la ceja_-me cepillas el cabello? u//u "es que a mi me da tanta flojera..."

-porque yo?

-ahh bueno u.u

-ahh mejor deja y...-_acomodo el cabello de la chica se veían muy juntos y ella no negaba nada_-ya-_Tala que observo la escena desde "lejos" quedo impactado_-"como logra que yo haga eso? Ah tengo hambre... que hora será?"

Así ambos comienzan a bajar escaleras hasta que llega el punto en que la chica se cansa y le pregunta que por que bajan escaleras si hay elevador

-...

-vamos mira ahí esta-_lo tomo de la mano y corrió al recién abierto elevador_-no es genial? Ya me había cansado

-hn

-ahh u.u "ya volvió a no hablar que acaso tiene limite de palabras? Como los mensajes por celular, hay un punto en el que ya no puedes escribir mas... se ve tan tierno Kai así"

Por fin salieron del elevador, y ciertamente muchos los veían y mas... bueno en si a los dos n.nu

-Kai-_dijo toda "temerosa"-_em me podrías decir cuanta hambre tenemos?

-_en eso suena el estomago de la chica_-mucha

-no me gusta que me miren así-_fruncía el ceño en eso se ve en el reflejo de uno de los cristales_-bueno por lo menos no parece pijama

-¬¬ "callate por que la mía es peor"

-je pero te ves bien

-no te atrevas a mencionarlo

-bueno cada quien-_aun seguían tomados de las manos llegaron al restaurante_-ahh y ahora que pedimos?

Kai tomo la silla, la saco ella se sentó y el recorrió su asiento los que veían la escena decían que se veían muy tiernos que seguramente era una pareja de novios que estaban en un viaje o algo pro el estilo. El mesero llego y no pudo dejar de observar a la joven, tomo la orden que la chica le estaba dando en ingles, y se retiro una ves diciéndole a la chica en ruso que era preciosa. Kai no dijo nada

-que pasa Kai por que estas molesto?

-...

-te conozco estas enojado y no, no estas igual que siempre

-...

-si hay diferencia o por lo menos según yo

-hn

-ahh-_se cruzo de brazos y giro el rostro y no volvió a hablar_-

-"por que ya no habla? Como se atreve el mesero a meterse en lo que no le importa? Y estos que no dejan de mirarnos como si... bien por lo menos hoy viene el señor Dickenson nos devuelve nuestras llaves y nos deja ir a nuestras casas no quiero estar mas tiempo en este hotel"-_y la verdadera razón era que le molestaba que vieran a Alexandra de aquel modo, si estuvieran en la mansión no tendrían problemas_-"deberíamos de estar aya"

-aquí tienen si requiere algo linda señorita hágamelo saber-_y le sonrió_-

-ahh si gracias-_dijo ignorándolo_-Kai?-_y el ya estaba comiendo_-jomupu-y comenzó a comer-"como puede hacer todo con los ojos cerrados"-_comenzó a divagar por un rato y comía lento_-"no se me encantaba o me encanta la verdad es que todo es muy confuso el es raro y no se ni que pensar a veces es muy cortes y otras tantas es tan despectivo y mala onda ojete todo un prepotente egocéntrico que llama mucho la atención"-_una ves terminado su desayunó coloco un codo sobre la mesa y recostó su cara en la mano extendida y lo observaba comer_-"no se es todo un extraño o tal ves no, aparte bueno, ahh no se solo me estoy poniendo pretextos el mas importante el no me quiere como novia ni como nada solo me tolera por que tiene que"

-que tanto me vez?

-lo feo que te vez-_y giro el rostro indefinidamente_-"las cosas no siempre son simples por ejemplo cuando estuve de novia con Darck fue bonito no lo niego era my detallista y atento pero cuando terminamos fue igual pero luego ya no aparte siempre me había sentido atraída por como se llama el menso este? Ah bueno ese tipo y los enredos del día de san Valentín con tanta gente y ofensas y de todo y luego esos otros chicos los gemelos y mi vida de fuera siempre hay mucho en que pensar"

-"ahora a quien mira?"-_siguió con los ojos el lugar donde la chica miraba tan atentamente y se encontró con el mesero_-"que tanto le ve? Dranzer necesita una reparación tengo que ir a comprar los repuestos... para poder entrenar... donde había una tienda cerca? tengo que cambiarle el anillo de defensa y el disco rotatorio el anillo de ataque mi abuelo me obligara a hacer los trabajos no ya no tengo... la escuela... el internado"

-ah? Ya terminaste?

El mesero se acerco al llamado de la chica y escucho cuando aun dialogaban los dos jóvenes

-el señor Dickenson tiene la culpa-_pronunció severo_

-si que molesto estar así, no poder entrar al cuarto. Y nada que aparece bueno pero la fiesta de ayer estuvo muy bien no?

-hn

-bueno vamos arriba no?

-ustedes son los beyluchadores?

-si

-...

-wow entonces

-nos tenemos que ir lo siento ya vi al señor Dickenson

-"y ahora ella por que esta así?"

-"muévete Kai ¬¬"-_lo toma de la mano y lo jala_-no quieres que escape verdad?

Si ciertamente seguían siendo el centro de atención traer pijama a las 3 de la tarde en un hotel de lujo siendo beyluchadores y los ganadores debían de serlo

-hola joven Kai, señorita Alexandra que se les ofrece?

-nuestro cuarto

-si vengo a arreglar eso

-eso espero lo acompañamos para que nos entregue nuestra llave?

-claro-_ninguno de los dos entendía la molestia de la chica_- que te hizo Kai ahora?

-el nada, solo quiero entrar al cuarto y ya, es todo, ya que usted nos dejo encerrados a todos en un cuarto con esto puesto

-"es extraña"

-eh aquí tienes-_entrego temeroso el señor Dickenson_

-gracias "como detesto que se me queden viendo Que no tienen algo mejor que hacer? que criticar y estar viéndome y claro esos de ahí ash y las tipas esas no pueden ser discretas si van a hablar mal de mi gracias si ya escuche todo yo soy una tramposa que hizo quien sabe que cosas para engatusar a Kai y que este conmigo y como es posible de que yo haya conseguido llegar hasta aya tomando en cuenta de que yo no fui quien dio la batalla contra Jonny y ahh"-_ahora se veía triste Kai la había alcanzado pero ella ni en cuenta_-no es justo

Kai estaba de que se le partía el alma de verla así de triste ella que siempre estaba tan sarcástica con ese brillo extraño y siempre regalándole a el una sonrisa o molestándolo tratando de que el hablara mas o algo por el estilo. Pronto el elevador se abrió en su piso y ella se dispuso a bajar de el, Kai la siguió

-"una persona mas extraña no creo encontrar... pero por que esta triste?"-_estaba muy silencioso y solo estaba atrás de la chica vio como ella abría la puerta entraba y dejaba la llave en la puerta escucho como se tiro contra la cama el entro y la vio ahí recostada boca abajo_-que tienes?-_y recibió como respuesta el silencio_- dime que te pasa?-_y nada_-anda...-_y se sentó en la cama_-Alexandra ya deja de comportarte así...

-no quiero-_su voz sonaba extraña_-"ya déjenme en paz, quiero sentirme bien quiero que dejen de criticarme, quiero que dejen de ver malo todo lo que hago, me siento mal, a veces tan sola y estúpidamente estoy llorando"-_sintió como Kai se recostaba al lado_-que haces?

-me acuesto

-"esperare a tranquilizarme y lo encaro"

-o acaso tienes alguna queja?

-no

-"por que su voz suena extraña?"

-y que no te piensas mover?

-no hasta que tu me digas que pasa

-bueno "puedes esperar todo lo que tu quieras... aunque seria muy ojetee decirte eso"

Llego el momento en que el llanto le había provocado sueño y Kai estaba junto a ella, ella comenzó a sentir frío así que se comenzó a acercar mas a el y se abrazo a s cuerpo Kai estaba sonrojado y no se movía ni medio milímetro solo respiraba pasivamente

-"y era fijo de que esto debía de pasarme a mi no? a la próxima no vuelvo a hacer nada, esto es lo que saco por ser mas abierto..."ahh "ella comenzó a moverse que hace?"

-ahh_- se separa de Kai comienza a estirarse tan peculiarmente como siempre lo hacia hasta que uno de sus brazos topa con el cuerpo de Kai y al mover su mano llega a un lugar que no debería y la retira rápido para después sentarse y mirarlo a el_-ahh-_grita_-que haces aquí?

-lloraste

-que?

-lloraste

-"cielos debí de haberme quedado dormida..."hn si, me disculparas pero tengo que ir a ducharme

-no sin antes explicarme

-no tengo nada que explicarte

-claro que tienes que-_su tono de voz era muy autoritario_-así que habla

-ahh bien-_y sus ojos se veían cristalinos_-por que por que estoy cansada de escuchar siempre que soy un fraude que yo soy una mala persona que soy una tal por cual que no hago nada bien que miento o que engaño que no reconozcan lo que hago eso, eso es lo que me molesta feliz? Que bien y si no, no me importa-_tomo una mochila y entro al baño_-ahora vete o dejame. Si eso dejame en paz!!-_veía que el no se movía_-argg has lo que quieras entonces-_y ella solo entro al baño y abrió las llaves del agua_-aparte estoy tan confundida y a veces me siento tan sola-_y comenzó a cantar una depresiva canción..._

-O.O no puedo creerlo...-_y recuerdos le vinieron a la mente muchas veces el le había dicho que era una tramposa, que no jugaba bien o cualquier cosa y había escuchado a muchos hablar así de ella_-siempre se veía tan diferente como si no le interesara... es mejor dejarla sola-_y así salio del cuarto_-"que hago? Primero quitarme esta cosa"-se auto miro y se quedo estático-traigo un mameluco de teletubis amarillo, voy a asesinar al señor Dickenson-y su voz sonaba lúgubre su mira era furica hay pero se veía tierno y como el destino es cruel Andrea que había obligado a Jonny a bajar a desayunar termino en ese piso por que se enojo con Jonny y descendió del elevador ahí por que era el piso mas cercano para bajar y así no verlo y se topo con la linda imagen de Kai en su interesante pijama-"nada peor podría pasarme"

-hola Kai voltea a la cámara, quiero tomarte bien la foto-y para esto Kai voltea-hay que lindo te vez-ve como se acerca amenazadoramente-ah no te atrevas, voy a gritar si te acercas mas y entonces saldrán todos de sus cuartos y tu serás el centro de atención por que no soy yo quien tiene un mameluco de teletubies "creo que no debí de haber dicho lo ultimo"-y salio corriendo-"que no me siga que no me siga"

-mas vale que corras y te pierdas de mi vista... "ahora veo por que Ale siempre dice que no diga que las cosas no pueden ir peor, desde que conozco a Andrea ella me da dolores de cabeza... y eso que apenas teníamos 7 años cuando nos conocimos en la primaria"-y al percatarse de que aun se encontraba con la infantil pijama entro de nueva cuenta al cuarto-"ya salio"

-que haces tu aquí? Tu tienes tu cuarto no?

-mira y ahora me corres

-que te pasa Kai? Te afecta tu linda pijama a tener una linda actitud?

-que? Mas parece que estas en tus días que nada

-te recuerdo que para algo sirvieron los científicos y eliminaron aquel penoso y asqueroso pasaje

-estas en tus días

-informate un poco mas ve las noticias eso ya es un problema del ayer algo que no volverá a afectar mi vida gracias a aquel hermoso e ilustre científico lo amo

-ah lo amas no?-y ahora el estaba sentido y salio-

-y luego dice que yo estoy en mis días...-ella salio del cuarto y saco su hermoso beyblade su ipod y sus patines-"creo que he sido muy mala con el si reflexiono bien"-ya había pasado bastante rato-"quizás deba de disculparme"-y así toca la puerta del cuarto de enfrente-"que no abra que no abra no tengo ganas de nada se que me mirara feo y después me dirá neurótica voluble y normal como las demás chicas"-en eso el abre la puerta-"bien ya debo de estar lista abre los ojos y miralo directamente"-y lo único que ve es agua-como se te ocurre abrir la perta estando salido del baño?

-solo levanta una ceja-que quieres?

-yo

-habla no tengo toda la vida-el disfrutaba de ver como ella trataba de pensar en cualquier otra cosa exceptuándolo a el en toalla-"si no es la cosa mas lógica pero tanto tiempo con ella resulta afectando tus neuronas"o.ô

-por que no?-y se da media vuelta-"ahh dios... mientras no me pase lo de Lucy, Lucy todo estará bien tranquilizate. Y ya que se me había pasado esa etapa. Si ella tiene la culpa de que yo pase por esto"-_vuelve a voltear_-ahh si quería saber si quieres ir a jugar y a patinar

-... "creí que me diría otra cosa"-da media vuelta cierra la puerta-"bueno ahora donde deje la otra toalla?"

-ahh me cerro-dijo toda indignada-pues el quien se cree?-mas indignada aun-abre la puerta Hiwatari Ker Kai inmediatamente

-no

-si!!-y toda molesta saco su propia llave y abrió el cuarto-dios-y volvió a salir y cerrar y salir de ahí-iré a patinar si, si eso haré-_se puso el ipod y trato de bloquear todos los pensamientos que tuviese_-"debo de recordar los detalles de ves en cuando. Cuando me enoje con el y me voltee por que el idiota estaba en toalla... y el agua escurriendo por todo su cuerpo... se veía tentador. O dios pero que estoy diciendo?"demonios creo que recomenzó mi etapa "perversa, no, no, no y con Kai por que de todas las personas el? que ahora si lo tengo cerca. Digo antes podía fantasear con el por que no era real, y vale ver que buen, cure, cuerpo tiene el condenado"

Así es como la chica sale definitivamente del hotel y se va a patinar mientras escucha algo de música mientras tanto el chico bicolor comenzó a reflexionar profundamente sobre lo que había hecho

-deje que ella me viera en toalla-_pronuncio dudoso, pero como que las palabras aun no congeniaban bien con su cerebro, que las continuaba procesando_-mama-_recordó de pronto_-tal vez si tu y papa estuvieran podrían explicarme muchas cosas...-_ese tono de voz era melancólico y es que mientras había estado con aquella chica había olvidado realmente toda aquella soledad que lo perseguía y sofocaba ella no permitía que se sintiera mal_-que he hecho? Seguramente esta molesta conmigo...-_pensaba en todo lo que decía_- que patético, el gran Kai Hiwatari, de melancólico por sus padres muertos, hace quien sabe cuantos años-_satirizo aun mas si era posible_-aunque para que negarlo me encantaría que estuvieran vivos-_una vez ya totalmente vestido se recostó en la cama y puso sus brazos tras su nuca_-que pasaría si mis padres estuvieran vivos? Yo seria igual a como soy ahora? Tal vez ni siquiera jugara este estúpido juego, o hubiera estado prisionero en aquel lugar por tanto tiempo, quizás seria diferente, tal vez seria como lo soy con ella, y tal vez volvería locos a mis padres por no dejarme salir...-_aunque no lo demostrara en su voz se sentía muy triste dio media vuelta y siguió pensando_-que seria de mi si mis padres existieran?

Por otra parte Tala por fin se había decidido a salir pero había sido detenido por Bryan quien no evito el sarcástico comentario del color de la pijama de su compañero y el otro hizo hincapié en la que Bryan traía

-bien por lo menos no es rosa

-"como lo odio siempre encuentra algo con lo cual tratar de callar lo que diga"

-que pasa Tala?-_pronuncio contrariado_-estas molesto conmigo?

-"para que decirle que si. Si va a satirizar hacerme burla o cualquier cosa es mejor ignorarlo ya estoy harto de el de escucharlo de tenerlo cerca de todo de el"

-Tala-y nada-"va creo que si se molesto mucho... bueno ni modo que le haré? No voy a rogar"

-hey espérenos-Danna que iba medio corriendo medio muerta o medio despeinada-ah que bueno que los alcanzo

-hmp

-...

-creo que se levantaron con el pie izquierdo que paso o que?

-...

-esperen yo también bajo-grito Fabiola y detrás de ella Enrique-ah casi no llego

-ni que lo menciones, no crees que ayer y hoy en la mañana estuvo genial?

-si lo fue excepto la parte del castigo

-por que ustedes si tienen lucidez?-exclamo exaltado el rubio italiano-no comprendo

-por que nosotras no estábamos tan ebrias

-Pero Faith

-nada de pero a mi no me valen eh?-cerro los ojos y abrió uno para ver la expresión angelical del otro chico-oh bueno pero me llevaras al concierto de panda e iras conmigo verdad?

-no

-pero, pero T.T

-no, no pienso estar con ese tipo de gente

-es solo un concierto no te van a pasar las pulgas ToT

-bueno paganos a las dos el concierto vamos nos divertimos nos cuidamos solitas y ya n.n

-si por que no le haces caso a Danna

-y con toda esa gente peligrosa crees que te dejare ir sola? No iras pero conmigo

-gracias-y lo abrazo efusivamente-por eso te quiero

El tiempo pasaba pro fin todos ya se habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones habían comido desayunado o cenado según ustedes prefieran verlo y ahora las parejas se disponían a salir claro que hay que recalcar el punto de que todos los BladeBreakers y los Demolition Boys habían tratado de ir al cuarto de Kai y sacarlo de su encierro peor lo único que lograban era un grito de no déjenme en paz y si tanto lo desean lárguense

-hay Jonny me preocupa Kai esta muy extraño, mas de lo acostumbrado ahora habla mucho pero para ser mas malvado

-por que te preocupa tanto Kai es que acaso lo prefieres a el no?

-si

-que?

-si me preocupa esta triste

-Kai triste claro

-lo esta, esta deprimido y no solo eso esta enamorado

-eso ya lo sabíamos peor pro que tanto interés?

-es que es mi amigo desde la primaria y el siempre me defendía y cuidaba de mi claro no hablaba mucho peor era bueno conmigo y dice que yo soy un dolor de cabeza

-mira quien diría que algún día estaría de acuerdo con el amargado

-mira quien dice de amargados eh? ¬.¬

-ven vamos a aquel café hace frío y te puedes resfriar

-no no tengo frío

-no?-y saco una de las manos de la chica del bolsillo de su chaqueta-y estas manos congeladas?-intento de respuesta-y tu nariz roja?

-a pues

-y que estés tan cerca de mi?

-eres mi novio!!

-y no que empalago?

-hay bueno si tengo frío... pero no quería molestar

-sabes mi princesa que para mi no eres ninguna molestia

-entonces ya no te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

-creo que ya no-le sonrió mientras abría al puerta del café-adelante

Todos pasaban su tarde como mejor les parecía aunque tenían muy presente es de que hoy era su ultimo día ahí y que mañana partían de regreso a sus respectivos hogares a sus respectivas rutinas y escuelas volvían a lo mismo de siempre lo cual causaba algo de desaliento pero que decir se habían llevado buenas experiencias y Kai entre la multitud por una ves se hallaba conforme a los demás extrañaría a esa chica que se había transformado en su nuevo dolor de cabeza

-este es el mejor lugar-se encontraba en un parque una de las tantas bancas y enfrente había un lago estanque o lo que fuere unas tenues luces y demás-"recuerdo que aquí me traían mis padres y mi abuelo quien ahora ha estado muy diferente"

-hola-aquella voz interrumpió sus pensamientos-hay como es posible de que solo tengas esa chaqueta y no te mueras de frío?-se sentó junto a el-sabia que estarías aquí

-y como sabias?-remarco esa parte el nunca había dado indicios de que tuviese algún lugar en especifico-

-ah no se solo dije ahí va a estar Kai vine y ya

-ah mira

-es que este lugar es silencioso es obscuro-el alzo una ceja preguntando silencioso de que eso que tenia que ver con el-ay bueno es que a mi no me gusta la luz y este lugar es realmente poco concurrido y es como tu "hipnotizante mente misterioso y mágico. Que cursi soy ¬¬ U"

-hmp

-bien yo quería disculparme por lo de la mañana tu tuviste una muy buena intención y yo, yo no estaba del mejor estado de animo posible

-enserio?

-ya se, lo lamento

-mmm

-podrías decir algo mas no?

-no

-claro y que hay de que estuvieras ahí abriéndome la puerta solo con una toalla?-estaba traumada con eso-con una toalla!!

-ah ganas de fastidiarte

-pero por que? ToT me dejaste traumada

-y ahora no dejas de pensar en mi, te gusto

-no!-corto muy rápido-ah mejor regresemos tengo frío y mi nariz esta congelada mira-y tomo la mano de el y su dedo índice lo dirigió a su nariz-lo vez esta congelada no querrás que me muera de hipotermia verdad?

-pues vete

-que?

-vete yo no te estoy impidiendo que te vayas

-no te dejare aquí solo tu no regresarías y tienes que!

-quien dice? "por que esta haciendo esto pro que solo no se va y me deja como todos a la mayoría se hubiera ido con el tono en que le hablo a ella y no"Ale pro que lo haces?

-por que te quiero así que vamos si me muero de frío

-ah- el suspiro-"no entiendo como me sacas de las casillas y después me convences de hacer todo esto que tienes chica que es lo que tienes y que es lo que me a pasado a mi contigo? Pro que no me dejas solo pro que no eres como los demás? Pro que no me temes? Pro que te encanta mirarme a los ojos? Por que no dejas de ver mis manos o no pierdes oportunidad por tomarlas y decir que son... por que?"-mientras pensaba esto la miraba intensamente-como puedes ser tan contradictoria?

-ni yo misma lo se Kai solo soy así a veces las cosas te incitan a algo y otras veces no depende de las personas... y el momento

-seguía mirándola confundido-"mira mama lo que encontré en mi viaje no encuentro una sensación de hogar sino otro tipo de calidez para que negarlo esta chica me hace sentir diferente ya sea molestándome sacándome de quicio haciendo riñas cualquier cosa pero no permite que torne a lo que creía ser... o fingí ser"

Al fin llegaron al hotel y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos ella lo abrazo

-te quiero mucho me tenias preocupada-y depuse entro a su cuarto

-"Mama por que me acuerdo mas de ti que de papa? De el no recuerdo casi nada a duras penas y su nombre y eso creo... Dulce dice que yo antes era alegre y daba vida a la mansión y esta tenia algo que hacia que uno entrara y se sintiera bien y yo se que ahora entras y se siente algo denso por que si antes era alegre ahora ya no? por que ya no sonrió como en todas estas fotos"-y tomo las fotos que había guardado en una pequeña caja- por que no me veo así? "por que no se me ve alegría? Proa e todos dicen que al frialdad de mis ojos y que..."por que cambie tanto?

El sueño ya los hacia presas de sus garras y todos terminaban por caer en sus redes para obtener un digno descanso

Ahora se encontraban todos en el avión sentados por parejas y como era de esperarse se encontraban Max y Mónica detrás de ellos Tyson y Hilary Rei y Tania Kai y Alexandra Danna y Claud; de los Magestic estaban Jonny y Andrea Enrique y Fabiola y Finalmente Tala y Bryan en uno de los aviones privados de los Magestic quienes gracias a su persuasión lograron ir al viaje obvio pagando ellos

-me puedes decir como es que estoy aquí?

-si Jonny n.n estas aquí por que me quieres mucho n.n-_dijo muy dulce Andrea_

Flashback 

En aquel cuarto donde la mayoría se levantaba con una cruda... pero una cruda realidad

-au... no recuerdo nada mmm-_y se levanto suavemente la chica_-ahh-_mira a un costado_-Jonny n.n ay que lino se ve-_y de la nada saco una cámara fotográfica y tomo foto a todo aquel que tuviera enfrente o cerca_-ay que lindo te ves mi caballero-_sabia que le convenía tener todas esas fotos_-Jonny-_nada-"_no, no se mueve que hago que hago? Tengo hambre si... y bueno ya se que no debería hacer esto"ahh Enrique pero que rico-_dijo en un tono suntuoso_-ahh!!-_sintió como Jonny se levantaba la abrazaba_-au Jonny me estas ahogando-_siente como la suelta_-óyeme tu que te crees? Que pretendes acaso matarme? Si claro como sabes que yo tengo menos fuerza que tu pues claro ahí vas a tratar de-_y pronto siente que sus labios son apresados en un calido beso_-sabes eres todo un caballero-_y le sonrío de aquella manera en que lo enloquecía_-por que estamos aquí?

-por que me amas?

-bueno eso si por eso estoy en Rusia pero porque en este cuarto con todas estas personas u.ú es que acaso me crees una exhibicionista?

-no ya guarda silencio que trato de recordar...

-no te esfuerces Jonny estamos aquí por que el señor Dickenson bien nos trajo aquí nos encerró en este cuarto y después se fue-_interrumpió Tala_

Fin del Flashback 

-"no, no fue ahí cuando me chantajeo..."

Flashback 

****

-Andrea como se te ocurre que bajemos así? Estas loca o que?-_dijo una vez dentro del elevador_-"me enloquecerá en cualquier momento... de hecho ya lo ha hecho, si tomo en cuenta que bajare en estas condiciones"

-hay es que tenemos hambre, y si pedimos al cuarto Tyson se despertara, y se tragara todo

-Hm. por primera vez tienes razón

-ah como así, de que por primera vez tengo razón?

-si, es la primera ves en todo el tiempo, que tienes razón

-eso es lo que tu crees no?-_dijo totalmente indignada_-o no es así?

-"ya va a comenzar"-_inevitablemente rodó los ojos_-"saca cualquier otra cosa, por que salamuleon no puede salvarme de esta tortura?"

-ahh no, a mi no me ruedes lo ojos, aunque...-_cambio drásticamente su voz y lo miro detenidamente_-te ves muy tierno ya te lo había dicho?

-que?-_su mirada de desconcierto, y su tierna cara de incomprensión; fueron captadas por la cámara digital de Andrea_-que haces? No, como te atreves? Dame eso-_y trataba de quitarle la cámara pero ella se hizo bolita en un rincón del elevador y el no pudo hacer nada_-sabes te ves muy tierna-_comenzaba a utilizar la misma técnica que ella usaba con el_- y melosa así, toda una niña fresa, mimada por sus padres

-que?-_se levanto furica_-como te atreves a decir eso? Yo ya no te quiero ver. Me bajo aquí-_apretó el botón que seguía para bajar mas próximamente_-así por lo menos te veré menos. Feo –_y le saco la lengua_-aunque-_tomo una foto de cómo se veía el con esa expresión de desconcierto_-hmp

**Fin del Flashback **

-"creo que tampoco fue ahí donde termine metido en este embrollo"princesa me puedes decir cuando termine envuelto en este lío?-_pregunto a la chica recostada en su pecho_-o tampoco me dirás?

-si fue en el desayuno, que realmente fue comida. Por?

-nada mas estaba recordando

**Flashback **

-"ahora estoy aquí, solo, siendo observado por todo el mundo, y mi novia esta enojada conmigo, por haberle dicho fresa. Debería ir por ella, no ella tendrá que venir, y vendrá conmigo. Me buscara..."-_Orgullo. Que mas esperaban? era Jonny. Y a pesar de lo mucho que adorara a esa chica, su orgullo no podría ser opacado, si ya había hecho miles de cosas con las cuales los mismos Majestics lo habían sancionado, y criticado; todo por que ella, no lo acompaño todo el torneo_-iré a esa mesa ahí me vera fácilmente-_pronuncio quedamente_-"aunque con este disfraz de pacotilla quien no me va a ver?, aunque si ella estuviera aquí seria lo ultimo en que pensaría"

**POV normal **

-"ahí ahora que Jonny lo dice recuerdo que..."

**out POV y mezclo ambos recuerdos **

-"hay casi me mata Kai... pero tengo evidencia OwO"pero estoy muerta, ahora tengo que llegar con Jonny-_en eso suena el celular de la chica era un mensaje por el tono que tuvo el celular_-ah?-_se detuvo a leer el mensaje_-estarás muerta Andrea, PD ya hay alguien que te gana en ser mi dolor de cabeza, si, alguien peor que tu-_se indigno por el mensaje de Kai_-como es eso posible?-_y enfadada marco al celular del chico_-ahh como es eso? Aunque eso quiere decir que Kai quiere a alguien aparte de mi n.n mi hermanito, bueno en si hermanito adoptivo XD-_y Kai responde_-

-si Andrea hay alguien peor que tu y ese monstruo es Alexandra Herreño-_y le colgó_-

-o.o como supo que era yo?-_suena el mensaje_-como no saber que eras tu?, mmm mira gracias por decirme loca Kai que animo me das, hay ya por fin llegue-_otro mensaje_-iré de viaje a una playa y tu no, que?-_sale corriendo y ve a Jonny_-Jonny como es que Kai va a llevar a su novia a una playa y tu no vas a ir ni yo tampoco? Y se burla de mi!

-es el ganador, era parte del premio recuerdas?

-yo quiero ir

-si? Para que?

-para molestar a Kai aparte el tonto me dijo dolor de cabeza

-si? Que no lo eres?-_dijo sarcástico_-solo digo la verdad

-no que querías que estuviera mas tiempo contigo, por que el colegio ya no nos permitía vernos? Aparte esta mi mejor amiga y hace mucho que no la veía por favor si?-_y esa mirada_-si?

-no me mires así, acaso pretendes que nos vayamos todos juntos? Y sobre el hecho que estemos en el mismo lugar que ellos?

-si si?-_lo miro mas enternecedoramente_-si?

-esta bien-_suspiro_-no me puedo negar a ti

-y mi escuela?

-también arreglare tus papeles

-y mis padres?

-es una burla eso? sabes que si estas conmigo no hay problema, sino por el contrario están felices de que se arregle lo del matrimonio-_expreso como si fuera cosa de todos los días_-que pasa?

-nada es solo que-_ella estaba extrañamente sonrojada_-es que...

-que?-_tajante no hay otra forma de decir como era el tono de su voz_

-en verdad me quieres tanto como para casarte conmigo? Jonny u//u

-si princesa, después de conocerte, creo que no me parece estúpido el matrimonio arreglado, aunque si tu no lo deseas yo te dejo libre

-Jonny-_y lo abrazo tipo telenovela_-eres el mejor

**Fin del Flashback **

****

-Jonny en verdad te quieres casar conmigo?

-si, si lo deseo, y lo sabes, y no precisamente ahora,-_adelantándose a algún teatro de su novia realizado obvio por diversión aclaro_- no por que no te quiera, sino por que ahora podemos experimentar, viajar y disfrutar nuestras vidas sin alguna responsabilidad, y tu por ejemplo podrías ir con mas personas, así no te aburrirías de mi

-yo te amo

-es la primera vez que lo dices

-es la primera vez que eres así de romántico

Y en uno de los asientos una chica de cabellera negra y ondulada se levanta y con ciertas señas hace que Diux capte la idea

-Ale como puedes tener tan buen oído? O.O me sorprendes

-como puedes olvidar esos detalles? me sorprendes mas cada vez!! no me importa como pero harás que Jonny cambie de lugar conmigo y me cuentas todo ¬.¬

-jajaja

-de que te ríes?

-Jonny nunca se sentaría al lado de Kai

-bueno entonces con Enrique

-si pero crees que Fabiola quiera sentarse al lado del témpano de hielo?

-Kai no es un témpano de hielo ¬¬

-O.O te gusta

-que?

-te gusta

-oye no, espera, yo quiero que me expliques eso de que estas comprometida de matrimonio, y no me cambias el tema o.ó

-hey yo, Jonny no se querrá pasar ni Fabiola-_una ves mas evadiendo el tema_-"hay tener que explicar eso"

-yo arreglo eso no te apures –_la miro maliciosa_-Tan te puedes pasar con Fabiola es que ella tiene que explicarte ya sabes que con eso que no sabemos bien que de lo que hablamos ese día en al fiesta recuerdas?

-Oh cierto, cierto-_agradeció internamente que le recordara ese punto sumamente importante_

-pero Enrique esta a mi lado como le haremos?-_replico Fabiola_

-Ahh pues el se puede sentar con Jonny

-va por mi esta bien-_alzo los hombros y el rubio se fue a sentar con su amigo pelirrojo_

-Rei podrías dejarme aquí con Andrea?

-claro pero-_muy tarde las dos chicas ya estaban ahí platicando_-ahh-_ve donde la chica debería estar sentada_-hola Kai

-hmp

-u.úU "esto solo puede pasarme con Tania, solo con ella"

-bueno ahora si me dirás?

-pues ya que, no me queda de otra-_la resignación era parte de su semblante actual_

-aparte, tu siempre olvidas los pequeños detalles, como: que... antes vivía en Rusia, lo siento, tengo que irme a Escocia, por tres años ¬¬ y otras cosas por el estilo, verdad? ¬¬

-a bueno, es que tu sabes, esto, y, aquello, y, bueno

-tenemos tiempo, para que comiences a explicar, eh? ¬¬ U

-oh pero calmate

-como calmarme? si acabo de enterarme, que mi amiga, una de mis mejores amigas se... se... se va a casar ToT por que? Por que, no me lo dijiste? Y... espera por que tan chica? O.o no entiendo en que parte de tu vida me perdí, para que no supiera eso

-no te preocupes, que yo también pensé lo mismo cuando me entere o.o

- a ver pues que paso?

-lo que pasa es que, no se si recuerdes lo que paso con Rei

-si, si lo recuerdo, y recuerdo que nos contaste como lo conociste, pero eso que tiene que ver con el matrimonio? y con que hayas estado tres años aya? y pocas veces nos visitaras y todo eso? en vedad no entiendo-_la confusión ya era parte de ella y las ideas volando de aquí para aya a una gran velocidad_-ha sido mucho tiempo sin ti, y todavía no terminan los tres años, y...

-ahh eso es muy simple, lo que pasa es que recordaras que estaba enojada con mis padres, que te decía que querían controlar mi vida no?

-aja, lo recuerdo, solíamos hablarlo por teléfono, y de frente, y en messenger, y...

-ya entendí el punto ¬¬ U gracias

-je bueno prosigue

-lo que pasa es de que ellos desde que yo era pequeña, me habían comprometido con una familia amiga de ellos, en matrimonio con el primogénito de ellos, pero por diferencias de edades y eso no se dio, y pues me quede con el segundo, aparte el primogénito no era precisamente primogénito, sino primogénita. El caso es, de que pues, yo tengo una hermana mayor, y estaban de la edad, pero por cosas de amistad, y de conveniencia económica, y no se que tanto... pues cuando nació Jonny, y ellos ya sabían que yo seria niña, quedo acordado de que nos casaríamos. Así que un día mientras iba yo en la secundaria, pues me llegaron, y me dijeron que estaba comprometida, y que no podía hacer nada, por que ya había quedado firmado

-hay no manches o.o

-si, entonces yo me enoje mucho con ellos, y fue cuando yo arregle mis propios papeles, y me metí a un intercambio, y todo esto lo había hecho gracias a Rei, quien me había instruido en todo esto. Entonces, bueno el era mi novio cibernético, y había estado aquí, y en mi escuela, y así. El caso fue de que, luego sucedieron un buen de cosas, y mis padres me vieron mal, así que fue el famoso tour, pero mis papeles, bueno... digamos-_dijo en un extraño tono_-que Jonny es alguien muy influyente, y yo le había contado lo que me pasaba, y me ayudo así que fue cuando termine en Escocia, mis padres estaban preocupados, pero por lo mismo decidieron ir con sus amigos los McGregor, y yo para esas fechas estaba en la mansión, y Jonny era el que me llevaba a la escuela, y todo un día el estaba de muy mal humor había peleado con sus padres bueno para esto aun no llegaban mis padres je n.nu

-si lo se, es común revolver datos-_pronuncio solemne_-suele sucederme muy a menudo... u.úU

-si, es horrible, no lo crees? y luego estas aquí explicando algo

-cuando ya no sabes ni que

-pero el caso es que

-espera estábamos en algo serio

-ahh si-_retorno a la seriedad_-el caso, es que le dijeron: **como puedes estar con ella? si bien sabes que estas comprometido!!** y el solo se les quedo viendo muy raro, y escuche su grito de: **cómo es posible de que este comprometido? y no lo sepa. **

Luego discutió mucho con ellos, y bien en si no me corrieron fue, por que seria una descortesía correr a un invitado, de alguno de la familia. Así que me quede, castigaron a Jonny, pero es Jonny, así que siempre procuraba estar conmigo, y que no me enterara, pero su hermana me tenia al tanto. El chiste es de que, una semana después llegaron mis padres muy desesperados aya, y les contaron lo sucedido, y mutuamente se contaron lo que sucedía, y nosotros estábamos en uno de los jardines; pero para esto no habíamos caído en cuenta de que ambos estábamos comprometidos, y así el caso es que luego, te mandan a llamar, pero como ambas familias son muy amigas mis padres acompañan a los suyos a buscarlo y nos encuentran en el jardín y el me estaba cargando por que me había caído y me había lastimado el tobillo y mis padres fueron corriendo me reconocieron y casi me matan de no ser por que estaba con Jonny y a Jonny lo des castigaron por que lo curioso era de que estábamos comprometidos mutuamente y luego hicieron una cena toda la cosa nos seguimos conociendo y nos seguíamos gustando mas y mas y terminamos siendo novios

-yo lo que no entiendo es como le hiciste con los papeles

-ahh te digo eso fue Rei quien le dijo a Kai y Jonny quien arreglo para que me quedara aya ni idea de que tanto hicieron esos tres

-Kai?

-si Kai, que al saber que era yo pues mas me ayudo n.n

-O.O explica eso

-explicar que? O.o?

-si como que Kai mas al saber que eras tu mas te ayudo por que? No capto la idea, me puedes explicar?

-ahh si lo que pasa es que cuando era niña y tenia como siete años si tenia siete años bueno pues Kai estaba en mi misma escuela así que toda la primaria el fue mi mejor amigo n.n como vez?

-o.o

-Ale, Ale-_la chica no respondía entre tantas cosas no podía saber que hacer el tiempo pasaba y su mente trataba de reorganizar las ideas pronto Diux se vio en la obligación de mover a su amiga y pronto ya todos estaban en sus lugares originales Kai observaba a Aleksy pero ella parecía perdida y pronto su mirada comenzó a opacarse_

-"no seguramente al igual que todo lo que pensé parece que no he sido la primera y no, no soy especial para el yo solo comienzo a alucinar y creo que me pierdo muchas veces he querido sentirme querida de aquella manera otras tantas lleno mi vida de ilusiones pero el no es mas que eso una fugas ilusión que terminara ene l momento en que termine este viaje y yo quedare igual que siempre triste y fantaseando con lo que pudo haber llegado a suceder y nunca sucedió po los limites que yo misma tracé en muestra de mi debilidad por que no soy nadie realmente ni soy linda ni atractiva no soy como todas esas tipas de ahí o no se"simplemente soy un fraude-_después de eso ella suspiro_-"por que mi vida pende en ilusiones..."

-"mira, mira, mira con que el príncipe del hielo si esta enamorado"Diux, ella es tu mejor amiga no?

-si por que la pregunta?

-por la cara que trae_-le hizo caer en cuenta a su prometida la tristeza en los ojos de la otra chica_-solo por eso

-Ale

-pues que le dijiste?

-no nada le conté lo que nos había pasado y todo eso y de cómo Kai es mi amigo pero de pronto ella comenzó a divagar y ahí se quedo hasta que ya la deje sentada en su lugar y me vine contigo

-pues no parece estar nada bien

-"por que no puedo atreverme a algo mas? Por que me doy fama de ser loca y aventada y dista tanto de la realidad"

-"por que no esta sentada mal? Generalmente esa es una discusión muy propia de ambos, mejor algo menos que hacer y algo menos en que gastar energía esos bastardas todo lo que hicieron para que yo estuviera con ella pero que es lo que les pasa en la cabeza?"-_el chico estaba en su típica pose de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados_-"no entiendo como es que termine enredado en este viaje, cierto la grandiosa cortesía del señor Dickenson y sentado al lado de ella gracias a las dichosas y molestas parejitas"

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, el bien sabia que ella no podría dormir escuchaba sus movimientos sus suspiros todo. El no estaba tranquilo sabia que ya todos los demás se encontraban en el quinto sueño pero el no podía por que por que ella estaba extraña por eso no podía

-por que no dejas de mirarme?

-que? yo no te estoy mirando

-claro que lo estas haciendo

-no es cierto "diablos si es cierto lo estaba viendo bueno si pero no es que lo estaba viendo cuando después comencé a divagar en que el realmente me quería a mi y me tenia abrazada como cuando nos encontramos con Marahia y yo recargada en el tranquila el jugando con mi cabello"-_el chico bicolor seguía alegando pero ella estaba ya en otro mundo_-"si seria algo lindo aunque si pudiera y estuviéramos ya en la playa podría entonces entrar y nadar por un rato después salir del agua disfrutar al vista enterrarme en la arena y volver a entrar en el mar y si un pequeño viaje si"-_tenia una sonrisa que si iba ampliando_-y después-_se acerco al chico que seguía discutiendo y rozo sus labios con los de el_-pero no "es solo una divagación como ver las estrellas titilantes y pedir a cada una un nuevo deseo"-_Kai se había quedado estoico_-es solo una ilusión

-_estuvo a punto de bajarla a la realidad pero no lo hizo no supo por que sabia que desde hacia mucho tiempo que ella no le prestaba atención_-"pero por que no reclamo y que ilusión y por que no? Demasiadas preguntas relacionadas a una misma persona"-_miro alrededor_-Bryan abrazando a Tala como a su pobre almohada y Tala parece que ya se acostumbro y resigno-_murmuro en voz baja_-"por eso es que nadie se queda cerca de Bryan cuando viajábamos en avión o en el autobús y el se dormía, pero creo que a encontramos a alguien que no le molesta aquella situación"

Jonny había sido el único en percatarse de aquel roce de labios entre Alexandra y Kai pero se hizo el que no sabia nada y se dejo caer en nueva cuenta en brazos de Morfeo al parecer habían estado pasando muchas cosas en aquel vuelo pero lo mas relevante fue lo ya narrado así que el avión aterrizo y todos los chicos comenzaron a descender y un auto cruzo por ellos después de que estos entregaron papeles recibieron maletas así se dirigieron a la casa que los hospedaría por dos semanas el problema eran las habitaciones...

* * *

A: espero els haya gustado el fict n.n y bien este se lo dedico a mis mejores amigas Tan, Diux, Fannny, Monick las quiero mucho n.n


	20. En La Playa

A: lamento la demora para quien aun siga leyendo este fict n.un

K: y la excusa?

A: a bueno no tenia ni inspiración o tiempo o simplemente abría el programa y así de no como que no y pues así me la he pasado

B: hn claro ahora si que te perdonaran el retraso no?

A: es la verdad para que engañar...

K: bueno el fict...

* * *

**La Playa**

Era ya por fin el deseado momento estaban ahí en aquella playa llegaron de noche todo fue muy tranquilo, Ale había estado extremadamente callada y ausente; Kai había estado pensando todo ese tiempo en aquella extraña actitud, pero había decidido no reparar en ello puesto que en algunas ocasiones ella solía comportarse así, solo que no por tanto tiempo y entro en unas cavilaciones mas profundas donde entrañaba en su memoria para tratar de encontrar mas acerca de quien solía ser el y de cómo eran sus padres inclusive su abuelo aun tenia ahí cerca de el aquella foto donde salía el y su abuelo ambos muy sonrientes Voltaire le acababa de regalar a Dranzer si su primer beyblade.

Un suspiro fue audible en aquel lugar

-_escudriñando con la mirada a todos los pasajeros de aquella limosina busco entre ellos alguna señal de burla o de interrogante logrando solo encontrar lo mismo que en el avión a las diversas parejas abrazadas y dormidas-_"claro excepto pro ella"-_dirigió su mirada hacia ella quien atentamente veía el paisaje nocturno de una playa sin igual parecía verlo todo tan minuciosamente como si en ves de ser de noche fuese un soleado día, simplemente no la comprendía, agito levemente su cabeza-_"por fin todo acabara... las batallas las diversas escuelas la gente mas... ella todos y todo para regresar a lo de siempre"

Pero al parecer una voz resonó en su cabeza y esta ves no era ni Dranzer ni su conciencia

_Hijo aun no lo logras comprender? No puedo creerlo _

Tras esas palabras pronunciadas por una dulce y suave voz dentro de su cabeza Kai quedo estático sin saber ya nada ni de el y mucho menos de quienes estuvieran a su alrededor hasta que una voz muy diferente a la que había escuchado con anterioridad en su cabeza resonó para despertarlos a todos de su letargo

-hey ustedes despiértense tortolitas al parecer ya llegamos a nuestro hotel? O.ô- _y ante ella una casa bastate amplia_-en lo que cabe-_murmuro molesta para si no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de mover un solo dedo para arreglar aquella residencia salio presurosa del auto y entro sonrió cínicamente y con auto suficiencia paso al lado de uno de aquellos que serian los "sirvientes"_-"por que conozco al señor Dickenson y estos serán nuestras niñeras ¬¬ U" donde es mi habitación?-_trato de preguntar con cortesía pero no tenia el humor y sobre el hecho moría de sueño_-arriba segunda puerta?-_nada_-hmp-_subió las escaleras y tomo la habitación que le dio la gana-aquí estaré bien-cerro las cortinas impidiendo cualquier paso de luz y una ves en penumbras se dispuso a dormir mas_- ToT genial muero de sueño y ahora resulta que no puedo dormir

Había pasado el tiempo y al parecer abajo había una guerra campal ella después de esta terminada y todos en un cuarto salio a la playa y comenzó a caminar por la ladera mientras veía las estrella brillar mientras que adentro Kai

-yo me quedare en esa recamara-_no dejo que nadie objetara y se fue_-"que estupideces si solo dos van a compartir recamara que fastidiosos"

-claro tu sabes Kai como no estamos todos-_replico irónica Diux_-ah no ustedes a donde van eh?

Ella junto con las otras chicas habían retenido a lo s que faltaban e hicieron un interesante trato

-si lo pensamos de esta forma pues a ellos les debería de tocar una recamara compartida

-si Jonny pero con quien?

-con quien sea da igual

-no pienso dormir con el témpano de hielo

-calma Tyson que quien debería en su defecto protestar seria Kai no tu ¬¬

-pero Danna T.T

-tu callate Ty ¬¬

Por otro lado Kai había decidido dejar sus cosas y se recostó un poco en la cama con el cuarto en penumbras los seguía escuchando era imposible de que se pudieran a llegar a escuchar hasta aquel cuarto que daba al mar y que era el mas alejado al ser el único al lado de las escaleras

-definitivamente esta es una casa rara tanto como ella-_al descubrirse pensando en ella se levanto alarmado y decidió salir_-"todo esta arreglado y parece ser que los monstruos ya se durmieron y luego dicen que yo soy el ogro ¬¬ U"

Por otra parte Andrea que se encontraba con Faith...

-oye crees que Kai se enoje si sabe que le toco compartir habitación?

-no como crees?-_respondió mas que sarcástica Fabiola_- si nos va es a asesinar mañana

-oh vamos

-aparte de que nosotras nos quedamos juntas y le correspondería una habitación...

-si con eso de que Tania y Danna se juntaron también quien sabe de que hablaran...

En la habitación de Yuriy el no podía dormir como que algo faltaba y por otra parte Bryan estaba como un angelito abrazando a su mega almohada...

-genial ahora resulta que tengo insomnio... y al lado esta Tyson roncando y al otro esta el estrangulador Bryan...

Por otra parte se encontraba Kai quien alcazaba apenas a distinguir una silueta en el fondo del paisaje y a la par en que sus pasos se acrecentaban esta parecía tomar mas forma alcanzaba claramente a ver un blusón largo y semi transparente y un largo cabello ondear al compás del viento a la par que unas caderas se contorneaban sensuales ante sus ojos que gustosos observaban encantados la escena

-"quien será aquella chica? Es muy tarde para andar dando paseos/ mira quien lo dice el que esta como niño juiciosito en su cama no? ¬¬ / callate subconsciente suficiente tengo con no poder dormir/ ahh pero mira lo que estamos viendo gracias a eso/ eres un lujurioso!!!/ te recuerdo que si yo soy lujurioso quiere decir que tu lo eres!! ¬.¬/ hmp por eso nunca te saco a relucir ¬¬/ bueno y a ti quien te entiende que si soy romántico malo que si sigo a tus hormonas malo pues que quieres? Ya estas peor que una chica" oye!! "bueno no es por nada pero te recomendaría no gritar, no vayan a creer que estamos locos/ mira quien lo dice/ bueno o acaso quieres que aquella estimulante vista se termine pro tu impertinencia?/ hmp/ lo sabia pero no has de negar que Ale es la mejor/ ahí vas otra ves a molestar no?/ pues es que ella es única.../ ya callate esa chica que va adelante esta mucho mejor que ella y si me equivoco te daré gusto/ la besaras y... /yo hablo aquí y si la beso"

Un poco mas adelante y ya apunto de escalar la enorme roca volcánica seguramente debido a su pétreo color

-tal vez ya em este volviendo loca pero juro haber escuchado a Kai "no Ale ya hasta lo alucinas/ kind of/ hay subconciencia aun existes ya casi me olvidaba de ti/ lo se con eso de que te posesiono nunca tenemos tiempo de conversar/ cierto n.n/ es agradable hablar/ aunque eso si me metes en muchos problemas ¬¬ no lo olvido/ bueno que decir n.un ya mañana veras que pasa.../ que espera!! No, no me amenaces/.../no oye!!... se fue ahh"

Unos cuantos metros mas atrás se encontraba Kai gozando de lo lindo mientras veía a la chica sufrir mientras escalaba aquella enorme piedra hasta que llego a cierto punto

-que hermosa es... "oye Kai??/mmm/ y luego yo el inconsciente soy el perverso no?/ que quieres?/ ya, ya no te enojes pero no es esa Ale?? O.o?/ que??? Nooo"-_sigilosamente se acerca Kai aun mas y efectivamente al verla se queda estático y entra en shock_-dios "no puede ser ella es molesta/ y por eso la llevas a comer no? y sales con ella/ es del equipo/ hay si tu y desde cuando tan apegado a tu equipo? Que acaso no los traicionaste dos o tres veces?/ vale, vale ya deja de joder ¬¬"

Mientras un poco arriba estaba la chica

-y de aquí como bajare? Je n.un eso no lo había pensado bueno podría lanzarme al mar y matarme seguramente tratar de bajarme y me entra un ataque de pánico y no, no, no o quedarme aquí y morir ahogada cuando suba la marea... no que dramática ni que subiera tanto la marea pero aun así no pienso quedarme aquí ayuda T.T-_dijo eso entre murmullos_-ahh como si alguien me fuera a escuchar "aparte ya me lastime bastante los pies al subir aquí yo y mi idea loca de subir claro... peor es maravillosa la vista"

-"¬¬ U patético subió y ahora no sabe como bajar..."

-AYUDA!!!

-ahh no puedo dejar que me vea-_y camina en busca de un guarda costas lo llama y le indica a al chica _–bien puede ir por ella no puede bajar

-por supuesto

-bien-_y así de misterioso como llego a el se fue y el otro al querer voltear no lo halló_-espero que el impertinente aquel la baje yo regresare a la casa...

-oye amigo...

-AYUDA!!!

-claro que a una chica en apuros nunca se deja así

Así el ya mencionado salvavidas la rescato y bajo de aquel sitio ella no sabiendo que decir se excuso diciendo que era sonámbula y que cuando vio ya estaba aya arriba ye s que en cierta forma algo así había pasado ella había caminado sin sentido sin saber y pronto se descubrió a si misma escalando aquella roca enorme y negra y al ver que se paralizaba al tratar de bajar solo subía y así llego hasta arriba discutió mentalmente y no tan mental disfruto el paisaje y después se dedico a gritar como histérica

-muchas gracias y como dio conmigo

-ahh bueno "ese chico me pidió que... ese tipo que me importa el caso es impresionarla" ese es mi trabajo

-mil gracias ciao-_y salio corriendo_-

-ahh u.u

-tengo que apresurarme ahora si estoy que me caigo de sueño y aparte que van a... no, no, no

Por fin la chica llego fue a su cuarto y como ya estaba lista se recostó en la cama y se durmió tan tranquila como si de un angelito se tratase

-mmm-_y comenzó a estirarse como de costumbre se levanto casi dormida y pensaba ir por agua _

-que haces en mi cuarto?

-_se detiene el tiempo en su cabeza y recapitula_-"ayer yo llegue deje mis cosas me cambie salí a caminar por culpa del insomnio... regreso y me duermo en mi cuarto"-_se volteo tétrica mente_-mira principito orgulloso

-no alces la voz

-a mi no me

-que quieres que todos sepan que nos acostamos juntos?-_al espetar aquello de esa manera logro hacer que la chica fuera posesionada por un furioso rubor que acaparo todas sus mejillas_-yo lo siento pero que haremos?

-eh ir por agua?

-vale quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

-vale amargado por mi bien

-joder

-grosero

Y tras insultos y peleas y demás Kai termino el desayuno para ellos dos comieron era increíble que ellos hayan sido los últimos en dormirse y los primeros en levantarse en eso Diux va bajando lo mas tranquila de la vida

-Ale que tal esta tu cuarto? Oye que mala pro quitarnos la terraza ¬¬

-y?

-hay pero que genio ya casate

-no gracias así estoy bien

-pero que te hizo? O no te ha hecho nada aun Kai? Pro que con ese humor que trae ya era para haberte mordido

-mejor cierra tu linda boca si la aprecias

-que hay de comer?

-nada

-y ustedes por que si están comiendo?

-por que somos geniales-_responde al chica toda maliciosa tenia ganas de desquitarse con alguien y ya que Kai había decidido no pronunciar ni media palabra que mejor que su amiga?-_y tu tendrás que esperar a que lleguen los que estaban aquí ayer para que les sirvan la comida digo desayuno n.n

-hay mira que graciosa-_añadió Fabiola quien bajaba las escaleras y pudo escuchar eso_-no, no, no a mi ni me vengas con eso a mi no me chantajeas

-no los chantajeo solo digo la verdad u.ú-dispuso en tono solemne

-como de que no?-_grito exasperada Diux_-que no? argg cada ves estas peor o que te pasa? Tanto tiempo con Kai te afecto la vida y te amargaste y de paso lo amargaste a el que durmieron mal o que? Compartieron cama y esa fue su penitencia?

Aquel par de chicos estaban así de bueno de hecho si pero no que te pasa?

-Andrea si quieres que te preparemos el desayuno pues digamos que dilo antes de que este afuera-_y Ale había arrastrado a Kai junto consigo_-así que cuidate ciao, ciao y cuando estés de mejor humor que parece que estas... bueno whatever ... el chiste es de que esperes nosotros ya estamos listos e iremos a caminar

-hmp "Kai te recuerdo que.../ ya se, ya se no tienes que repetírmelo conciencia, solo dejame tranquilo/vaya pero que humor ya ni por que ella te jalo y te salvo de ser chef y ni siquiera pro que esta aferrada a tu brazo..."-_en cuanto su conciencia toco aquel punto las mejillas de Kai adquirieron un tono rojizo y su estomago comenzó a burbujear de tantas mendigas mariposas que sentía dentro-_"ya callate!!/como digas iré a tomar una siesta te juro que hacer tus sueños es cansado por lo general me das mucho trabajo.../tishe!!"

-Lo lamento Kai es que como que no reaccionabas-_dijo de forma nerviosa_-ahora si ya pague por mi desayuno te salve de esas bestias... "bestias..." (N.A: bestias jajaja la bestia de mi bestia jaja ahora le diré peludito jajaja)

-si-_respondió muy serio pero es que se sentía como un adolescente y su rostro estaba bastante alterado_-"es como si fuera , como todos los demás como incluso el estúpido de Brandom cuando tenia su novia..."

-bueno me voy tengo que agradecerle al guardacostas por haberme salvado ayer chao

El comentario no le cayo mucho en gracia al chico bicolor que solo la observaba mientras la chica se retiraba, por otra parte dentro de al casa pro fin habían llegado los empleados y servían el desayuno el cual muy gustosos todos tomaron exceptuando a cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba en el quinto sueño de resto las actividades comenzaron y todo el día se activo las chicas lucían sus trajes de baño de diversos colores Faith lucia un traje de baño negro entero con unas aberturas extrañas y un pareo que le hacia juego, Diux un bikini blanco que no se podía observar gracias al pareo que usaba como vestido, Danna usaba un traje de baño rosa con moños azules a los costados y un pareo azul, Monick usaba un traje que era estilo de los sesentas, Tania usaba un traje de baño enterizo que era color rosado y se ataba al cuello y una faldita de mezclilla los chicos tenían sus trajes tipo bóxer el pecho descubierto y todos descomplicados Kai era e único con playera y un traje mas largo (3/4) y miles de bolsillos obviamente en color negro y pro raro que pareciera su playera era blanca todos dentro del agua o por lo menso ya habían entrado un par de veces si ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde

-Kai hermanito que tienes?-_se sentó Andrea a su lado-_que tienes palito de pan?

-hmp

-vamos Kai deja de leer tu libro juega un rato con nosotros

-argg "donde esta no debió de tardar además fui yo quien le dijo a ese inútil que estaba dormido que te encontrabas aya arriba"

-oye no has visto a Ale? Donde la dejaste o que?

-Ale ella se fue con ese tipo el guarda costas a no se que

-que? Tu hiciste que? Ósea la dejaste sola? A ella? Aquí en una playa paseándose sola con su traje de baño?

_Si hijo que te pasa como se te ocurre dejarla? que tal si le sucede algo o alguien mas la quiere? Si tu la quieres yo lo se por que no estar siempre con ella? Por que ustedes lso hombre se complican tanto la vida? Y nos la complican no ves que la pobre chiquilla sufre por ti? _

Si era claro que la conciencia de Kai no le dejaba tranquilo pero entre el conflicto mental que tenia y su madre alegando que aunque no la escuchaba sentía sus palabras de alguna forma en su corazón pero el destino hizo que despertara o tal ves no tanto el destino sino un globo de agua que se estrello directo en su cara

-lo siento Kai no era mi intención es que...-_trataba de disculparse solemnemente la chica pelinegra de ojos extraños-_fue sin querer

-ahh si?-_su mirada era amenazadora o eso aparentaba pues una sombra cubría sus ojos mas sin embargo Andrea que estaba a su lado sentada pudo ver aquella sonrisa en sus labios_-pues ya veremos quien se disculpa-_y corrió pro la chica ya pro mucho tiempo le habían estado diciendo amargado pro estar leyendo y ahora un globo de agua en la cara era demasiado no? así que tomo a la chica y la lanzo a la alberca que no era nada pandita sino pro el contrario en aquella sección era bastante profunda-_lo siento?-_pronuncio con burla_-donde estas?

-aquí-_la chica se había sumergido pero al parecer estaba muerta_-estoy muy cansada y vienes y em tiras a la-_y ya ahí se estaba medio ahogando_-mitad de la alberca-_y nuevamente se medio ahogo-_oye estas bien?

-Oye quien va pro ella? No creo que este muy bien!!-_exclamo asustada Faith quien estaba al lado de un Enrique ahora durmiente-_Kai!!

Antes que algo mas pudiese suceder Kai y ase había lanzado al agua que siquiera había querido tocar y la había alcanzado e ido por ella

-hm vaya que bien nadas eh?-_por dentro estaba sintiéndose mas que culpable y pro que no decirlo una mierda por lo que había hecho_-...

-Kai...-_ella lo abrazaba muy fuertemente_-idiota!!-_y mas fuertemente se aferraba de el_-te odio

-lo siento-_y seguía nadando a un lado menos profundo_-no creí que no supieras nadar

-tonto, es que...

**Flashback: **

****

_Se veía a una pequeña Alexandra nadando de un lado a otro con una tabla que le permitía flotar y nadar de un lado a otro le daba coraje saber que antes si sabia nadar en un momento presiono mas su tabla y esta salio volando dejándola a ella a la deriva en aquella inmensa alberca y su hermana que se esforzaba por llegar a ella y ella tocando el fondo de la alberca y subiendo una y otra vez lo mas seguido que podía _

**Fin del Flashback **

****

-es que fue eso lo que paso y cuando estaba al fondo me desespere y es como si hubiera regresado a aquel momento-_Kai la había tomado por la cintura y la había sentado en la orilla y él a su lado_-me dio mucho miedo...

-eres una tonta no sabes nadar-_al observarla y sus ojitos tristes y apenados_-al parecer-_dijo mientras ocultaba sus hermosas orbes_-tendré que enseñarte...

-nani?

-he de decirte que soy muy estricto

-enserio?-_dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa_-si no me dices

-no té enteras-_completo su frase Tania _

Ale estaba muy contenta y había abrazado efusivamente a Kai después de un rato todos terminaron asoleándose y las chicas gozaron demasiado con la hermosa vista de dorsos perfectos de sus compañeros y/o respectivos novios Kai había salido de aquella casa bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la playa mientras ellos al parecer jugaban verdad o reto una vez un poco lejos Ale fue tras él

-Kai!!

-hn?-_la miro_

Su conciencia actuó y se acerco a ella quien traía un vestido en manta blanco y la beso profundamente, ella le correspondió con pasión y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos...

* * *

Bien este es el fin de este capitulo espero lo hayan disfrutado...

K: fue muy corto

B: el beso? O.O

K: si... NO!! O///O 


	21. Una Semana de Libertad

A: hola juro he tratado de actualizar mas seguido pero es que la cosa es de que no se o no se puede o la tarea o la inspiración ya saben pero aquí sigo y si estoy viva

K: y que más?

A: no pues nada mas-dijo toda simple

S: no crees que Kai se ve más raro ahora ultimo?

T: si como que lo veo algo extraño

F: si como que mas abierto no?

K: si van a hablar de mi no seria mejor que no estuviera?-hablo extrañamente mucho-hmp

D: pues si podría ser, pero no, es algo problemático

T: yo digo que esta raro desde

Y: el capitulo anterior

K: O///O ¬¬ mentira!!

B: Ale sabes te ves muy linda el día de hoy

K: QUE TE PASA?!!-y alejo a la chica del otro

A: am etto

K: el fict-y no soltaba a la chica

A: ahh u//u

* * *

**Una Semana de Libertad**

El beso se hacia mas intenso mas deseoso hasta que la chica casi no podía respirar el se separo de ella lentamente y la miro. Una mirada fría pero tenia algo mas que eso, ella lo sabia, ahora ansiaba escuchar de su boca que si deseaba ser su novia y por el ella lo juraba que estaba dispuesta a hacer miles de cosas

-_el abría la boca lentamente como queriendo tratar de articular algo y ella sentía un remolino en su interior al pensar que le diría que si seria suya para siempre que? Era una romántica y??_-regresemos se nos hace tarde-_y así el chico bicolor comenzó a andar a paso firme y llevo inconscientemente un par de dedos a sus labios_-sabe delicioso-_claro que su acción anterior no fue vista por la chica que seguía estática en aquel lugar donde el chico de sus sueño le había dado un hermoso y exquisito beso que claramente la dejo sin aire _

-claro-_su voz era como si fuera Kai no expresaba nada y esto al chico bicolor no le agrado_-como sea "me deja sin aliento me hace sentir bien o bueno me besa y siquiera es para tener un contacto diferente abrazarme no se..."

-vaya pero que te pasa?-_y comenzó a arrinconarla ella retrocedía con una mirada algo desafiante y el al volvió a besar hasta que una voz conocida se dejo escuchar_-creo que dejamos esto para otra ocasión-_murmuro al oído de la chica_-tal ves

-ah?, pero el que? Ah?

-Ale!! Que haces en esa palmera?  
-la estoy sosteniendo ¬¬ U-_dijo en un sarcasmo marca Herreño_-no ves que si me quito de aquí se hunde la playa?

-uy pero que genio

-no ya que paso?-_dijo ya mas calmada_-hey por que em miras así?

-no nada es que te ves rara  
-siempre soy rara-_y mostró una sonrisita de autosuficiencia_-por eso soy genial-_espeto con su típico tonito para aquella frase_-vamos n.n que el caballero-_espeto con repudio_-tenia tanta prisa que...

-jajaja hay que buena broma, que caballero?

-no no se que me sucedió aquí no hay caballeros u.u

-Ale que tu no tengas un caballero tan maravilloso como yo con unos hermosos ojos azules, claro que no es como mi Good Charlotte pero es...

-si, si-_la interrumpió en este momento no tenia ni la fuerza ni las ganas de escuchar a su amiga hablar de su extraño noviazgo_-"aun no entiendo como dos personas como ellos pueden estar juntos ella es muy... como decirlo tiernamente? Diferente a el y el es como fresa y ella tirando a darketa pero sin serlo sino..."

-vaya llegamos, la platica has sido amena no crees?

-si n.n concuerdo contigo "cielos al parecer es la segunda vez que le hago esto de responder con mi cerebro en otra parte pero con coherencia no la ves pasada no fue así deje de prestarle atención y no hablaba hasta que se dio cuenta si... calla cuanto tiempo hace de eso y ahora resulta que" sabes sigo sin creerlo hace cuanto que estábamos hablando en el café y ahora tienes novio al cual adoras o.o

-yo también he pensado lo mismo pero es que mi Enrique es el mejor es todo!!

Para esto el joven estaba por ahí y al escucharla hablar tan románticamente cosa que ella procuraba que el no supiera se emociono y fue directo tras ella a cargarla y comerla a besos. Mientras Alexa solo sentía como su corazón era bombardeado por miles de espinas de las rosas que prometía ser el amor de Kai ella entro aun confundida no comprendía solo deseaba llegar y dormir no importaba si era de día o de noche pero sabia que algo no andaba bien

-no me quieres solo soy un capricho-_la tristeza, melancolía, dolor, desamor formaban parte del combo de emociones con el que fue dicha aquella frase-_por que?

Y pronto ella callo rendida, de la nada apareció Kai en el cuarto que compartían y seguían sin saber por que, su destino era la cama, cama que muy raras veces había tocado estaba a una nada de lanzarse y no saber nada del mundo cuando la vio a ella acostada boca abajo sus dos brazos delante de su pecho y su rostro ladeado

-ah, pareciera que me leyeras el pensamiento o no permitieras que dejara las cosas inconclusas...-_en eso escucho el sonido de pasos así que sin mas que hacer termino saliendo del cuarto_-hmp

-Kai que haces en el cuarto de Ale?

-nada

-claro y luego?

-o.ô?

-la estabas buscando no es así?

-hmp

-vaya Kai te gusta?

-... "como decirlo? Quiero ir a dormir.../ no, no quieres dormir solo pensabas hacer eso para evadir la realidad/ gracias inconsciente eso me hace sentir mejor ¬¬/ de nada n.n/¬¬"

-entonces dime ya que la visitaste y hablaste con ella todo lo que no estas hablando conmigo dime que hace?

-esta durmiendo

-ahh y no te interesaba no?

-si mal no estoy ustedes ya hablaban de comida y antes de escuchar todo su barbullo por decidir quien va a ir a buscar a los que faltan decidí buscarla , no deseo mas dolor de cabeza que el que ya tengo ahora eres feliz habiéndote yo hablado tanto?-su sarcasmo era puro el tono tajante y su expresión irritable-"no quiero saber de nada ni nadie"

-vaya pero pareciera que estuvieras en.. tus días!!! Si no así era eso... bah tu entiendes

-¬¬

-ohh bueno ven vamos a comer no?

-pues ya que...

-si así se habla Kai ese es el espíritu

-cada ves estas mas perdida

-oh vamos Kai me conoces desde que tenemos seis años!! Seis años y ahora me vienes con eso por favor... inventate algo mejor

-que te dieron hoy detector de mentiras con arrogancia en el desayuno? O ganas de –corto lo que iba a decir-hmp

-mira ya que por fin te veía de comunicativo ahora pareces tratar de retornar a tu bóveda de acero

-que pretendes con esto Andrea?

-pretender nada

Ellos habían bajado y habían terminado saliendo a la playa a un lugar solitario donde pudieron sentarse, y bien gracias a al comida eso fue lo que pensaron los demás al tener todo listo

-ahí que ellos calienten su comida!!

-yo apoyo a Enrique

-uy si tu noviecito no Faith?

-callate Tan que tu mirate-dice al señalar con al mirada el brazo de re que no permite que se aleje-así que.. jeje

-tienes razón, aparte nunca se te había visto así eh? ¬.¬

-O//O oh bueno es que

-así que nunca habías estado así eh?-y el la abrazo por la espalada y le susurro aquellas palabras-al parecer si conquiste tu corazón no?

-am no te creas tanto eh??, bien tenemos que comer no? je... jeje

Ella se sentía nerviosa y todo en aquella velada derrochaba prácticamente amor, sentimiento que lograba confundir en plenitud a quien aun dormitaba, impidiéndole así bajar. Por otra parte Andrea reanudaba su platica con Kai.

-ya hemos estado dando vueltas y palabras inútiles puedes ir al punto-_el estaba molesto detestaba ese tipo de platicas detestaba tener que hablar... si lo detestaba o no? _

-Kai tu sabes a lo que me refiero, pretender no es lo que busco es que entiendas, que no provoques daños quiero saber si tu la quieres o ella pende estar con alguien mas

-estar ella con alguien mas? Como quien?

-no lo se, pero ella no merece lo que haces y tampoco lo mereces no te amargues la vida por nada

-que quieres que le diga? Oye quieres ser mi pareja mi compañera mi que??

_Tu novia tu querida tu amor_

-oh no me dirás que siquiera sabes de eso?-_ella estaba realmente furiosa_-sabes que, yo me retiro en busca de un verdadero caballero, caballero que ha de estar esperándome-_de ahí partió_-"es que en verdad el no entiende? Es que acaso es tan difícil aceptar que su muro ya se vino abajo? Que alguien encontró la llave de su bóveda secreta?"

Ella siguió caminando y es que para ser honestos hay que saber que ella los estima en sobremanera a ambos y no quiere verlos como hasta ahora, cariño y rechazo, eso terminaría pro destruirlos y es que Kai cuanto no la había ayudado durante toda su vida en aquellos años difíciles aun después de lo que el sufrió el seguía pensando en ella como su hermanita.

Sin poder darse cuenta ella pro fin había llegado a la casa y a punto estaba de subir las escaleras cuando una voz la despertó a la realidad

-donde estabas?, ne tenias preocupado-_y su voz confirmaba el acervo_-ahh que bueno que estas bien, fuiste con el inútil de Hiwatari no es así?-_su voz cambio el tono y su ceño se frunció_-que te dijo para que estés así? Dime princesa

-jeje no nada Jonny es que ando pensando en esto y aquello y tu sabes

-sabes que no te entiendo cuando hablas así ¬¬ UU yo no soy tu amiguita-_ya estaba frete a ella y tenia su frente sobre la contraria_-así que no puedo entender a que te refieres

-ahh bueno pues eso no es mi culpa-_dijo toda quitada de la pena y el solo suspiro_-que??-_ella se sintió un poco culpable pro no querer decirle lo que acontecía así que le robo un beso a su caballero medieval_-en cuanto tiempo me dejaras ir a comer? T.T

-mmm pues cuando yo quiera-_le dijo con una sonrisa de burla y es que el la tenia prisionera en sus brazos_-así que... creo... tendrás que convencerme

En eso el estomago de la chica comienza a rugir

-con eso ya te convencí-_mirada de gatito bajo la lluvia aunado a un tierno sonrojo_-si? ¬

-casi n.nu-_en eso la volvió a devorar en un beso feroz_-mmm creo que ahora si... vamos-_la tomo de la mano y se dio la vuelta topándose con dos personas Max y Monick_-"que vergonzoso ... en fin no me importa"-_y así un poco sonrojado los paso de largo_-...

-vaya... y yo que decía que tu eras tierno y Kai posesivo, o como se dice? Dominante? Comandante? mmm eso

-jeje que acaso dices que yo no soy tierno?

-no!!! nunca yo decía!!bueno... yo-_y ella comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos índices dando vueltas uno sobre otro formando círculos y círculos y mas círculos_-tu sabes es que... nunca me imagine toparme con una escena así!!

-ni yo... tuvimos que esperar mucho para poder pasar

-Maxie seguimos aquí a la mitad de las escaleras n.nu

-yei!!! Es cierto-y tomo a su novia de la mano y la llevo directo al mar donde comenzó a lanzarle agua-jeje a mi no me puedes ganar

-oye!! Que te pasa?-y ella también tomo agua para aventarle mas a el-jeje es divertido!!

-verdad?-la tomo nuevamente de la mano una vez que ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente aclimatados al agua para adentrarse mas el al cuidaba y le ayudaba en lo que fuere y comenzaron a nadar y hacer competencias saliendo del agua con sonoras carcajadas-eres tan linda!! Nunca creí poder encontrarte de nuevo!!-_le sonreía con su flamante sonrisa con tanta sinceridad e inocencia_-te amo

Aquellas palabras cicerón eco en la chica risueña y positiva, sus almendrados ojos cafés centellearon en alegría, pero eso hizo que se descuidara de lo que hacia y el mar la arrastro con una ola que casi la ahoga de no ser por que Max la tomo la abrazo y la llevo cerca de la orilla

-Estas bien?-_pregunto mil por ciento preocupado_-lo lamento no debí de haberme dejado de llevar es que... no debimos de adentrarnos tanto

-tranquilo solo trague un poquito de agua n.n-_esa sonrisa tan linda que siempre le daba al mundo pero esta ves estaba llena de alegría de amor de cariño de un todo que hacia que reluciera a la par de sus ojos_-gracias-_lo abrazo intensamente y después con gran timidez se acerco a los labio de su amado quien sin dudarlo un segundo se sentó a un lado de ella mientras las olas y su vaivén los relajaba y continuo ese pasivo y delicado beso_-yo también te amo-_y agacho la vista un poco_-n.n

-eres muy bella no se que hice para tener a una chica tan bella como tu a mi lado- _y se recostó con ella ala lado en un lugar donde las olas casi no los amenazaban_-y es que aun no puedo creerlo...

Ambos, juntos uno pegado al otro un dorso blanquecino y tenuemente marcado un brazo alrededor de la chica de sus sueños aquella que creyó perdida recorriendo la extensión de su cintura y posándose en el vientre de ella para ocuparse de que se recargara en su pecho y sentirla aun mas cerca de el.

-me voy a quemar con el sol

-je creo que si... olvidamos el protector n.nu que te parece si nos recostamos en esos camastros-_dijo señalando unos camastros que estaban a al sombra y donde podrían conversar de todo aquello que quisieran_-vamos

El ayudo a su chica a levantarse al tomo de la mano y se dirigieron aya sin percatarse de que el joven bicolor pasaba por aquellos lares, y el sintió algo extraño en su pecho un dolor agudo que no lo dejaba en paz, suspiro pesadamente inclusive su "hermanito" podía estar con alguien y se el vea feliz... hablando de eso el le ayudo bastante termino sus cuadernos suspiro ahora solo caminaba sin rumbos especifico a veces solo le gustaría desaparecer o mejor que el mundo desapareciera y se quemara en un nuevo Apocalipsis y terminara siendo destruido mientras el los veía a todos agonizantes

_KAI!!! Hiwatari!! Que te crees?_

-hmp...-_algo lo hizo detener los pensamientos genocidas que traía y no sabia que era como si alguien lo hubiera regañado y el haber accedido que raro a el le importaban un bledo los regaños pero este si y no había nadie!!_-que absurdo-_de ahí solo dio media vuelta y pudo fácilmente observar como dos de sus amigos, los únicos rusos salían como siempre junto y como la rutina dicta peleando_-mas parecen amantes que otra cosa-_le resto importancia al asunto y solo dirigió su caminata a aquel lugar apartado que por casualidades encontró-_"que casualidades/ella/no molestes subconsciente hoy no te deseo de visita/mas bien nunca me deseas de visita puesto que no te gusta aceptar la verdad/te digo que ahora no me interesa bien?... aparte la bese hoy no?/si pero.../nada de peros lo hice/pero es que!!/lo hice"

Y así al parte racional de Kai volvió a estar a flote pues su lado humano sensible y romántico se hartaron de tan insulsa discusión que sabían no llegaría a nada por el momento el subconsciente se volvería a tomar otras vacaciones de todas formas sabia que iba a reaccionar sabia que es lo que haría Kai así que con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro se retiro a lo mas profundo de el mismo sabiendo de antemano que la forma en que a el mismo le gustaba aprender era a base de duras impresiones

-Ivanov deja de hacer eso!! Vamos nena!!

-callate imbécil que no puedes vivir sin mi? Ya dejame en paz estoy harto de ti pero terminando esto... me alegra saber que no volveré a ver tu infame geta

-oh Yura no te pongas así!!-_realmente estaba dolido el lo quería a su modo pero lo quería_-prometo dejar de molestarte-_ante la mirada incrédula de Yura que se leía a la perfección no puedes vivir sin fregarme la vida_-bueno tanto

-ya comportate, ahh-_suspiro exasperado Yuriy_-espera como em llamaste?

-Yura o.o?

-de donde sacaste ese nombre?

-ahh-_Bryan extrañamente se sentía intimidado esa insistente mirada sobre su cuerpo le hacia estremecer_-no lo se

-dime de donde?

-no tengo idea comprendes?

-nunca vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre quieres?

-hey Tala yo te seguí solo para disculparme pro este ultimo tiempo... no deseo mas problemas contigo-_y por lo bajo murmuro_-o con tus entrenamientos_-volvió a su tono de voz normal_-así que yo "en verdad que disfrute este tiempo ha sido increíble... muy extraño pero ha estado bien... como cuando bailamos... hey espera no"

-si?-_le miraba expectante con una ceja elegantemente levantada_-vas a decir algo mas o me permites marcharme?

-yo quería disculparme pro todas las molestias que te he ocasionado en el viaje espero que podamos llevarnos como antes de nuestra interminable riña que siquiera recuerdo como diablos es que comenzó-_eso lo dijo tratando de forzar a su memoria a recordar pero pro mas que lo hacia no encontraba nada_-que opinas? Hacemos las paces?

-a mi me da igual

De ahí el lindo pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y Bryan solo se quedo ahí parado a la mitad de la nada comprendiendo que entre tanto juego había notado que ese muchacho formaba parte de su vida cotidiana y el no solía ser así... Sus cavilaciones se hacían mas profundas y adentraba cada vez mas en si mismo casi al punto de poder recordar el pasado antes de amanecer un día encerrado en una celda por no acatar ordenes, la primera vez que fue castigado... y el juraba que fue el su líder quien le ayudo a sobrepasarla y le conseguía algo de comer y se arriesgaba a ser deportado por decirlo de alguna manera y es que toda aquella brutalidad de ese infierno vuelto realidad... inclusive podía sentir como el miedo lo surcaba... por que el simplemente no dejaba ese lugar? el bien podría hacerlo...

-"y sin embargo no lo hago es algo absurdo... seguir estando como un plebeyo"-_sus propios pensamientos lo impactaron a que se refería? Si el siempre había estado siendo tratado peor que el proletariado_-"ni que fuera como Enrique o Jonny ahora plebeyo, ja si con suerte nos trataban como esclavos me indigno por ser plebeyo y luego que?"-_sin saberlo sus pasos lo llevaron de vuelta a su habitación se tiro en la cama tratando de ordenar los fragmentos de idea que se aglomeraban en su mente_-"como si esto fuera tan sencillo..."-_dio una vuelta en la cama mirando a través de aquella ventana_-por que simplemente no me largo y ya? "no se tal vez al parecer toda esta gente extraña realmente me agrada... pero que estoy pensando... no necesito de nadie ... aunque es verdad que em he acomodado y adaptado a sus presencias"-_volvió a quedar con la vista al techo_-"me pregunto que será de mi familia? Donde estarán por que no los recuerdo? Es extraño que nunca me haya puesto a pensar en ellos pero ahora que lo hago siento una extraña conmoción..."

_bueno pro lo menos ya logre un gran avance aquí _

Pronuncio con algo de resignación Roxana quien después de ver por un momento al amigo de su hijo se marcho en busca ahora del pelirrojo

_Y es que ese para es un tanto complicado... y mas tomando en cuenta la clase de entrenamiento y vida si es que a eso se le llama vida... que tienen ahh no se creo que pude haber hecho algo mejor, creo que hoy tengo que aparecer en los sueños de los señores Kudnetzov y los Ivanov _

Un pesado suspiro escapo de sus labios pero no pudo evitar detenerse enfrente de su hijo quien se veía algo confundido y revolvió sus cabellos, utilizando una suave brisa calida y en suspiro le dijo lo mucho que lo quería

_-Recargo sus fuertes brazos en el barandal del mirador inhalo profundamente y expelió toda frustración en aquel suspiro_-Mama te extraño...-_y es que no siempre se permitía esos momentos de flaqueo_-mmm creo que debo volver-_y aun paso mas lento del regular regresaba hacia al casa hotel que era cortesía del señor Dickenson debido a su gran desempeño_-"aunque que tenían que hacer esos... tipos, aquí?"

_ha hijo que acaso no tienen derecho de estar aquí con sus novias y tu novia con sus amigas?-ella ve como su hijo arruga la nariz en gesto de molestia-jaja al parecer aun haces eso cuando algo te molesta demasiado ah? _

-hmp-_se levanta y se va de ahí tomando a Dranzer entre sus manos-_mejor haré algo productivo...

Roxana un poco molesta, decidió "ayudar" a su hijo a estar con su persona especial aunque claro como buen Hiwatari

_Tiene que negar el amor_

Y el joven toma su blade y lo lanza con fuerza hacia un lado indeterminado aparentemente puesto que salio disparado y callo "misteriosamente" en la ventana del cuarto que estaba compartiendo

_A ver si esto no te hace pasar mejor el rato, o si no te aburre_

-AH!!! KAI!!! VEN INMEDIATAMENTE SI NO QUIERES QUE LE HECHE ACIDO A TU AMADO DRANZER!!

-que amargada

_mira quien lo dice ¬.¬ U no el mas alegre-eso ya lo dice mas triste Roxana-aahhh _

-KAI NO TE HAGAS EL QUE NO ESCUCHA QUE MIRA QUE LO MATO!!

-ya no seas tan dramática-_ya estaba mas cerca de las escaleras y pronto subió-_"había olvidado que se durmió"ya señorita drama estoy aquí

-eres un impertinente que te pasa?

-...

-que ahora resulta que ni un fucking blade puedes lanzar?

-_frunció el entrecejo muy molesto y sus brazos comenzaron a presionarse mas entre si_-"a mi no me vienes a decir eso"

-no no es que ahora te venga con eso si no quieres decirme por que coños termino tu lindo blade pegándome en mi estúpida cara?

-lo de estúpida ya lo sabia pero

-que??-ella se encolerizo y le lanzo el blade directo a la cara-ahora puedes ver que se siente me duele sabes?

-ahh casi me matas!!-_en eso ve como un hilito de sangre escurre de la frente de ella_-ven-_al ver que no se acercaba el la acerco_

Por otra parte todos al momento de escuchar tal grito salieron despavoridos de la casa esa no era una buena señal, por una parte Jonny feliz de la vida pro que solo así pudo "convencer" a su chica a ir a caminar pro la playa

-pero tengo sueño estoy cansada

-tanto como para no querer ir a una fiesta?-_expreso el pelirrojo con aquella irresistible sonrisa que siquiera ella una de las mas testarudas pudo negar, y esta ves no seria diferente_-que dices vamos? O voy solo? O.ô?-_con un tono tan sensual fue pronunciado y con ese trasfondo de amor que solo la podía derretir mas aunado a su pose de el mundo que se joda era una oferta tentadora_-"no se negara"

Regresando a aquel interesante suceso que una orgullosa Roxana había logrado... con un poco de ingenio y no es que ella fuera la mejor

_"pero no me falta casi nada para ser perfecta jaja" _

-siéntate aquí y quedate quieta

-pero...

-quedate quieta

-pero...

-¬¬

-esta bien me quedo quieta... "el problema es que la cabeza me da vueltas y muero de hambre"

Así el apuesto chico de cabello bicolor fue por el botiquín saco lo necesario gasas alcohol agua oxigenada pomadas y quien sabe que mas y un supremo cuidado y delicadeza limpio la herida y la curo, poniendo unos pequeños triangulitos para k la pequeña pero un poco profunda cortara sanara correctamente

-bueno por lo menos no se vera la herida

-por que haces esto?

-por que? Mm.-_pensó breves instantes y se acerco a ella quien se encontraba en aquella silla arraso con sus labios e inicio un profundo beso que ella gustosa continuo hasta que el la empujo mucho y la silla estaba ya mas hacia atrás que nada-_cuidado_-dijo entrecortado—_no vayas a caer

-no_-dijo a la par que continuaba con aquel fogoso y deseoso beso, y viéndose obligada a tomarlo por el cuello para no caer sintió la piel de el mas cercana a la suya pudo sentirlo con toda la viveza de sus sentidos_-Kai...

Fue tan solo un susurro que despertó al chico y la tomo por la cintura y la coloco en pie mientras la silla caía de espaldas, era el momento mágico el ambiente las miradas y el orgullo de ambos había bajado ahora podrían declarar todo aquello que sentían

_Vamos, vamos chicos que esperan? me matan!! Ya!! Ahh me hace sentir como cuando tu padre y yo nos conocimos o bueno que esperan-estaba mas que ansiosa _

Pero siempre hay un pero o algo pasa

_No puede pasar nada me encargue de que estuvieran solos!!_

El estomago de la chica comenzó a rugir, ella se sonrojo visiblemente y el sol dio una pequeña sonrisa y la guió abaja sin siquiera tocarla o darle la mano o decir algo!! Y así solo le señalo donde se encontraban los alimentos ella fue hacia ellos y los calentó, no había nadie, ni siquiera alguno de los que los atendían

-por que habrán desaparecido todos?

-¬¬

-ahh, pero ni que hubiera gritado tan fuerte

-¬¬

-no es cierto!!

-estaba a unos 100 metros de aquí y te escuche

-¬¬ exagerado y luego dices que soy yo ¬¬

-mejor come te hará daño-_hablo mas de lo que esperaba se sonrojo un poco peor evadió el rostro ella solo dijo algo parecido a un si y siguió con su comida_-"que problemática es"

_QUE?? NO SE DIJERON NADA? NI UN ME GUSTAS SIQUIERA? QUE LES APSA? HIJO AL PASO QUE VAS NUNCA SERA TUYA Y ALGUIEN TE LA GANA CONSTE QUE YO HE EHCHO LO POSIBLE EH?? _

-si papa-_dijo con ironía_-ya ya como

-Hm. y cobro mi recompensa-_lo dijo en un tono tan bajo y tan imperceptible que ella ni cuenta se dio cuando el ya la devoraba en un flamante beso_-"en verdad que esto vale la pena"

Pronto el tiempo que se les otorgo de descanso para tan arduo torneo se termino cada quien retorno a su propio país a su propia escuela a su propia rutina Monick estaba algo triste su amor tenia que partir de nueva cuenta a Japón... y para que volvieran a estar juntos tendrían que esperar a vacaciones, Diux feliz de la vida se iría con Jonny y como si nada pero extrañaba a sus amigas... y también tenia que regresara a su país en algún momento Tania estaba encantada su adorado Rei debido a la labor de sus padres tendrían que venir a México para una nueva excavación, Yuriy y Bryan retornaron a la abadía y el primero se las arreglo para que Voltaire lo cambiara a la nueva organización que se estaba creando... y que a petición suya fue en aquel calido lugar todo lo opuesto a su Rusia donde nada le recordaría sus tormentos México calido pero se acostumbraría... por el momento solo entraría como estudiante y viviría en una gran casa... que seria de aquellos que al igual que el laboraban para Biovolt y Bryan el ni por enterado solo a lo suyo... y por obvias razones molestar a Yura, por su parte Enrique se las ingenió como buen niño rico para estar con su Faith con su darketa!! Y eso sonaba raro en pensarlo, un poco mas en decirlo y muco mas extraño hacerlo... buscar estar con su novia que era todo lo contrario a lo que siempre tuvo... Kai estaba en su colegio gracias a Ale había terminado todo y su abuelo estaba siendo mas cariñoso Kai comenzó a contarle todo lo que sucedía en la abadía, eso fue raro como si por arte de magia lo hubieran manipulado para que contara todo lo que le habían hecho

_COF, COF, COF ahh-finge una tos-es que me estaba ahogando tu sabes... _

* * *

B: tanto dama y mira Kai lo que haces...

K: que te importa?

A: mmm

F: ahh van... 35

A: tanto? solo fue que? no se pero fue poco tiempo

T: y ahi van de nuevo


	22. Soluciones

Hola aqui vengo de nuevo por fin terminando con este fict en verdad espero con ansias sus criticas y ver que onda con esto jeje se llevaran varias sorpresas y pues tal vez y hagauna secuela... todo es posible en esta vida jaja  
K: bien una vez terminado tu parloteo el fict

A: eres un grosero Kai  
K: sipero asi me quieres no?-aplico la misma que ella el hacia  
A: hmp lamentablemente si

* * *

**Soluciones**

-yo soy una tonta, debería de dejar de pensar en eso... además

Su traicionera mente le trajo uno de los mas lindos recuerdos que pudo haber pedido, ella se había ido a dormir, pronto llego el, y como ya era costumbre en esas vacaciones, durmieron en la misma cama, con la deferencia que el la tomo por la cintura y la acerco lo mas que pudo a su cuerpo, aspiro el aroma de su cabello, y aun queriendo o no, susurro un débil buenas noches que la hizo estremecer, pues ella aun no se dormía.

-je "solo por molestarlo, recuerdo haberme dado la vuelta y verlo al rostro, le sonreí y después le dije que descanses tu también, sabes que no soy un oso de peluche? Su cara se puso tan roja, y ... le bese en la mejilla, termine tomándolo a el de almohada... y a la mañana siguiente, me despertó con un beso y así era noche tras noche en lo que duro... no se si fue solo un día, o dos tal vez siempre, o tal vez nunca pero... no me importa lo siento tan presente; pero después era como si nada, cada quien a su vida, hasta que volvíamos a juntarnos por azares del destino y estábamos solos" ya callate cabeza, son las dos de la mañana y aun no dejo de dar vueltas a lo mismo no, no puede ser...

En otro lugar se encontraba Tala, terminaba de empacar unas cosas. Parecía que todo en ese cuarto lo había logrado compactar en unas cuantas maletas, y al haber logrado su trabajo una sonrisa de satisfacción surco su rostro. Por lo menos ahora estaría tranquilo.

-"no ha de faltar mucho para que por fin me largue de aquí, aunque las cosas gracias a esta Ekatrina se pusieron muy interesantes, y en verdad la extrañare pero... no soporto mas este sitio y todo esta listo"

En eso, un ruido lo saco de sus cavilaciones, alguien entraba en su cuarto, sin permiso, no podía ser Boris pues este gracias a Voltaire (si aunque suene raro) estaba refundido en la cárcel y para largo, había demostrado ante todos los de ahí como se podía poner cuando se trataba de su nieto. Y al saber de todo lo que había sido partidario, consiguió lo peor que para Boris existiese, asegurándose a su ves de que no pudiera escapar.

Retornando a lo anterior, no podía ser Boris, si no era el quien entraba con tanta cautela y sin pedir permiso a su cuarto?

-que haces aquí Bryan? Quien te invito a pasar?

-pero que amargado-_dijo con hastió_-tanto tiempo te juntaste con el Hiwatari que ahora ya estas igual que él en amargura

-nadie pidió aquí tus opiniones

-ya ya, no vine a hacer guerra,-_reflexiono un poco pero no pudo evitar notar como es que todo en ese cuarto estaba impecablemente recogido y como unas maletas sobresalían _-pero quería saber si quieres salir con nosotros a cine-_después cambio el tono de su voz a uno molesto_-pero al parecer tienes otros planes...

-si, da igual, o que te afecta mucho que tenga otros planes?

-y después dices que soy yo el que empieza la guerra

-hey que hacen ustedes? Parecen novias

-callate Spencer quieres?

-eh tu Yura-_y el pelirrojo puso en extraño gesto en su rostro Yura? Al igual que los demás pero de un tiempo para acá habían escuchado ese nombre hacia el_-quieres hacer el favor de no molestar a MI novio? Que si no con la pena pero tendré que

-si Ekatrina ya lo se, pero el no debería de decir eso -_dijo con paciencia sacada de quien sabe donde-_y sabes que tengo razón además este-_señalo a Bryan_-entro sin permiso a mi cuarto, ya me tiene en un estado de humor no muy agradable-_en eso ve como ella registra todo con la mirada_-mmm tengo que decirles algo "aunque en si mas que nada lo digo por ella" me voy a ir

Se formo un silencio incomodo que el aprovecho para continuar

-no hay cabida a replicas, ya esta decidido me voy en la noche

Se formo todo un arguende. Mas parecía que lo fueran a linchar. Como se le ocurría decir eso? En que estaba pensando? Mientras el tranquilamente coloco sus maletas en un lugar mas cómodo y se recostó en su cama, viendo como ellos seguían gritando hasta que al parecer se cansaron.

-en fin son las cuatro tengo hasta las 10 el vuelo sale hasta las doce así que... conociéndote a ti...

Ekatrina no le permitió que dijera nada y lo llevo volando junto a su novio y Bryan, que estaba que no daba crédito la información, no entraba esa idea en su cabeza, estaba perdido paralizado, como era eso de que se iba?

-"un momento espera..."-_seguían siendo jalados por Ekatrina quien los lanzo a la entrada de la limosina. De ahí el solo supo que Yura le cayo encima. Tenia los dos brazos a los costados de su cabeza y su rostro algo agitado y con sus labios entre abiertos_-"se ve tan.../ guapo delicioso exquisito? Te gustaría probar de nuevo esos labios?"-_el se sonrojo ante sus propios pensamientos_-auch

-Spencer podrías moverte de una vez?, no puedo soportar todo tu peso... por mucho tiempo

En eso Ekatrina se mete al auto de golpe cayendo encima de Spencer cuando este estaba levantándose, quien por casualidades de al vida cayo de espaldas sobre la espalda del pelirrojo, al hacer esto Yuriy no pudo mas cayo de lleno sobre Bryan, podían sentir a la perfección como ambos cuerpos estaban unidos, dios si casi cae en sus labios

-Ekatrina-_dijo en ese amenazante tono de voz _

-ya voy ya voy-_se levanto y se acomodo en alguno de los asientos vamos_-Spencer- _señalo el costado suyo_-siéntate-_le sonrió_-estoy cansada

-como no lo estarías?

De ahí ellos dos se perdieron en su mundo, mientras el pobre Tala seguía resentido por todo el peso que tuvo que cargar le habían lastimado un poco la espalda.

-ya me levanto-_dijo aclarando el hecho de que se había lastimado, Bryan solo asintió se estremecía de tener a Yura tan cerca_-listo-_ayudo a su amigo no sabia por que_-" por que no me mira? Mira solo al suelo, esquiva la mirada, esta sonrojado?" hmp "eso es aun mas imposible a que me deje de molestar o que no lo haga en el trayecto"

-aja-_miraba al suelo su rostro le ardía, el juraba que ardía!! Y juraba que si miraba a su líder se incineraría, así que opto por sentarse y ver por la ventana, pero fue el reflejo de esta la que le dio la respuesta al pelirrojo_-"que me pasa? Como pude pensar todo eso? Y por que ahora el me ayudo?" por cierto gracias por ayudarme

Enfrente de ellos, Spencer había colocado a su novia recargada en sus piernas, y la consentía y mimaba, mientras robaba besos de su boca le sonreía. Como todo cambio en un periodo tan corto? Como fue que eso sucedió nadie lo sabe?

-de nada-_pronuncio algo extrañado el taheño_-cuando quieras

-si-_y su rostro se encendió mas_-"bien veamos hoy descubriré algo mas normal, algo que calme todas estas hormonas..."-_y su buena suerte un anuncio de sexo_-demonios ahh-_suspiro_-"pero por que me afecta que se vaya, siento como si yo ya hubiera sabido eso, como si me lo hubiera dicho quizá..."

Flashback

-Ivanov deja de hacer eso!! Vamos nena!!

-callate imbécil que no puedes vivir sin mi? Ya dejame en paz estoy harto de ti, pero terminando esto... me alegra saber que no volveré a ver tu infame geta

-oh Yura no te pongas así!!-_realmente estaba dolido el lo quería, a su modo pero lo quería_-prometo dejar de molestarte-_ante la mirada incrédula de Yura donde se leía a la perfección no puedes vivir sin fregarme la vida_-bueno tanto

-ya comportate, ahh-_suspiro exasperado Yuriy_-espera como me llamaste?

-Yura o.o?

-de donde sacaste ese nombre?

-ahh-_Bryan extrañamente se sentía intimidado esa insistente mirada sobre su cuerpo le hacia estremecer_-no lo se

-dime de donde?

-no tengo idea comprendes?

-nunca vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre quieres?

-hey Tala yo te seguí solo para disculparme por este ultimo tiempo... no deseo mas problemas contigo-_y por lo bajo murmuro_-o con tus entrenamientos_-volvió a su tono de voz normal_-así que yo "en verdad que disfrute este tiempo ha sido increíble... muy extraño pero ha estado bien... como cuando bailamos... hey espera no"

-si?-_le miraba expectante con una ceja elegantemente levantada_-vas a decir algo mas o me permites marcharme?

-yo quería disculparme por todas las molestias que te he ocasionado en el viaje, espero que podamos llevarnos como antes de nuestra interminable riña, que siquiera recuerdo como diablos es que comenzó-_eso lo dijo tratando de forzar a su memoria a recordar pero por mas que lo hacia no encontraba nada_-que opinas? Hacemos las paces?

-a mi me da igual

-hey pero-_y el pelirrojo ya se había ido de su alcance_-en verdad quiero estar bien contigo "no se por que me esfuerzo tanto en eso, pero hoy no me interesa. Lo ultimo que deseo es verte así de molesto conmigo, no es como en otras ocasiones que tu lo dices en que aun existe ese algo que me dice que no estas enfadado conmigo, o que no me odias pero ahora"suficiente "no existen motivos para esto, solo estoy algo extraño y es que desde siempre nos conocemos, solo es eso no hay nada mas verdad?"

fin del Flashback

-"como es que el me soporta? Bueno ya vi que no me soporta tanto como yo esperaba que lo hiciera, pero tampoco hay que pedir milagros"

-"pero que le pasa a Bryan esta muy serio, no lo entiendo... el no suele ser así, se sentirá mal?, vamos Tala deja de interesarte por ese mediocre que te complica la vida a grados inimaginados"

-"pero la verdadera duda es, en verdad el es solo mi amigo?"-_giro su rostro con cautela y le observo el le miraba sin mirar_-"bueno no se si esto sea bueno"

-por hoy nada ha pasado

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas de Tala para que Bryan se pusiera mas que feliz, dejando escapar una leve sonrisa y sin evitarlo mucho, lo abrazo le dio las gracias, y después al ver lo que había hecho se retiro rápidamente

-idiota-_dijera eso o no, pero en verdad le había gustado esa reacción, le agradaba sentir al otro así de cerca, y ver lo feliz que se puso al decir aquello_-además será el ultimo día en nuestras vidas que nos vemos tiene que ser bueno

Esa declaración dejo helado a todos incluso al par que había estado absorto hasta que el dijo "es el último día en nuestras vidas que nos vemos"

-"bien eso no debí de mencionarlo"

-como es eso Tala-_sorprendentemente el primero en preguntar fue Bryan y no la impulsiva Ekatrina_-por que?-_su voz tenia un tinte dolido claro si habías vivido en ese ambiente lo hubieras notado, de no ser así era un reclamo total de defraude_-porque?

-calmate, ni que importara mucho-_alzo los hombro y al ver esas miradas_-no so rico para andar viniendo a cada rato... y en segunda no me interesa volver a Rusia no hay nada que me incite a volver

Con eso dio por terminada la conversación, dejando a un muy apesumbrado Bryan y a una Ekatrina con una excelente idea, un cine seria una excelente opción, pero la mirada de Bryan sobre ella le advirtió que no se atreviera a hacer nada. Miro a su novio y este hizo un gesto negativo, bien por esta ocasión ganaban, nada inusual, nada del otro mundo.

Por su parte cierto chico bicolor se hallaba en su gran comedor era hora de la cena miraba hacia al frente y un costado negando con su cabeza las imágenes que asaltaban su mente mismas que desde hacia cuatro meses no lo dejaban en paz.

-"pero en que estoy pensando? Debería ya dejar de hacer esto... tengo que pensar en estos últimos exámenes... si claro ya entramos en un nuevo ciclo este torneo ha tomado la otra mitad del año... se supone que ya entramos..."

-Kai que sucede?-_su abuelo entro inesperadamente pero al puerta y por obvias razones lo hallo algo desconcertado y por una fracción de segundos endureció su rostro_-"aun quedan las secuelas"Kai no es una orden solo quiero saber que pasa-_era obvio que ya había mandado a los sirvientes por sus cena_-que pasa?

-nada

Estoicismo por que persistía?

-Después del viaje has actuado diferente-_en eso logro divisar un ligero sonrojo, aunado a su fruncido ceño_-que sucedió ahí?

-no mucho

-bien-_pero hay estaba esa sonrisita que Kai bien conocía_-"no te negaras"

-no no pienso acceder a nada, conozco esa sonrisa-_estaba actuando como si estuviera con sus amigos o mas específicamente con ella al, notarlo se avergonzó_-perdón abuelo

-esta bien, me agrada saber que me conoces

A Kai eso le estaba dando mala espina, algo había detrás de eso, algo. Su abuelo al igual que el eran muy persistentes en lo que deseaban, y esta no seria la excepción si ya lo había notado el, como la vez del Black Dranzer. Pero como es costumbre...

-abuelo que

Efectivamente los interrumpieron con la cena que el al verla simplemente sintió su apetito desaparecer

-ningún reclamo-_ese era su abuelo que ya lo conocía como es que lo conocía tan bien_-Kai a cenar

-si-_dijo algo dubitativo era raro tener ese tipo de relación con su abuelo, lo veía ahí a su lado en la cabecera de la mesa_-"tan imponente pero con esa siniestra mente"-_es cierto solo jugaba con su comida de un lado a otro pero odiaba eso_-ahh

-Dulce podrías traerle algo diferente?

Fue ahí cuando todos comprendieron. Los cambios iban en serio, Kai tenia una cara llena de dicha, tomando en cuenta sus casi nulas expresiones, pero ahora empezaban a resurgir

-"mas que nada desde la llegada de aquella muchacha Alexandra"

-que pasa abuelo?-_ya había pasado cierto tiempo pero las cosas aun no terminaban de cuadrarle en la mente procuraba ser mas abierto pero no era igual_-"recuerdo las fotos siempre las llevo conmigo, igual que ella sus piedras"

-hace cuanto termino el torneo?

-cuatro meses, llegue a la ultima semana de clases presente exámenes y dos meses de vacaciones un mes tres semanas de clases

-llevas la cuenta como si verificaras el día de algo importante, su aniversario-_había dado al clavo, Kai. era eso lo que ocultaba. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y cruzar los brazos_-lo cierto es que no te ha ido mal en el estudio...

-hmp-_abrió los ojos_-no del todo es molesto que me llamen la atención por estar ausente-_hizo algunas expresiones de lo que hacían sus maestros_-pareciera que por arte de magia nos lleváramos como cuando yo tenia 3 o 4 años no?

_-no por arte de magia sino por arte mía si jaja, es que soy tan buena en esto-el ángel de la guarda de Kai y de Voltaire la miran feo-bien bien si, si me ayudan mucho pero que una no se puede sentir dichosa?-ellos sonrieron-en fin ha sido una excelente obra _

-Eso quiere decir que en este cuatrimestre me tiene que dar un informe detallado Tala de cómo esta la nueva organización en México

-México?

-si, ahí abrí la nueva organización, una de ellas, la que será la central-_dijo como si hablara del clima_-he de avistarte que nos mudaremos ya sea en uno o dos años

-años?-_en sus ojos denoto algo de esperanza_-nos mudaremos?

-si Kai-_dijo con toda la paciencia que le fue concebida_-pero todo depende de cómo se desarrollen las cosas, por el momento el es el encargado de ver eso, y yo me encargo de sus estudios y demás-_dijo descomplicado_-tal ves tenga que ir aya

-no siempre me llevas?

-no quiero distraerte del estudio-_alzo una ceja_-no era eso lo que querías?

-ah "estúpida boca"

-o tienes alguna razón en especial para ir?

-yo

Entra una de las chicas del servicio pregunta, por si puede retirar los platos, e inmediatamente Kai dispone su huida, si realmente patético eso era lo que le gritaba su cabeza. Una vez ahí se dispuso por fin a dormir, teniendo un maravilloso sueño, aunque perturbador para cuando despertara

_Sueño de Kai_

_-Kai!!!-gritaba la chica de ojos azabache-Kai!!-y se lanzo directamente a el cayendo ambos al piso-te extrañado tanto, te amo, lo sabias?-decía aun encima de el y su cabello resbalaba por los costados-por que ya no me quieres eh? _

_-yo _

_-ohh Kai-ve que del bolsillo de Kai sale una cajita-puedo?? _

_-si-dijo algo extrañado-es para ti-giro el rostro-"ella nunca me había dicho que me amaba" _

_-wow!! O esto es genial Kai!! te amo, te amo, te amo-lo abrazo y beso profundamente el se sintió raro pero se dejo llevar por la sensación-gracias _

_-"por que me preocupo esto es mi vida y desde siempre he estado con ella"-realmente era así, en sus sueños siempre estaban cerca, desde niños-Ale _

_-Mm.?-quien ya lo había tomado cómodamente de una deliciosa almohada cama-Mm.? _

_-en este lugar no hay tiempo cierto? _

_-tonto claro que lo hay es un sueño _

_-que?? _

_-si esto es un sueño yo estoy haciendo lo que a ti te gustaría que hiciese-y la chica empezaba a besarlo insinuantemente-todo lo que deseas _

_Bien ahora el escenario había cambiado estaban en una habitación a obscuras prácticamente claro de no ser por las velas y su débil tintinar _

_Fin del sueño_

****

Kai se despertó realmente sobresaltado y con un serio problema en la entrepierna

-mierda-_se miro a si mismo y su cama, suspiro recogió unas cosas y se fue a la ducha_-que demonios paso? eso...-_el sueño se empezaba a borrar en el momento justo en que se despertó, pero al verse así nuevamente la ultima escena lo impacto, dando como resultados el problema anterior-_odio tener que bañarme con agua helada-_cerro por completo el agua caliente_-"Ale... ella y yo.../ hey después de todo eres un adolescente normal algún día tendrías que volver a pasar esta situación... oh espera desde que ella apareció te ha sucedido frecuentemente no?/ callate/menos mal no te sucedió cuando dormíamos con ella/dormir con ella"-_nuevamente su rostro se tiño de rojo suspiro cansado aun esa imagen, no se iba de su cabeza, no sabría que haría en todo el día si seguía así-_ahh-_tomo una toalla y salio ahora debía de colocarse el uniforme_-"es aquí cuando me gustaría estar en la escuela de Ale"

Al bajar a desayunar estaba muy molesto, como es que no la sacaba de su cabeza?

-"pero es que era tan linda tan dulce, y dormir a su lado era... estupendo ella me abrazaba... como aquella vez cuando por primera ves dormimos juntos aquí en casa, en mi cuarto"

Así paso el desayuno sin prestar atención a nada, ni a su abuelo quien solo reía divertido, cuando el llegaba a hablar solo le echaba la culpa a Ale. Si ese nombre no lo dejo escapar en todo el día, Ale lo veía en su celular, lo veía en a esquina, en un anuncio, en las piedras que vio en el camino, en el azul del cielo, en el cabello algo alborotado de una chica, en los cuadernos pulcros que tenia, Dios hasta en el problema y esto era mas literal que nada

-Alexandra tiene que recorrer

-Alexandra, Alexandra, Alexandra que no saben otra cosa??-_vibra su celular y revisa el mensaje_-hmp Max

_Hola Kai ayer Ale dijo que me quería_

-"QUEE?"

_En su escuela, que ya quería callar a Monick jaja _

-"por que me histerice? No yo no la quiero ver no, no quiero, no la necesito, ni sus besos, ni caricias ni nada, es solo que todo me dice de ella, es su plan si, este es su plan para mortificarme"

Y continuando con los estudios hablaron acerca de la segunda guerra mundial y los países pacifistas

-México-_dijo pero pensando en ella, claro que el profe al escucharlo hablar tan fuerte no pudo mas que felicitarlo_-ah?

-muy bien joven ese es uno de los países mas pacifistas que hay, no se vio involucrado en las guerras, mas que el escuadrón 201 ( es cierto pero el escuadrón no lo recuerdo bien) que hizo una entrada simbólica.

Efectivamente Kai estaba que explotaba, pero era receso escucharía su ipod.

-"mi ipod!!/ si a ella le encantaba llamarlo su hermosa vida hermosa no?/ callate/ y lo escuchaba cuando estaba estresada justo como lo estas tu/ callate/ es absurdo soy tus emociones soy tu no puedes callar o.o es callarte a ti mismo como haces eso?/mierda"

En definitiva los maestros no pudieron evitar ver que habían varias hojas en las que se reiteraba un nombre, ya sea una esquina, la hoja entera, o cualquier rincón. Pero ese nombre no desaprecia, ni de la mente del chico. Al salir pudo ver a una pareja y se recordó a si mismo con ella

-bien lo admito

-que admites Kai?

-Max?

-si el mismo-_dijo muy enérgico y con su típica sonrisa_-que admites?

-"no te interesa no te pienso decir, piérdete, jodete, púdrete, largate de mi vista antes que te asesine"

-mmm no se por que presiento que me quieres matar

-acaso estudias cerca de aquí?

-si así es no recuerdas?

-no

-sabes ahora conversas mas... pero te ves algo perturbado

-no no lo estoy-_en eso ve a una chica vestida totalmente de azul y aparentemente hablando sola-_maldita Alexandra ya

-Ale? Oh ella esta bien en su escuela y pues al parecer por lo que dijo Monick hay un chico que le llama la atención eso es bueno por que dice que ahora

-chico?

-si no se muy bien de el pero dice que la ha intrigado

-como?

-si bueno es que ella estuvo mal en estos meses, y si es que su animo no ha estado bien. Y es cierto ahora se escucha mas animada

-habla contigo?

-claro!!

-teléfono?

-no es muy caro para eso esta el messenger!!

-messenger?-_alzo una ceja tal ves aun estaba un poco lejos de estar en la total realidad de un adolescente normal_-...

-no tienes e-mail, digo... mmm tomando en cuenta que no hablas, para que quieres un mail?, cierto?

-¬¬

-que?? Es la verdad

-y que? eso quiere decir que no puedo tener uno?

-lo tienes?

Y de ahí partió la memoria de Kai, recordaba alguna ves en su vida estar en el laboratorio central de la abadía, entrar en una computadora junto con Bryan y Tala, y crear unas identidades luego un mail...

-si "si mal no estoy Tala se volvió adicto y usaba mi cuenta después salimos y creo una nueva para mi que el es el que la usaba para deudas"me debe dinero!!

-quien?

-Tala envió sus deudas a mi correo con mi dirección!!

-por que no cambias al contraseña

-mejor creo otro

-para que quieres uno?

Bien hasta ahí, se quedo, suspiro en verdad que Max era excelente haciéndole soltar al sopa

-quiero uno por que quiero hablar con Alexandra no me la he podido quitar de la cabeza y me esta exasperando eso, me distraigo fácilmente.. y todo termina en relación con ella

-no la amas?

-no-_se detuvo unos segundo_-ni...

-ni que?

-olvidalo

-oh vamos ya estamos en un lugar desolado de algún parque, así que dudo que haya aquí alguien aparte de nosotros, te juro que de no ser por los entrenamientos que nos pones no hubiera llegado, así que habla, te aseguro que no hay humano que llegue aquí

-¬¬

-aparte de nosotros y Rei y

-¬¬

-y dime mejor

-por que preguntaste que si la amaba?

-pues no se tal ves por que son síntomas de enamoramiento lo que tienes

-no

-ah entonces que son?

-es su culpa!!

-jaja oh vamos Kai, no quieres decir que desde esa distancia esta maniobrando todo lo que sucede alrededor de ti para que no la dejes de pensar

-si algo así, sino Andrea ella

-Kai seamos realistas eso no se puede

-cuando te vas?

Por su parte los directivos, a petición de Voltaire habían hecho un análisis profundo en Kai, o léase le habían prestado atención para ver que era lo que solía hacer mostrando así un patrón de nombres o palabras

-México Alexandra beyblade problemas? En eso se resume?

-si

Y sin previo aviso en la noche Voltaire estuvo con Kai pronuncio unas frases sencillas y cortas

-tus cosas están listas, nos vamos mañana a México-_y ante el asombro del bicolor_-y ya estas inscrito

-que?-_miles de ideas surcaban su cabeza pero realmente no atinaba a ninguna hasta que le vio sonreír_-como adivinaste?

-ella era la mejor candidata para ti

-pero

-ve la cabeza primero

Y así como así su abuelo se fue bueno ahora tenia algo diferente a lo rutinario, bien realmente no asimilaba

-no llegaste a pensar que estas limitando mi capacidad de raciocinio aceptación y cortando mis posibilidades a elegir?

-tomando en cuenta esto-_señalo miles de hojas de cuadernos_-creo solamente que es útil para empezar bien las cosas, además debemos encontrar un sitio adecuado, tal ves como lo llaman Lomas Verdes? Insurgentes? Chapultepec

-no Arboledas-_si era cierto estaba cambiando, y estaba admitiendo ciertas cosas pero no era para tanto_-ahí quiero vivir-_Voltaire lo miro con una sonrisa algo arrogante_-a cambio que tengo que hacer?

-Dos horas de trabajo no te sentaran mal

-hmp

-no acepto bajas notas

-"que demonios pasa aquí?" quieres que no deje la empresa cuando ya no puedas continuar-_dijo serio_-interesante

-es tu futuro te servirá saber como funciona-_y con una sonrisa maliciosa_-ya que si no la quieres la puedo vender, yo vivo tranquilamente y tu quedaras como un empleado o tendrás que empezar de cero cosa que realmente es compleja y dado que tienes que primero emplearte y tus niveles de sociabilidad no son muy altos, te causaría problemas, y sobre el hecho no sabes aceptar ordenes incongruentes sin replicar

-bien ya entendí, la pregunta es como puedes conocerme, planear mi futuro en base a eso saber que estaré bien, y haber ocultado eso por años donde realmente fue útil?-_no fue resentimiento ni nada era solo una duda que tenia_-por que?

-no querer avanzar, o no cambiar aunque tengas que hacerlo, engañarte palabras simples no? pero que uno no sabe afrontar

- no hay alguna otra sorpresa?

-ah si tu amigo el rubio al parecer también va para aya, con nosotros

Si eso estaba pasando ahí. Mientras que en la escuela, Ale estaba con Yura hablando sobre vanalidades en realidad

-esto se ha vuelto un poco monótono, no crees?

-si bastate ojala sucediera algo interesante...-_La chica le sonrió al pelirrojo_-ya se y si jugamos verdad o reto?-_después de un par de segundos se negó era algo absurdo_-ahh

-no estaría mal, que seria un buen reto para ti??

-no se tu dirás, claro que no afecte mis clases y todo eso

-es viernes

-no hoy es jueves mira-_y le muestra el reloj_-ves?

-si pero tu como decirlo? tu reto aplica el viernes te atreves? Serán 24 horas

-_en eso llega Monick y se sienta al lado de Ale_-bueno sea lo que sea hoy no es Jueves es Miércoles ¬¬ U no ya no saben ni en que día viven

-no yo nunca se-_dijo con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia, pero todos sabían que ella estaba en una depresión o algo parecido, tenía el animo muy decaído pero nadie se atrevía a decirle ni preguntarle absolutamente nada_- si supiera eso querría decir que estoy mal

Se hizo un silencio molesto, todos estaban en sus mentes luchando, sabían que debían de decir algo pero nada se les ocurría, y el bendito timbre sonó así cada uno sonrió fingidamente y se retiraron a sus respectivos salones, Ale se quedo con sus ahora mejores amigas Hanna, Lucy Lucy y Katy. Era curioso y extraño saber que Sara y los demás habían desbrotado, ya casi no cruzaban palabra, pero con ella.

Que bien que se divertía ahora, a veces perversiones otras inocentadas, y unas mas magia y sueños, Egipto.

Amor una palabra que al parecer quedaba excluida de sus vidas, de no ser por los problemillas que ella causaba, y que el drogadicto novio o algo así de Lucy aunado a los miles de cosas los desbrotados, en fin de todo sucedió.

-que toca?

-historia

-corran

Si esa maestra era de temer pero debían aprender, todo es confuso, cierto pero no tanto como los corazones de ellas que palpitan descontrolados en sones macabros ocultos tras vitrales de diversos colores.

Los días pasaban la fiebre del lindo pelirrojo parecía declinar. En Rusia no había sol que los calentara, no se hallaban muy bien pero en especial aquel joven de orbes lavanda; y Japón todos estaban hechos un lío, pensando en las mil y un esferas rosas tras el negro telón.

Y ahora estaba Kai junto a Max sentados uno al lado del otro

-oh Kai no es sorprendente?-_y exclamaba decía gritaba miraba giraba y hablaba sin parar_-estamos ya por despegar qu no te alegra?

-hmp

-pero que? que no ves?

-Max calmate pareces un niño de tres años que experimenta su primer vuelo

-oh Kai mejor di que tienes dolor de cabeza

-si y ese eres tu

-oh esta bien me callo

-mas probable es que haya una tormenta eléctrica, turbulencia, un tsunami, y un terremoto en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo, mientras pasamos por ahí a que lo hagas.

-oh bien entonces que quieres?-_miro fastidiado como Kai adoptaba su antigua pose para ignorar al mundo, y que bien sabia era infalible, suspiro_-bien me dormiré

Era cierto ellos se encontraban en un avión a punto de empezar una nueva vida, y su abuelo simplemente desapareció, alegando que estaría aya cuando el llegara, cosa que realmente dudaba como lo haría?? Imposible verdad? Aunque ciertamente al llegar y terminar de pasar aduanas y todo eso, encontró a un mayordomo podría decirse? Quien los llamo y dirigió a una limosina, cosa que Kai vio absurda. Pero ya que, con un bufido entro en esta, y al llegar a la ahora si casa (aun así era enorme) fue a buscar la primera y mas cercana habitación, no había dormido nada y deseaba hacerlo, en eso de la nada aparece su abuelo

-no pude ir a recogerte tenia que organizar algunas cosas

Kai no pudo mirarlo mas que con odio, se supone el había tenido un viaje mas largo, había arreglado quien sabe que cosas, y estaba ahí increíblemente jovial, y en absoluto cansado y Max gritando y haciendo "fiesta" por quien sabe que

-tu cuarto esta arriba, el de el esta del lado contrario

-hmp-_Kai subió camino a la izquierda y abrió la penúltima puerta y se tiro en la cama_-quiero dormir soy humano

-_y Max detrás de el_-yo creí que eras algo diferente a un humano, algo mucho mas resistente-_y empezó el parloteo_-si eso creí

-tu dormiste yo no llevo 34 horas de no hacerlo!!

-vamos a comer-_dijo el abuelo_-los espero abajo

Kai estaba de un genio de los mil demonios, todo el día se la paso como ogro, hasta que llego la bendita noche, y por fin por fin pudo dormir, aunque una imagen no abandonaba su cabeza, y esa era la de Alexandra, así que sin saber exactamente en que día vivía que era lo que sucedía, el se dirigió a aquella que fue por un tiempo su escuela, cosa que le costo trabajo desde el momento en que tuvo que levantarse temprano y fue interceptado pro su abuelo, el cual le dio una carga de trabajo, y lo guió a lo que seria la nueva matriz de la nueva organización, donde paso largas horas, por pagar las futuras.

-si, si claro-_recito las palabras que su abuelo le dijo_-mientras no estés en la escuela aprovecha las horas y quedate aquí trabajando así pagas tus horas de trabajo-_resoplo molesto_-"aunque no es tan malo... supongo"-_después algo hizo algo que jamás espero hacer dejo caer su rostro contra el escritorio_-au-_y ahora comprendió el por que esa chica lo hacia pero también el porque procuraba no hacerlo_-demonios no puedo levantarme-_el sueño quería que fuese su esclavo, pero un sonido fue su salvador este ayudado por su orgullo lo obligo a levantarse_-quien?

-aun sigues trabajando-_dijo muy orgulloso su abuelo_-

-ya casi termino lo que me pediste-_su cara mostraba frustración al no poder entender algo, su abuelo adivino su gesto y explico descomplicado_-gracias

-no vas a descansar?

-que horas son?

-ya debió haber salido-_dijo bastante sarcástico, y ese tonito que decía se lo que piensas leo tu mente y se de tu sufrimiento pero aun así mira como manipulo todo_-así que date prisa no sea que se marche

El no supo ni que decir solo se quedo ahí pensativo sin decir o hacer nada, de pronto sus propios pasos lo llevaron a la salida del lugar, y se encontró pidiendo o mejor dicho exigiendo con la mirada que lo llevasen a donde el quería.

Se sentía un completo zombi y? No tenia fuerzas y? Comenzaba a alucinar y? No había dormido y?? No sabia por que lo hacia y?? El llegaría aya, sin haber comido razonado o descansado, la vería, justo cuando ese pensamiento atropello su mente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un brillante color grana.

Y ahí estaba la escuela ante sus ojos, y por ahí perdida entre una de las cercanas calles, un grupito de amigos sentados en circulo, y ella ahí estaba

-es ella-_algo dentro de si se comprimió, su corazón se acelero, sus ojos centellearon brillando con una gran intensidad_-"se ve preciosa"-_jamás admitiría que pensó aquello, de pronto la vio levantarse su falda era corta esta cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla la vio hacer un gesto de desagrado y pronto levanto su saco y manipulo su falda para hacerla mas corta, los otros chicos estaban ahí mirándola, una palpitante vena hizo acto de presencia, bajo molesto_-"parece discutir... ya se sentó"

Observo de lejos todo pero sintió que no debía llegar a su lado, que tenia que permanecer ahí entre las sombras, oculto y algo llamado su subconsciente o sus generalmente ocultos sentimientos le grito que le hablara, que la besara simplemente, que lo admitiera.

Dios es que acaso era tan difícil eso? admitir que la amas? que la quieres? y que sientes algo por ella?

Por favor, el la besaba, la abrazaba, la soñaba, la anhelaba... el la AMABA y aun así digno se atrevía a negarlo!! Pero la vida te da sorpresas, y esta hirió su orgullo, ella podría fácilmente llamar la atención de quien quisiera, pero al parecer no lo sabia.

-bien Alexa-_dijo maliciosa Hilary_-quiero que beses a Yura!!

-aja-_ella se acerco con presteza lo iba a empezar a besar_-

-alto!! No he terminado un beso bien, por unos 3 minutos –_y torció una mueca divertida_-vamos que esperas?

-hmp

-_Fabiola algo divertida_-es solo un reto o no??

-cierto-_ella pidió al chico que se levantara y empezó a besarlo en si el único contacto que tenían eran sus labios hasta que el la tomo por la cintura ella no hizo nada y Kai estaba furioso su reacción fue irse_-"Kai como desearía que fueras tu.. no, no, no y no el no te quiere solo te utiliza bueno, o no se tiene una mente retorcida que le gusta hacerme sufrir?"

-_Luis muy quitado de la pena dijo_-además no tienes novio cierto? De que te preocupas

Un golpe bajo, pero aun mas doloroso fue el escuchar de su boca un **si eso parece**. Después de ese día no sucedió nada relevante, paso el jueves sin desear hacer nada, hasta que el viernes por fin se decidió, y no precisamente por voluntad a salir.

Se imaginan el control de su abuelo aunado al chantaje de Max en su contra? Bien esa es la razón por la que ahora, en este preciso momento, el se encuentre en ese billar con un Tala muy sonriente, un tipo desconocido, la novia de su amigo y casi hermano (K: muy, muy molesto hermano menor) Max y ahí terminaba todo

-Sabes mi querido Tala esto te costara muy caro-_murmuro por lo bajo no podía hablar pues su voz no era precisamente la de un hombre_-"y claro tenia que llegar el señor de hierro hmp esto no podría estar mejor"

-Bien te cree una gran apariencia, es una pena por lo de tus uñas

-si por lo menos no las tuve que cortar mucho, estos guantes sirven de algo-_pronuncio mientras miraba los típicos guantes de beyluchador pero con dedos_-en si no se como lograste tan bien mi apariencia-_adopto una posición masculina para pararse_-aun así esto quiere decir que voy ganando o no?

-ese tipo de sonrisas no son propias de un hombre

-_Alexa tomo un taco y muy tranquilamente se lo partió en la cabeza a Yuriy_-imbécil

Y ahí se desataron los problemas, resulta que aquel taco era de un tipo bastante rudo, y ella bueno, se tenia que defender por si misma, sabiendo que esta vez sus ventajas como mujer no la sacarían del lío, este era el segundo embrollo después de lo del baño... y si se preguntan, sí termino entrando en uno de hombres, la respuesta es: Tala disfruto mucho haciéndola sufrir, y ahora algo apenado por su situación no pudo hacer nada

-te crees muy rudo no?

-hmp

-oh si eso piensas?-_la tomo de la camiseta y la arrojo_-pues veamos si sigues pensando lo mismo Emmo.

-"oh dios en que problema me he metido"

El tipo alto y robusto termino zangoloteándola la llevo algo lejos, Kai estaba dentro miraba a Max y su novia pronto perdió de vista a Tala

-hey a donde vas?

-a arreglar unos asuntos

-o dirás a ayudar a tu amiguito?

-has lo que quieras, aunque si me lo preguntas impedir una muerte es algo mas productivo que lo que tu haces-_después murmuro_-amargado

-yo no soy amargado

Afuera ella había adoptado una posición de pelea lo único que hacia era esquivar no contraatacaba se sentía morir, el estaba atacando muy fuerte y ella no podía simplemente decir oye soy mujer déjame en paz, y salio Kai con una cara de que problemático, la vio, su rostro estaba medio cubierto por su cabello en un fleco en diagonal de resto su cabello peinado de una forma muy peculiar (tipo Sasuke de Naruto)

-"Kai"-_penso como un susurro en su mente_-"no puedo ser débil, aparte, tu me enseñaste, veamos"-_se acerco cautelosa hacia el monigote que por ser tan grande y alto se veían limitados sus movimientos _-"vamos era por aquí"-_ella pateo en la coyuntura de la pierna de ahí fue hacia la mitad del pecho luego dio un golpe a ambos costados de la cabeza de pronto todos los tipos de defensa aprendidos en Karate, o Kick boxing, o jugando con Kai vinieron a su mente_-"no lo puedo creer"

-vaya, que rudo-_dijo Monick que lo veía preocupada sin saber muy bien el por que_-este no es por nada pero les parece si nos vamos de aquí

-si-_dijo bastante contrariado Tala_-vámonos

-hmp y que bien que jugamos billar no?

-_giro el rostro muy rápido y el único de sus ojos se encargo de mirarlo en runa muy suplicante, un poco de sangre escurriendo de su labio y su cuerpo bastante dolorido_-"por favor no yo ya no puedo"

-bien como sea me largo

En eso Maximilian pareció contrariado, miro a Kai le dijo un par de cosas

-no te preocupes no soy ni tan tonto, ni tan cruel, iré a investigar por ahí… ciertas cosas, tu quédate feliz con tu novia

-oh si gracias, y tu ya viste a la tuya?-_con ese tonito jocoso_-que?? No tienes?, pero si yo creí que tu y

-no

Ese **no,** los dejo helados. Monick se fue con Max, seria un buen viernes algo debía de haber para hacer, y como tener una linda cita, bastante inesperada es cierto pero cita al fin y al cabo

-que te gustaría hacer Monick? Mi dulce compañera-_se acerco mucho a su oído_-que te gustaría hacer?

-bueno-_ella empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices_-bueno hay una feria o algo así

-perfecto-_medio grito la tomo de la mano y empezaron a correr perdiéndose en el parquecito se detuvo en seco_-eh jeje-_una enorme sonrisa se apodero de su rostro_-bueno es que yo no se donde es me podrías guiar?

-claro, ahora si dices eso no? Después de haberme jalado hacia la nada

-con un objetivo-_la acerco mucho hacia si, y la beso_- es que sabes no teníamos intimidad en ese lugar no crees?

-bueno-_y se recostó en su hombro_-entonces?

-hoy es el día para que me pidas las estrellas si lo deseas

-ah bueno-_ella tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y sus rostro seguía escondido en el cuello de su amor-_pero pues movámonos no? vamos a la feria no?

-bueno vamos aya y comemos helado y pues nos subimos a los juegos y vemos que hay no? -Aparte hay muchas cosas interesantes ja y hasta y podemos entrar en la adivina no?

-Claro todo lo que me pidas!!!

Por su parte Kai saco su celular y marco un numero con ansia. Tenia que sacar todas las ideas que su mente tenia. Se estaba torturando a si mismo, tenia que preguntárselo, tenia que saber.

-estúpido Daniel que haces? Por que jodidos no contestas?

-bueno?

-DANIEL?

-si soy yo no te escucho espera-_salio de la fiesta_-que pasa? Quien es?

-tu conciencia ¬¬

-ahh hola Kery

-deja de decirme así

-pero que amargado corazón de roca

-cállate tengo que preguntarte algo "que acaso mi nombre es amargado? No!!"

-te gusta alguien no?

-supongo

-bien veámonos en mi casa-_dudo un instante_-que te parece donde nos reencontramos?

-si claro como traigo mi blade esos tipos me aceptaran felices

-bien pues donde estas?

Kai dio un par de reseñas y se quedo en el parque esperando a su amigo y consejero hasta que por fin llego

-bien Ker quien te gusta?

-no

-¬¬ vamos no me sacaste de una excelente fiesta

-aja apestas a alcohol

-por eso!!

-mmm entonces llevame

-aun eres muy pequeño para ir

-¬¬

-bien hablas y te llevo te parece?

-si tengo que perder el tiempo

-¬¬ bien entonces que esperas para hablar?

-viste el ultimo torneo?

-si si al grano?

-la chica con la que hice pareja termino siendo un dolor de cabeza

-aja te vuelve loco y

-en la playa

-te la agasajaste?

-no!!-_se torno de un rojo intenso_- solo

-se besaron y no llegaste a nada y ahora te arrepientes por que viste que ella estaba con alguien mas, y no sabes si aun te quiere, o si es que alguna ves te quiso

-no soy un

-cállate estoy hablado yo-_y_ _ante una mirada bastante inconforme del otro siguió_-mira tu si no deseas perderla, que es por lo que me llamaste deberías buscarla, y salir con ella invítale cosas que le gusten y no te pongas tan cortante

-gracias supongo

-y no te engañes sabes que te gusta

-hmp

-vienes aun sabiendo las consecuencias?

-si

Oh pero cuanto se arrepentiría de decir ese si, Daniel junto con sus amigos se lo comieron vivo prácticamente y es que entre tanto chiste y chance y por que no decirlo? albur y doble sentido lo dejaron perdido hasta que Daniel se dio cuenta de una cosa, ese aire peligroso en la mirada de su antiguo protegido le hizo callar

-chicos creo que deberían traerle un buen vodka

Estaba nervioso si eso seguía así todo terminaría en llamas, pero bueno luego se pusieron serios hablaron de las "viejas" de lo "buenas" que estaban y cosas así dándole entre lo uno y otro consejos al joven adolescente, después de todo no eran tan idiotas como se esperaba.

Por su parte Monick ya estaba en la feria con su amado novio, quien no tardo ni dos segundos en comprar un helado, dos manzanas cubiertas de caramelo, y dos algodones de dulce, subieron a los juegos jugaron destreza entraron en la casa de los espejos

-jaja pero que gracioso ahora eres gordo

-y tu un palillo con cabezota

-oye-_y le dio un leve sape_-no me digas así

-pero si es la verdad-_y robo de sus labios un tibio beso y huyo_-jaja

-oye no que te pasa!! Ya veras cuando te alcance!!

Corrió un poco pero se dio cuenta de que se perdió entre los espejos

-Max!!

-bu

-ahh!!

-jaja, que te perdiste?

-si u//u salgamos no?

-si,-_cambio drásticamente_- tienes sed?-_ella asintió_-vamos por algo de tomar

Llegaron a un mini restaurante que pretendía asemejar a un restaurante francés muy fino y romántico, pidieron un par de crepas y una bebida

-como la estas pasando?

-excelente

-me alegra, me permites un momento ya vuelvo

-eh claro-_dijo perdida del mundo en esos claros océanos _-si "vaya estar con el es como un sueño, aun no puedo creer que nos hayamos conocido, que ahora estemos juntos, y que haya dejado el estar con sus padres por venir aquí conmigo, yo bien se que su madre esta en estados unidos y su padre en Japón pero en fin"

-"oh es en verdad lo mejor que he hecho, así mis padres por fin se decidirán que hacer, son bastante molestos ya no los soportaba no me gusta ser el intermediario, aparte así puedo estar con ella, fue una excelente decisión aparte mas prestigio he estudiado en diversos lugares y ahora estoy aquí… es un excelente sitio, y según se no es tan dramático el clima, por lo menos aquí no nevá, ni nos asamos es lo que tengo por entendido, y en el tiempo que estuve aquí todo me pareció excelente, pero lo que mas me gusto es estar con ella juro que ya no se ni cuando ni donde he estado desde que llego todo…"si quiero ese-_era una pequeña joya_-un corazón, si se puede gravarle una eme y el simbolito raro de y aunado a otra eme por favor y quiero esa cadena-_el seño señalo una en su estante_-si esa, cuanto va a ser?? disculpe y no lo va a poner en algún estuche? Ah tiene uno en forma de estrella?, perfecto

Y así pago y arreglo todo para terminar se fue corriendo en busca de su cereza.

Por otro lado Tala estaba en su casa sabiendo de ante mano que pronto sus compañeros, vendrían sabia bien que Voltaire deseaba borrar todo rastro del pasado, y mas que nada en ellos, pero quien sabe ahora ultimo el estaba muy misterioso, contactando a unos señores de alto renombre que curiosamente se apellidaban como el, y con otros que se apellidaban como Bryan aun recordaba el ultimo día en que estuvieron juntos lo triste que se le veía demonios pero en que estaba pensado.

-Tala!! Duele au!!

-perdón-_y cuidadosamente de nueva cuenta limpio las heridas de su amiga_-aun así no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto hoy…-_ella lo miro con una sonrisa de victoria_-sin embargo no se han cumplido las 24 horas

-Tala y tu piensas cumplir?

-yo, la verdad no creo ser capaz de lo que has hecho pero si logras pasar estas 24 horas yo haré lo que me pidas te deberé una grande… se aceptar la derrota

-bien eso espero

-no desconfíes de mi, te ayudare con Hiwatari

-no, no quiero eso-_su mirada estaba dolida_

-creo que hoy no podrás regresar a casa cierto?

-no de todas formas dije que me iría a quedar en casa de una amiga, y me dieron permiso

-así que por eso estas tan tranquila

-si n.n

-bien pero es algo…-_evito decir una grosería por la presencia de una dama_-absurdo no? el te quiere, lo se y aun así lo niega

-bueno mira quien lo dice-_respondió con ironía_-y sabes a lo queme refiero, aunque lo niegues es cierto…

-tal vez… pero no es normal

-normal o no es lo que sientes

-como sea-_resoplo enfadado_-vamos a dormir-_ordeno_-que esperas?

-que salgas para que me cambie

-lo que sea-_una ves afuera_-que harás mañana?

-pues tengo que estar contigo se supone que tengo que ser un chico o no?

-déjalo así has ganado… una pelea así…

-gracias pero no, tengo que terminar de cumplir

-tu plazo se termina a las tres de la mañana

-según tu las horas de sueño no contaban

-bien en ese caso no duermas mucho

-son las doce o una? Así que mañana de las ocho hasta las nueve diez once doce una dos tres de la tarde si eso

-ya calla me das dolor de cabeza-_dice mientras se recarga en el marco de la puerta_-quieres?

-que te pasa-_y le empieza a lanzar almohadas_-sal de aquí

-ni que hubiera mucho que ver-_dice con sorna_-pero si así lo quieres...

-imbécil

-pero que harías sin mi?

-no meterme en tantos problemas

-eso es de ti, así que dudo que estuvieras tranquila

-ya ya puedes pasar-_la chica ya se encuentra con un pijama de dos piezas_-y bien como nos dormimos? Aun no veo que estén listas las otras habitaciones

-mmm ya lo se espera-_y fue por una colcha y un par de cobijas_-yo dormiré aquí

-oh gracias-_y lo abrazo_-eres muy lindo

-realmente no me gustaría dormir contigo has de ser muy agresiva-_ella lo mira feo pero después le sonríe_-como crees que te dejaría aquí?

Así se va esfumando el tiempo en aquella enorme casa. Por otra parte Kai se encontraba en casa de su antiguo amigo Daniel, al cual por cierto estaba curando de la resaca, dándole un extraño menjunje que lo revivió.

-ya era hora Daniel, tengo que dormir-_y se tiro en la cama de este_-y por haberte traído hasta aquí, prácticamente cargando. Merezco tu cama!

-oye-_dijo en un tono suplicante_-anda aun me duele todo

-y? Yo no pedí que compitieras contra mi-_dijo quitado de la pena_-así que es tu problema

-oh Kery, yo que iba a saber que aun habiendo dejado a los demás en los suelos, ibas a poder contra mi?

-no es mi culpa

-anda-_y ya lo había corrido un poco para que le dejara acostar_-

-_gruño un poco_-mas te vale que no vomites

-oh vamos yo siempre te cuide

-haciéndome sentir peor, y dándome las cosas equivocadas

-eh tu sabes... errores, pequeños detalles

-callado te defiendes mejor ¬¬

Así paso la noche, agradecía a los dioses que Daniel no fue de los ebrios cansinos, de esos que se la pasaban repitiendo una y otra vez la misma cosa, o que se aplastaban sin hacer nada, curiosamente aun guarda algo de cordura.

Pasadas unas horas se levanto, se baño vistió y salió, no tenía la mas mínima intención de estar con nadie, es mas todo le parecía molesto; sabia que en su casa todos estaban preocupados, o por lo menos eso era lo que Max hizo denotar.

Por dios solo eran las nueve de la mañana

-"he dado miles de inútiles vueltas, y ahora que sigue?"-_en eso pudo reconocer aquella, estructura que a partir del siguiente año seria algo así como internados o departamentos para adolescentes_-"una enorme casa construida al gusto del viejo"-_toco la puerta, y aquel chico extraño que le había rogado con la mirada que todo terminara apareció_-que haces tu aquí?

-eh Ale

ALE simple nombre, contracción o diminutivo, y le propino un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que sumado al sol, o al ruido exterior ya no sabía ni que pensar. Se sentía perdido en el intento de resaca.

-hmp-_el simplemente se quito de la puerta, y extendió el brazo_-"demonios menos mal ya estaba lista"

-Hm. hola Kai

-y luego soy yo el de pocas palabras-_se tiro en un sofá cercano_-estas solo con él?

-sí, tuvo un par de problemas y no pudo regresar a casa-_dijo restándole importancia_-y tu al parecer tampoco volviste a la tuya-_y dejo al oración al aire_

-digamos que fui obligado a salir, y después de ello hm no quise regresar, al caso... a ti no te importa

-resaca?

-hmp

-traeré algo

-espero tu especial

Dijo con una mueca tan, pero tan encantadora, tan sensual, tan deleitante, tan con ganas de besarlo. Juró que a una nada estuvo de tirársele encima, de sentir su cuerpo, y fingir, y jugar en su mente a que él la quería.

De manera que agito su cabeza y siguió mirando al piso, el la escruto y miro con desagrado, así que sin más, se sentó en un sofá de por ahí, se puso en cunclillas encima de el y por un momento se sintió un personaje, que a ella tanto le intrigaba.

-"así me siento **L, **ah solo espero que Tala no tarde"-_miro insistentemente el reloj_-"hace dos horas y media estoy así, eso quiere decir que a las dos y media seré libre, es molesto estar así, sin hablar por largo rato, lo peor es que tengo que estar todo el rato con Tala, porque si no, no será válido"-_un suspiro se dejo escuchar _-"y el sigue viéndome u.úU"

Sus ojos se veían muy, muy negros, y ese delineado tan marcado, le hacía ver como si fueran ojeras, y aunado a eso ese polvo… todo gracias a que tenia que parecer un poco diferente. La magia del maquillaje; y médiate este, el arte de la transformación su salvación.

-Qué? me perdí del velorio?-_dos miradas penetrantes hirientes, y diciendo cállate, le golpearon_-que amargados

-oye-_su voz sonó ronca, por haber estado tan tarde fuera, y por no haber hablado en un buen rato, así que gracias a esto, su corazón dejo de latir tan locamente_-"no no, no que hubiera hecho si hubiera descubierto que soy yo"

-tu a que hora te vas?-_pregunto Tala con cizaña a la chica, sabiendo que si era descubierta el ganaría de cierta forma_-oh toma Kai

-hmp-_tomo todo de un trago, y al igual que Tala miro al desconocido chico_-"que es lo que pasa aquí?"-_vio como el otro alzaba los hombros, y se dejaba caer bien en el sofá cayendo con las piernas abiertas y de ahí se puso a observar el piso_-tu amigo es raro

Si, esas fueron las horas más difíciles que paso, a la una ya sentía que podía respirar, pero esa insistente mirada sobre ella…

-que te gusto?-expuso _con aquel tono clásico en los hombres_-"espero no haber sonando mal oh porque tenía que abrir mi boca?"

-hmp no, solo pareces una chica "una muy problemática que conozco"

-se que me deseas pero no soy de esos gustos-_expreso con cinismo_

-eres un Emmo. extraño

A partir de ahí no volvió a decir nada, y Tala regreso con los refrescos, él lo recibió se recargo en un árbol, y de la nada saco un libro de negra portada y continuo leyendo, así tendría que pasar las próximas horas pero esa maldita mirada no dejaba de estar sobre ella así que una mirada de **wey necesitas algo de mi? ****Wanna fuck me? ****Piérdete****… **

-eh Kai no estas muy interesado en Alexis?

-callate idiota

-si quieres puedo dejarlos a solas y... ya sabrás tu que hacer

Kai estuvo a una nada de matarlo, pero sabía que dentro de unas horas él sería el asesinado, y no precisamente por Kai sin por Aleksy

-imbécil

-claro como no esta tu pretendiente-_dijo eso insinuando el doble sentido_-tienes envidia

Kai estudio el rostro de ambos, el primero de ojos exageradamente delineados veía con sorna al pelirrojo, que solo rebatió la mirada.

-bah parece que necesitas un baño

-Hm.

-"en todo lo que va del día no lo he escuchado decir mas de 4 frases de ahí solo movimientos de cabeza, negaciones, y alzar los hombros, incluido ese Hm tan molesto/ no es por nada pero tu/ no que éramos el mismo/bueno yo soy así bueno yo no por que yo soy la parte que no dejas mostrar así que no vale"que hacen?

-ya nos vamos, es tarde va ser hora de comer

-ah

-"bien de aquí a casa de... demonios de quien?? Quien vive cerca? Quien? Fabiola!! Ella tendrá que ayudarme"

Por otro lado se encontraba Diux en Escocia, con su lindo y adorado Jonny, ella estaba bien ahí. Pronto terminaría estudios o eso parecía, ese año seria el ultimo quizá.

-oh no me digas que quieres ir aya!! Vamos tienes que terminar este año aquí, el próximo por más que quieras, ella no estará contigo, así que no es mmm

-pero Jonny-_le dijo con cara de perrito desolado_-es que...

-iremos en vacaciones si?-_y le reacomodo uno de sus chinos_-anda, por el momento tienes que estudiar, y tú conoces tu objetivo.

-bien-_sonrió-_"tengo que demostrar que soy autosuficiente, y puedo cuidar de mi"

Tala por fin había hecho algo útil, y se fue con Kai a casa de Hilary, por lo menos así, Alexa tendría tiempo de cambiarse. Se había hecho un gran intrincado, ella tendría que cambiarse, pero justo en ese día se encontraba la madre de su amiga con su pareja, y ella solo atino a sonreír, seria difícil que la dejaran entrar en la recamara de su amiga, pero su amiga sin prestarle mayor atención, se la llevo a su cuarto, denotando con la acción, lo poco que le agradaba aquel señor.

-Ale, se puede saber por que estas así?

-ahh es que mira resulta que mi vida estaba un poco aburrida, e hice una apuesta y termine así pero Kai...

Su amiga alcanzo a vislumbrar esa sombra que se apoderaba de sus ojos, cada que nombraba aquel triste trío de letras en conjunto, y dio por aludido el resto.

-ya veo así que apostaste y broto el tipo no?

-si justo el día de la apuesta, no sabes como deseaba morirme, tratar de lidiar con todo y ahora así... no!! fue horrible casi no hable nada, ósea no!! Imaginate así y mi vos toda de niña ¬¬ U

- no pues si, jaja la verdad es que si se vería muy gracioso

-cuanto apoyo ¬¬ U

-ash bueno uoú

-y tu que tal? como estas con tu Enrique?

-ahh súper contenta, jaja me llevara de nueva cuenta con mi amado grupo, y como te imaginas... esta ves como es nuestro pues podría decirse que como regalo de aniversario o algo así pues será un espectáculo para los dos. Oh mi dios es que tener aquí, aquí-_señalaba delante de sus ojos_- a Good Charlotte, hay no me muero, hay dios.

Entre lo uno y lo otro, Ale se termino cambiando, se lavo el cabello y termino viéndose como ella. Lamentablemente los kilos de delineador pagaban su factura. No desaparecían.

-ahh-_suspiro_-me doy Faith, pero ya me veo mas normal no?

-bueno que digas normal, normal...

-bueno... menos mal tenia esta ropa en tu casa no?

-si definitivamente...-_se escuchaba distraída es cierto quería a su amiga pero ahora tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza se abofeteo mentalmente y pregunto_- en fin que harás con aquel?

-la verdad,-_detuvo un momento su respiración y termino como en un suspiro resignado el_- no lo se

-y si lo sorprendes?

-puede ser...

Salieron del cuarto y se encontraron con la soledad, Faith reprimió un suspiro y solo bufo molesta, aclaro la garganta y miro hacia la puerta, susurrando un débil vamos hay mucho que preparar.

Por otra parte dos familias de gran importancia se volvieron a reunir, Kudnetzov e Ivanov que tras cerca de 8 años o más de no tener a sus respectivos hijos se volvían a reunir. Los Ivanov con su gran orgullo Yurivka.

-hace ya cuanto tiempo?

-muchos años

-no hay que dudar de ello-_dice una voz dulce_-pero al parecer el señor Hiwatari-_y tras una extraña pausa_-sabe de ambos. Dice que los esta cuidando...

-me encanta decir que les dije que eran ellos dos los del equipo de beyblade-_dijo altanera, aunque mejor dicho frustrada la gemela_-puedo identificar a mi hermano Yuriy!!! por dios es como si me viera al espejo-_curiosamente la chica traía un pantalón blanco y un buzo azul, su cabello tenia el mismo largo que el de su hermano, y el peinado era casi el mismo, solo que el de ella un poco iba hacia abajo, y no podían faltar esos dos flequillos adornando a unos hermosos zafiros para terminar el cuadro con un perfume de aroma fresco, se podría decir casi masculino_-no me creyeron pero lo vi

El silencio volvió a reinar, los cinco presentes se quedaron meditando sobre los hechos, es cierto se habían encerrado en Rusia, o sus trabajos y viajes. Habían gastado miles en encontrarlos y cuando los "encontraron" fue "muertos". Además de eso, estaba aun la traba del beyblade, Yurivka no tenia derecho a el ni nada relacionado con el deporte, aunque a ella el fascinara, todo por... ellos

-además-_bajo la voz y su cara se tiño de rojo_-varias chicas me han confundido con el y se han abalanzado sobre mi "y unos cuantos chicos"

-en fin-_dijo la madre de Bryan-_dijo el señor Hiwatari que los traería ante nosotros

Cabe mencionar que en esos días en que todo se estaba organizando, todo tenia su chiste el abuelo había puesto a Kai esa traba de trabajar por que Yuriy su mas eficiente trabajador no iba poder estar puesto que lo mandaría a Rusia "por premio" de su eficiencia claro que se quedaría aya remarcando que Voltaire le dijo que tendría una familia de la forma mas simple que el joven no pudo asimilarlo hasta hacia poco Bryan por su parte estaba siendo trasladado aparentemente por un paseo escolar el punto era reunirlos a todos en Kiev Bryan iría a donde Yuriy estuviera es lo que sabia, pues recordaba esa antigua forma de unir matrimonios muy efectiva si pero bastante... en fin Kai seria su mano derecha aprendería y podría meterle mas la idea de esa chica que le agrado para su sobrino

-Bryan no es genial que salgamos de ahí?? Aunque ir a Kiev? no entiendo realmente el por que pero no importa

-si Ekatrina aja

-Bryan!!-_y el chico seguía mirando la ventana_-Spencer!!

-Mm.?

-olvídenlo-_refunfuño toda frustrada y se cruzo de brazos con un tierno puchero en el rostro Spencer sonrió le fascinaba verla así_

Poro otra parte Ale lucía bastante bien, estaba con su amiga, se encontraron de pronto otra vez con Yuriy y con Kai, este no traía buena cara.

-"mi abuelo es tan extraño, por que me la tiene que recordar cada cinco minutos? además no hice nada malo con ella es mas!! Ni siquiera la vi!!/Eso quiere decir que si la hubieras visto hubieras hecho algo malo picaron?/ callate ¬//¬"

A dos milímetros estaban de chocar Kai y Ale. Faith y Yura no hacían nada solo observaban pero Ale y Kai quien sabe por que entraron en la realidad y vieron realmente lo que estaba ante sus ojos, el la vio a ella de pies a cabeza y ese aroma tan fresco que tenia, le provocaba comérsela, ella sonrió de medio lado y pronuncio un

-hey ingrato que ya no me quieres, por que estas aquí? y siquiera le dices a mi tu

-si!!-_Fabiola interrumpió sabia que ella diría amiga pero ella alcanzo a opacar esa palabra_-como te atreves??

-ah?

-Kai aterriza

-hmp

-ahh les invito un helado

Tres segundos después Fa se había colgado de su brazo, insinuando tu me pagas a mi, y Kai a ella. Orden que fue acatada sin repelar, él no supo mucho respecto a que hacer, la veía de reojo, ella miraba el piso.

-porque siempre miras el piso?

-por que veo mis pies al andar

Llegaron por fin a la heladería, Kai pidió su helado y el de aquella que allanaba sus pensamientos: su sabor favorito nuez con chocolate y cubierto con chocolate parecía que había aprendido todo lo que le fue posible de ella.

-toma-_dijo él en un tono indescifrable_-tu favorito

-gracias-_y le sonrió ampliamente_

Tomaron asiento, y los otros dos aprovecharon en huir, la pareja que en su quinta nube estaba ni cuenta se dio del plan ya realizado, solo comían y aparentemente se veían o veían el paisaje, aunque esto no fuera cierto ya que las ideas rondaban en su cabeza tanto como los colores sabores y olores que habían en ese lugar, sí mezclados dulces y para todos los gusto, gusto a ella el le gustaba; gustos sí a el, ella le gustaba. Entonces cual era la traba?? Respuesta: Ellos mismos.

-Kai-_sonó mas a suspiro que a otra cosa, el aludido giro a verla realmente_-"tonta que has hecho? Ahora el te mira"donde están ellos?-_dijo con un tono bastante molesto_-ahh-_cerro los ojos y volvió la vista al helado_-demo

-no se tal ves mas aya-_sabia que había algo mas, y era por eso que ella quería que ellos estuvieran_-por que?

-mmm tengo que ir a casa, o dar referencia de donde estoy-_respondió con simpleza, mientras llevaba un poco de su nieve a la boca y la saboreaba al máximo el seguía sus movimientos y la saboreaba a ella_-solo eso

-ah te acompaño

Eso a ella le pareció bastante extraño aun así accedió, y al llegar a casa de la aludida su madre los recibió con comida. Terminaron y salieron de ahí, a lo que seria una cita, su madre lo sabia, y ella no quería reconocerlo o mejor dicho trataba de endurecer su corazón para no permitirle herirla nuevamente, y él noto el frío trato que le daba.

Por su parte Voltaire hablaba con Yuriy ya le tenia maletas y todo listo para un viaje de nueva cuenta a Rusia, no le explicaría mucho, le dijo que en un archivo dentro de la lap que le había dado venían todas su indicaciones, y así fue como sin saberlo termino partiendo hacia Rusia a encontrarse con su familia y su prometido, pero algo dentro de si sentía revolotear todo, y unos extraños nervios, como si supiera que algo muy importante fuere a suceder.

-"no se que me pasa, tal ves solo es por que ahora estoy aquí con todos mis papeles, a punto de regresar a Rusia, otra vez"

Y en Rusia un lindo choco de ojos y cabello color lavanda, se encontraba en una mansión que hacia ahí? Indicaciones de Voltaire, y no podía ir nadie mas, solo _Ekatrina_ que seria quien lo llevaría discretamente, y raro pero cierto, así lo hizo se las arreglo, y en la noche lo llevo con ella a la limosina, tocaron a la mansión o algo así y ella entro con el siendo jalado por un brazo, dio una sonrisa calida una leve inclinación, y pidió disculpas puesto que tenia que retirarse. Antes de que Bryan pudiera hacer algo ella había desaparecido, y ante el juraba tenia a Yuriy pero pronto su mirada descendió y pudo notar el pecho de la chica

-si no se han desarrollado mucho pero existen entendiste ¬¬

-si-_estaba rojo así hubiera sido su adorado Yuriy si hubiera sido mujer_-"ojala hubiera sido chica, así lo que siento por el no seria malo"

-vamos esperan mis padres y los tuyos...-_eso lo dijo tan bajo que el no lo percibió_-bien te presento a mis padres, mañana hablaremos, aun falta gente te los presentare a todos como es adecuado... mientras esta es tu habitación-_la chica le cedió el paso y entonces el se quedo de piedra_-espero este todo lo que necesites... pedí también un plato de BLADE PERO NO TE EXCEDAS

-ya ya entendí Yurivka ya no te lastimare_-pronto el sintió un shock en si... se quedo en blanco y la miro, ella le sonreía y desapareció_-"este lugar al parecer desentierra nombres y recuerdos... o tal ves solo alucino? Por que no me negué a que todo esto pasara?"

Sin que nada mas pudiera suceder, se tendió en la cama, y cayo en un profundo sueño.

Mientras que en otra parte Kai, se dedicaba a observarla, ella nuevamente había cambiado su atuendo, so pretexto de no estar cómoda, pero dios acaso tenia que escoger algo así??

Una blusa con un pronunciado escote, que para colmo ,ella ni siquiera notaba, y que por demás mostraba esa apetitosa cintura, por dios, agradeció al cielo que llevara puesto un pantalón, aunque este ceñido a su cadera, y denotando su trasero no ayudaba en mucho que digamos, azul negro y unas extrañas mangas de colores llamativos fríos, su cabello al parecer lo había lavado nuevamente y escurría el agua por su espalda adhiriéndose la tela aun mas si era posible a su escultural cuerpo... sus labios rojos, por haberse lavado la boca ya que la fricción entre el cepillo y estos los había enrojecido, sus ojos se veían mas profundos, y algo coquetos puesto que a ella le dio por jugar a la artista con sus ojos.

-"mas misteriosos, mas negros?"

-bueno y tu que?

-que mas? Acatando órdenes

-uy si claro el obediente-_mofo molesta_-aja y luego?

-que quieres que me vaya?

-algo así

-hmp-_golpe bajo-_creí que te importaba

-puede ser... aunque eso no te exenta de lo primero

-quieres que me vaya-_dijo un tono seco y frío una brisa llevo su olor semejante bosque (la combinación de olores entre el eucalipto los arbolés el frescor y todo eso) a posarse en la nariz de la chica que sonrió_-que?

-hueles muy bien-_sonrió mas_-me encanta ese olor

El chico sin saber por que se ruborizo, y llevo inconscientemente una mano para acomodar el cabello de la chica, pero esta al parecer vio algo y en menos de tres segundos estaba aya abrazando a alguien que no era el (es obvio que no eras tu ¬¬ K: hmp)

-hola como estas? Aniki?

-oh muy bien hermanita-_el la cargaba, ella a duras penas tocaba el suelo y Kai solo veía como esos brazos rozaban esa perfecta figura_-y tu que haces?

-perder el tiempo un rato

-hmp

-sip con el amargado este, y tu?

-hmp "yo no soy amargado / no solo pareces/ somos el mismo recuerdas/ si pero yo soy la parte que ella ama de ti/ vete al diablo/ te estas mandando a ti mismo al diablo? O.o?"-_frunció un poco el ceño _

-yo pues voy a ir-_comenzaba a decir su "aniki" cuando Kai interrumpió _

-nos tenemos que ir recuerdas?

-ahh si pero mejor al rato compramos las partes y repuestos

-bueno te dejo con tu novio-_dijo para ayudar a su hermanita con su novio _

-pero si el no...

Y su aniki ya se había ido, ella lo miro de muy mala manera y solo camino a su lado de brazos cruzados, lo mas lejos que pudiera de él. Este un poco molesto trataba de acercarse obteniendo el mismo resultado, hizo lo que pudo trato de estar cerca, en eso la noche se hizo presente y en uno de los tantos caminos encontró un puesto, y ahí hayo la solución a su problema, **un chocolate** con presteza se acerco y pidió uno y lo alcanzo a **su** chica (desde cuando era de su propiedad ¬¬?)

-Ale?

-Hm?

-compre esto para ti

-ah

-mírame-_dijo ya exasperado_-que pasa?

-no mucho-_en eso ve el chocolate_-wow es para mí?? Ohm por eso te quiero muchas gracias n.n

El se dejo llevar al abrazo, y ella ante su contacto busco alejarse, empezó a abrir su deleite y un infantil brillo cubría sus ojos ante el deseo de probarlo.

-"se ve preciosa pero parece que ya no está interesada en mi…/por que será??/Calla" oye Alexa a dónde vas?-_poco le duro el gusto de ver como la chica se deleitaba con el chocolate como mordía y cerraba los ojos lo saboreaba y él deseaba saborearla a ella_-"lo admito la quiero/ y la deseas"

-con Paul

-hola princesa!

-Paul como estas? Ohm te extrañaba tanto es un milagro verte estoy tan contenta-_guardo el resto de chocolate_-y tu como estas?-_él la tenia sujeta de la cintura como si fueran una pareja de novios y muchos les miraban con envidia ella recargo su frente en la de el_-no es genial lograr todo esto?-_se divertía tanto confundiendo los sentimientos de los demás con tan solo mostrar su afecto hacia Paul _

-ni que lo digas…-_sonrió cínica y sensualmente_

-y ya has dejado de ser problemático?

-ah decir verdad no, pero así me amas no?

-lamentablemente y para mi desgracia… si

-oye y el es Kai no? Ese

-no es homosexual y deja de decir eso quieres? ¬¬

-sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti

-hmp-_Kai se hizo notar. Con su mirada dio entender que ahora el tenia que aparecer aunque sea un minuto en su casa_-"que lo amas… y yo? Que…"

-no vienes?

-claro mi Julieta

-gracias-_y el la abrazaba, ella a él sus dedos entrelazados_-que feliz soy "entre dos de las personas que más quiero"

El tiempo pasaba y Kai se sentía sumido en un mundo de miseria, donde él se sabía el culpable. Pareciera que el otro chico al cual amaba su amor, gozaba de su dolor, y ella ni en cuenta.

-bueno prima te cuidas, me tengo que ir mi papa me ha de estar esperando

-si primito ahí me saludas a todos no?? Te cuidas

Tanto sufrimiento por su primo?? Tanto rollo por eso?? Se sentía estúpido aun así ella noto su turbación.

-que pasa Kai?

-yo…

-se que no soy nada, digo no somos nada más que amigos pero sabes que siempre estoy aquí para ti-_le dolía decir eso pero era la verdad ella siempre estaría ahí para el-_por favor confía en mi

Fue lo más extraño que pudo suceder, él la abrazo, la acerco lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, un par de lagrimas escaparon de su rostro, temblaba su cuerpo y aplico mas fuerza de lo necesario, ella estaba de piedra el ambiente tornaba color de rosa, cual si de una película romántica se tratara, el viento, la caída de la noche, la luna hermosa de plata, las esencias de la fiesta no importaba de que fuera.

-por favor no quiero perderte, quiero estar siempre contigo tú has derretido un corazón de hielo-_y con un intento de burla_-o has encontrado lo que deseabas en el fondo de mi abismo, no me dejes…

-Kai-_dijo en un suspiro_-es que tu

-perdón por todo, sé que no era lo correcto, es que yo bueno no sabía que hacer-_y se separo un poco de ella_-quiero saber si quieres ser mi novia…-_su voz se redujo a nada_-porque la primera vez siquiera y me digne en decirte algo…-_alzo la voz_-pero te lo juro no era un juego, en verdad te quiero

Era raro ver al grandioso Kai Hiwatari armar una escena, gritar y decir lo que sentía. Daniel entre las sombras sonreía junto a su chica.

-te lo dije es un tonto igual que tu, hasta que no sucediera algo así no reaccionaria..

-vaya que a mí también me manipulaste?

-mmm algo así

-ehh Paul te debemos una

-es mi prima y ella lo quería a él no?-_alzo los hombros y se fue_-te cuidas Daniel, Tamara

Regresando a ellos, que gracias a la escena de Kai se encontraban rodeados de gente, Kai se puso de mil colores y se acerco al oído de ella

-por favor di que si quiero salir de aquí

-a…-_se estremecía su aliento daba en la zona más sensible de su cuello, la mirada de todos en ella_-"me ponen nerviosa"-_y se abrazo mucho mas a Kai_-"Kai mucha gente me siento rara"

-tranquila-_sonrió solo para ella_-vamos-_sentía su cuerpo temblar_-no nos mataran o sí??

-da

Ella coquetamente le robo un beso casto, los mirones proferían un ahh y así termino la noche, ellos dos juntos, un dulce beso a la entrada de la casa de SU novia y su celular sonando como demonio, se despidió de ella y después de cinco minutos se dispuso a responder

-bueno?

-Kai que has hecho en todo el día?

http://aleksy. 

Su rostro estaba más rojo que la grana, a fin de cuentas quedaron en que cruzaban por él, y así fue. Max lo veía de forma picara, algo escondía Voltaire esperaba en casa, tenía muchas cosas que terminar.

En el otro lado del mundo un par de muchachos se tenían frente a frente, sus ojos abiertos como platos, se acercaron pronto dos parejas, donde destacaban un cabello rojo precioso de una bella dama, y unos ojos ártico pertenecientes a un alto señor no muy robusto, y del otro lado cabello lavanda, y la madre con ojos en ese raro color que a veces hasta verdes parecían.

-hay un par de cosas que aclarar

Expreso Verónica y ahí empezó el cuento de nunca acabar, los años de búsqueda el accidente, lo que a ellos les había sucedido, lo acontecido con Yurivka, y para finalizar el compromiso que se llevaría cabo cuando ellos tuvieran 21 años. También mencionaron el pequeño hechizo en el que se vieron envueltos, realmente Yuriy debió de ser una chica y Yurivka hombre pero ese conjuro les hizo creer a todos que fue un castigo, cuando realmente fue una prueba donde se vería que tan capaces eran de admitir los regalos que se otorgaban, de enfrentar las situaciones en vez de negarlas.

Negar las cosas, negar los sentimientos; tener una familia que se perdió, por negar lo que se sentía, por no enfrentar lo que se vivía, por rehusar pasar las pruebas que la vida te pone, solo para que crezcas, para que seas mejor, para que seas feliz y disfrutes de los pequeños detalles.

Ha pasado ya un año y todas las parejas se vuelven a reunir, Ale esta con Kai a una distancia prudente del ruido.

-no puedo creer que hace un año, aquí empezó todo...

-pero

-no fue el mejor inicio, pero después de todo tenía razón, yo tenía tu corazón-_sonrió coqueta y se dejo embriagar del aroma de su amor_-te quiero tanto que no se qué haría sin ti

-yo te amo-_frunció un poco el ceño por que ella no se lo decía?-_hmp

-amargado-_él se enojo_-te amo

Las estrellas brillaron en el firmamento, el mar se agitaba. A lo lejos las luces de la noche con la magia del amor. Prueba superada encontraron un corazón, se volvieron uno con el amor, se entregaron en alma a un incierto futuro, que solo dependía de ellos; y Roxana desde el cielo sonrió, lo había logrado, arreglo todo lo que tenía pendiente, ahora a continuar aprendiendo, conociendo, y renovándose; quien sabe que le pasaría en su próxima vida. Quizá tal ves estaría con su hijo no?, con esta idea sonrió y se dirigió a una nueva etapa.

**Fin**

* * *

HOLa este pues que decir pro favor dejen sus reviews esto ha terminado y seugn lo que me digan o segun mi inspiracion si es que no me dicen nada hare una secuela jajaj a honor tal vez de Tai n.nUU 


End file.
